Una tigresa en Seirin
by DRAnim19
Summary: Hola muy buenas Tardes, este es un fic conjunto hecho por mi y mi amiga Kattya Yuki Flores. Este es un regalo para las amantes del gran Kagami Taiga de Kuroko No Basuke, espero que les gusten mucho. "Considerada como la Tigresa del Baloncesto en Estados Unidos donde vivió parte de su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, Kagami Taiga de 16 años de edad regresa a sus raíces en Japón.
1. Introduccion

[Introducción]:

Nombre y Apellido: Kagami Taiga.

Cumpleaños: 2 de Agosto.

Altura: 1,70.

Peso: 60 kg.

Pechos: Copa D.

Medidas: B100-W59-H90.

Signo Zodiacal: Leo.

Apariencia:

Ella tiene un voluptuoso cuerpo, alta, tiene una complexión delgada con grandes pechos copa D (100 cm), tez un poco bronceada, tiene un caracterizado cabello color rojo oscuro largo que le llega hasta los muslos, tiene un largo fleco que le tapa toda la frente, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su cabello, las facciones de su rostro son un poco serias con unos grandes toques de delicadeza y elegancia, sus cejas son delgadas y partidas, unas pestañas largas, unos lindos labios que son pintados de un bálsamo color cereza, en su cuello lleva un collar con un aniño de plata, su ropa puede ser cualquiera más en todo si sea linda.

Personalidad:

Es ambiciosa, tenaz, decidida, miedo a los perros y los fantasmas, un gran apetito voraz, tímida, amable, dulce, se avergüenza con mucha facilidad cuando la alagan o le dicen algo lindo, sabe defenderse de los bravucones, despistada, se emociona mucho cuando llega una persona fuerte comportándose como una niña, protege a sus amigos, sabe cocinar, es muy despistada, inocente muy inocente es por culpa de Alex [Que tarde o temprano lo sabrán cuando vayan a leer la historia. XD], les gusta las cosas dulces y lindas como: peluches, dulces, ropas... etc.

¿:

¿:

¿:

¿:


	2. Advertencia

1- Esto no es un omegaverse, ¿Porque les digo esto? ¡Fácil! cuando vayan a comenzar a leer la historia, se darán cuenta que cada personaje lo describimos como un animal que represente. Con lo que quiero decir es, que utilizamos los animales como referencia por su personalidad, agilidad y destreza. Por ejemplo: Soy una chica amable, gentil y dulce como un pececito inofensivo para todos, pero... si me llego a enfadar o ponerme seria en asuntos importantes dejo de ser un pez y me vuelvo como un feroz tiburón. ¿Entienden?

2- Algunas escenas las tuvimos que cambiar o simplemente resumirlas cuando es necesario ya que es un fic shojo.

3- La personalidad de nuestra querida tigresa la tuvimos que cambiar,esta claro que Kagami sera una chica, bueno algunas partes del personaje original se quedaran.

4- Los personaje de Kuroko no basuke no son míos ni de Kattya, le pertenece al autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki el verdadero dueño del anime y manga./pre


	3. ¿¡Una mujer en un club de basquet?

_Hola a Todos, buenas noches espero que les guste este Fic que fue hecho por Kattya Yuki Flore y mio, como dije en la advertencia KNB no me pertenece a mi y a Kattya-san._

 _Disfruten la historia._

* * *

" _El club de baloncesto de la escuela secundaria Teiko. Un equipo increíblemente fuerte con casi. Un centenar de miembros y tres victorias consecutivas en el campeonato._

 _En su brillante historial. Esta la generación de los cinco prodigios conocidas como... La "Generación de los milagros"... Sin embargo, había un rumor._

 _Acerca de la generación de los milagros. A pesar de no ser conocidos. Y sin tener un record de partidos. Había otro miembro reconocido por los cinco prodigios._

 _Un sexto hombre fantasma._ "

Era una linda primavera en la ciudad de Tokyo, los pájaros cantaban, perros pasaban al igual que los gatos, las personas caminaban en las aceras, unas que otros trabajadores o empleados de barias empresas, madres visitando a sus vecinos acompañados por sus hijos, se podía ver las casas y los jardines de la vecindad, algunas abejas se posaban en las flores para poder recolectar el polen. Las tiendas abiertas por sus dueños, algunos estudiantes de diferentes institutos pasaban en los caminos, algunos apurados de no faltar a su primer día de clases, otros caminaban tranquilos despreocupados y algunos con quejas por la hora o preguntándose a qué hora terminara las clases.

En los caminos, se veía algunos estudiantes caminando si sea acompañadas o estén solas, también se podían ver algunos profesores pasado también, se podía escuchar las conversaciones de los demás como: En sus fines de semanas, en que sección les tocaran o de lo que estuvieron haciendo en las vacaciones del invierno.

Alrededor de los caminos, los arboles de cerezos cubrían un poco la luz solar, los pétalos de cerezos caían suavemente siendo llevadas por el viento dándole un toque de elegancia al ambiente. En una escuela privada, en la puerta principal se podía ver un pocotón de estudiantes de varios años, dándoles la bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes. Los clubes estaban congregados ofreciendo las diferentes actividades posibles si uno se unía, hasta se podían ver que algunos miembros de varios clubes entregaban algunos folletos o traían unos letreros con los nombres de sus actividades de asociación.

Si sea, beisbol, futbol, shogi, costura, arte, cocina… etc. Había muchos diferentes clubes, que casi ni la gente se podía decidirse en donde se podían inscribirse en cada actividad las que les gustaran.

Excepto por una que llamo la atención a alguien, o quizás no era la única. Era el club de basquetbol, se podía ver que unos o tres miembros estaban repartiendo folletos a los nuevos que pasaban a sus lados. El primero era un castaño que tenía una mirada de un gatito, los otros dos eran unos azabaches pero el primero era un poco más alto y a la vez silencioso.

Una persona caminaba hacia a donde estaba su destino, algunos estudiantes de la mayoría que son varones, se quedaban embobados mirando a esa persona que pasaba de largo ignorando sus presencias; sin tan siquiera se molesta en voltear a ver las expresiones que tenían esas entes. Bueno, está claro es nueva y además llamaba mucho la atención, por su tamaño, color de piel, color de ojos y cabello, toda su complexión física llamaba mucho la atención a cualquiera, si sean con lujuria, envidia o perversión, para esa persona no le importaba en lo absoluto Puede que sea una locura pero, al parecer ningún estudiante o docente, o la persona que ignoraba a su alrededor, no se percató que la estaba siguiendo y no ha dejado de observarla desde que entro al instituto.

\- Disculpe ¿Dónde puedo inscribirme? –Pregunto una suave voz, haciendo que los tres miembros del club de básquet se quedaban boquiabiertas mirando arriba y abajo a la nueva individua.

Izuki le dio un leve golpe a Koganei, reprendiéndole que la lleven a donde está el capitán y la entrenadora.

En una parte del instituto, en una mesa se podía ver a dos estudiante de segundo años sentados esperando que alguna u otra persona que quisiera inscribirse, el primero era un hombre alto 1.78 cm, pesaba como 68 kg la cual es de una complexión fuerte, tez clara, cabello marrón oscuro corto, sus ojos son de un color verdoso, llevaba puesto una gafas, su vestimenta consiste en una Gakuran oscura con bordado azul, pantalón oscuro, para ultimo lleva unos tenis blancos. La segunda era una chica de tamaño corto como 1.56 cm, pesaba como 54 kg es de una complexión delgada, pechos copa A, tez clara, su cabello es castaño claro un poco corto hasta los hombros, su pelo se mantiene a su lado izquierdo con dos pasadores, ojos color avellana, su uniforme consiste en una camisa color azul opaco, dentro tiene una jersey blanca, una falda blanca con cordado de verde y negro, en las pantorrillas lleva dos medias oscuras, y unos zapatos marrones.

\- Moo~ Algunos más estarían bien. –Hizo un leve puchero la castaña acomodando las inscripciones.

\- Ni siquiera llegamos a los 10. –Hablo el de lentes tomando un vaso de agua.

La oji-avellana guarda los papeles- Acabamos de comenzar. Somos una escuela nueva. – Le sonríe a su acompañante animadamente.- Si ganamos el inter- High y la Winter cup, El año que viene será muy bueno. –Aseguro decidida.

El oji-verdoso sonrió incrédulamente a las palabras de su amiga- ¿Casualmente estas poniendo presión en el capitán?

\- ¿Hyuga-kun, siempre has sido tan delicado? –Respondió con otra pregunta la joven de delanteras pequeñas sin borrar su sonrisa.

El cabello marrón oscuro suspiro poniéndose cabizbajo- ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo! –Repitió como si algo bueno le llegaría.

La entrenadora mira algunas partes en busca de uno de sus chicos- ¿Me pregunto cómo va el reclutamiento? –Se preguntó así misma buscando rastros de sus tres amigos que se supone que estaba repartiendo los folletos.- Si al menos pudieran traerme a alguien prometedor… -No termino su frase por qué sintió una presencia haciendo que esta volteara. - ¿Uh?

\- Aquí esta una nueva estudiante. –Aviso Koganei retirándose y regresar a lo suyo.

\- ¿Eh? –Fue lo que dijo la copa A, sin entender a lo que quiso decir el gatuno, hasta que escucho una suave voz quitándole la duda.

\- ¿Estas son las inscripciones para el club de básquet? –Pregunto la misma voz suave, ganándose la atención de la entrenadora y el identificado como Hyuga.

Frente a ellos, estaba una hermosa jovencita de 16 años, su tamaño es 1.70 cm, pesa como 60 kg por lo que se ve es de una complexión delgada, tiene unos grandes pechos copa D que estaba un poco ajustado la camisa del uniforme resaltándola un poco, tez un poco bronceada, tiene un caracterizado cabello color rojo oscuro largo que le llega hasta los muslos, tiene un largo fleco que le tapa toda la frente, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su cabello, las facciones de su rostros son un poco serias con unos grandes toques de delicadeza y elegancia, si lo abran notado tiene unas cejas un poco partidas, en su cuello tiene un anillo colgado en una cadena, llevaba puesto el uniforme femenino del instituto Seirin al igual que la entrenadora, aunque de cierta manera se le ve muy sexy puesto en ella.

Riko y Junpei estaban boquiabiertas al ver a la hermosa joven que tenían en frente suyos, con un buen punto de vista se ve que es extrajera por sus rasgos físicos, en sus mentes solo podían pensar que se veía muy atractiva y hermosa a la vez hasta no eran los únicos quienes la miraban.

Volviendo a la realidad, la primogénita Aida miraba arriba y para abajo a la joven asintiéndole con la cabeza como respuesta a la recién llegada.- **"¿Quién es esta chica? ¡Puede verse tranquila pero…! ¡Tiene una intensidad de un tigre salvaje¡** " –Pensó sin quitar su vista a la oji-rubí.

-Quiero unirme al Equipo de Baloncesto. –de inmediato tomo asiento frente a ellos, ante la atónita mirada de Riko y Hyuga que se miraron entre ellos antes de volver la mirada a la pelirroja sentada frente ambos.

-¿He? -murmuro Riko parpadeando un momento, no estaba segura como explicarle a la chica pelirroja así que amablemente sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso plástico para entregárselo. -Eres nueva estudiante, bienvenida. –le dijo siendo tan amable Hyuga se estremeció un poco pero sin embargo por alguna razón sus ojos no se podían mover desde el cuello de hacía abajo porque ella tenía que ser… Riko al darse cuenta le pateo bajo la mesa.

-Gracias. –la pelirroja sin más bebe el agua y les mira intensamente, ya que desea ponerse a jugar luego de un largo tiempo de viaje.

-Verás el asunto es que somos una escuela nueva y nuestros jugadores son en su mayoría de Segundo Año y… Tú eres una chica… -trataba de ser lo más cortés posible, pero la pelirroja le dio una fiera mirada sorprendiendo a Riko y a su vez Hyuga.

-No importa, chica o chico quiero entrar al Equipo de Baloncesto he jugado siempre contra hombres y no habrá ningún problema ¿Dónde firmo? –le pregunta suavemente para ponerse de pie en toda su altura enseñando ese cuerpo curvilíneo que parecía captar más atención por fisgones.

-Bueno, aquí tienes. –le entrega la plancheta con el papel de inscripción, la pelirroja firma y se la devuelve a manos de la chica castaña, la pelirroja bebe el resto del agua de su vaso se inclina ante ellos educadamente antes de apretar el pequeño vaso y al darse la vuelta aventarlo al cesto de basura.

Riko queda con la boca un poco abierta por la sorpresa, la chica pelirroja se va tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que varias cabezas se giran en su dirección. A su lado Hyuga también se le queda mirando, detrás de un árbol hacen su aparición Koganei, Izuki y Mitobe.

-Vaya sorpresa, en serio es de primer año esa chica. –dice Koganei a su lado Izumi la ve fijamente.

-Ella es una en un millón. –Lo hace con una pequeña sonrisa, Mitobe parpadea como respuesta y Koganei no sabe que decirle.

-Kagami Taiga, ella estudio en Estados Unidos… -dice Hyuga tratando de no mostrarse impresionado sin embargo lo está. –Debe haber aprendido a jugar allá, pero... Es una mujer Riko ¿Estás segura que nos darán permiso de que juegue? –se fija en la ficha de inscripción para luego mirar a la castaña.

-Estoy segura que ella podría ser de ayuda, me fijaré bien en el reglamento y en las prácticas de prueba sabremos si de verdad no solo alardea. –Asegura la castaña muy seria, antes de hacer una mueca. - " **Es impresionante, tiene una Copa D estoy totalmente segura** " –Sin percatarse un momento de sus acciones lleva sus manos a sus senos, todos casi se ahogan con su propia saliva al recordar el tamaño de Copa de la pelirroja pero entonces Koganei los salva distrayendo a Riko, antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que la estaban observando con las manos en su…

-Te olvidaste de anotar está forma al club. –le entrega la hoja, Riko vuelve a poner sus mente clara, toma la ficha de inscripción y lee en voz alta.

-Lo siento. –se fija el nombre. –Veamos, Kuroko Tetsuya… No lo recuerdo. –murmura tratando de hacer memoria de cómo era el aspecto del chico pero no logra recordarlo pero entonces abre los ojos muy sorprendida. -¡Es del Club de Baloncesto de Teiko! –dice en voz alta, Hyuga a su lado se gira sin poder creerlo.

-¿Te refieres a ese Teiko? –le quita el papel para leer bien y ver que su Entrenadora no se equivocará.

-Es de Primero Año, entonces eso quiere decir que debe ser de la Generación de los Milagros. –Riko se siente más alentada y no puede ocultar una sonrisa.

-Generación de los Milagros… ¿Ese grupo Famoso? –Hyuga aparta la mirada del papel para fijarse en la cara emocionada de Riko.

La castaña lleva las manos sobre su cabeza, presionándola un poco para intentar recordar la apariencia del chico de Teiko.

-¡No logró recordar la cara de nuestro Huevo de Oro! –gime Riko enfadada consigo misma ante la mirada atónita de Hyuga, Koganei y Mitobe. -¡Esté año los de primer Año, pueden ser excepcionales! –asegura para sí misma.

Taiga camina con dirección al interior de la Escuela, pasando entre la gente ignorando a todos, sin fijarse la manera en que chicos y chicas la observaban. Y tampoco nadie parece percatarse que la chica está siendo seguida por un chico de 1.68 cm, de cabellera celeste y ojos de un azul cielo, que tiene un libro en sus manos y por momentos no puede evitar fijar su mirada en la chica delante de él.

Después de la bienvenida a los de primer año y guías a donde los lleva sus nuevos salones, en unos minutos todos los miembros de nuevo ingreso fueron al gimnasio para ser examinados por su condición física, los miembros de segundo años estaban alentando mientras que los nuevos hacían una fila. Todos los varones llevaban puesto la ropa de deportes manteniéndose quietos esperando que la castaña diera una orden, mientras que la primogénita Aida estaba hablando con Shun, algunos de los nuevos murmuraban incluyendo a un Furihata y un Kawahara.

\- Hey, ¿No te parece linda la mánager? -Susurro Kouki a su amigo.

\- ¿Es de segundo año, verdad? -Susurro koichi mirando a la entrenadora.

Ambos amigos miraban a la oji-avellana en cómo le hablaba con el ojo de águila, debía de admitir que es muy linda de vista para todo hombre, pero... había un pequeño detalle la joven de 15 años, le faltaba algo ¿Y cuál era? fácil, algunos hombres eran exigentes por la apariencia física de una mujer, que si tenga más pechos, mas cadera o trasero, es evidente que eso llaman mucho la atención.

Y hablando de la apariencia física, al parecer alguien le gano a la entrenadora, en el final de la fila estaba la identificada como "Kagami Taiga", estaba parada a lado de los varones ignorándolos con un semblante tranquila sin decir ninguna palabra. Los nuevos miembros no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al tener una mujer con ellos, y más no pensaron que era una chica muy sexy para la vista de la población masculina. Kagami lleva puesto una franela deportiva de color fucsia con un dibujo de un gatito en el medio de sus grandes pechos que estaba bien ajustado, hasta se podía ver la franela era pequeña dejando mostrarse un poco de su abdomen y ombligo, lleva unos short negros con bordado fucsia le llegaban a la mitad de la entre pierna dejándose ver sus delgadas piernas expuestas, su cabello estaba recogido por una cola de caballo para que no le estorbara cuando empiece el entrenamiento y para finalizar lleva puestos unos zapatos deportivos color negro con bordado rojo oscuro.

Se veía muy hermosa llevando ese tipo de vestimenta, y vaya que eso llamaba mucho la atención a los nuevos miembros que se la comían con la mirada, si no era todo para empeorar en sus mentes tenían unos sucios pensamiento de la peli-carmesí en cómo le harían eso y aquello.

Kawahara sonrió embobado mirando a la recién llegada de - Ok la manager puede ser linda pero... esa pelirroja es muy candente. -Susurro con las mejillas rojas sin despegar su mirada a la gringa.

El chihuahua asintió al alago de su amigo- ¿Es extrajera? Es muy hermosa -elogio- ¿Tendrá novio? -Pregunto mirando al rubí.

\- Si es así...- Antes que iba decir algo Koichi, él y Furihata sintieron un ahora oscura haciendo que miraran al frente.

Ambos mejores amigos palidecieron por miedo, viendo en como la entrenadora estaba siendo rodeada por un aura oscura e todo su cuerpo mientras tenía una mirada esforzada, si le ves de cerca en su frente se le ve una vena que palpitaba, luce enojada.

¿Y porque esta así?

Debe ser que al terminar de hablar con Izuki, debió escuchar los murmullos de los nuevos miembros que se estaban fijando de una despistada tigresa que solo se mantenía en silencio y no prestaba atención a su alrededor, cosa que les saco unas gotas en la cienes a los miembros de segundo años y al capitán que no lo percibieron golpea a Kouki y a Kawahara por los estúpidos que eran. Si hay algo que no soportaba la castaña, era que tenía que lidiar con una mujer en un club para hombres que la miraban con mucha perfección, más que aquella pelirroja tiene unos grandes pechos que aumentara más las hormonas masculinas.

\- Ah. -Suspira la primogénita Aida- Soy la entrenadora del club de baloncesto masculino, Aida Riko. Gusto en conocerlos. -Se presentó medio molesta con los brazos cruzados.

Al presentarse, los nuevos se quedan desconcertados mirando a la proclamada entrenadora, excepto por los demás miembros, ya tenían ese presentimiento que tendrían esas reacciones todos los nuevos y más que son solo varones. Se podían escuchar preguntas y murmullos de partes de los nuevos en como: "¿Una mujer como entrenadora?" "Eso es imposible" o "Debe de estar primeando". Hay vienen las críticas, no es porque sean machistas si no que "Algunos" hombres piensas que las mujeres no pueden tener el privilegio en jugar en actividades rudas como los hombres, piensan que es una gran responsabilidad hasta es una tarea muy pesada y a la vez muy molesta para todo.

¿Y eso a quien le importa? ¡Por favor! Cada quien tiene derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones, y eso la gente lo saben muy bien, cada persona, joven y adulto tienen gustos diferentes, además que le ven lo sorprendente si Aida no era la única mujer que está en un club de puros hombres, también está la futura ala-pivot que es una mujer y además al ver que ella no mostraba ningún signo de sorpresa o incredulidad, se puede decir que ella lo supo al instante desde que se inscribió.

La analizadora suspiro cerrando los ojos, escuchando los murmullos de los futuros miembros del club de basquet.- Ahora...-Hablo firmemente abriendo los ojos con un leve ceño fruncido dándoles la espalda.- como ya me he presentado. Ustedes... ¡Quítense las camisas! -Ordeno tajantemente, volteándose rápido mirando a los jóvenes con un semblante rudo.

\- ¿QUEEEEE? ¿POR QUE? -Exclamaron la mayoría todos los nuevos, sin embargo...

\- Entrenadora. ¿Puedo ser la primera? -Llamo la felina ganándose toda la atención de los presentes y un chillido de parte de la castaña.

La razón por que la oji-miel grito, fue que la de orbes borgoña estaba sin franela mostrado sus grandes y voluptuosos pechos a la vista para todos, tenía un brasier de color rojos adornado con flores negras, le quedaba muy bien pero ese no era el caso. El caso es que esa muchacha es despistada, como puede quitarse la camisa cuando estaba rodeada de chicos, que no tiene vergüenza.

\- Ka-Kagami-chan -Chillo la castaña con las mejillas rojas mientras que en sus manos tenía la tabla de anotaciones. Debe ser que se le había olvidado que la peli-granate estaba aquí, debió en recomendar eso primero que fueran a los vestidores- P-Ponte la camisa. -Ordeno rápido avergonzada.

La recién llegada arqueo una ceja preguntándose en su mente "¿Que le sucede?", giro su cabeza mirando a sus compañeros buscando que le ayude a entender a qué es lo que se refiere la copa A con volverse a poner la camisa. Sin embargo para los pobres chicos, se les puede ver que en sus caras estaban rojas, y no solo eso, en sus narices se veía que le salían un derrame nasal, al ver el "espectáculo", se podía ver los grandes bustos de la pelirroja que rebotaban levemente cuando se movía esta.

Por desgracia, Riko le salió varias venas en la cabeza y sin más les dio a cada uno igual que los nuevos miembros, se ganaron una gran bofetada ordenándoles que vallen a los vestidores de hombres rápido con un aura amenazante mientras cubría a la mayor guiándola al vestidor de mujeres.

En los vestidores de mujeres.

\- ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? ¿¡Acaso estás loca!? -Reprendió la entrenadora, mientras que la mayor la miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Dijiste que debemos de quitarnos las camisas. -Respondió despreocupadamente la granate, no entendiendo el reclamo de la menor.

La de orbes marrones claros suspira poniendo su mano a la frente- Lo siento, olvide decir que vayas a los vestidores de damas. -Se auto-corrigió así misma olvidando ese detalle.- Pero de todos modos, eres una chica ¿Que no te dio vergüenza en mostrar tus pechos a mi equipo?

La de hebras carmesí ladeo con la cabeza.- ¿Pechos? ¿Chicos? -Puso su mano a su barbilla meditando lo que ha pasado reciente, hasta que le salía vapor alrededor de su cabeza mientras que una llamarada de calor cubría en su rostro entendiendo de lo que quiso decir la planita. - Kyaaa. -Grito abalanzándose hacia la castaña asfixiándola con su enorme busto.- Moo~ no me podre casar. -Chillo toda avergonzada.

La única hija de la familia Aida, pudo suponer que la primogénita Kagami se había quitado la camisa inconscientemente y al ver que se estaba avergonzando puede que esta no sea una mala persona desde la primera vez que la vio, pero debía de admitir que le tiene un poco de envidia por los grandes senos que tenía.

En fin, luego que la de hebras castañas calmara a la de largos cabellos rojos, tuvo la oportunidad de escanear todo su cuerpo detallando que todo está bien en su estado físico, para su sorpresa toda estaba también su estado de piernas, brazos, torso, todo estaba bien. Kagami menciono que en estados unidos ha jugado con hombres y mujeres, era un sorpresa que una chica allá tenido mucho entrenamiento de una formas brusca, y más para su asombro era un milagro que ella no ha tenido ninguna lección en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Es sorprendente.

Después, de analizar a la gringa ya saliendo de los vestidores de damas, y luego de analizar a los nuevos, ya se estaba finalizando el término de chequeo para que pueda entrenar.

Aunque...

Falta alguien más.

\- ¿Están seguros fueron todos? -Interrogo la menor mirando a Junpei.

\- Kagami-chan es la última. -Afirmo el de lentes.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Eh? -Musito la de orbes miel mirando su tablero asegurándose que están todos los nombres de los nuevos has que se dio cuenta que faltaba otra persona que no reviso- ¿Esta Kuroko-kun? -Llamo mirando a los nuevos miembros de primer año.

\- Oh, ese chico de Teiko... -Menciono Hyuga.

Taiga arqueo una ceja- " **¿Kuroko?** " -Pensó un poco interesada por ese nombre.

\- " **Creí, que con alguien así, me daría cuenta inmediato al verlo.** " -Pensó en su mente la copa A poniendo con su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza aun mirando a todos los lados- Parece que hoy no vino. -Suspira resignada, que se puede hacer.- ¡Muy bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento! -Aviso para todos hasta que...

\- Um, discúlpeme. Yo soy Kuroko. -Hablo un peli-celeste que salió de la nada al frente donde está la primogénita Aida que se quedó con la boca abierta sacándole un gran grito alterando a los demás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? -Interrogo Hyuga también alterado.

\- Estuve aquí desde el principio. -Contesto tranquilamente en donde esta con la entrenadora y desde un poco atrás estaba la recién llegada de , dejándolas sorprendidas.

\- ¿Eh? -Musito Taiga mirando aquel identificado como "Kuroko" con los ojos un poco abiertos, de no percatarse de su presencia. -" **¿Estuvo aquí siempre?** " -Pensó mirando al más bajo de los chicos, de pronto le vino algo en su cabeza, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardieran.- E-Eso significa que me vio. -Musito temblando mientras que en sus cuencas salían algunas lágrimas de vergüenza.

Un incómodo silencio, hasta que Riko se dignó en ordenarle al peli-claro que se quitara la camisa para que puede examinarlo, pueda que el menor lo haya notado pero puede ver los rostros dudosos de sus compañeros interrogándose internamente como "Este es Kuroko" , es el "Sexto jugador de la generación de los milagros", es inevitable que las personas tengas esas dudas en su cabeza, honestamente no le molesta para nada, hasta podía notar la mirada de aquella oji-borgoña que estaba muy sonrojada y susurraba muchas cosa incomprensibles, luce abochornada.

Luego de terminar de analizar la plana le pidió al celeste que se volviera a poner su camisa y regrese a la fila, pero... accidentalmente el sexto jugador fantasma se resbala hacia adelante para besar el suelo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto... cosa que no paso… en vez de sentir el duro y frió pavimento... sintió algo cálido y blandito en su rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos y mirase a ver lo que pasaba. Todos los presentes y la entrenadora sentían sus caras arder, otros maldecían por la suerte que tenían este, ¿Porque? Fácil, el rostro de Tetsuya estaba posado en las grandes delanteras de cierta tigresa que tenía el rostro completamente del mismo color de su cabello.

\- ¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH? -Gritaron todos los varones y la entrenadora.

\- KYYAAA -Grito la peli-carmesí avergonzada.

Taiga iba a pegarle pero cuando se fijó el chico ya estaba lejos de ella y de pie.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido! -Taiga estaba a punto de saltar sobre el peli-celeste pero entonces Furihata y Koganei la detuvieron sujetándole ambos brazos. Sin poder creer que la joven tuviera tal fuerza con tan delicada apariencia tan femenina.

\- Lo siento, pero eso no fue intencional Kagami-san. Fue un accidente. -se disculpó inclinándose lo suficiente muy apenado, Taiga resoplo liberándose de los castaños.

\- Debemos volver al partido. - Les dijo pitando su silbato.

Riko nota que Kuroko está arrepentido en serio, Taiga chasquea la lengua molesta y para desquitar ese momento de vergüenza hace una increíble anotación saltando como si hubiera volado desde la mitad de la cancha hasta clavar el balón dentro del aro.

Los chicos al ver aquel salto estaban más centrados en los senos contoneándose de un lado a otro que en el set. Mientras que Kuroko estaba casi seguro de haber visto unas alas en la espalda de la pelirroja que le hicieron flotar hasta el mismo aro con un balet aereo.

-¡Sí! -grita emocionada elevando los brazos arriba lo que provoca que su busto rebotara considerablemente dejando a los chicos con la nariz sangrando, Riko de nuevo les pega una cachetada a todos inclusive Kuroko que no se salva del golpe. La rubí deja de celebrar al escuchar el pitido del silbato de la Entrenadora.

\- Finalizado el juego, a los vestidores y tú Kagami-chan... -iba a pedirle que fuera donde la llevo pero la voluptuosa pelirroja no se encontraba ahí.

En los vestidores de caballeros.

Los varones al notar que la pelirroja estaban con ellos, no pudieron evitar mirotear a ala única hija de la familia Kagami, guardaron silencio viendo que la joven estaba a punto de desvestirse delante de ellos… lástima que ahí un aguafiestas entre ellos interrumpiendo su escenario.

Taiga iba a quitarse los shorts cuando una mano pálida le detuvo de quitárselo pero la hizo gritar. - ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Un fantasma! -la rubí se sobresaltó dando un brinco involuntario atrás.

-Kagami-san este es el vestidor de los chicos, debes ir a cambiarte en el de las damas. -Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas Kuroko trata de controlarse y no ser un fisgón como el resto de sus compañeros aunque le miran con mala cara por detener a la pelirroja, cuya expresión de miedo pasa a una avergonzada.

-¡Lo olvide kyaaaaaa! -se va corriendo tomando sus ropas para salir y justo cuando abre la puerta la castaña le toma del brazo para llevarla con ella.

-Kagami-chan por tu propia seguridad trata de recordar que estás rodeada de chicos, debes tener más cuidado donde te metes. -la oji miel le frunce el ceño hasta que llegan a los vestidores de damas donde la mete y espera a que se vista.

-Lo siento... Riko. -Se disculpó ingresando a los vestidores.

-Me llamo por mi nombre como si nada... Casi olvido que vivió en el extranjero... -Suspira la castaña observando que ningún pervertido se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima.

Taiga suspira desvistiéndose rápido para ponerse su uniforme escolar. Una vez lucha con su prominente busto piensa que de nuevo es mejor usar las vendas que se suele poner y que torpemente olvido hoy. Luego de que la única hija de la familia Kagami terminara de vestirse y saliera del tocador de damas, la única hija de la familia Aida toma la mano de está llevándola a la dirección para que pueda hablar con el asesor de convencerlo de que dejara jugar a la de largos cabellos rojos que caían cual cascada son.

En una horas de charla, el asesor Takeda permitió que la rojita participara pero con una condición de que no la presionen con los entrenamientos, pueda que ella sea una buena jugadora pero los entrenamientos masculinos eran duros y es probable que ni Taiga la soportaría, por eso la condición de Takeda-sensei es que Riko la entrenara de otra manera sin que la futura jugadora Nº 10 colapse de cansancio.

Eran las 4:39 p.m. la futura ala-pivot de Seirin se despide de su entrenadora y escuchando un "Cuídate en el camino" de parte de ella, al estar ya lejos del instituto Seirin Kagami-chan fue a la ciudad tranquilamente distrayéndose de las tiendas, en las grandes ventanas de algunas reposterías no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente por ver algunos deliciosos pasteles, incluso también miraba algunas tiendas de ropas donde podía ver conjuntos, vestidos bonitos y también las deportivas.

En una plaza, la oji-espinela vio una cancha de basquetbol sola con emoción cruzo la calle con cuidado y se dirigió en ese sitio, al entrar a la cancha miro a todos los lados no había nadie, por lo tanto era mucho mejor para ella ya que no quiere ver que invadan su territorio como la felina que era; en su bolso saca una balón de básquet que pidió prestado a la de hebras castaña contar que la cuidara mucho. Taiga comenzó a rebotar la pelota con lentitud, empezando a correr directo al aro dando un increíble salto tirando el balón y que encestara haciéndola sonreír, con el tiempo la joven de pelirroja se entretenía jugando, corriendo, lanzando, encestando, ciertamente le gustaba mucho el baloncesto era su pasatiempo cuando estaba en su país natal.

De la mayoría de su niñez ha vivido en Estados Unidos, por causa de sus padres, desde niña no tenía amigos y mucho menos sabía hablar bien el inglés ya que era hija de dos raza distintas, su padre es Estadounidense mientras que su madre era japonesa por lo cual Taiga nació en Estados Unidos. El lado positivo es que había conocido a su mejor amigo que se ha vuelto su único hermano mayor que ha estado con ella en sus momentos difíciles, también conoció a su maestra quien le enseño a ella y a su hermano a jugar al baloncesto libremente, ha tenido muchas competencia callejeras y un gran equipo si sean del mismo o del sexo opuesto, para Kagami-chan era divertido jugar y vencer a tipos fuertes quien llamen su atención.

La de hebras color vino dio un salió, antes que iba a encestar miro al frente cerca del soporte esta un Tetsuya parado al frente suyo observándola, sorprendiéndola y con inercia lanza el balón haciendo que se pegara a la canasta y que no cayera al aro, el peli-celeste atrapa el objeto redondo con ambas manos.

La de orbes rubíes miro al intruso con una mirada un poco molesta que invadieran su territorio- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? -Interrogo, ya lo había perdonado del incidente en el gimnasio, pero otra cosa que estén invadiendo su territorio.

\- Hola. -Saludo este con tranquilidad mirando a la joven, sin responder la pregunta de esta.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? -Pregunto otras vez con los brazos cruzados.- Supongo que no has venido a solo observarme. -Afirmo esperando que este le responda.

\- ¡Yo debería en hacerte la misma pregunta! No es bueno que una chica este sola en un lugar oscuro. -Contesto el de orbes azul cielo, pasándole el balón suavemente.

\- Hm, nada. -Hablo esta de un tono suave y tajante a la vez ignorando de este, recibiendo el balón en sus manos.- No estoy haciendo nada.

\- ¿De verdad? -Cuestiono el chico invisible. Desde que se terminó la hora de clases y cuando salió del instituto la vio a ella caminando casi por toda la avenida, tal vez pensó que iba a ir de compras pero esa idea se fue al caño cuando la vio entrar a la cancha comenzando a jugar.

La primogénita Kagami le dio la espalda, quería continuar jugando pero pensándolo por un minuto miro con el rabillo de su ojo al peli-celeste con una mirada seria.- Estuve en hasta mi segundo año de secundaria. -No sabía por qué le hablaba si apena lo conoce, pero... sentía que podía confiar en él o al menos que la entendiera- He estado horrorizada desde que volví. Por los bajos niveles de aquí. -Entrecierra los ojos levemente, mientras que sus pupilas se afilaban un poco.- No estoy jugando basquet por diversión. Quiero un juego, un juego más serio que me emocione. -Revelo se voltea y se queda de frente del bajito mirándolo a los ojos.- He escuchado de ti por Riko. Escuche de ti, y de supuesta fuerza de la Generación de los milagros de tu año. Estabas en ese equipo ¿Verdad? -Afirmo mientras que los fríos vientos agolpaban sus ropas y cabellos.- Puedo saber la fuerza de mi oponente mirándolo. -Con su mano izquierda hace girar el balón con su mano derecha utilizando solo un dedo.- Las personas que valen la pena huelen a distinto al resto. -Con la misma mano derecha lanza el balón hacia Kuroko la cual la atrapa.- Pero tú eres extraño. Los débiles deben oler débil, pero tu... Tú no hueles a nada. Y tu fuerza no tiene olor. Por eso, déjame en comprobarlo. ¡Muéstrame que tan bueno es la Generación de los Milagros! -Reto con una sonrisa de una verdadera felina en busca de que su presa caiga en su trampa.

Mientras que, Kuroko tenía un leve semblante sorprendido ante tales palabras que salían de los labios de aquella mujer quien le llamo la atención. Sin más y decidido, solo para comprobarlo.- Que suerte. Yo también quería jugar contra ti. -Con su mano derecha baja el cierre de su gakura, queriéndosela dejándose ver solo su camisa blanca.- Uno a uno. -Termino haciendo que la sonrisa de la felina se agradecía.

\- Y mi presa cayó a mi trampa. -Musito sin borrar su sonrisa desafiante.

Ambos, peli-carmesí y peli-apatita se miraron de frente y comenzando a jugar limpiamente, los movimientos eran certeros y elegantes de parte de la carmín quien esquivaba al sexto jugador fantasma con mucha... ¿facilidad? Al transcurso del juego la mayor ha estado esquivando, bloqueando y encestando a todos los ataques del menor que no hacía más intentado sin tan siquiera la a contra atacado. Es como si este muchacho estuviera poniéndose al ridículo, no está mostrando sus habilidades contra ella, ¿Porque? ¿Dónde está la fuerza de este sexto jugador de Teiko?

Es cierto desde el inicio del enfrentamiento, Kuroko ha robado el balón de la oji- borgoña en algunas veces, pero no encestaba y mucho menos le bloqueaba el camino para impedir que sacara un punto. Es verdad, que Kagami-chan a escuchado sobre la generación de los milagros gracias a Riko cuando estaban en la dirección, se dicen que era muy fuertes en el baloncesto y eso llamo mucho su atención, hasta que se enteró que el peli-celeste era uno de ellos y se preguntó a si misma si era fuerte, si es así estaba pensando que mañana podía hablar con él para comprobar su habilidades, pero como ven no todo sale bien como querías. Al verlo en la cancha y aprovechar que esta con ella le reto para ver si era lo suficientemente fuerte, era una maravillosa oportunidad...

Pero...

Ahora al ver al sexto jugador fantasma, que no se está enfrentando enserio tuvo una o más bien varias dudas en su cabeza, ¿Acaso los pensamientos de la futura Nº 10 estaban equivocadas?, ¿Acaso este Kuroko Tetsuya no es fuerte? ¿Si era así porque acepto en jugar con ella? ¿Es por qué le tiene lastima? ¿Es por qué sea una chica? ¿Le da tanta lástima que la venciera y que la haga llorar?

Esto debe ser una broma.

Taiga de mala gana tiro el balón dejando un poco desconcertado al celeste, ve que ella toma su bolso yéndose directo a la puerta de salida, el futuro Nº 11 de Seirin recoge el balón y sus cosas empezando a seguir a la gringa que lo ignoraba por completo.

\- Kagami-san. –Llamo el ex-estudiante de teiko, siguiendo a la mujer de grandes delanteras.

\- Quédate con el balón. Le diré a Riko, que tú lo tienes. –Aviso sin mirarlo atrás, se ve que está molesta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto, no entendiendo por que la recién llegada de estaba molesta.

\- ¡A mi casa! –Contesto con una voz tajante e irritada. Ella quería irse a su casa a descansar, no quería perder su tiempo con un chico que no sepa valorar su tenacidad y que la ven como un estorbo. Se paró de repente cerrando, dando un suspiro y se voltea al frente donde está el chico invisible.- Escucha, si no querías aceptar mi desafío solo tenías que decir "No". –Reclamo.

\- ¿Qué? –Fue lo que dijo el oji-caribe, arqueando una ceja.- No entiendo.

La peli-escarlata cruzo los brazos- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Tanto sobreestimas tus habilidades para pensar que puedes derrotarme? ¡No puedo creer la forma tan arrogante en la que me desafiaste! –Riño molesta, muy molesta de que la estén subestimando- Si tanto te daba pena en competir contra una chica, solo tenías que ser honesto y decírmelo.

Lo que decía la copa D era cierto, en su país natal en algunas ocasiones le suelen pasar lo mismo, de que sus algunos muchos oponentes que son hombres han salido lo mismo con ese tema de que era una chica, que podía lastimarse o se rompiera una pierna por un juego rudo que solo se les permite a los hombres, eso es ridículo. Ok si, puede que sea muy rudo para que ninguna mujer pueda participar, pero… que tiene de eso de malo, ahí mujeres que han jugado en otros deportes, como el futbol, voleibol, el kendo, esos son juegos para que toda persona disfrute de algo que les gusten.

Pero…

Otra es subestimar a esa persona, esa era Kagami, ella no le gusta ser subestimada y que la vean con pena o humillación por ser mujer, como ella dijo le gusta el baloncesto, quiere tener un verdadero reto y enfrentarse con personas más fuertes, es lo único que quieres. ¿Qué les cuesta en aceptar eso? Y eso lo debe entender Kuroko perfectamente, para no hacerla sentirse mal.

\- No puede ser verdad. No te estoy subestimando, Kagami-san. Es obvio que eres una chica mucho más fuerte que yo. Lo supuse desde el comienzo. –Hablo con suma honestidad el sexto jugador fantasma, mirando a la mayor suspirar llevándose su mano a su rostro.

\- " **Este muchacho está buscando que me enoje.** " –Pensó cansada, mientras quitaba su mano a su rostro y ve fijamente al menor.- Dime una razón, ¿Porque aceptaste mi desafío? –Pregunto directamente, buscando una lógica para que este enano se portara así.

\- Quería ver tu fuerza por mí mismo. –Respondió con la verdad, el cielo sin titubear.

\- ¿Qué? –Puso una expresión confundida, cuyo cambio a una expresión rendida poniendo su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, está claro que toda esa con función la mareo. – " **Increíble.** " " **De verdad no lo entiendo.** " – Pensó mirando al joven de 16 años.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Musito mirando al de orbes aguamarina, sin más vuelve a dar una media vuelta avanzando.

\- Kagami-san… -Iba a decir algo pero la voz de esta lo detiene.

\- Basta, por favor. –Hablo la pelirroja con voz suave tratando de tranquilizarse mientras detenía nuevamente su caminata.- No me interesan los chicos débiles. Me voy. –Dictamino cerrando los ojos, era cierto desde este peli-celeste entro al club y acepto su desafío, no olía nada para que llame su atención. Eso ya estaba claro.- Nos vemos en el entrenamiento. –Fue lo único que dijo, yéndose a su casa dejando solo al menor con el balón que tenía en sus manos.

Tetsuya que debe mirando el lugar donde se fu la de largos cabellos carmín- Yo jamás he pensado mal de ti, Kagami-san. – Mira el balón por unos minutos y vuelve a mirar el lugar donde se fue su futura nueva luz.- Sea o no débil, no importa porque… -Mira el suelo donde la luz del poste la iluminaba mostrando, su sombras. – Soy una sombra… Yo no soy como tú, Kagami-san. –Termino, volviendo a la cancha y recoge sus cosas para irse a su casa.

En un edificio, donde los lleva en un departamento alquilado dentro mostraba una limpia sala, las paredes tenían un color beige, el techo era de color blanco, en cada pared estaba colgado algunos retratos de fotos y pinturas carísimas, en una esquina estaba una vitrina de color blanco que por dentro tenia figuritas de cristal, tenía un televisor de pantalla plana, un gran sofá negro, una mesita, cerca de la sala estaba la cocina que por lo visto también estaba limpia, en los corredores estaban algunas habitaciones 2 o 4, una puerta desde el fondo salía una pelirroja con una toalla encima sobre en sus hombros, llevaba puesto una pija de seda era una linda bata que resaltaba todo su voluptuoso cuerpo.

La única hija de la familia Kagami se dirigió a la sala, tomando el control remoto y enciende el televisor, se sienta en el sofá y abraza un cojín juntándolo en su rostro pensando los acontecimientos que paso esta tarde, frunció levemente el entrecejo quien se creía ese ex-estudiante de Teiko después de montar ese Show todo sus pensamientos sobre el estaban equivocado, ese Kuroko Tetsuya es débil y peor la trato como una florecita delicada ¿Quién se cree?

\- Idiota. –Susurro la granate aferrándose al cojín mientras en sus mejillas tenían leve rubor.- " **De verdad no lo comprendo.** " –Pensó mirando el televisor.

A la mañana siguiente.

En el gimnasio, todos los nuevos e incluso los sempais estaban en medio de la cancha, en el lado izquierdo estaba Hyuga, Izuki, Koganei, Satoshi y Mitobe que estaban calentando, cada uno de ellos tenían unas camisas azules con un número que les correspondía mientras en la derecha estaban los nuevos cada uno de ellos llevaban una camisa amarilla con diferentes números sobre todo ahí estaba la recién llegada de pero esta vez tenía el cabello suelto y atrás estaba el chico invisible. Esta debe ser hoy la culminación de los nuevos y la actividad era que ellos se enfrentaran con sus sempais, la primogénita Aida estaba lejos de la zona mirando a todos sus chicos asegurándose de que estén listos a ella le toca ser el árbitro.

Taiga no le ha dirigido la palabra a Tetsuya, y es verdad, después de lo que paso ayer en la noche ambos no han querido hablarse desde la mañana, bueno la de mirada vino no quería hablarle ya que aún estaba molesta con el oji-celeste por no ser lo suficientemente honesto y que no mostraba su verdadera fuerza. En fin, los sempais ya estaban terminando con su calentamiento alistándose para poder prepararse, al igual que los nuevos.

\- ¿Un partido? –Dijo uno de los miembros.

\- ¿No creen que es muy pronto en jugar con los sempais? ¿Ya? –Dijo otros un poco incrédulo.

\- Lo que nos dijeron la primera vez que los vimos. – Dijo Fukuda.

\- Ellos llegaron a la final en su primer año. –Hablo Furihata.

\- ¿De verdad? –Dijo sorprendido Kawahara.

\- Eso no es normal

La futura Nº 10 sonrió emocionada ante lo que escuchaba de sus compañeros, había esperado mucho tiempo para este momento. Honestamente le sorprendió al saber que sus sempais son fuertes, por fin tendría un juego serio como ella siempre lo ha querido; siempre le ha interesado en jugar contra jugadores decentes y bastantes fuertes. Para la tigresa era mejor tener oponentes más fuertes que ella de su mismo nivel. Por ser una chica de apariencia delicada y frágil en los juegos le han gustado mucho los retos, está completamente emocionada cosa que noto cierto oji-aguamarina que ha estado observándola.

Esbozo una radiante sonrisa mientras que sus senos rebotaban un poco, menos mal que esta vez se puso las vendas para que no rebotaran mucho- Descuiden chicos nosotros ganaremos. –Hablo finalmente la de grandes delanteras, entusiasmada cosa que hizo sonrojar los varones al ver esa dulce sonrisa de parte de la mayor. – " **Tendré oponentes fuertes.** " –Pensó ansiosa como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

Todos los equipos estaban posicionados, la felina estaba en medio del grupo amarillo mientras al frente suyo estaba Mitube con suyo con su equipo azul, solo esperaban que la entrenadora diera la señal de que comenzaran el juego.

\- " **Veamos que tan bien pueden hacerlo los novatos.** " –Pensó interesada la oji-avellana poniendo sus labios al silbato, sosteniendo el balón listo pasar elevarlo, con solo un soplido dio inicio el juego.

Cuando el balón fue lanzado Mitobe y Kagami-chan, dieron un gran salto alzando sus brazos derechos, la primera en agarrar era la joven de pechos copa D tomando la delantera y pasándosela a Kawahara quien la agarro rápido, al ver que estaba siendo acorralado vio que la pelirroja le estaba dándole una señal para que le pasara el balón a ella y sin más se la tira directo a ella. La carmín al recibir el objeto redondo corrió directo a la canasta del contrario, dio un gran salto y con su mano tira el balón enseguida que entro al aro ganando un punto, con rapidez se sostiene del aro para no caer y sin querer había chocado contra Rinnosuke haciendo que este callera al suelo con una expresión de sorpresa, y no solo el todos también estaba igual de desconcertado.

\- Genial…- Pensaron todos mirando como la gringa estaba aún colgada en el aro.

\- ¡Ese clavado fue increíble! –Dijo Koichi con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Increíble…-Dijeron todos mirando como la oji-rojo se soltó del aro y cae con los pies de una manera elegante.

Los nuevos y los sempais comentaba de la acción de la chica, eso era una gran sorpresa, el chico invisible quien estaba prestando atención observando a su futura nueva luz no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. En serio, nadie se esperaba que esa chica pudiera hacer un perfecto clavado, era impresionante de ver y de admirar.

La Aida estaba con la boca un poco abierta con el silbato en sus manos- " **¡Que fuerza!"** " **Son mejores de lo que esperaba.** " –Pensó asombrada sin decir ninguna frase, veía como la mayor sonreía satisfechamente gritando un "Si".- " **Esa fuerza destructiva para tal juego sin pulir, un juego intuitivo.** " –Volvió a pensar.

\- Esto es increíble. –Hablo Junpei secándose la frente con el dorso de su mano sacándose el sudor. Puede ver el empeño de la recién llegada de , estaba dispuesta en luchar.

Cuando la única hija de la familia Kagami, dejo de su corta celebración se dirigió al lugar donde estaba tirado un silencioso Mitobe, con gentileza y amablemente le tendió la mano indicándole que lo ayudaría a levantarse. La pelirroja puede ser ambiciosa por enfrentarse con jugadores fuerte y muy tenaz, pero eso no significa que sea una persona arrogante y mucho menos presumida, se puede decir que Taiga es caracterizada como una chica amable, despistada, ingenua e inocente, tímida, un tanto ambiciosa y tenaz, ese era su verdadera personalidad.

\- I'm really sorry, Mitobe-sempai. –Se disculpó en ingles la de largos cabellos rubíes, mientras ayudaba a levantar al azabache. Este por el cambio le dio una genuina sonrisa como respuesta.

El transcurso del juego aun comenzaba, el equipo amarillo tenía más o menos llevaban 11 puntos, mientras los azules tenían a penas 08 puntos. La mayoría de las veces la de mirada garnet se encargaba de encestar el balón, y algunas veces es ayudada por sus compañeros comportándose como un verdadero equipo. En la mitad del juego la felina tenía un semblante medio se molestó…

¿Por qué?

La razón era que el ex-miembro del grupo de la kiseki no seidan, no estaba haciendo nada, en varias rondas el peli-celeste recibía el balón pero cada vez que estaba rodeado se la robaban y eso exasperaba a los de primer año, ¿Este muchacho no quiere ser un jugador oficial?, ¿Entonces por qué se inscribió al club de baloncesto? El equipo azul llevaba 31 puntos, en cambio los amarillos llevan apenas 15.

La gringa aguantaba las ganas de golpear al chico fantasma, por su falta de moralidad y un poco hasta sus compañeros la ayudaban a calmarse, o es que ese peli-lapislázuli la quiere ver mal o solo no quiere ganar. Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara reprendía al más bajo de los varones que diera su mejor esfuerzo, o al menos que intente en ayudarlos. Los sempai como eran espectadores al ver la falta de sincronización, al igual que la entrenadora puedan que no lo hayan notado pero se sorprendieron de que no hayan notado la presencia Tetsuya y pensaron que él no estaba jugando.

\- Disculpen. ¿Podías pasarme el balón? –Hablo el de mirada zafiro, mientras acomodaba sus muñequeras extrañando a los demás.

Los otros nuevos avisaban que el reloj del marcador decía que faltaban 3 minutos para terminar el partido y que se esforzaran. El equipo amarillo se preguntaron en ¿Qué es lo que estará planeando el futuro Nº 11 de Seirin?, una vez que escucharon el sonido del silbato todos entraron en acción, todos el equipo azul acorralan a Kuroko, sin embargo este se pone atrás bloqueando el paso a Izuki al ver que un miembro de primer año lanza el balón, en cámara lenta Kouki agarra el objeto redondo y la lanza a la canasta del equipo azul.

Era un gran asombro para todos incluyendo a la castaña que ha estado observando el partido, Hyuga se preguntó así mismo en "¿Cómo paso esto?" mientras se arreglaba los lentes acompañado por Shun, la hija del antiguo entrenador de deportes lucia inquieta haciéndose muchas preguntas en su cabeza mientras miraba a Kuroko, al igual que una aturdida tigresa no esperando ese tipo de estrategia del menor. Volviendo al partido, Koichi estaba intentando que Koganei no le arrebatara el balón, al mirar a una esquina se sorprendió al ver al oji-aguamarina dándole una señal con las manos que le pasara el balón, sin más se la paso, en cámara lenta el celeste recibió el balón, utilizando su mano izquierda lanza el objeto redondo y la lleva a una dirección contraria la cual fue sujetada por Fukuda quien se quedó sorprendido al igual que los demás.

La futura Nº 10 de Seirin no sabe porque pero sentía una emoción en todo su cuerpo.- ¡Vamos, dispara! –Grito fuerte la cual no se hizo esperar, para encestar.

Otra vez el balón fue recibido por el inexpresivo la cual se la paso de nuevo a uno de sus compañeros, y así paso durante todo el juago Kuroko recibía el balón pero en poco minutos se las pasaba al resto de sus compañeros, los presentes se sorprendía por la habilidad de aquel joven de baja estatura que no pudieron percatarse de su presencia hasta pensaban de que este no estaba en la canchan jugando.

\- " **¡Increíble!** " –Fue lo que pensó la copa A, sin despegar su vista al campo de juego- " **¿Está utilizando su falta de presencia para pasar el balón? ¡Y además solo toca el balón por poco tiempo!** " " **¿Acaso él está… atenuando más su débil presencia? Redirección. Una técnica utilizada en el juego de manos. Y además está evitando que sus oponentes le presten atención. Para ser más precisa, no está usando su falta de presencia, Sino que dirige la atención de su oponente a otro lugar.** " –Explico en su mente la entrenadora sin quitar su semblante aturdido.- " **Es el regular invisible de Teiko que destaco en los pases. Escuche los rumores, pero no creí que existiera. ¡El sexto miembro fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros!** " –Miro el marcador y se desconcertar aún más por que el equipo amarillo iba a 36 puntos, estaba muy cerca al equipo azul.

Tetsuya recibía y pasa el balón a sus compañeros, hasta que el objeto redondo fue agarrado por la de cabellos carmesí que caía como cascada el cual corrió directo a la canasta dando un salto haciendo que la pelota entrara al aro, ambos colores distintos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos o dos, es como si el tiempo se detuviera, rara vez al verse a los ojos se podía notar un brillo especial como si ellos tuvieran el mismo pensamiento o la misma idea, lástima que las voces de sus compañeros rompieron su burbuja de pensamientos haciendo que regresen a la realidad.

Koganei tenía el balón y miraba a los lados buscando una abertura, al ver a Mitobe le pasa el balón pero no duro tiempo en arrebatársela a causa del equipo amarillo, la pelota revoto a una dirección contraria y callo a las manos el de hebras color cielo compensando a correr directo la canasta del equipo azul, Kouki y los demás miembros de primer años lo apoyaban y continuara. Kuroko dio un salto llevando el balón directo al aro pero fallo haciendo que se pegara en la punta y callera al suelo, el equipo de primer años tenían una semblante de que desilusión pensando que este era su fin… o tal vez no.

Una mano apareció agarrando el balón haciendo que los ojos de los presentes quedaran como platos, al ver al atrevido o más bien una atrevida- ¡La tengo! –Exclamo, la futura nueva luz del joven fantasma, a la final el balón entro al aro finalizando la victoria del equipo de primer año.

\- Ganamos. –Gritaron los de la camisa amarilla, festejando de su victoria.

Taiga se agarró del aro ya que su salto fue muy alto, para que pueda caer de pie– Nada mala, enano. – Alago con una sonrisa auto-satisfactoria.

El sexto jugador fantasma parpadeo varias veces y sonrió ligeramente ante lo que dice su futura nueva luz, la bella estadounidense hizo una seña con su mano izquierda diciéndole que se apartara para que pueda bajarse cosa que este cacto y le dejo un espacio, la de orbes espinela se suelta poniendo los pies sobre el suelo aunque… perdió el equilibrio haciendo que se tambaleara y que se callera hacia atrás. Riko y los demás iban a sujetarla para evitar que se haga daño, lástima que alguien se les adelanto…

La peli-carmín se mantenía quieta (Con los ojos cerrados), esperando el impacto… cosa que no paso, con lentitud abre los ojos mostrando sus hermosos orbes rubíes que a poco los abre como platos y que su rostro quedara como el de un tomate o más a los limites, al igual que la oji-avellana y unas molestas miradas de parte de los sempais acompañados con los de primer año.

¿Qué causa fue la sorpresa? Pues…

Cuando Kagami-Chan estaba a punto de caerse en boca arriba Kuroko rápidamente la sujeta cargándola con cuidado al estilo nupcial, esa fue la causa haciendo que el rostro de la mayor quedara como un semáforo, la población masculina miraban muy feo al bajito con la suerte que tenía.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Kagami-chan? –Pregunto el de orbes zafiros aun sujetándola y para su sorpresa no utiliza el honorifico "San", mirando a su destinada luz con un aire de príncipe.

\- Yo..yo… tu… -La oji-vino tartamudeaba con las mejillas teñidas en un suave rojo, dándole un toque adorable y en vez de lucir una tigresa salvaje, se veía como una inofensiva gatita, sentía que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, jamás en su vida ha tenido contacto físico con un varón.

El chico invisible al ver tal expresión una de sus mejillas tenían un visible matiz rojo al ver las tiernas expresiones de esta hasta pensó que se veía muy "Linda", de pronto sintió que su corazón hacia un suave y rápido palpito que nunca había experimentado antes, los gritos de la analizadora y de los miembros les decía que la soltara pero, al parecer el cuerpo del menor no quería apartarse de la mayor.

Taiga parecía estar abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de gritarle a Kuroko por su atrevimiento mientras el chico de cabellos cielo, disfrutaba de aquellas expresiones que a sus ojos y a la de todos era realmente adorable pero sin más Riko apareció al rescate de la chica de mirada rubí.

-Muy bien, eso estuvo bien Kuroko-kun. Pero la sostuviste lo suficiente, ahora todos será mejor que se tranquilicen. –la castaña separo a la parejita de inmediato, hubo un alivio general que se quebrantó cuando ella levantó un puño y las quejas a Kuroko por hacer pasar un mal rato a la pelirroja, cesaron de inmediato. –Bueno, el partido de práctica ya finalizó. Todos pueden ir a cambiarse y Kagami-chan vamos que… ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! –gritó la ojimiel al verla de nuevo irse con los chicos, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpó para ser acompañada por Riko a los vestidores de damas.

Luego de indicarles la hora a reunirse mañana, su entrenadora los dejo irse a todos. Taiga se sentía un poco apenada por lo ocurrido no estaba segura del porque Kuroko actuó de ese modo con ella, no es como si fuera una delicada flor y aunque seguramente la caída le iba a ganar algún golpe daba lo mismo eso curaba fácilmente. Fue comida rápida lo primero que vino a su mente para quitar su enorme apetito, se le recomendó una muy popular conocida como MAGIC BURGER.

Hizo su pedido de Hamburguesas deseaba solo 10 pero estaba segura que iba a poder terminar las 15 que se pidió caso contrario era sencillo llevarse las restantes a casa para cenar más noche cuando le diera apetito. Fue a sentarse a una mesa cerca del ventanal que da a la calle para distraerse comiendo y observando fuera, abriendo su primer hamburguesa le da una mordida masticando cuando gira su cabeza delante de ella se encontraba Kuroko su compañero de equipo dejándola atónita porque estaba segura de no haber visto a nadie ahí.

-Kagami-chan ten con esto lograrás pasar ese pedazo de Hamburguesa. –de inmediato ofrece su batido de vainilla a la chica que por poco se ahoga, ella da un sorbo logrando pasar el alimento que se formó en su garganta, tosiendo sin poder evitarlo. Le da una mirada molesta al chico de cabellos cielo.

-Idi-idiota… ¿Buscabas matarme? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella con la voz algo enronquecida golpeando su pecho provocando que sus senos reboten ligeramente, ante la atención de otros chicos siendo de inmediato golpeados por sus respectivas novias causando sin más un pequeño alboroto en el local, Taiga ignora por completo sus alrededor mirando intensamente al peliceleste.

-No, por supuesto que no Kagami-chan. Me gusta venir aquí porque tiene malteadas de Vainilla que son mis favoritas. –era un pequeño dato personal que por alguna razón deseaba la chica supiera de ese pequeño gusto, ella curvo los labios en una sonrisa ladina.

-Ve a sentarte a otro sitio. –le dijo la granate manteniendo su sonrisa intimidante.

-Lo siento Kagami-chan, siempre me siento en el mismo lugar. Es mi favorito. –aseguro el chico fantasma, ganándose una fría mirada de parte de su compañera.

-Sí alguien nos ve van a imaginarse que tenemos una cita o alguna cosa extraña de esas. Y no quiero que piensen de ese modo de mí… Rayos ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto alrededor? –la pelirroja se giró a ver a las parejas discutiendo, a los encargados tratando de calmarlos, ella les dedico una fría mirada frunciendo más el ceño y dejando salir un fuerte suspiro. –No puedo creer que no se pueda comer en paz. –bufó ella pasando su mirada a las demás personas a Kuroko de nuevo.

-¡HEY TÚ! ¡Cuida a tu novia y dile que no ande tratando de meterse por los ojos a los novios de otras! –una chica golpeo la mesa con ambas manos apuntando acusadoramente a la pelirroja que ahora empezaba a comer su tercera hamburguesa, Taiga parpadeo pues no presto la mínima atención de los alaridos de esa chica; Kuroko en cambio solo asintió ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. –se puso de pie inclinándose ante la otra joven que fue arrastrada fuera por su novio que le pedía disculpas. –Kagami-chan por favor debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces. –pidió el pequeño chico, mirando a la rubí que ahora iba por su quinta Hamburguesa.

-¿…? –ella solo le mira sin comprender nada, deja salir un suspiro antes de tomar una de sus preciosas hamburguesas lanzándola a manos de Kuroko, que se fija en el paquete y luego en la pelirroja. –No me gustan los sujetos que apestan en el Basquet, pero… Te ganaste esa hamburguesa. –dice ella fijando su mirada fuera del ventanal, las luces de las movilidades y la gente pasando.

-Gracias, Kagami-chan. –él comprende que la pelirroja no hace este tipo de cosas apropósito, no es su culpa ser atractiva… Kuroko sacude su cabeza, quitando esas raras ideas de su cabeza, él no es como Aomine-kun. Se sonroja levemente curvando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa agradecida por la hamburguesa en sus manos, ve a la chica terminar el resto de hamburguesa mientras se pregunta ¿Dónde es que cabe todo aquello? En un cuerpo tan perfecto.

Al finalizar, los dos salen a pesar de que la pelirroja le dice que ella pueda estar por su cuenta sin embargo el chico fantasma le dice que le puede acompañar un poco más. Mientras van caminando, las palabras de Riko regresan a su mente… " **Kuroko-kun perteneció a la Generación de los Milagros, un grupo de jugadores de Básquet muy fuertes. Sabrás de ellos si lees las revistas de deportes.** " –le recomendó, Taiga se detuvo un instante en un semáforo rojo.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es la Generación de los Milagros? –preguntó sin más, mientras Kuroko continuaba con su malteada sorbiendo de la bombilla ruidosamente. –Sí yo me enfrento a ellos ahora ¿Cómo crees que terminaría un Uno contra Uno? –estaba sintiendo gran curiosidad, sujetos fuertes a ojos de todo Japón y le costaba trabajo creer que Kuroko perteneciera a ese grupo.

El peliceleste dejo de sorber para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, Taiga se sentía muy expectante de las palabras del chico.

-Serías destruida inmediatamente, Kagami-chan. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. –se disculpó sintiendo una pequeña punzada ante la idea de la chica rubí frente a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

-Vaya, son chicos rudos. –murmura ella frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de lo petulantes que esos prodigios podrían ser.

-Los cinco prodigios han ido cada uno a estudiar en diferentes escuelas. –explica el chico de ojos cielo, mientras pasan el semáforo que ahora es verde. –Una sola escuela se levantará ante todas para demostrar quién entre todos ellos es el mejor. –Kuroko dejo el Baloncesto por esa razón, le daba la sensación de engañar a la chica pelirroja, sin embargo la chica se mostraba feliz.

-Eso es perfecto y genial para mí. –la joven sonrió enseñando sus dientes perfectos. –Es ese tipo de retos que enciende la llama en mí. –la tigresa afilo la mirada con ganas de encontrarse con ellos, Kuroko le mira entre sorprendido y agradecido porque por un momento pensó que la chica iba a negarse a enfrentarlos pero parecía lo contrario. –Ya lo decidí. –apretó los puños dando un leve golpecito entre sus senos que rebotaron. –Aplastaré a todos ellos, y voy a convertirme en la mejor Jugadora de Baloncesto de todo Japón. –las palabras impresionaron a Kuroko pero esté siempre mantiene su rostro inexpresivo, sus labios continuaban en la bombilla de su batido.

-Kagami-chan, lo siento pero no creo que puedas conseguirlo. –Kuroko arruinó aquel perfecto momento en que Taiga estaba en su burbuja feliz y el pequeño chico fantasma arruina sus ideales.

-¡OYE! –le grita enojada pegándole un golpe en el brazo derecho provocando que el cuerpo del chico más bajo se estremeciera sin embargo supo aguantarse y continuar hablando.

-No estoy seguro si Kagami-chan tiene un talento oculto o no. –explicó Kuroko frotando su brazo, mientras mantiene su cara de Poker. La pelirroja le lanza una mirada asesina, abre la boca para encarar al ojiceleste pero Tetsuya continua hablando. –No te enfades Kagami-chan es la verdad, por lo poco que te vi jugar eres buena pero no le llegarías ni a los talones. –se explica esta vez logra evitar que la chica vuelva a pegarle otro golpe esta vez en su espalda. –Tú no puedes hacerlo sola. –dice con toda calma deteniéndose un momento por una calle poco transitada. –Yo también me he decidido. –esas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja enarcará una ceja esperando a que el chico se explique mejor. –Yo soy una sombra. Y mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más oscura será la sombra y más brillante será la Luz. –aseguro Kuroko, Taiga parpadeo un momento ante esas palabras. –Yo seré la sombra de tú luz Kagami-chan, y te haré la mejor jugadora de todo Japón. –Kuroko podía sentirse un poco triste, deseaba el poder de la luz de la chica rubí, deseaba poder ayudar a sus amigos a salir de su confort de más fuertes, deseaba en serio al mismo tiempo ser de ayuda a la hermosa chica que abrió los ojos de hermoso color carmín; algo sorprendida antes de dejar salir una suave pero corta risa de ironía.

-Pff… Eso suena ridículo, pero si es lo que has decidido. Haz lo que quieras. –dijo ella cruzando sus brazos consiguiendo que sus senos se vieran aún más grandes.

-Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Kagami-chan. –le dijo el peliceleste con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Taiga solo sonrió felinamente, antes de despedirse del chico de cabello cielo. Le era un poco molestó todo esto de recibir ayuda, ella sola podía buscar cómo mejorar pero como era por diversión además tal vez… Solo tal vez Kuroko en verdad no era un inútil y probablemente iba a verlo evolucionar de a poco junto a ella… No, junto a todo el Equipo.

Kuroko se iba a ir pero entonces vio como un grupo de chicos iban siguiendo de cerca a la pelirroja, eso no le gustó nada iba a llamarle pero… No pidió su número de teléfono así que tuvo que seguirle de cerca con la esperanza de que no le hicieran nada. Tan despistada como ninguna otra chica, Taiga iba repasando lo de esa noche y no supo en que momento fue rodeada de un grupo de 3 chicos que no dejaban de decir palabras obscenas provocándole un ceño profundamente fruncido y eso que se la estaba pasando de bien pensando en cuando enfrentaría a la Generación de los Milagros.

-Oigan solo quiero que me dejen en paz, estoy cansada, quiero irme a dar una ducha para luego dormir. –exigió ella sus ojos rubís brillan peligrosamente como una fiera a punto de atacar, los chicos se veían excitados ante su mirada y Kuroko estaba a punto de ir a su auxilio cuando uno de ellos trato de sujetarle una mano, no supo en que momento los chicos estaban quejándose de dolor en el piso.

-Si los veo de nuevo, voy a tumbarles algunos dientes. –gruñe ella en una especie de rugido, para tomar otro camino más transitado que le lleve a su departamento en alquiler.

Kuroko queda en serio asombrado, se da media vuelta no quiere toparse con la pelirroja que iba refunfuñando molesta por la presencia de sujetos así y regresa a su casa, una vez allí se fija en su batido de Vainilla iba a lanzarlo a un bote de basura cercano pero entonces recuerda… los labios de la pelirroja sorber de la misma bombilla, él mismo estuvo sorbiendo también de ella… Eso significaba… Eso… ¿Un beso indirecto con Kagami-chan? Su mano automáticamente paso a sus labios, no es como si fuera la primera vez que hacía algo así con sus compañeros de Equipo o con Momoi-san pero no entendía porque esto se sentía tan… Tan especial y diferente.

\- De verdad, esto será una larga semana. –Musito el peli-añil con un leve rubor mientras se tocaba los labios.

Y vaya que lo será. Quien sabe que les esperara a ambos para lo que viene después.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

 _Hola ¿Que les pareció a Kagami-chan y en su actitud?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este sábado subiré el segundo capitulo._

 _Ah, antes una cosa estoy pensando en hacer un fic conjunto de un crossover de free iwatobi swim club con Kuroko no basuke; Makoto (que sera Uke) con la Kiseki no sedai de tras suyo, sera una gran escena yaoi para las fans de Tachibana Makoto e imaginence como seria la pobre orca siendo rodeadas por los monstruosos cabeza de arco iris, ¿que les parece? si le gustaría participar conmigo, pero para que sepan no los obligare..._

 _Respetare sus decisiones..._

 _bueno para la próxima..._


	4. ¡Sorpresas y más sorpresas!

**_Hola a todas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, qui les traigo otro_**

 ** _disfrútenlo._**

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Tokyo, los pájaros cantaban, personas pasando en las calles adultos, niños y adolescentes caminando acompañada o prefieren estar solas para pasar buen fin de semana en el karaoke, en el centro comercial o en el cine.

En una cancha no muy colorida, una persona de facciones voluptuosas estaba jugaba sola sin nadie quien la moleste, si, esa persona no era nada más que nuestra bella Kagami Taiga que dio un increíble salto lanzando el balón directo a la canasta encestando, rápidamente ella atrapa el balón ágilmente y comienza a rebotarlo, lucia muy animada como si fuera una niña de 9 años que acaba de encontrar un juguete que llamo su atención. Su largo cabello rojo oscuro lo tenía suelto dándole un toque coqueto y más con lo que llevaba puesto este domingo, ella llevaba puesto una blusa fresca color naranja fuego estampado con flores de cualquier diseño de tiras delgadas con escote de corazón resaltando su enorme pecho que rebotaba por los rápidos movimientos que hacia la rubí, unos jeans claros y para finalizar unas sandalia del mismo color que su blusa y que tienen un leve tacón alto, se veía muy hermosa.

La pelirroja no ha dejado de sonreír desde saber lo ocurrió aquel viernes, al saber de qué la Generación de los Milagros eran muy fuerte, no ha dejado de sonreír desde entonces, le emociona mucho en tener que enfrentárseles hasta quería que ese día llegara. Mientras que ella continuaba jugando en su mente recuerda sus palabras y las palabras de Kuroko en esa noche.

" _¿Qué tan fuerte es la Generación de los Milagros?_ _Sí yo me enfrento a ellos ahora ¿Cómo crees que terminaría un Uno contra Uno?_ "

" _Serías destruida inmediatamente, Kagami-chan. Lo siento, pero es la verdad._ _Los cinco prodigios han ido cada uno a estudiar en diferentes escuelas_."

" _Ya lo decidí._ _Aplastaré a todos ellos, y voy a convertirme en la mejor Jugadora de Baloncesto de todo Japón._ "

La felina dio un salto haciendo que encestara, su sonrisa de gatita aún no se quitaba de su rostro por la emoción que tenía, sus ojos brillaban de ansiedad dio un suspiro y sujeta de nuevo el balón (que reboto hacia ella), aun en su mente recordaba las palabras de su ya ahora sombra.

" _Yo también me he decidido._ _Yo seré la sombra de tú luz Kagami-chan, y te haré la mejor jugadora de todo Japón_ "

Taiga corría a la canasta mientras con su mano derecha rebotaba el balón.- **"¡Oh, cielos!** " " **Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo detenerme.** " – Pensó en su mente al llegar media mitad de la canasta dio un salto lanzando el balón directo al aro.- " **No me importa si no es un partido oficial.** " " **¡Yo solo quiero jugar!** " – Exclamo en sus pensamientos mientras veía como el balón entraba al aro.- Si- -Grito alzando sus brazos de alegría.

Pueda que no se ha dado cuenta, pero… algunos hombres y niños de edad de 10 o 13 años que pasaban a la plaza, se quedaban mirando a la carmín jugando, aunque no era el juego que hacia si no porque sus pechos rebotaban haciendo en sus narices tuvieran una hemorragia nasal al ver el espectáculo. Pobre Kagami ni se da cuenta o no se molesta en voltearse a mirar las caras de extrañas que ponen aquella gente, solo en su cabeza pensaba en baloncesto y jugar contra la kiseki no seidan.

Hasta que…

\- Ne, ne One-chan. –Llamo una pequeña voz femenina llamando la atención de la oji-rubí. Era una pequeña niña d años, siendo acompañada por su madre, la niña estaba llamando la atención a la susodicha.

La tigresa se acercó y se agacho- Hola. –Saludo gentilmente sonriéndole de una forma muy dulce a la nenita.

La pequeña sonrió inocentemente- ¿Me enseñarías a jugar basquetbol?–Propuso, mirando la pelota que tenía sujetada las manos de la mayor.

\- Purin no moleste a la señorita. –Regaño levemente la madre de la pequeña.- Lo siento, si la estamos interrumpiendo algo jovencito. –Se disculpó inclinándose.

La futura nº 10 de seirin sonrió enternecida por las palabras de la chiquilla.- No pasa nada, señora. –Negó con su mano derecha y dirige su mirada a la niña.- Con mucho gusto te puedo enseñar a jugar. –Contesto aceptando la oferta de la niña.

\- Hai. –Salto de alegría la identificada como "Purin".

Antes que la copa D iba guiando a la niña, en una esquina de una calle cerca de una avenida se escuchaba gritos de muchas jóvenes, haciendo que la rojita junto con la pequeña y la madre miraban al sitio donde provenía ese escándalo. Se veía un pocotón de chicas jóvenes, unas que otras más maduras que rodeaban la entrada de un enorme edificio, se oía los gritos de emoción de la población femenina hasta se podían ver que algunas tomaban fotos utilizando sus celulares, en sus manos tenían revistas y carteles en sus manos.

\- Vaya escándalo que se está formando. –Musito la luz de Seirin, mientras rebotaba el balón con sus manos.- Esto me recuerda mucho a Estados Unidos. ¿Me pregunto a quién estarán torturando? –Murmuro así misma, compadeciéndose por el individuo quien está siendo rodeado de muchas mujeres, miro a la pequeña Purin ansiosa y sonrió genuinamente olvidándose todo comenzando a jugar.

Mientras que nuestra pelirroja tetona jugaba, en esa misma avenida donde estaba repleta de mujeres. En el centro, estaba un muchacho de 16 años si se le puede sumar, se ve que es muy guapo a la vista para toda dama, es alto como 1.89 cm, pesa como 77 kg de complexión fuerte, tez blanca, cabello corto rubio, tiene un fleco que está casi más o menos tapando sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, en su oreja derecha tiene un arete color plata, llevaba puesto ropa para salir lucia cool llevándola puesta.

\- Tranquilas, una a la vez. –Hablo el rubio, poseía una voz divertida y amigable a la vez, mientras firmaba algunas, fotos o revistas.- Ah. –Suspira cansado, se ve que no se puede evitar. Dio un vistazo al cielo que se teñía de color naranja amarillento, siendo acompañada por las nubes.- Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver. –Murmuro sonriendo suavemente y regresa su vista con fans.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con "Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver"?

A la mañana siguiente.

En el instituto Seirin.

Todos los estudiantes de cada sección o año, estaban en los corredores del edificio, debe ser la hora del almuerzo, algunos comían afuera y otros preferían comer en el salón o en la cafetería de la escuela, muchos jóvenes comían solos, otros eran acompañados para conversar y divertir el ambiente. En una paste de los pasillos estaban el capitán Hyuga y Kagami hablando, de un buen punto de vista la peli-escarlata no tenía buena cara de alegría, veamos qué es lo que le pasa.

\- ¿Un partido? –Cuestiono Hyuga mirando a la voluptuosa mujer de 16 años.- Tú no puedes jugar todavía. – Hablo con la verdad el de lentes, siendo un poco más serio.

\- ¿EH? ¿Porque? –Exclamo la primogénita de la familia Kagami con desilusión.- ¿Por qué, Capitán? ¿Acaso, no soy lo suficiente buena? –Interrogo buscando una explicación, mientras agitaba sus brazos levemente haciendo que sus senos rebotaran y eso era una buena vista para los varones.

El de lente se tapa los ojos con su mano y sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor.- Aun sigues, siendo una miembro a prueba. No eres una miembro oficial. –Contesto dándole la espalda e irse a donde esta sus amigos.

\- ¿Eh? –Musito la pelirroja aun desconcertada. Se supone que ya debería ser una miembro oficial del club de básquet ahora, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?, puso su mano derecha a la barbilla pensando en algo mientras daba algunas vueltas.- Hablare con Riko, tal vez ella me ayudaría en cómo ser una miembro oficial. –Murmuro dando una media vuelta y dirigiese al salón donde está la entrenadora.

En el salón de Aida.

La castaña estaba sentada en su pupitre.- Sabía que tenía potencial. –Hablo con diversión, mirando su psp rojo viendo un video juego.- No hay nada como el talento que ha sido cultivado. –Sonrió pícaramente con las mejillas rojas, dejando el aparato y poniendo su cabeza así mano derecha siendo apoyada por la mesa, mientras con la izquierda sorbía una cajita de leche con los ojos cerrados, pero de repente...

\- Riko. – Llamo la de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre, entrando al salón viendo en cómo tosía esta. Se acercó a ella y pone sus brazos en la mesa como apoyo mirando directamente a la castaña.- Riko, me disculpo por interrumpirte pero necesito una forma para ser una miembro oficial del club, por favor. –Dijo con una voz desesperada, ella de verdad quiere ser una miembro oficial para que pueda participar en los partidos de básquet.

La copa A, se limpia los labios con el ante-brazo.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hoy? –Musito para sí misma, quita su ante-brazo y mira a la de orbes espinela.- ¿También tú? –Pregunto un poco fastidiada.

La gringa arqueo una ceja.- ¿También? –Repitió lo último dicho de la oji-avellana, sin entender a qué es lo que se refiere.

-Flashback-

Ahí estaba una Riko, sentada en su pupitre con la misma postura relajada que estaba mientras sorbía su cajita de leche con los ojos abiertos. Estaba tan relajada teniendo un momento de paz, pero de pronto alguien se la arruina.

\- Me gustaría una forma para ser un miembro oficial del club. –Hablo un Kuroko que apareció de repente delante de la entrenadora haciendo que escupiera la bebida.

-Fin del flashback-

Taiga frunció levemente el entrecejo.- Ese enano. –Refunfuño, si el sabia de esto porque no se lo aviso a ella antes.

La única hija de la familia Aida cruzo los brazos.- ¿Qué tan impacientes están, son ustedes? Parecen como si fueran una pareja. –Dijo con fastidio, y sin más debajo de la mesa saca una hoja con muchas referencias, le da la hoja a la recién llegada de - Bueno, ambos tienen un gran potencial. Y tenemos espacio en la banca. Por lo tanto estaremos felices, de tenerte. –Le sonrió amablemente a la de grandes delanteras.

La gringa miro la hoja y sonrió feliz mente.- Ahora puedo jugar en un partido, ¿Verdad? –Esbozo una radiante sonrisa con las mejillas ruborizadas de felicidad, siendo vistas por los compañeros de aula de la analizadora. Antes que iba a decir algo, su entrenadora la interrumpe.

\- Antes que te vayas Kagami-chan. –Sonrió con determinada la de cortos cabellos color sienna.- Solo aceptare esa solicitud el lunes a las 8:40 a.m. en el techo. –Aviso, encoge los hombros.- Relájate, no es nada serio. –Termino de explicarle.

\- Entiendo.-Contesto un poco cohibida, de la información. Dio un suspiro antes que se iba con el rabillo de su ojo noto en el bolso de la castaña algo peludo y color blanco y negro, le llamo la curiosidad y eso lo noto la entrenadora.

La Aida arqueo una ceja viendo extraña a la tigresa- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto, se mira hacia abajo y ve su bolso donde resaltaba una bolita de olor purpura.- Oh, ¿Te refieres a esto? –Se inclina y saca el objeto que hizo que la pelirroja se detuviera.- Es adorable ¿No? –Levanta su mano, mostrando un colgante para celulares era un pequeño pandita.- Los acabo de comprar de una pequeña tienda de accesorios. Mira hasta tengo uno. –Muestra su celular donde tenía un lindo colgante de peluche en forma de cachorro blanco.- La dueña me dijo que me conservara este lindo panda, estaba a punto de regalárselo a alguien pero…- No pudo terminar de hablar por sintió unas suaves manos en cada hombro suyo haciendo que abriera los ojos.- ¿Eh? –Parpadeo viendo a la causante que la interrumpiera.

Era una Taiga con un aura de depredadora en todo su cuerpo, la castaña sudo a frio sintiéndose intimidada ante tal acción de la rojita.- Riko…-Susurro de forma tenebrosa, haciendo que la de mirada chocolate tembló de miedo, pensaba que dijo algo que le ofendió para que la gringa luciera de una forma espeluznante no tuvo más que responder un "¿S-Si?". Las manos de la furiosa felinas se aferraron fuerza en los hombros la de pecho plano y levantando la mirada y…- ¿Podría quedármelo? –Pregunto desapareciendo ese aire intimidante y muestra un aura de alegría y brillo en sus ojos con emoción, sus mejillas estaban rojas mostrándose una imagen adorable de la carmín.

La hija del antiguo entrenador de básquet, tenía los ojos abiertos y parpadeaba varias veces.- ¿EEH? – Eso si fue una sorpresa ante sus propios ojos, digo, no se esperaba esa reacción tan repentina de esta.- ¿La-La quieres? –Cuestiono mostrando el colgante de pandita, viendo cómo se ganaba un asentimiento de parte de la de ceja raras que se veía muy Kawaii así. Sin más le dio el pequeño y esponjoso objeto, miraba atentamente las expresiones que hacia la pelirroja.

Los orbes borgoña brillaban viendo aquel osito panda tan suave y esponjoso.- Kawaii. –Musito sonriendo felizmente ambas mejillas estaban teñidas de un tierno color rosado, se voltea y mira a Riko- Muchas gracias Riko. –Se abalanza y le da un tierno abrazo poniendo su mejilla en la de la castaña haciendo que se avergonzara.

\- N-No es necesario. –Hablo la nombrada con las mejillas rojas con mucha vergüenza, jamás se ha esperado este tipo de afecto con nadie apenas se están conociendo y esta la trata como si fueran las mejores amigas.

Mientras que ambas chicas tenían su momento feliz, no se percataron que los compañeros de clase de la entrenadora estaban sonrojados y cautivados por ver ese tipo de expresiones que hacia la futura nº 10 de seirin, se veía muy kawaii, algunos tenían una expresión de embobados por ver los pechos de la mayor chocar con los de la menor haciendo un toque sensual logrando que sus narices sangraran, algunas de la población femenina miraban con envidia a la pelirroja y se quejaban de no tener ese tipo de pechos.

Después de la tierna escena, Kagami se despide de Aida y que tal vez se podrían ver en el centro comercial para ir a comer una rebanada de pastel. La bella extranjera caminaban en el medio de los pasillo ignorando las miradas de los demás, aun miraba el lindo accesorio sin borrar su sonrisa mientras que susurraba "Que lindo eres." Fue lo que dijo como si el pequeño osito la escuchara, guarda aquel peludo objeto en su bolsillo para que pueda caminar tranquilamente antes de que se fuera a su salón vio en el pizarrón de información tenía una antigua ficha del año pasado sobre los jugadores de básquet. En eso se ve a Hyuga haciendo un tiro de 2 puntos y de todos los miembros juntos, si mal lo recuerda uno de los miembros de primer año dijo que sus sempais eran muy famosos en las finales en la semifinales.

\- Son increíbles. –Hablo asombrada mirando el pedazo de papel, sin embargo nuestra pelirroja no se percató de una pequeña presencia a lado suyo.

\- Si, son fuertes. –Hablo un peli-celeste que estaba al lado de la carmín, que no tardo en gritar que se oiga cerca de la biblioteca.

\- I-Idiota ¿Por qué no puedes mostrarte de forma normal? ¡Deja de aparecer de la nada! –Exigió molesta poniendo su mano en su pequeño, calmándose un poco y viendo como el oji-Cielo le pide que guarde silencio con su dedo en sus labios mientras que apuntaba a la biblioteca. Con eso solo logro hacer que la tigresa se enojara y por impulso le da un golpe en el hombro.- Enano tonto. –Musito cruzando sus brazos.

\- Eso dolió, Kagami-chan. –Se quejó un poco sin quitar su semblante frio sobándose en la área golpeada.- Lo siento. –Se disculpó.

\- Cielos, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías hablado con Riko? –Interrogo ya calmada, mirando al fantasma.

\- No preguntaste. –Contesto con simpleza el menor viendo como la mayor suspiraba.

Dio un suspira la escarlata - " **No lo creo.** " " **¿Cómo alguien podría llamar a un hombre invisible, como el, el sexto miembro fantasma?** "-Hablo en sus pensamientos, mientras que veía a aquel chico inexpresivo.- " **Como ocurrió eso, de todos modos** " " **El resto de la Generación de los Milagros. Pasaron a jugar a las escuelas fuertes**." " **Por qué no ir con ellos.** " –Se preguntó mentalmente viendo el oji-añil que no la dejaba de observar.

Era cierto, si Kuroko era fuerte como sus demás compañeros ¿Por qué no siguió con ellos? Ya deberían en a verse enfrentados con escuelas diferentes y con jugadores fuertes. Aún recuerda lo dicho de aquel chico invisible de que sus amigos se separaron y están en institutos diferentes, no solo eso también dijo que ellos quieren enfrentarse uno contra el otro eso era muy curioso, la oji-garnet tenía dos conclusiones en su cabeza, ¿O será que algo les paso para que se separaran o al menos haya otra cosa que dejaran de estar juntos?

Las preguntas de la gringa fueron interrumpidas por qué sintió que la arrastraban, haciendo que desapareciera su burbuja de pensamiento y viera al frente suyo era Tetsuya tomándole la mano.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto extrañes viendo como el menor no le soltaba la mano.

\- Kagami-chan, ya comenzó la hora de clases en nuestro salón. –Contesto mirando atrás a la vista de su hombro.

La de hebras carmesí abrió los ojos olvidando ese detalle- Ah, es cierto debemos en apresurarnos. –Camino rápido en delantera, sujetando la mano del oji-lapislázuli.

El ex-miembro de Teiko miraba la espalda de la mayor, que está siendo tapada por el largo cabello carmesí de esta, la brisa hacia que aquel largo cabello se elevara llegando al rostro del azul permitiéndole percibir un dulce aroma de la melena de la joven. Olía a fresas, jazmín y hasta vainilla era una mezcla dulce, sin darse cuenta una de sus manos acaricia las hebras de está, era sedoso, siendo una chica como ella se imaginó que tal vez descuidaba su cabello pero no. De repente una imagen le llega a la mente de Tetsuya era los labios de la pelirroja en eso sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Sin decir nada apenas llegan al aula, Kuroko suelta la mano de Taiga ingresando antes de que ella, una vez dentro la aburrida clase da inicio mientras la pelirroja tiene ganas de preguntar los motivos reales por los cuales él se quedó atrás solo en vez de irse con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero al finalizar las clases el chico fantasma desapareció sin despedirse, la ojos borgoña frunció el ceño, ya iba a pagársela Kuroko cuando le viera.

Esa noche en casa de los Aida, Riko se encontraba emocionada mientras su papá le preguntaba si realmente iban a intentarlo por segunda vez. Ella solo sonrió alegando que le gustaba la idea de ser convencida por este grupo de novatos en especial por la pelirroja a la que lograron conseguir con ayuda de su papá el permiso adecuado para participar en los partidos intercolegiales.

A la mañana siguiente, Riko se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; el viento balanceaba su cabello y delante de ella se encontraban los novatos entre ellos Taiga que por fortuna llevaba una coleta larga que ondeaba a su espalda golpeando la cara de sus compañeros que en lugar de sentirse molestos por los latigazos se sentían como idos por el dulce aroma que desprendía su compañera de equipo. Kuroko y Riko tuvieron que poner control sobre los chicos que estaban más extasiados por la cabellera rojo oscura que por las palabras de Taiga quién se mostraba un tanto sorprendida por la decisión de su entrenadora de llevarlos a esas horas a la azotea de la Escuela mientras abajo se reúnen todos los demás grados.

\- Será mejor que lo tomes nuestras formas llenadas Riko y bajemos a formarnos. –trato de sonar lo más razonable posible, no deseaba tener un castigo por estar ahí arriba mientras todos los demás se encontraban abajo.

-Ahora que realmente tengo su atención. –miró airadamente a los otros chicos, Kuroko también les observa fijamente. Taiga parpadea sin entender a qué se refiere la castaña porque ella estuvo prestándole atención y hablando sobre la mala idea de estar arriba cuando era obvio debían estar formados como los demás en el patio de la escuela. –Tengo algo que decirles. –los demás murmuraron entre sí "¿Ah?" mientras la primogénita Aida mantiene ahora una enigmática sonrisa volviendo a cruzar sus brazos sobre sus pequeños senos. –Hice una promesa, cuando el Capitán del Equipo me pidió que fuera su entrenadora el Año pasado. –explicó con calma, a la mirada de todos los chicos y la pelirroja. –Prometí solemnemente en llevar al Equipo al Campeonato Nacional. Si ustedes no están listos para aceptar esa responsabilidad. Hay muchos otros clubes a los que pueden pertenecer. –dijo de forma apasionada, como retando a todos con la mirada.

Cada uno de ellos estaba como sorprendido, Kuroko estaba con su cara de poker mientras Taiga enarco ambas cejas con una sonrisa ladina.

-Riko, por supuesto que estoy lista… -quiso afirmar su decisión pero la castaña la interrumpió.

-Yo sé que eres fuerte Kagami-chan. –le dio una pequeña sonrisa amigable. Para ahora mirar a cada uno de los chicos ahí presentes. –Pero lo que necesito saber es que tienen algo importante que ofrecer. No basta con decir "algún día" y "tal vez" sin importar lo duro que entrenen, no será suficiente. –Aida volvía a pasar sus ojos mieles por cada uno de los novatos. –Necesito saber sus que tienen metas ambiciosas y la voluntad para seguirlas. Quiero que den su Año, su clase y nombre; anuncien sus metas aquí y ahora. –su mano se extendió señalando al frente, ante los espectadores de abajo. –Si fallan en conseguirlas, regresarán aquí mismo… -hizo una pequeña pausa dramática notando la tensión de todos menos de dos personas, Kuroko y Taiga. –Se desnudaran y confesaran sus sentimientos por la persona que aman. –los ojos de la castaña se afilaron, no había una pizca de mentira o broma en sus palabras, esto dejo a los novatos de piedra, pero a Taiga algo sorprendida y Kuroko se mantuvo impasible aunque por dentro su entrenadora de cierto modo le recordó un poco a su Sempai en Teiko.

-¿HEEE? –gimieron los chicos, Taiga y Kuroko se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Los de Segundo Año lo hicieron el año pasado. –lo dijo como si nada, mirando a los más asustados.

-¿Qué? Nadie me hablo de esto. –dijo con voz ahogada Furihata estremeciéndose un poco.

-N-no… Yo, escuche de esto cuando ellos me reclutaron… -murmuro Fukuda sintiendo un tanto mortificado.

-Pero no creí que en realidad… -Kawahara se encontraba igual de conmocionado ante la idea.

Riko por otra parte sonríe aún más notando la actitud de Taiga y Kuroko que no lucen para nada afectados.

-Como dije antes, estoy buscando algo concreto y razonablemente ambicioso. Tendrán que hacerlo mejor que "jugaré mi primer partido" o "haré mi mejor esfuerzo". –Aida les mira de forma intensa esperando respuesta y la primera persona en adelantarse a es la pelirroja que posee una sonrisa muy confiada.

-Eso será muy fácil. ¡CLASE 1-B! ¡NÚMERO 5! ¡KAGAMI TAIGA! ¡VENCERÉ A LA GENERACIÓN DE LOS MILAGROS Y ME CONVERTIRÉ EN LA MEJOR JUGADORA DE BASQUET EN JAPÓN!–asegura ella que sin fijarse en nada da un salto sobre la baranda metálica, equilibrándose con total gracia para gritar a todo pulmón a los cuatro vientos... Riko se puso totalmente roja porque la falta de la tigresa se eleva más allá de sus muslos y… De inmediato corrió junto a ella para sujetar con firmeza la blanca tela pero estaba muy segura que abajo todos ya vieron el color de ropa interior de la chica, inclusive ella misma la miró Blanca con fresas rojas.

Una masiva hemorragia nasal de alumnos de todos los grados e inclusive algunos profesores se encontraban inconscientes en un charco de su propia sangre.

Al bajar la pelirroja, Riko le pegó un golpe. Regañándole por no tener cuidado y andar enseñando así sin más su ropa interior. Taiga dejo salir un grito avergonzada, mientras los 3 novatos estaban también inconscientes en charcos de sangre, Riko se preguntó ¿Cómo era eso posible? A su lado se encontraba Kuroko con un altavoz en manos.

-No soy bueno hablando en voz alta ¿Puedo usar esto? –tal vez fue porque antes de que la pelirroja hiciera su declaración, el chico de ojos cielo se fue a tomar prestada ese altavoz y al regresar sus compañeros Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun y Fukuda-kun estaban tirados en charcos de sangre hubiera pensando que tal vez Aida-san les asesino pero sus caras se veían felices y aún respiraban por lo que decidió no preocuparse demasiado.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó la chica mientras trataba de calmar la conmoción de la pelirroja que se hizo un ovillo en el piso.

Justo cuando el peli-celeste iba a hacer su declaración y promesa, el Director entro pateando las puertas con bolitas de papel en sus fosas nasales.

-¡Ustedes de nuevo! ¡Club de Baloncesto! –grito molestó por lo ocurrido abajo.

-Rayos, justo ahora. Faltaban ustedes 4. –renegó la primogénita Aida sintiéndose frustrada porque se suponía todos iban a decirlo delante de la escuela pero en cambio solo la pelirroja hizo gala de su inocencia enseñándose a todos y para colmo los mocosos pervertidos de sus nuevos novatos al fin despertaban pero ellos tampoco pudieron decir nada.

-¡Te lo advertí el año pasado! ¿No dijiste que no volverías a hacerlo? ¡Y que rayos les pasa exponiendo de ese modo a la nueva estudiante! –le recriminó a la castaña y reto a todos en general, Taiga estaba cohibida por la situación anterior ni presto atención a las palabras del Director. -¡Ya deberían de saber que está bien y que está mal a su edad! –continuaba regañándoles ahora a todos.

Finalmente a la salida de clases, ya que el Director les negó la cancha de baloncesto el resto de la tarde para su práctica por su accionar de esa mañana.

Magic Burguer era su mejor opción, la pelirroja de inmediato fue por su bandeja de 15 Hamburguesas ganándose miradas sorprendidas de los demás clientes que se parecían preguntar "¿Dónde rayos le entra todo eso a ese cuerpo?"

-No puedo creer que se enojará tanto por unos cuantos gritos. –se quejó refiriéndose al viejo Director. Volvía a sentarse junto al ventanal, abriendo la primer hamburguesa en sus manos y dando una mordida se fijó delante de ella el asiento siendo de nuevo ocupado por el chico fantasma.

-Yo no pude decir palabra alguna, Kagami-chan y también fui injustamente regañado. –respondió Kuroko mirándola mientras empieza a sorber su malteada de Vainilla.

La pelirroja de nuevo estuvo a punto de atorarse, pero esta vez logro pasar y aunque le dejo la garganta algo raspada al menos no tosió tanto como la primera vez.

-¡Kuroko! ¿En serio, tú aquí? Tal vez deba ir a otra Magi Burguer… -murmuro ella desviando la mirada, no es como si odiará a su compañero de clase, es solo que su manera de aparecer de repente le ponía de los nervios y en ese instante no estaba de muy buen humor por lo ocurrido frente a toda la escuela de Seirin.

-Ya no van a permitirnos subir más a la azotea ¿Qué haremos si no nos permiten pertenecer al Club de Baloncesto? –Kuroko estaba un poco inquieto a pesar de que su cara continuaba tan impasible como siempre.

-Eso no sucederá. –bufo ella muy segura, con una sonrisa gatuna en labios.

-Ya veo… -murmuro el peliceleste, recordando la comidilla de las chicas que envidiaban a la pelirroja por lo ocurrido, que todos estaban tras de ella buscando meterse en sus bragas y que seguro ella era una… La voz de la Tigresa saco a Kuroko de esos pensamientos.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué no fuiste a una Escuela famosa como los otros prodigios amigos tuyos? Si eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ser reconocido como el Sexto hombre Fantasma. –pregunto ella muy seria, el chico de cabello cielo se quedó un poco embelesado por el interés de ella por él, su corazón hizo doki doki y para distraerse un poco sus labios sorbieron el batido de vainilla despacio. -¿Hay alguna razón por la que juegas baloncesto? –finalmente le pregunto esperando impaciente la respuesta del chico delante de ella que parecía más interesado en su tonto batido que en sus preguntas y dudas, finalmente los labios de Kuroko se despegaron de su bombilla.

-El Equipo de Baloncesto de mi Escuela Secundaria tenía un solemne principio. –quiso explicarlo correctamente, los ojos de ambos encontrándose creando un ambiente algo expectante. –Ganar lo es todo. En vez de trabajo en equipo, empujábamos a los talentos individuales de la Generación de los Milagros para ganar. –dijo esto con un tono de voz herido, eso no paso por alto a oídos de la pelirroja que se quedó interesada escuchando a su compañero de equipo. –Nada nos vencía pero no éramos un equipo. Ellos lo aceptaron, pero yo sentí que nos faltaba algo importante. –recordó esos momentos de angustia, que oprimen su pecho la pequeña mueca de dolor que los ojos rubís pueden observar en silencio pero Kuroko parecía como ido en el pasado y para traerlo de regreso hablo.

-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Vas a vencer a la Generación de los Milagros a tu propia manera? –la voz de Taiga era un poco severa, su cara era muy seria.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando. –afirmó ganándose una mirada un tanto sorprendida de la Tigresa que no podía imaginar a alguien como el chico fantasma haciendo frente él solo a cinco prodigios y ex compañeros suyos.

-¿Hablas en serio? –sus labios sonrieron un poco, entre sorprendida y con ganas de escuchar que más tenía Kuroko por decir.

-Kagami-chan, tus palabras y las de la Entrenadora realmente me llegaron. –los ojos celestes atraparon la mirada rubí intensa. –Ahora mi razón más grande para jugar es hacerte a ti y a nuestro Equipo el mejor de Japón. –deseaba creer sus palabras, odiaba ocultar ciertas cosas de la pelirroja, pero no podía confiar plenamente en ella si apenas llevaban poco de conocerse sin embargo la joven se puso de pie.

-No lo vamos a intentar. –los ojos granate refulgen fieramente con una seguridad que atrapa a cualquiera. –Vamos a ser los mejores. –lo afirma sin ninguna duda mirando en toda su altura la hermosa chica que se gana mirada de algunos chicos que embobados la miran. Kuroko puede escuchar de nuevo ese doki doki de su corazón y los leves latidos en su pecho, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

Después de que ambos terminaran de cenar salieron del restaurante, caminaba juntos se podía ver que pasaban algunas personas a sus lados, las tiendas estaban aún abiertas por lo tanto la recién llegada de vio una tienda de regalos lo cual no dudo en entrar dejando extrañando al oji-celeste que lo dejo solo, sin más entro a donde está su nueva luz.

Dentro en ese lugar, era como el paraíso, en las repisas y vitrinas, estaban invadidas de objetos como: ropa, accesorios, juguetes y peluches. Este lugar era grande, el sexto jugador fantasma buscaba a la pelirroja cosa que la encontró en una esquina cerca de las repisas donde tenían muchos y muchos peluches de felpa de varios animales, con pasos lentos se acercó a la mayor y se sorprendía de las expresiones que hacia la de cejas raras, es como si dejara ese aire de salvajismo y se trasformaba en una forma tan tierna e indefensa.

\- Kagami-chan.- Llamo este poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mayor, haciendo que diera un brinco del susto.

\- ¿P-Pensé que ya te fuiste? -Pregunto, la de orbes granates sin darse cuenta que entre sus brazos tenía un peluche de tigre.

\- Me dejaste solo. -Contesto a su defensa, el más bajo de los varones mirando a la de grandes delanteras suspirando y negándose con la cabeza.

\- No tiene remedio. -Se quejó encogiendo los hombros, en sus manos sentía algo suave haciendo que esta baja un poco la mirada y viera que entre sus manos tenía un tigrito de felpa, es muy lindo. Los orbes espinelas brillaron y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa.- Kawaii. -Dijo con una voz feliz y suave, abrazando el peluche.

Kuroko se quedaba en silencio, siendo expectante por las nuevas emociones que veía en su nueva luz en su mente solo apareció una palabra "Adorable" en eso niega con la cabeza ¿En que estaba pensando?, lo dice porque la mayor estaba abrazando un objeto que es solo para niñas, está claro que Taiga es una chica y es normal que le guste las cosas tiernas, sus mejillas tenían un notorio matiz rojo hasta nuevamente volvía a escuchar su corazón haciendo *Doki* *Doki*

\- Mira Kuroko, ¿No es muy lindo? -Dijo la futura nº 10 de Seirin con una sonrisa dulce, mostrando el tigre de peluche cerca del rostro el de mirada aguamarina.

El nombrado miraba detenidamente al peluche y luego a la pelirroja.- Hai. -Fue lo único que dijo volteando su cara mirando a donde se pueda distraer y ocultaba su pequeño rubor. Si comparamos por lo lindo que era el juguete y lo bella que era la gringa, esto podría enloquecer a cualquier muchacho en su alrededor.

La de mirada rubí miraba al chico fantasma con extrañes, después de escuchar su respuesta se mantuvo callado, ¿Porque será? En un minuto la copa D sonrió juguetona-mente, porque una idea se le surco en su mente acodándose de que este enano la había dejado sin hablar en el aula de clases ayer, miro hacia la izquierda en un repisa agarra un broche en forma de rosa y sin más se la puso en el cabello azul cielo de este.

Tetsuya al darse cuenta parpadeo varias veces y se voltea para mirarse en el espejo.- ¿Que esto? -Pregunto, viendo que su alborotado cabello tenía un broche en forma de rosa sujetado.

\- Es una venganza. -Contesto sonriendo traviesa-mente, en unos de sus manos tenia maquillaje y un peine.- Espero que te quedes quieto, Ku-ro-ko. -Canturreo divertido acercándose hacia el chico fantasma que tenía su típico semblante frió pero se le nota mucho que estaba un poco asustado.

\- Kagami-chan. -Hablo el de orbes azules como el mar, retrocedió y entrando a los probadores donde se podían prueban la ropa, mientras que la nombraba se acerca y dijo tres palabras- Te pondré adorable.

En eso hubo un enorme silencio. Luego se escuchó la puerta de los probadores donde salía una feliz Kagami y de paso jala aun Tetsuya llevando una ropa de mujer. Algunas mujeres o la dueña de la tienda, se rieron un poco por la travesura que hizo la mayor.

\- Te ves adorable. -Alago la de largos cabellos carmesí que caía como cascadas, viendo como el menor temblaba levemente y sus mechas de cabellos tapaba sus ojos azul cielo.

El ex-miembro de Teiko jamás en su vista se ha sentido avergonzado, en sus mejillas estaban rojas menos mal que su fleco tapaba su rostro. - Kagami-chan. Eres cruel. -Musito con su voz neutra, pero si lo analiza se ve que esta apenado.

\- Te dije que es una venganza. -Contesto la felina sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, se ve que lo está disfrutando tanto.

Luego de la vergüenza y que el futuro nº 11 de Seirin se cambiara salieron de la tienda, Taiga caminaba tranquilamente se veía muy feliz de su logro hasta se podía escuchar que tarareaba una canción, detrás de ella estaba Tetsuya aun con las mejillas enrojecidas de verdad se llevó su castigo. Bueno, al menos sabrá que su luz no era como la entrenadora si mal lo recuerda sus sempais le contaron que esa castaña es de temer, pues claro no era la hija del antiguo entrenador de Seirin, en cambio con la peli-carmesí era como ver a una niña sumamente inocente y despistada a la vez.

\- Hasta aquí podemos irnos a nuestras casas. -Hablo la futura as de Seirn, haciendo que la sombra reaccionara y volviera a poner los pies sobre la tierra.- Nos veremos mañana. -Se despide, pero sintió que alguien jalaba la manga de su camisa haciendo que se volteara y viera a Kuroko.- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto tranquilamente pensando de que su compañero necesita algo.

\- Kagami-chan...-Hablo el peli-celeste deteniéndose un poco y traga saliva.- ¿Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa? -Pregunto esperando con su respuesta.

\- ¿Eh? -Arqueo una ceja la de mirada borgoña ladeando con la cabeza- ¿Por qué me pides eso? Te recuerdo que se defenderme sola. -Contesto, poniendo sus manos a su cadera mientras sus senos rebotaban un poco.- ¿Porque tan repentino? -Esta vez ella pregunto, no es que le moleste si no que se le hacía raro que su compañero le hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Si, ¿Porque tan repentino?

¿Sera por lo que paso el viernes pasado, donde la tigresa se topó con unos tipos y la acorralaron en el callejón? Ah, pero si mal lo recuerda ella les dio una tremenda paliza, está claro que el de mirada cielo sabe que la primogénita sabe cómo en defender pero... ¿Pasaría un otra? ¿Qué pasa si se vuelve a encontrar a esos cerdos? ¿Si esta vez vendrían con un arma que haría la mujer esta ves?

Una cosa es defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo pero defenderse con un arma es otra, y es un peligro que la única hija de la familia Kagami debe de evitarse si le llegara ese tipo de situación. Es por eso de lo que teme Kuroko de que algo malo le pase a esta chica, la joven de grandes delanteras al ver que su compañero no hablaba o tan siquiera emitía un sonido, suspiro.

Ella da media vuelta dándole la espalda pero sin antes voltea un poco la cabeza quedando a la vista de su hombro.- Si tú quieres, por mí no tengo problemas. -Dijo sin titubear.- Pero que te conste que tengas cuidado cuando te regreses a tu casa. -Termino dando un paso adelante y comenzando a caminar.

Al escuchar las palabras de la peli-carmín, el sexto jugador fantasma dio una pequeña sonrisa y camino rápido poniéndose del lado izquierdo donde está su bella luz. En el camino, algunas personas o parejas, miraba a los par de jóvenes en silencio, algunos pensaron que se veía muy bien juntos y otros piensa de que son una linda pareja de novios, cosa que escuchaba el más bajo de los varones haciendo que se ruborizaba al escuchar los comentarios de la gente, a su lado si nuestra Kagami no fuera tan despistada estaría escuchando los comentarios de las personas y se avergonzaría.

Ambos no tienen remedio.

Al llegar el joven de 16 años ve un enorme y lujoso edificio, parpadeo varias veces pensando que este lugar es donde está viviendo la mayor se veía muy carísimo, dejado lo caro el oji-agua ve que la de orbes espinela le daba una señal de despedida pero sin antes...

\- Kuroko si me vuelves a dejarme sola con la palabra en la boca, te volveré a maquillar y te vestiré de niña. -Le advirtió de una forma divertida, sin malicia y sin nada.

El único hijo de la familia Kuroko se tensó un poco.- Kagami-chan, eres muy cruel. -Musito siendo escuchada por la joven que se reían animada mente, antes de que se iba la copa D lo tiene con una palabras.

\- Oh, vamos es solo un pequeño castigo. -Comento como si esto fuera de lo más normal en su vida cuando estaba en a veces su maestra o su hermano no de sangre le hacían eso también desde pequeña.- ¿Sabes? Al ver a Kuroko vestido de niña se veía linda... -Volvió a comentar haciendo que la sombra se deprimiera un poco, aunque no se esperaría que viene después...- Pero debo de admitir que eres un hombre fuerte cuando terminamos en el partido contra los sempais. -Vio que el oji-añil abre los y mirara fijamente a la mayor- Desde el principio llegue a pensar que eras un enano inútil que no tenía talento cuando te enfrentaste a mí, pero... -Se detuvo en un minuto y ve fijamente a los orbes azules claro de este.- Al ver que mis palabras estaban equivocadas, pienso que Kuroko es un hombre con alma de un verdadero basquetbolista. Bueno lo que quiero decir que eres genial. -Fue lo que dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera la felina.

El chico fantasma abrió los ojos ante las tales palabras de la futura as de Seirin jamás se esperó ese tipo de pensar de ella... se... se sentía... feliz, ambos orbes de diferentes colores se miran fijamente, en su alrededor se podía ver un hermosa atmósfera que se creaba alrededor de ellos era un lindo color rosado suave y está siendo destellados por pequeñas estrellas dándole un toque romántico. Kuroko podía escuchar por cuarta vez a su corazón que palpitaba rápidamente, en su vida cuando estudiaba en Teiko no le ha pasado esto a él para nada siempre que veía a una chicas o a Momoi-san nunca ha tenido este tipo de reacción, ahora ya con sus 16 años esta pelirroja aparece y... que mal que no pudo continuar ya que la portera del edificio llamo a la tigresa para que entrara, eso arruino el ambiente.

\- Oh, ya me tengo que ir. -Sube en las pequeñas escaleras- Hasta mañana Kuroko. -Se despido Taiga entrando al lobby del edificio dejando al sexto jugador fantasma solo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el edificio y en toda la ciudad, el de hebras lapislázuli se queda mirando el lugar donde se fue la mujer de 16 años, sin poder evitarlo dio una sonrisa no una sonrisa pequeña o interna, era una sonrisa de alegría y gozo, si Taiga no se hubiera volteado se sorprendería al ver el expresión que hacia el Kuudere.

\- Kagami-chan. -Susurro, sin borrar su sonrisa dando un largo suspiro. Dio media vuelta y se va a su casa muy contento.

A la mañana siguiente.

En el instituto Seirin.

Una hermosa tigresa estaba caminando en los pasillos, su suave cabello rojo oscuro estaba suelto y bien peinado con el uniforme puesto, entre sus manos tenia sujetado su bolso se veía muy hermosa y si no era todo deberían de ver sus labios que estaban pintados con un rojo suave dándole un toque elegante para la vista de los chicos.

\- ¿Uh? -Gruño suavemente está viendo que todos sus compañeros/as de clases estaban mirando hacia la ventana. Se preguntó "¿Qué es lo que pasaba?" –con curiosidad se acercó a una ventana y ve afuera en el patio estaba escrito con tiza blanca un "Seremos los mejores en Japón." por una vez se sorprendió al leer lo escrito y sin poder evitar dio una sonrisa de una verdadera dama, se giró a Kuroko que se encontraba en su asiento leyendo una novela y notó las mangas de su uniforme con la cal que uso abajo, iba a decirle que estaba loco pero no pudo porque la clase dio comienzo pero al sentarse en su sitio logró susurrar para su denominada Sombra "Claro que lo seremos Kuroko." –le aseguro con firmeza en la voz girando un poco la cabeza dándole una genuina sonrisa muy dulce.

Kuroko quedo un poco perdido el resto de la clase, por culpa de esa sonrisa y así estuvo hasta la hora de entrenamiento.

Eran las 1:10 p.m.

En los vestidores de los caballeros, todos los de segundo y los de primer año se estaban cambiando, Koganei vio en la banca una revista deportiva sobre los famosos jugadores de baloncesto salieron lo toma y le da un vistazo en eso vio que en la revista salían todos de la kiseki no seidan. Junpei se pone a un lado del chico gato y revisa también hasta que noto que en el grupo de Teiko no aparecía Kuroko, los muchachos le preguntaron al peli-celeste de ¿Porque no ha salido? Este con simpleza les dice olvidaron entrevistarlos para eso fue lamentable y una lástima para todos, pero eso no era importante para él no era tan mejor como los 5 prodigios juntos. En eso apareció Fukuda avisándoles de parte de la primogénita Aida que tendrán un partido de práctica, el capitán hyuuga le pregunto ¿Con quién se practicara?, Hirosho dijo que no lo sabe pero decir que vio a Riko saltando muy feliz cosa que se ganó una aterradas miradas de parte de los demás, excepto Kuroko. En eso Junpei les explica, por qué la entrenadora está saltando muy feliz, es porque si está feliz... debe ser que sus próximos contrincantes serían muy fuertes.

En la puerta principal de la escuela.

En medio de la puerta estaba un rubio llevaba puesto un uniforme diferente puede que él sea de otra escuela.- ¿Esta es Seirin? -Se dijo así mismo viendo el lugar.- Nuevo y lindo, justo como lo pensaba. -Dio un paso adelante y comienza a avanzar.

Toda la población femenina, se quedan mirando al recién llegado embelesadas por lo guapo que era, hasta se pidan escuchar los susurro de algo. En cambio para la población masculina, lo miraban muy freo de que este forastero este llamando la atención de las chicas, veamos qué es lo que piensan:...

"¿Verdad que es sexy?"

"Y alto. Espera, es el..."

"¡El modelo!"

"¿Quién es este?"

"Se está llevando toda la atención de las chicas."

"Ese tipo, es molesto."

Uy, los rumores se esparcieron tan rápidos hoy en día.

En el gimnasio, los sempais y los nuevos acompañados estaban practicando en nuevas habilidades o en estrategias, faltaba una presencia era nada más que nuestra sexy felina que no estaba con ellos, debe ser que aún estaba en los vestidores de damas aun arreglándose. Pues claro a la pelirroja le costaba mucho en arreglarse las vendas para que sus senos no reboten tanto, era un trabajo muy duro le dijo a Riko que vaya al gimnasio y que les diga la noticia a sus compañeros cuando esta lista, cosa que ella no acepto y amablemente la ayudaba a ponérselos bien.

\- ¿Kagami-chan, no ha llegado? -Hablo Koganei, estaba ansioso de poder ver a la mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso.

\- Debe ser que aún está en los vestidores. -Hablo Izuku pasando el balón a Hyuga y escuchaba una queja del chico gato.

\- Que lastima, quería verla practicando con nosotros.-Hablo Tsuchida moviéndose.

\- Ella es increíble. -Alago Kouki sonrojado mientras que Kawahara asentía.

\- Es cierto, con esa velocidad y agilidad podría vencer a sus oponentes. -Dijo Fukuda de acuerdo también.

\- Tal vez, ella es mejor que todos nosotros. -Dijo Kawahara moviéndose.

Kuroko al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros, en eso recordó sus propias palabras ese día cuando estaba solo con Kagami después del incidente se magi burge como: "Por lo que he visto, no les alcanzarías ni a los pies."

\- Eso fue lo que dije, pero... -No pudo terminar de hablar por que escucho la voz del nº 10 de seirin y de la entrenadora.

\- ¡Júntense todos! -Ordeno la primogénita Aida mientras a su lado estaba la felina.

Al ver que todos estaban reunidos y juntos, vio que ellos se quedaron embobados al ver a Taiga con ellos y más con lo que llevaba puesto consistencia en una playera sin mangas de color purpura ajustada un poco justada de cuello V resaltando los grandes pechos de estas, unos short de color lila claro mostrando sus delgada y blancas piernas, y para finalizar unos zapatos deportivos color negro con rosa en los bordes, su cabello estaba suelto que por lo tanto la hace ver muy sensual.

Hyuga y los demás estaban hipnotizados por la belleza de esta, se podía ver que algunos estaban babeando con las caras rojas, la primogénita Kagami ladeo con la cabeza mirando extraños a sus compañeros viendo que algunos se les estaban comenzando a sangrar por la nariz, "¿Se abran golpeado?" eso pensó la inocente tigresa un poco preocupada. En cambio Kuroko miraba otra parte con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, al ver lo que llevaba puesto su luz no pudo dejar de pensar que se veía preciosa, pone una mano a su pecho aun sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Riko al ver que sus chicos no les prestaban atención les dio a cada una soberana cachetada a cada uno de los jugadores (Excepto Kuroko), haciendo que la de mirada sangre le resbalara una gota en la cabeza al ver la acción de su ahora amiga.

-¿Eso fue necesario? –preguntó la pelirroja tragando saliva, la castaña dejo salir una risita molesta asintiendo con la cabeza.

-La próxima vez que me dejen hablando al aire, cerrare el puño. –sus palpitantes venas en sus sienes les decía a todos los presentes que hablaba muy en serio. Todos asintieron con vehemencia, incluso Kuroko y Taiga. Una vez todos la miraban la castaña sonrió ampliamente. –Ahora, debo decirles que tendremos un partido de práctica contra la Preparatoria Kaijou. –les lanzó tremenda bomba, provocando que el primero en alzar la voz fuera Hyuga.

-¿¡Un partido de práctica contra la Preparatoria Kaijou!? –abre los ojos muy asombrado sin duda alguna, el resto de los presentes que conocen dicha preparatoria estaban igual de asombrados.

-Así es, estoy segura que ellos no nos van a decepcionar. Pondremos a varios de Primero Año en la cancha. –con las manos sobre sus caderas Aida se ve animada.

-¿Decepcionar? Ellos son mucho mejores que nosotros. –aseguro Koganei sudando un poco ante la idea.

-¿En verdad son tan buenos? –preguntó Taiga mirando a sus Sempais.

-Son fuertes a nivel Nacional. –responde Hyuuga que prosigue su explicación. –Ellos juegan la Inter-Hight cada año. –esos datos hacen que la pelirroja pestañee un tanto sorprendida.

-Y además, Kaijou se hizo con uno de los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai, Kise Ryota. –la voz de Riko interrumpe al capitán de Seirin.

-¿Qué? –Furihata gime.

-¿Él? –Fukuda abre la boca más.

Kuroko en silencio mantiene su inexpresivo rostro, pero Taiga lo puede notar sus ojos brillan de diferente manera, entonces la pelirroja siente una emoción fulgurante mientras se deja llevar por sus pensamientos.

\- " **Nunca pensé que jugaría tan pronto contra uno de ellos. Que suerte, me siento muy emocionada.** " –sus labios se curvan dejando ver una clara sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ahora escucha algo sobre que el chico llamado Kise es un modelo, la pelirroja le da lo mismo mientras en serio pertenezca a la Kiseki no Sedai. Los chicos no pueden evitar quejarse entre ellos escucha la voz de Koganei-sempai "¿Bien parecido y bueno en el baloncesto? Eso es mucho."

-Idiotas. –dice Riko exasperada hasta que a su alrededor se ve a varias chicas, hablando entre ellas y de repente se dan cuenta de que está todo repleto. La oji miel abre la boca asombrada en serio, pues entre todas las chicas se ve un chico alto y rubio firmando hojas de papel. - ¿He? ¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo toda esta gente aquí? –frunce el ceño, pues odia que interrumpan su entrenamiento.

-Oh, yo no quería que esto pasará. –murmura para sí mismo el chico rubio mientras va firmando hoja, tras hoja y pasando a otras que le extienden.

-Ese es… -Hyuuga se queda sin palabras.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Kise Ryouta de la Kiseki no Sedai. –era totalmente extraño ver a un chico como él en su Escuela, interrumpiendo junto a un grupo de fans su amada cancha.

Entonces el rubio eleva su mirada miel, encontrándose con la de Kuroko quién se inclina a modo de saludo.

-Es bueno verte otra vez. –da un soso saludo.

-Me alegra verte. –responde el saludo con una sonrisa y voz apacible.

Todos miran primero al rubio para luego ver a Kuroko y de nuevo al rubio de Kaoijou.

-Perdón en verdad lo siento, este… Es posible que puedan esperar por 5 minutos. –dice como respuesta mientras se rasca la nuca apenado.

…

..

.

Después de una larga espera de autógrafos, el rubio cae con gracias a la cancha y se acerca a donde está el grupo. Está claro que de mirada amielada ha querido ver quien sería sus nuevos contrincantes, y no solo eso también se enteró de que su viejo amigo estaba en esa escuela, deberían en llamar esto como ¿Un destino?

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -Hablo un poco pasmado el de lentes.

\- Cuando me entere de nuestro próximo oponente es Seirin. Me acorde que Kurokochi estaba inscrito aquí.-Detiene su caminata y queda de frente del nombrado brindándole una tierna sonrisa.- Así que pensé en venir a saludar. Éramos los mejores amigos en la escuela secundaria. - Hablo con simpatía y amigablemente.

\- No más que cualquier otra persona.- Contesto neutralmente el más bajo de los varones, sin borrar su típica mirada fría no sintiéndose de la misma forma que el de mirada dorada.

\- ¡Eres cruel! -Chillo el alero de Kaijou llorando dramáticamente mientras utilizaba su brazo derecho para cubrir su rostro sin importarle que el equipo de Seririn lo vieran de esa forma tan infantil.

\- Kise Ryota. A pesar de que comenzó a jugar baloncesto en su segundo año de secundaria, su excepcional sentido de juego y su capacidad física le valieron un lugar en el equipo de Teiko como regular.-Dijo Furihata leyendo la revista mientras que sus demás amigos prestaban atención a lo que dice- Si bien, él tiene menos experiencia que los otros cuatro. Se ha convertido en jugador indispensable mejorando rápidamente. -Termino de leer.

\- ¿Desde su segundo año? -Interrogo asombrado Hyuuga mirando a la celebridad.

El primogénito Kise poniendo su mano a la cabeza acariciándola- Que, el articulo exagero un poco. -Sonrió incómodamente con los ojos cerrados.- Me alegro de que me ven como parte de la Generación de los Milagros, pero soy el peor del grupo. -Confeso con la verdad retirando su mano a la cabeza.- Debido a eso ellos se burlaban de mí y Kurokocchi todo el tiempo.

\- Ellos nunca se burlaron de mí. -Contradijo el nombrado sin borrar su mirada de poker.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Era solo yo? -Cuestiono llorosamente que no duro en un minuto en activar sus 5 sentidos haciendo que mirada a la izquierda y con un ágil reflejo atrapa un balón de basquet que salió de la nada.- ¡Ow! ¿Que fue eso? -Suspiro aliviado de a ver detenido el objeto redondo, se inclina y lo recoge.- ¿Quién le pertenece este balón? -Viendo de a sus contrincantes, que no decían nada hasta que una suave voz femenina fue la respuesta.

\- Me pertenece a mí. -Dijo una Kagami Taiga con una mirada fiereza. Uy al parecer alguien invadió el territorio de nuestra bella tigresa.

\- ¿Que...-Al girarse el de orbes esfena se queda inmóvil por un minuto con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la causante de tan brusca acción.

\- Kagami/chan. -Gritaron el capitán Junpei y Riko viendo que su amiga y compañera hiciera algo tan grosero ante un invitado. El sexto jugador fantasma también estaba de la misma forma sin decir nada, no se esperaba ese tipo de tratos de la mayor, le sorprendía mucho y no solo él también los demás.

La nombrada esbozo una sonrisa depredadora.-Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento modelito... –lo dijo sin sentirlo realmente, una pequeña pizca de emoción y gozo en ese momento embarga su voz femenina. –Pero estas pisando mi territorio... -Remarco lo último con un tono amenazante, para todos sus compañeros un aura feroz cubría a la Pelirroja de cejas partidas

\- ...-Ryouta no sabía que decir, parpadeo muchas veces y se frotó los ojos ¿Y por qué se los frota? fácil, al ver a la peli-carmín un aura rosa llena de rosas rojas se forman a su alrededor dándole un entorno de Princesa de cuentos de Hadas. No se percatado cuando esta se fue aproximando hasta quedar a solo un par de pasos, Kise podía verla ahora más de cerca quedándose aún más pasmado al observar el bello y delicado rostro de la gringa que a pesar de tener unas cejas muy peculiares no le quitaba más bien le sumaba un atractivo único.- " **Es... hermosa.** " -Fue lo que primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Los orbes granates de la mayor se afilaron un poco y sonrió de una forma retadora. Kuroko estuvo expectante a las reacciones de ambos, su Luz deseaba un duelo contra su ex amigo y ex compañero de Teiko Kise Ryota pero esté parecía estar en otro Universo paralelo porque estaba casi seguro que el rubio no escucho ni una sola palabra del reto de la medio gringa.

-Así que como estas en mi territorio tendremos un duelo. -Dictamino muy decida desconcertando de los demás y al modelo que por fin salió de su trance volviendo en sí. El de cabellos cortos del color del amanecer arqueo una ceja.

-¿Territorio? ¿Duelo? - Repitió las dos palabras que pudo escuchar confundiéndolo ¿Qué quiso decir? Mira el balón que estaba en sus manos y luego mira a la primogénita Kagami en eso, se le vino algo en su cabeza comprendiendo por que la joven lo ataco.- Ah, ya entiendo...-Dijo este sacando de su bolsillo un bolígrafo. –Si tanto querías en llamarme mi atención para un autógrafo debiste en pedírmelo antes. -Sonrió coquetamente firmando el balón. –Aquí tienes. -Se la entrega a la carmesí, haciendo que la entrenadora y todos se les resbalara una gota en la cabeza.

Taiga pone una mala cara, un tic en su ojo y antes de que le saltara encima del modelito, Riko, Hyuuga y Mitobe la detienen.- ¡¿Al menos estabas escuchando lo que te dije?! ¡IDIOTA! –Riko trataba de cubrir la boca de la pelirroja, mientras Mitobe la sujetaba por la cintura y Hyuuga trataba de sujetar sus manos que por poco lanzan el balón a la cara del modelo.

-¿Qué es…? ¡Ouch! ¡Kurokocchi que cruel! –se queja el modelo al sentir un golpe del chico fantasma que le pega en las costillas haciéndole torcerse de dolor.

-En verdad me sorprendes Kise-kun, lo que Kagami-chan te pedía no es un autógrafo tuyo sino lo que ella desea es que le enfrentes Uno a Uno. –explicó con cierta calma sin demostrar expresión alguna mientras se fija en la cara del rubio que se contorsiona quedando sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Pero es chica… -trata de no gritar pero su voz sube octavas quedando algo chillona de la pequeña impresión sobre el reto de la hermosa chica que era sujetada aún por sus 3 Sempai.

\- ¿Y qué? No me digas que tienes miedo de perder contra una chica. –la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó claramente, los ojos mieles del jugador estrella de Kaijou y los ojos cielo de su compañero se fijaron en la pelirroja que se las arregló para zafarse de Hyuuga y Mitobe pero la Entrenadora de Seirin la contenía aún. -¿Por qué no juegas contra mí Niño bonito? –su voz sonaba realmente escalofriante a oídos de Furihata, Kawahara y Furukawa que se estremecieron.

-Kagami-chan por favor cálmate, no me obligues a incrementarte los ejercicios como lo hago con los demás. –regaño Riko de forma amenazante, la Tigresa no se dejó intimidar tan solo se fijó en la cara del modelito.

-Gracias por el cumplido. –le guiña el ojo aun manteniendo el coqueteo con la bella pelirroja. –Hagámoslo entonces, pero antes dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunta mientras se va quitando el saco gris junto a su corbata.

-T'ch si realmente quieres saberlo debes jugar realmente en serio y encestar antes de que lo haga yo. –respondió la Tigresa esbozando una diminuta sonrisa torcida.

-¿EN SERIO? –es sorprendente que el rubio no se diera cuenta que la estaban llamando desde que interrumpió por su apellido pero vaya rubio despistado, era impresionante que un sujeto como él fuera uno de los Kiseki no Sedai, pero entonces tragaron saliva. La mitad gringa se veía feliz y a ojos de toda un aura candente la cubre, los ojos espectadores se fijan en ella y en el jugador de Kaijou.

-Esto es increíble. Rayos, Kagami-chan exponiéndose de ese modo. –la castaña no puede evitar sentirse ofuscada y muy molesta, ya luego iba a poner las cosas en su sitio de mientras que la pelirroja se dé cuenta del nivel de un miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai es capaz de hacer.

-¿Aida-san va a permitir que Kagami-chan se enfrente a Kise-kun? –pregunta inquieto pues no le gusta la forma en que su ex compañero de Teiko mira a su nueva Luz.

-¡No hagas eso! –no solo lo grito Riko, sino todos los demás al ver la repentina aparición del chico sin presencia ante ellos.

-Lo siento. –Kuroko queda observando al frente, todos siguen su mirada y es cuando se dan cuenta de que Kise y Kagami están frente a frente ya en la media cancha.

Kise está rebotando el balón, sus ojos brillan intensamente mientras mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios en cambio Kagami se ve seria a la expectativa de poder leer los movimientos del rubio y entonces da comienzo. Kise hace una finta y se mueve hacía el aro, Taiga le sigue de cerca y es cuando el rubio da un giro a su izquierda pero vuelve sobre sí mismo a su derecha saltando y metiendo el balón dentro del Aro; la pelirroja salta para impedírselo sin embargo no lo hace a tiempo y es empujada por el cuerpo del modelo cayendo sobre el piso.

-No puede ser… -gime Furihata y los demás, al recordar que la pelirroja hizo esa misma finta y movimientos antes durante la práctica. Riko está algo sorprendida, sin embargo sabe cuál es la habilidad de esté Ex miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai.

\- " **Él aprende a jugar mientras ve a los demás y vuelve propios sus movimientos. Sin embargo esto no es solo una simple imitación.** " –piensa la castaña observando todo y antes de que vaya a ver cómo está la pelirroja es Kuroko quién se adelantó a todos.

-Lo siento ¿Te hiciste daño? –Kise quiere sonar como un caballero pero antes de que siquiera ofreciera la mano para ayudar a la hermosa chica de ojos rubí de pie, delante se encuentra Kuroko tomando ambas manos.

-Kagami-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? –no sabe porque su cuerpo se movió solo y sus manos sujetan con firmeza las manos de su compañera que parpadea algo sorprendida al verlo ahí pero por sobre todo ya ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias Kuroko, no tienes que preocuparte me encuentro perfectamente bien. –sonríe ella mientras se pone de pie ante la mirada asombrada de todos y en especial de Kise.

-Es increíble… Un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros… -dice Furukawa a sus amigos junto a él que estaban con la boca abierta sin disimular su asombro.

-Kurokocchi eres injusto. –hace un pequeño berrinche infantil porque la ex sombra de Teiko está en medio de la hermosa chica pelirroja y él, además de haberla ayudado de ponerse de pie cuando él debía ser quién le tomaba de las manos.

-Taiga. –dice ella dejando salir un suspiro al verse derrotada, Kise pestañea fijándose en ella. –Kagami Taiga así me llamo. –le dice mientras una sonrisa confiada se asoma en la cara de la Tigresa.

-Vaya, Kagami Taiga es un nombre muy bonito. –la chica tiene valor, lo admite pero sin duda la pobre pelirroja no es una rival digna y a pesar de sentirse encantado por ella recuerda a lo que vino realmente a Seirin. –Oh, es cierto. Por favor, denme a Kurokocchi. –se vuelve a los demás mientras una mano se posa sobre la cabellera celeste que de inmediato es apartada por su propietario. –Únete a Kaijou y juguemos juntos de nuevo. Yo te respeto mucho Kurokocchi, es un desperdicio en verdad que te quedes aquí, además también si quieres puedes venir a Kaijou con nosotros Kagami Taiga-san podrías ser la asistente del Coach. –solicita como si nada, mirando primero al chico fantasma, para ahora mirar a la chica de ojos rubí.

Taiga abre los ojos molesta y sorprendida por el oxigenado altanero, estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas pero Kuroko que aún mantiene una mano de la pelirroja con la suya le da un suave apretón deteniendo a la primogénita Kagami. Los presentes se asombran bastante ante sus peticiones que son algo absurdas pero... Los Sempai no pueden alegar nada, en realidad Kaijou es un mejor Instituto que el suyo.

-Me honra escucharte decir eso Kise-kun. –agradece mientras mantiene tu cara inexpresiva sin embargo no puede no sujetar con más firmeza a la pelirroja que clava sus orbes carmín en su compañero. –Y respetuosamente rechazo tu oferta. –se inclina para volver a su postura relajada pero mantiene la mano de Kagami estrechada a la suya, con los dedos entrelazados.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Kurokocchi, tú no eres así. Sabes que Ganar lo es todo para nosotros ¿Por qué no quieres venir a un mejor Instituto que esté? –Kise se siente algo ofendido, le sorprende que Kuroko se enfrente a él y le rechace tan si quiera pensar un poco las cosas.

-He cambiado desde entonces, Kise-kun además hice una promesa a Kagami-chan. –ejerció de nuevo una leve presión al sentir la mano de la hermosa mitad gringa entrelazada a la suya. –Le dije que venceríamos a toda la Kiseki no Sedai. –sintiendo valor cuando la pelirroja devolvió el agarre no titubeo en dejar las cosas claras con Kise Ryota.

-Realmente no es propio de ti andar bromeando así. –trata de regañar al chico fantasma pero una risita hace que sus ojos mieles se fijen en la pelirroja junto a Kuroko.

-Es divertido que pienses que Kuroko lo dice en broma, niño bonito. –Taiga lo dice con un tono divertido mientras mantiene sus manos entrelazadas. –No pienses que porque me venciste una sola vez, voy a dejar que te lo lleves. –sin más la joven atrae el cuerpo más pequeño en un abrazo posesivo provocando que la cara del chico de ojos cielo estuviera a punto de asfixiarse entre las enormes delanteras. –Y yo tampoco acepto tu ofertita. Así que solo te diré, que te vayas preparando. –sus ojos rubí afilados observan al modelo, una densa declaración de guerra se siente.

Kise no puede creer que la pelirroja hiciera tal cosa, sentía cierta envidia en ese momento porque tener la estatura de Kurokocchi y dejarse abrazar de ese modo y poder… No, sacudió la cabeza, él no era como Aominecchi no claro que no.

Continuara…

* * *

 ** _Dejen comentarios en como les pareció la historia_**


	5. Entre amarillo, celeste y rojo

_Hola a todas, me alegra de que le hayan gustado el capitulo._

 _aquí le tengo otro, el sábado les envió otro._

* * *

Era un día bello en Tokyo. En un instituto que decía "Escuela preparatoria privada Kaijou." El equipo Seirin estaban entrando en una fila, en sus alrededores se podía ver varios edificios, eran enormes, a la izquierda se podía ver la carrera de atletismo, en una esquina también tenían una enorme piscina. El patio ni se diga también era muy espacioso se podía ver como algunos estudiantes de Kaijou pasaban a sus lados.

\- Este lugar es enorme. -Hablo Hyuga mirando a todos los lados.- ¡De verdad se nota cuando una escuela lo dedica todo a el atletismo! -Podía ver algunas chicas pasando a su lado.

El equipo de Seirin, sí que llamaba la atención de todos los estudiantes de Kaijou, se podía escuchar los murmullos de algunos jóvenes cuestionando sus habilidades, otros eran por simple interés en quien será el mejor equipo. Riko y los demás se podía ver lo presionados que estaban, aunque en su interior estaban ansiosos en enfrentárseles a ese equipo, bueno eso no se puede evitar sentirse emocionado.

Y hablando de emoción.

\- Oauhh -Bosteza suavemente una pelirroja utilizando su mano derecha frotándose uno de sus ojos, casi no había dormido toda la noche después del pequeño encuentro entre su luz con el copiador. Sus emociones fueron sus causa por no dormir, si te acercas un poco se podía ver unas leves ojeras en su bello rostro.

\- Kagami-chan ¿Te dormiste tarde? -Pregunto un peli-celeste mirando a su bella luz, que se estiraba los brazos y sonreía traviesa dándole una imagen tan tierna.

\- Mis emociones fueron un caos. -Comento sin borrar su sonrisa, sus orbes espinela brillaban de ansiedad y de entusiasmo.- Daré lo mejor de mí. -Exclamo enérgicamente como una niña de 9 años cosa que hizo sonreír al menor.

La verdad, después de la declaración de guerra entre los dos de la kiseki no dijeron nada desde entonces. Tetsuya aún recuerda el repentino contacto de Taiga, puede decirse que era muy torturoso al ser asfixiado por esos grandes bustos, a esto le recordaba mucho a Momoi en sus días en Teiko. Aunque hay un pequeño detalle en Satsuki, ella es una chica muy coqueta y muy enamoradiza la cual siempre que lo ve se le abalanza y lo asfixia con sus grandes delanteras (que por lo visto es copa C), pero con Kagami... era lo contrario, al tener una apariencia de princesita arrogante su personalidad lo cambia todo, eso solo era pura apariencia física, ella es una chica despistada, inocente e ingenua hasta al punto de avergonzarse.

Quién lo diría ¿No?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Kuroko? -Pregunto una tigresa, mirando a su compañero (que lo saco de sus pensamientos) que ha estado callado.

\- Ah, estoy bien kaga...-No pudo contestar porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al llevarse una sorpresa.

¿Cuál era?

Pues al frente suyo, muy cerca de su rostro estaba una carmín pegando ambas frentes, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, el oji-añil sentía el cálido aliento que salía de los labios de esta, en eso nuevamente escucho su corazón palpitando de un ritmo acelerado ambas mejillas se teñían de rojo por tener a su luz muy cerca de él.

La de largos cabellos como la sangre los abre lentamente- Que bueno, no tienes fiebre. -Dijo aliviada dándole una pequeña sonrisa sin percatarse que el más bajo de los varones se estaba colorando.

La entrenadora y los demás se ruborizaron al ver el acto de su compañera, hacer ese tipo de escenario en un momento como este puede hacer que alguna persona piense que son pareja, no son los únicos que piensan eso. Se podía notar como algunos o más estudiantes que son varones se les quedaba mirando a la recién llegada de , puede que la pelirroja no lo haya notado pero cuando entro a esta escuela el equipo se percataron que los estudiantes de Kaijou miraban mucho a la mayor.

Pues claro, al parecer después de que los nuevos miembros se volvieron jugadores oficiales la única hija de la familia Aida mando a diseñar algunos chándales para ellos, el sexto jugador fantasma y los demás se las probaron quedándoles bien a su talla. Por otro lado a la jugadora nº 10 de Seirin tuvieron que anotar sus medidas de cada uno, no duro mucho en hacérsela y probársela la cual la castaña no pudo evitar en fruncir el entrecejo.

¿Y Porque razón?

Porque el chándal que tiene puesto la de grandes pechos le quedaba muy sensual y sexy, no importa cuántas veces que tipo de ropa se ponga todas le quedaban muy bien. El chándal consiste en una chaqueta blanca con las mangas negras, su cuello era "V" con eso resaltaba mucho su enorme busto, pantalones blancos a juego, y para finalizar unos zapatos negros de color rojo a los bordes. Es todo una belleza, a veces todos piensan que su kohai debería ser una súper modelo en vez de ser una jugadora de basquet, bueno ese es el gusto de ella y eso se lo respetan sin duda alguna.

\- ¡Oigan todos! -Grito una voz haciendo que la atmósfera entre Kuroko y Kagami se arruinará por el ex Kiseki copión. –Vine para guiarlos, porque esté sitio es grande. –se explicó pero claramente paso de todos ellos justo cuando Riko Aida le agradece junto a Hyuuga. –Kurokocchi desde que me rechazaste, todas las noches he estado llorando en mi almohada. –el rubio por alto a la pelirroja, aún su ego se encontraba algo ofendido porque una chica como ella tan hermosa se le enfrento y se negó a ceder al chico fantasma.

-¿Podrías dejar de actuar y decir cosas sarcásticamente? Kise-kun. –pide el chico de ojos cielo con esa inexistente expresión de Poker pero no puede evitar sentirse inquieto y molesto porque puede notar que Kise lo busca que la pelirroja reaccione a sus palabras.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –pregunta Hyuuga, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la Entrenadora.

-Es obvio, Kuroko-kun se negó a irse con él y no solo eso sino Kagami-chan ofendió su hombría, siendo un modelo amado por miles de chicas debe ser difícil que algo así le pase seguido. –explicó Aida encogiéndose de hombros, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los chicos, menos de la Tigresa que se sintió molesta cuando Kise prácticamente la aparto del lado de Kuroko.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos enseñas de una vez el camino? –renegó la pelirroja que nuevamente se interpone entre su denominada sombra, y el chico rubio. Le toma la mano, lo hala hacía ella; dejando su cara atrapada contra sus voluminosos pechos.

Todos abren los ojos entre sorprendidos y sintiéndose infelices porque Kagami-san no hace eso con todos ellos también. Como si la castaña leyera el pensamiento de sus jugadores les pega un buen golpe y también separa a Taiga de Tetsuya.

-¡MO! Kurokocchi es tan afortunado, primero con Momoicchi que siempre te hacía lo mismo y ahora… -un aura siniestra le hace chillar.

-Date prisa por favor, Kise-kun y enséñanos la cancha de Básquet. –la primogénita Aida siente ganas de golpear al modelito, pero se contiene porque no es parte de Seirin, esté traga grueso sonriendo con temor.

-Si-síganme por favor. –dice mientras se pone delante de todos, pero ve a la castaña retando a la pelirroja por hacer escenas innecesarias, apenada ella pide disculpas y la Entrenadora suspira frustrada. –Estoy interesado en saber más sobre ti, haces que Kurokocchi actué de manera diferente a como lo recuerdo. –le dice con una sonrisa de superioridad, la chica de ojos rubís le miran fijamente con el ceño fruncido. –No me importa ser llamado parte de la Kiseki no Sedai, pero tampoco puedo ignorar tu desafió tan obvio aunque seas una chica. –le da su mejor sonrisa coqueta, la Tigresa ni se inmuta. –Y tampoco soy lo suficientemente maduro para dejártelo pasar, lo siento pero pienso aplastarte con todo lo que tengo. –le asegura tratando de intimidar a la joven carmín.

-Es lo que esperaba desde el inicio, niño bonito. –gruño ella con una sonrisa confiada.

Kise se encuentra algo impresionado pero no lo quiere demostrar, sin embargo está decidido a tener a Kuroko de nuevo a su lado y tal vez la pelirroja se une al paquete. No dicen más nada al ver a Riko Aida a punto de asesinar el chico oji miel, que de inmediato les pide le sigan, llegan a un gran coliseo donde se encuentra una malla que solo deja disponible la mitad de la cancha, lo que deja sorprendidos a todos pero muy disgustada a la castaña que frunce el ceño profundamente.

-Jugaremos solo en media cancha, en la otra mitad están practicando. –refunfuña la castaña fijándose en un hombre grande y corpulento que al fijarse en ellos saluda.

-Están aquí. –lo dice en un susurro. –Bienvenidos, soy el Entrenador Takeuchi. –se fija en todos y al no ver un adulto con ellos, hay un par de chicas seguramente las asistentes del Entrenador. -¿Quién de ustedes es el Entrenador? –pregunta con calma, recibiendo una mirada de parte de los miembros del Equipo de Seirin.

-Esa soy yo. –dice la castaña.

-¿Tú? ¿No eres la asistente igual que la pelirroja? –pregunta algo sorprendido, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de la primogénita Aida y primogénita Kagami.

-Soy Aida Riko, y ella es Kagami Taiga una jugadora de nuestro equipo. –explica adelantándose para hacer frente al hombre que parece más sorprendido por las aclaraciones

-Ya veo. –logra decir, aclarándose la garganta. –Por favor siéntanse libres de usar los vestidores si quieren cambiarse, como ven hicimos arreglos simples para esté partido. Me parece sorprendente que vayan a jugar con nuestros jugadores Titulares, pero por favor espero no dejen les tripliquemos el puntaje. Ahora iré a llamarles para que podamos dar inicio al partido de práctica. –lo dijo con toda calma, pero se notaba molesto porque en verdad no se esperaba que un grupo de mocosos fueran entrenados por una mocosa por mucho que está fuera hija de un ex miembro del equipo del que alguna vez perteneció.

La castaña ardía en furia, las venas palpitantes resaltaron en sus sienes, mejillas y hasta su cuello. Los demás estaban algo asombrados por aquella manera casi despectiva por la que eran tratados. Kuroko empezaba a sentirse un tanto intranquilo pero la voz de la pelirroja trajo a todos de regreso sacándolos de sus burbujas de pensamientos negativos.

-Ellos piensan que damos asco, simplemente nos quieren usar como su entretenimiento para su práctica. –sus ojos rubí se afilaron, su semblante era de una fiera predadora, la Tigresa se sintió encantada cuando mencionó a los Titulares de Kaijou.

Kuroko no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, ver a la pelirroja desprender esa aura intensa, logró no solo hacerle relajarse a él sino a todos los miembros de Seirin.

Al otro lado de la cancha se ve al entrenador de Kaijou, que se fija en el rubio con su uniforme y de inmediato habla con él.

-Kise ¿Qué crees que haces con tu uniforme? Si te dejo jugar esto no sería un partido justo para ellos, así que cámbiate. –pide con total calma, ignorando las muecas del rubio pero igual pasa de ellas.

-Entrenador… -murmura fijando su mirada en los miembros de Seirin cuyas caras son nada amigables. Rápidamente va junto a ellos. –Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento. Me obligaran a quedarme en la banca, pero si llegan a darle una paliza a los otros jugadores entonces seguro que me va a meter. –dice con seguridad, aunque su pose cambia a una algo altanera y curva los labios en una sonrisa torcida. –Además… -hace una pequeña pausa mirando a Kuroko y a Kagami. –Si no logran hacer que me meta en el partido, no deberían andar diciendo que vencerán a la Kiseki no Sedai. –les da una mirada condescendiente.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no mejor les enseñas los vestidores para que se cambien? –le grita el Entrenador al rubio que parpadea antes de que el Equipo completo de Seirin se empiece a mover mientras que Riko prácticamente casi lleva a arrastras al baño de chicas a la pelirroja para que no ande por ahí desnudándose.

-No es necesario. –la voz de Kuroko se deja escuchar, los ojos cielo se fijan en los amielados del modelo. –Será mejor que comiences a calentar. No tenemos tiempo. –se fue junto a los demás por la puerta que da a los vestidores.

-¿Qué? –susurra Kise algo impresionado por la manera de comportarse de Kuroko, pero sonríe ante las ansias que tiene de poder ingresar en el partido contra Seirin para enfrentarse a Kurokocchi y a la hermosa pelirroja.

Una vez todos cambiados, luego de que Riko y Taiga demoraran por andar acomodando bien las vendas en los senos de la Tigresa, ya cambiados en la cancha el árbitro se encontraba listo, hubo algunos pequeños retrasos porque una chica en un partido de hombres… Pero después de enseñar los documentos legales y el permiso de la Asociación Nacional de Básquet de Japón todo queda en paz.

\- ¡Qué el partido entre la Preparatoria Kaijou y Preparatoria Seirin de comienzo! – dice el Arbitro pero no da el pitido, se fija en los 4 miembros de Seirin en la fila. –Seirin por favor alinéense los cinco jugadores para que demos comienzo al partido. –les pide con amabilidad pero entonces se fija en la chica pelirroja y una voz junto a ella que lo sobresalta.

-Estamos los cinco. –Kuroko se deja ver, el Árbitro da un salto atrás. Los otros jugadores de Kaijou tampoco lo vieron ahí hasta que hablo, murmullos se escuchan tanto jugadores que entrenan como los que estaban en la fila pero no sintieron la presencia del chico pequeño.

\- Estaba justo en frente de mí, y ni siquiera lo note. ¿Y tú, Kasamatsu? -Dijo uno de los miembros de Kaijou, Koji Kobori asi se llamaba.

\- Yo tampoco. -Respondió el capitán Kasamatsu, mirando a su compañero.

\- Esto es ridículo. Después de tanta arrogancia, pensé que tendrían jugadores decentes. -Hablo el entrenador con aire de decepción, pero la voz del nº 7 de Kaijou fue que lo hizo mirar.

\- Ya veremos. -Hablo Kise mirando a su ex-compañero con una mirada seria.- Pueda que tengas razón. -Sonrió un poco entusiasmado.- No son solo decentes.

El equipo de Seirin y Kaijou entraron en posición, al frente del árbitro estaba Taiga con una sonrisa gatuna se podía ver lo ansiosa que esta, Kuroko estaba en el lado izquierdo y Hyuga estaba del lado derecho mientras que adelante estaba Yoshitaka Moriyama, mientras que los demás estaban a sus posiciones.

La gringa sonrió de forma determinada, miraba a cada uno de sus adversarios podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón por la emoción esto es lo que de verdad quiso, un verdadero reto. Si nuestra pelirroja no estuviera tan aferrada de sus pensamientos, algunos estudiantes que son de otros clubes y algunos de los miembros de Kaijou se quedaban mirando embobados (algunos más que otros) a esta, deben de admitir que es muy hermosa más por su tono de cabello y ojos hasta su voluptuoso cuerpo, algunos pensaron que la carmesí es como la reencarnación de afrodita la diosa de la belleza y del amor.

El tercer hijo de la familia Kise se quedaba un poco absorto al ver a la de hebras rubíes, el uniforme de basquet femenil le quedaba muy bien, no esa palabra "bien" no era correcta, más bien hermosa esa si es una palabra indicada para un modelo. Y es cierto, ese atuendo fue pedido por la entrenadora después de tomar las medidas de la rojita. La felina llevaba el cabello sujetado con una cola de caballo, sus suaves labios estaban pintados de un suave color rosa un poco oscuro, también con el uniforme llevaba una franelilla color negro en los brazos y en la mitad de las caderas, blancos en el dentro donde tenía un numero 10, los bordes eran de color rojo, el cuello como era "V" un poco más abajo se podía ver la mitad de los grandes senos, en su cuello llevaba su collar con el anillo, un short del mismo color que la camisa un poco pegados en los muslos, y para finalizar lleva unos zapatos deportivos negros con rojos en los bordes.

La ropa deportiva que lleva puesta la mayor le quedaba muy bien, y eso aumento la mayoría de las miradas de los varones hasta tenían corazones en sus ojos, estaban cautivados por la belleza de la estadounidense. El de cabellos dorados se ruborizo un poco y sin despegar su vista en la chica, nunca pensó que se vería muy sexy con ese uniforme, cosa que el primogénito Kuroko lo noto la intensa mirada de su amigo en eso se sintió un poco molesto.

En la banca, la de mirada avellana analizaba los cuerpos de los jugadores de Kaijou. - " **Esto no se ve bien.** " -Se dijo en su mente con una mirada seria- " **No puedo ver todo a través de su ropa, pero sus números están muy por encima del promedio** " " **Nuestro números físicos están muy por detrás.** " -Pone su mano a la barbilla- " **Honestamente, nada de sorprenderse de equipo nacional fuerte. Tenemos a Kuroko-kun y Kagami-chan**." " **Pero ¿Que tan lejos nos podrán llevar?** " -Fue lo que pensó hasta que el sonido del silbato la saca de sus pensamientos.

El árbitro al lanzar el balón, el pivot de Kaijou fue quien lo atrapo y se lo lanzo directo al Yukio, los demás fueron a dispersarse.

La base de kaijou atrapa el balón y lo comienza a rebotar- Muy bien. Uno. Mantengamos el ritmo. -Explico este sin percatarse que el sexto jugador fantasma acaba dar una redirección, robándose el balón- ¿Qué? -Grito Kasamatsu, girándose a la derecha viendo como el celeste se llevaba el balón sin más comenzó a correr directo así el.- ¿De dónde salió? -Al llegar hacia él sonrió depredadora-mente.

El chico invisible al ver que estaba bloqueado con su mano lanza el balo por detrás de él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece la tigresa tomando el balón en su mano derecha dejando desconcertado a Kasamatsu y a los miembros de kaijou, los de Seirin sonrieron ventajosamente por ver la acción de sus dos kohais.

Taiga estaba a punto de saltar, pero... ¿No lo hizo?, ella se queda parada a unos pocos metros cerca de la canasta de sus contrincantes, eso extraño a todos, incluyendo a la sombra de Seirin y al copión de kaijou.

¿Porque no salto y metió el balón al aro?

Tetsuya al acercarse a la mayor- ¿Qué pasa, Kagami-chan? -Pregunto viendo que su luz se quedaba mirando el aro de canasta.

\- Esta crujiendo. -Musito bajito la nombrada, haciendo que se ganara una mirada confundida el de orbes azul cielo, pero sus dudas fueron respondidas por un estruendoso ruido, haciendo que todos y cada uno de todos miraran al frente.

¿Que causa fue de ese ruido? Fácil.

Por las palabras de Taiga diciendo "Esta crujiendo", se refería al aro que se calló al piso, eso se explica por qué no salto y menos mal que el nº 11 de Seirin aparto rápido a la bella pelirroja que por poco el aro le iba a caer encima. Toda la población masculina, le estallaron algunas venas en la cabeza por ver al sexto jugador fantasma agarrando a la americana con mucha firmeza y delicadez como si se tratara de un príncipe protegiendo a su princesa, el de mirada miel inflo más mejillas por la suerte de su antiguo amigo, si no fuera por el entrenador el estará ahí quien salvaría a la peli-carmín.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. - Hablo el de cabellos azul marino, sosteniendo firmemente la cintura de a mayor.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagami-chan? -Pregunto preocupado de que su luz se hizo una herida.

La nombrada mira al menor - Estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme, Kuroko. -Agradeció con sinceridad brindándole una angelical sonrisa a su proclamada sombra, sin notar que este se sonrojo.

Muy bien, es un momento muy lindo y romántico para los dos, aunque lástima que Izuki y Kasamatsu fueron quien arruinó la bella atmósfera.

\- Eso estuvo muy cerca. Uno de los tornillos esta oxidado. -Hablo Shun mirando la canasta rota y luego mira a sus kohais asegurándose de que no se hicieron daño.- Debe ser porque Kagami-chan no salto.

\- Si debe ser por eso. -Concuerdo el capitán de Kaijou mirando la canasta.

\- Cuando estaba lista para saltar, vi como el aro crujía y se movía un poco. -Explico la de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre, siendo soltada por el menor.- Esto es un poco grave ¿No?

Es cierto, si la recién llegada de hubiera saltado y encestado ya habría hecho en pedazos el aro, y eso significa que los de Seirin pagarían por el daño, que suerte tienen. El entrenador Takeuchi miraba el suelo molesto, hasta sintió como el jugador nº 11 y el nº 10 se acercó diciendo que el aro se rompió, cosa que lo enfureció más y no le quedo de otra que utilizar las nuevas canastas eléctricas en caso si las viejas se rompen.

Todos los miembros del club de basquet de Kaijou limpiaban el gimnasio y acomodando algunas cosas para dejar lo suficientemente espaciosa.

\- Jajaja, a eso a lo que se llama dar una paliza.- Hablo Ryouta mirando el aro que estaba puesto en un rincón del gimnasio y luego mira a la hermosa pelirroja y a su amigo.- Eres una chica precavida, Kagami-san. -Alago de una forma sarcástica para solo ver furiosa la mayor.- Nunca había visto al entrenador de esa forma.

\- ¡Si estás buscando en enfadarme no lo conseguirás! -Contesto está cruzando sus brazos haciendo que su pecho sea un poco más grande por la presión.- Y además, el universo le dio su merecido por subestimarnos. -Sonrió astutamente dándole la espalda al ex-miembro de la kiseki no seidan y yéndose a donde está su grupo.

\- Es cierto. -Acertó el de cabellos cielo siguiendo a su compañera.

Regresando al partido.

Todos los equipos Kaijou y Seirin entraron en posición, el dúo de luz y oscuridad vieron como el copión entraba al centro con su grupo ya vestido del uniforme que le correspondía.

El rubio sonrió de forma seria y ansiosa.- Lamento hacerlos esperar. -Hablo con diversión.

La peli-escarlata sonrió de una forma depredadora.- Finalmente estas dentro, niño bonito. -Comento sintiéndose más ansiosa, como si estuviera extasiada.

\- Eres demasiado intenso para ser un modelo. -Hablo el capitán Junpei, también sonriendo con emoción.

\- Solo está haciendo un espectáculo. -Dijo Kuroko uniéndose a la conversación de la carmín y el capitán.

\- Increíble. Con tan solo verlo otra vez, puedo decir que Kise Ryouta realmente es un monstruo. -Musito la entrenadora Aida analizando al ex-compañero de Kuroko hasta que se escuchó varios gritos de muchas chicas.

\- ¡Kise-kun, por aquí!

\- ¡Están ardiente!

\- ¡Cásate conmigo!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es todo esto? -Pregunto Hyuga mirando el pocotón de mujeres que estaban en la entrada del gimnasio, viendo como la celebridad que las saludabas.

\- ¿Ah, eso? -Yukio pone sus manos a su cadera.- Esto ocurre cada vez que él juega. Y...-Cierra su ojos y frunce el entre cejo, rápidamente dio un salto dándole una patada al modelo.- ¡Quieres dejar de saludar! o ¡Te golpeare! -Grito furicamente.

\- Ay, Ay... -Se quejó el de mirada amarilla sobándose en la zona golpeada.- Ya me golpeaste, Kasamatsu-sempai.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que está pasando, Kise? ¿Quién demonios es el numero 10? -Interrogo, el de mirada azul prusiano viendo a su molesto rubio amigo.

\- ¿Numero 10? -Voltea un poco la cabeza a la vista de su hombro y ve a la hermosa felina que miraba hacia aquí.- Oh, ella es Kagami-san. -Contesto viendo como esta cruza sus brazos haciendo que sus grandes delanteras crecieran un poco de la presión.

\- ¿Kagami? ¿Te refieres a esa chica? -Dio un pequeño vistazo a la nombrada.- No he oído hablar de ella. -De cierta forma, le sorprende que el equipo de Seirin hayan dejado entrar a una chica, la cual le sorprendió mucho por la acción que hizo hace poco cuando Kuroko le robo el balón.

\- Ella es muy linda ¿No? Ah, hablando de ella. Viste a ese tipo que te robo el balón, el numero 11...-Comento el de cabellos color oro mientras sonreía fascinado.- Fue mi compañero de equipo en Teiko, Kurokocchi. ¿Es asombroso? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

El capitán Yukio arqueo una ceja escuchando todo lo que decía su estúpido kohai- ¿Porque estas tan feliz? -Le Dio un leve golpe en el pecho- En todo caso, vaya que nos dieron una bienvenida. Sería un poco descortés no devolverles el favor. -Al decir eso, el rubio sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería su sempai.

Al comienzo del juego no se hizo esperar, todo el equipo Seirin se dispersaron al igual que los de Kaijou, unos que otros se pasaban el balón, otros se las robaban y algunos las bloqueaban impidiendo. Todos incluyendo a la pelirroja vieron como el rubio se llevaba el balón a la canasta contraria, Taiga intentaba y trataba de bloquearlo pero fue inútil solo consiguió que este la desviara, haciendo que este diera un salto y encestara logrando en tener un punto para Kaijou, eso sorprendió a los demás de Seirin al igual que la multitud de mujeres enloquecieron cosa que Ryouta se ganó otro golpe de parte de su capitán.

Kasamatsu mientras regañaba al niño bonito que apenas se disculpaba, Kagami-chan miraba el lugar donde encesto el amigo de su auto-proclamada sombra, sin embargo noto que el rubio al saltar lo hizo de una forma más fuerte que la suya haciendo que se desconcertara aún más.

\- Te sorprendió ¿No? -Dijo el copión sonriendo con arrogancia haciendo que la susodicha lo mire.- Es normal que una chica se sorprenda de mis actos. Aunque déjame informarte que nunca he fallado en devolver un favor en la cancha.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. -Sonrió entusiasmada la de orbes granates. Uy, al parecer este modelo se metió con la persona equivocada, con esas palabras solo encendieron más la llama interior de esta, liberando sus instintos más salvajes como la tigresa que es.

Volviendo al juego, Hyuga fue el primero al recibir el balón con rapidez lo lanza en dirección a Tetsuya cosa que lo tomo en unos minutos y se lo pasa a la de mirada espinela que la tomo rápido dirigiéndose a la canasta de sus adversarios con un increíble salto logro en meter el balón al aro logrando en obtener otro punto, devolverle las palabras del modelo y asombros a todos, con eso se ganó las sonrisa de aprobación Riko y de sus sempais.

Vaya guerra que tendrán.

El juego vuelve a seguir, Kaijo lleva unos 38 punto mientras que Seirin 37 van parejos, el chico invisible robaba el balón de sus enemigos o los recibía de partes de la tigresa y de sus compañeros de equipo, al parecer se ganaba también varias impresiones de parte del equipo contrario por no percatarse de su presencia, en algunas veces el copión y la as de Seirin tuvieron mucha oportunidades en enfrentarse, otras veces el rubio lograba en esquivarla y bloquearla. Eso solo aumento la emoción de los estudiantes de varios clubes y a las fans del oji-miel.

Hubo algunas pausas para que todos descansaran en unos minutos haciendo que tomaran nuevas medidas y nuevos planes, Ryouta tuvo la oportunidad en hablar con sus compañeros y sempais sobre la habilidad que tiene el de mirada aguamarina sobre su falta de presencia y también hablo sobre el de que él fue un miembro de Teiko que pertenecía a la Kiseki no seidan haciendo que todos entendieran y comprendieran lo que pasaba, al volver el partido Mitobe recibió el balón y se la pasa a Taiga la cual no dudo en atrapar.

\- Aquí voy. -Grito la mayor dando un salto alzando su brazo lista para encestar, lástima que no contó que Kise apareciera e impidió que hiciera su objetivo haciendo que el balón cayera al piso.

El árbitro sonó el silbato- Balón fuera. Bola blanca. -Aviso.

\- Tks. -Chasqueo con la lengua la de largos cabellos rojos que caían cual cascada son mientras respiraba por tanto correr.

\- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Estas años luz de poder desafiar a la Generación de los Milagros.-Hablo el de hebras doradas mirando a la joven que se volteara y lo miraba sin comprender de lo que decía.

\- ¿Disculpa? -Gruño levemente la pelirroja mirando al niño bonito.

Kise sonrió con burla y de empatía pensando que la muchacha se arrepintiera en jugar al basquetball- La brecha entre nuestra puntaje podría ser mayor, pero sin duda no se harán más pequeña. Más que estrategias o formaciones, el baloncesto se trata de contextura física. Es un deporte de tamaño. -Explico, mientras que sus ojos de color amielados se reflejaba el rostro de la hermosa joven de grandes delanteras- La diferencia entre tu equipo y el mío es demasiado grande. Eres la única que tuvo una oportunidad contra nosotros, pero puedo ver lo buena que eres. -Tan solo decir eso, la única hija de la familia Kagami estrecho los ojos.- Admito que tienes un gran potencial, pero estas muy lejos de alcanzarlos. No importa lo que tires, con una mirada, lo devuelvo con el doble de fuerza. -Dictamino de un tono amenazante, tan solo de ver que esta abriera los ojos y de que salga de ese mundo ilusorio de que se enfrentaría a sus antiguos compañeros.- Podrás luchar, pero nunca podrás ganarme. El mundo real no es tan fácil. -Termino mirando como la copa D bajaba la cabeza mientras que sus flecos le tapaban los ojos.

Kuroko al ver que su amigo y la gringa hablaban, y más al ver que la mayor bajaba la cabeza no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, conociendo a su amigo él no sabe cómo cerrar la boca, si eso era así puede llegar a lastimar a su luz y eso lo quiere evitar a toda costa, antes que iba a romper esa conversación se detuvo al escuchar una suave risa que salía de la oji-rubí dejándolo asombrado, no solo el también a todos.

La recién llegada de se reía suavemente como si había escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida, dejando desconcertado al rubio no entendiendo lo que le pasaba.- Lo siento, lo siento. -Levanta la mirada y se limpia algunas lágrimas sin borrar una sonrisa angelical.- Estoy tan feliz.

\- ¿Feliz? -Repitió Ryouta lo último que dijo la mayor dejándolo extrañado, haciendo que la sonrisa de la rojita agrándesela un poco.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me dijo algo así. -Comento esta sin dejar de pensar las palabras del modelo.- Lo he oído todo el tiempo allá.

\- ¿Allá? -volvió a repetir el de hebras amarillentas con un leve fruncir el entrecejo, no entendiendo a lo que se refiere.

\- En Estados Unidos. -Respondió con gentileza la pelirroja.

Los orbes dorados se abrieron de la respuesta.- ¿Vivías en Estados Unidos? Eso es increíble. - Sonrió mirando a la de grandes delanteras, de verdad eso no lo sabía. ¡Cielos! Debemos de admitir lo despistado que es el modelo, pudo ver a la chica pero no pudo en analizar los rasgos que tenía esta, si era de raza japonesa o no.

\- ¡Deja ya de distraerte! –otra patada por parte de Kasamatsu que le hizo caer al piso.

\- ¡Es que no me tienes paciencia Sempai! –dijo lloriqueando, se puso de pie para seguir al chico de orbes azulinas.

El partido era muy intenso, Seirin gracias a Kuroko lograban robar el balón y Kagami la pelirroja se lanzaba a hacer los set; pero por igual Kise y Kasamatsu iban al otro lado de la cancha mientras el rubio copiaba y perfeccionaba los lanzamientos de la pelirroja. Agotados es como se veían los miembros de Seirin, así que Riko pidió Tiempo Muerto para hacerles descansar un poco mientras planeaba una estrategia.

Del otro lado el Entrenador Takeuchi les grita molestó porque no hacen un buen trabajo siendo los titulares esperaba una paliza sin duda alguna.

-Esto no es tan fácil como cree el Entrenador. –se queja Moriyama mientras bebe un poco y le pasa el agua a Kasamatsu.

-Sí, esos dos de primer año son buenos. Kise tú debes ser capaz de hacerte cargo de cubrir a Kagami y… -fue interrumpido por Moriyama.

-La que está buena es la número 10, los chicos no me interesan. Y no es justo que solo Kise-kun tenga que mantener a la bella Fresa, yo también quiero tenerla cerca…–decía Moriyama ganándose un golpe por parte del Capitán de Kaijou.

-Moriyama-sempai ni hablar, no quiero que trates de conquistar a Kagami estoy seguro que ella está a punto de caer en mis encantos. –se queja el modelo haciendo pucheros.

-Están hablando tonterías, debemos concentrarnos en ese chico Kuroko. –reniega ahora pegándole un golpe a ambos.

-No te preocupes… Sempai, pronto Kurokocchi no podrá más su límite son 45 minutos y como nos vamos acostumbrando de a poco a su presencia ya no será un problema. –aseguro el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡¿USTEDES EN SERIO ME ESTÁN ESCUCHANDO?! –les grita ahora su entrenador, con ganas de agarrar a cada uno de ellos del pescuezo y hacerles una Homero.

Seirin se queda observando y escuchando todo aquel espectáculo tan innecesario.

-Todos son iguales. –dice la castaña dejando escapar un gruñido molestó. -Muy bien se puede decir que están a su límite, lo siento pero no tengo más que… -Riko iba a proponer algo que ella jamás imaginó le fuera necesario sin embargo Kuroko interrumpió.

-Hay algo importante que debo decirles, poco a poco mi presencia va a ser notada por los del equipo contrario. Mis habilidades se debilitan pero… -fue cortado por la castaña que le hizo una llave al cuello hecha una fiera.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante antes?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me vas a obligar a usar?! –Riko furiosa siente que su petición será mal vista por todos, en especial siente lastima por lo que dirá a Kagami-chan.

Todos la miran sin poder comprender, libera el cuello del chico de ojos cielo y toma la mano de la pelirroja para pedir unos minutos permiso, el árbitro dice que su tiempo muerto finalizo que regrese la jugadora número 10 es cuando ambas regresan.

\- Disculpa Kagami-chan pero es lo único que se me ocurrió luego de escucharlos… -decía frotando la espalda de la Tigresa que temblaba ligeramente, con la cara sonrojada y los ojos llorosos.

-Si con esto… V-voy a lograr hacer tiempo para que Kuroko y los demás se recuperen… Ya te dije que lo haré Riko… -era algo vergonzoso, ambas se prometieron jamás volver a usar algo así en un partido oficial… Nunca jamás.

-Siento las molestias, chicos no se olviden mantener la defensa firme y bloqueen el paso a Kise. Kuroko-kun tu trata de ir a un ritmo ligero ya que Kagami-chan y yo hemos planeado algo improvisado… -dijo esto último en un murmullo casi inentendible, pero Kuroko si lo escucho y no le gustó mucho como sonaba eso.

El partido se reinició, Kise toma el balón; la pelirroja va a cubrirlo acercándose más de lo que ella acostumbra de tal manera que sus voluptuosos senos chocan contra el pecho del modelo que se ruboriza al sentir aquel choque… El rubio abre los ojos y la boca; Kuroko frunce el ceño al notar que su Luz está apenada mordiendo sus labios para luego aprovechar la oportunidad y robar el balón sin embargo de inmediato Kasamatsu le impide el paso y cuando está a punto de hacer su lanzamiento de 3 puntos, la pelirroja cubre con su cuerpo dando un salto al mismo tiempo que el Capitán de Kaijou consiguiendo que los senos de la pelirroja choquen ligeramente contra la cara del Sempai que para evitar sufrir una hemorragia nasal cubre su cara con sus manos haciendo un pésimo lanzamiento que sale de la cancha. El chico fantasma se disgusta por la estrategia que ambas chicas han tomado para su descanso, iba a protestar cuando la pelirroja le pone una mano sobre su cabello.

-No te preocupes, Kuroko tú solo concéntrate en reponer tus energías. –aseguro ella con una linda sonrisa, la mano sobre su cabello le revuelve el cabello color cielo.

Las cosas pasan de un modo inesperado, provocando que cada jugador que tiene contacto con la hermosa pelirroja esté a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal hasta el mismo árbitro al ver como rebotan con cada movimiento elegante y esa cara tan ingenua que es imposible desconfiar de la joven. El balón pasa fácilmente a manos de Hyuuga que trata de controlarse, cuando hace el pase a la pelirroja que encesta.

Takeuchi-sempai pide a gritos tiempo muerto, porque sus hormonales jugadores andan a punto de desangrarse de no ser porque se cubren con las manos sus narices pero por ello pierden el balón y los jugadores de Seirin ahora llevan la delantera por un par de puntos.

\- Lo siento, Kagami-chan… Eres tan valiente… -gime Riko abrazándola entre lágrimas, Taiga asiente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas ante la mirada atónita de los demás y es cuando Kuroko frunce el ceño y habla.

-No es necesario que hagas esto Kagami-chan, por favor ya no sigas. –sus manos tomaron a la pelirroja de los hombros, los ojos de ambos se encontraron quedando en silencio. Era un momento extrañamente intimo que a todos les daba algo de pena tener que verlos así mirándose en silencio.

-Idiota, no pensaba continuar. Riko por favor necesito que me ayudes ya sabes con que… -dijo ella mientras su mano vuelve a apoyarse sobre el cabello cielo tan suave, la Tigresa sonríe torpemente mientras no puede ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas pero tampoco puede ocultar el sentir contenta de que su sombra le cuide de ese modo.

-¡Sí! –dice la castaña corriendo a toda prisa a pedir permiso al árbitro y toma la mano de la rojita para salir corriendo al baño de damas donde vuelven a ajustar bien las vendas de sus senos para que no se bamboleen como antes.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente se acabó su tiempo muerto a la cancha ambos equipos. –exige el árbitro.

Finalmente una vez más los jugadores ahora centran su mirada no en la pelirroja sino en el balón, y la ventaja que el equipo de Seirin gano lo fue perdiendo abriendo una brecha que iba a agrandándose poco a poco. Las jugadas eran buenas sin embargo de alguna manera Kagami y Kuroko iban mejorando a su vez, Kise lo pudo notar en el segundo cuarto, la gringa iba mejorando paso a paso con ayuda de su ex compañero de Teiko. Las jugadas iban mejor, justo cuando Kise imagina que Kuroko y Kagami iban a hacer el mismo truco el chico sombra hace pases a sus demás compañeros de equipo.

Riko se siente emocionada pensando que ambos iban a ayudar a Seirin a llegar a las Nacionales y… Justo entonces ambos fallan un pase simple sin complementarse del todo quedándose mirando entre sí.

-Kurokocchi… -jadeo Kise con la mirada estrecha sintiéndose extrañamente traicionado pero esa sensación era por doble partida, porque estuvo observando que tan bien se llevaban ambos, que tan cercanos se iban haciendo la hermosa pelirroja y la ex sombra de Teiko.

-Eres fuerte Kise-kun. –admite con esa cara de Poker mientras el rubio modelo le mira de mala manera. –Yo no tengo oportunidad y Kagami-chan no puedo alcanzarte. –a su lado la Tigresa apoya su brazo sobre los hombros de su sombra.

–Pero al jugar juntos, tenemos una oportunidad de enfrentarte. –asegura sintiéndose un poco apenado porque los senos de la pelirroja se frotan ligeramente contra su espalda y brazo.

Kise frunce más el ceño, no está seguro si es por las palabras de su ex compañero o si es debido a la proximidad que tienen ambos, frunce los labios antes de hablar.

-Has cambiado Kurokocchi. –admite con cierta molestia, pero no está dispuesto a ceder porque él es la Estrella de Kaijou y no iba a permitir que le hicieran quedar mal, ni su amigo ni la bella pelirroja. –Tal vez nunca jugamos seriamente de este modo en Teiko, pero… todavía no pueden detenerme. –con una voz firme y una mirada afilada se dirige a ambos, el silbato suena todo es en cámara lenta mientras el resto de jugadores se mueve. – ¡Yo seré el ganador! Tú mismo sabes que tu tiempo límite se acerca y sin duda… ¡Perderás en la segunda mitad! –Kise toma el balón que cae en sus manos para correr con él, el chico de ojos cielo se mueve mientras la Tigresa sonríe muy segura de que su compañero le cerrará la boca a ese modelito.

Se movieron Kise fue bloqueado por Kuroko pero sin más el rubio paso, pero la pelirroja se le paro delante evitando siguiera fue cuando el chico fantasma roba el balón para hacer un pase a su Luz o es lo primero que imaginó que iba a ocurrir pero la pelirroja ni siquiera tomo el balón sino Hyuuga para encestar.

Kise se molesta consigo mismo pero se repone para tratar de hacer un lanzamiento de 3 puntos, pero la pelirroja se apoya sobre la cabeza del chico de cabello cielo para bloquear aquel intento del modelito por anotar.

El partido continua de ese modo, sin descanso corriendo de un extremo a otro de la cancha, Kise siente exasperarse más y más; entonces justo a un par de minutos para que finalice el partido el balón pasa a manos de la Tigresa que logra esquivar a Kise cuando Mitobe logra cortarle el paso pero entonces lo ve de reojo el pálido rostro de su sombra aún más pálido lo que le provoca una punzada en el corazón, Kise se libera de Mitobe y va a quitarle el balón a la chica de ojos rubí que en vez de hacer el lanzamiento hace un rápido pase a su izquierda donde un sorprendido Hyuuga logra coger el balón y hacer un lanzamiento de 3 puntos.

Kuroko siente su cuerpo pesado, sus parpados se cierran y cae lentamente hacía el piso… Pero entonces en vez de sentir el golpe que esperaba recibir de la cancha es un calor ya conocido y ese aroma tan único que es reconfortante.

-¡Kuroko! –grita aterrada al no escuchar respuesta de su compañero, entonces todos se fijan en ambos. La gringa se encontraba recostada en el piso con el pequeño cuerpo del chico sombra sobre el suyo, ella lo estrecha entre sus brazos sacudiéndolo lento pero se siente impaciente al no recibir respuesta y más al no ver al chico respirar. –Responde por favor… -lo estrecha más entre sus senos, los ojos rubí se llenan de lágrimas contenidas. –Kuroko… -susurra ella sollozando levemente y un suave murmullo llega a sus oídos.

-Ka-Kagami-chan… N-no me dejas… Re-respirar… -dio una bocanada de aire al conseguir apartar su cara de los enormes senos de la pelirroja que le pega una cachetada pero luego vuelve a abrazarlo.

-Idiota… Me preocupaste… -lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, entonces cae en la cuenta que todos los estaban observando mientras hacían la escena, rodeados ambos por sus compañeros de equipo que les miraban con cara de asombro, un fuerte rubor cubrió su cara sin saber que decir más al ver que Kise Ryouta se había aproximado también junto a ellos dos.

Kise al ver a la pelirroja abandonar la idea de anotar le sorprendió, su cuerpo se movió para cubrirla pero ella lo esquivó de una manera magistral pero más sorprendido quedo cuando ella sin miramientos se lanzó para amortiguar la caída de su ex-compañero de Teiko, la manera tan dulce e inocente en que ella se preocupó por Kuroko le hizo estrujar su corazón al verla al borde de las lágrimas que… No supo cómo identificar todos estos sentimientos entre la preocupación por el ex miembro fantasma y por la forma en que la denominada nueva Luz de esté lo seguía sosteniendo hasta que el chico sombra reacciona ante las palabras de la hermosa gringa... Algo se revolvió en la boca de su estómago que iba subiendo ácidamente hasta su garganta, sus labios se separaron pero no logró articular palabra alguna al ver como la número 10 y el número 11 de Seirin se quedaron mirándose cómodamente luego de hablar entre ellos, la forma en que la pelirroja lo sostiene y el chico de ojos celestes la observa tan…

-¡Kise idiota te estoy hablando! –una fuerte patada lo trajo a la realidad, haciéndole gemir de dolor pero internamente lo agradeció porque su mente era un caos total en ese momento pero gracias a su Sempai estaba clara nuevamente centrándose de nuevo en el partido, era su oportunidad la ventaja para derrotar a Seirin. –Bueno, con eso es todo para Seirin es tal como dijiste ahora es el momento de aumentar los puntos del marcador. –dijo tirando del brazo del rubio que giró la cabeza mirando a la pelirroja ayudar al de cabello cian recostándole en una de las bancas.

\- " **¿Qué es está sensación? Kurokocchi…** " –no pudo decir nada, el árbitro les permitió un tiempo para que Seirin vea a su jugador número 11.

-Bueno, Kuroko-kun no podrás jugar así que por favor descansa. –pidió Riko observando al chico pequeño que al parecer había vuelto a perder la consciencia.

-Kuroko… -susurro preocupada la joven de ojos rubí, los demás se miraban entre sí antes de que Hyuuga pusiera una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Tranquilízate Kagami-san todo estará bien. –le quiso dar animo con una sonrisa amable, cosa que irrito a Aida que le pegó una patada en la espinilla.

-Muy bien, Kagami-chan no vaya a atacar porque hagas lo que hagas Kise va a copiar todos tus movimientos. Los demás de segundo año deben centrarse en la ofensiva. –indicó ella mientras el árbitro hacía señas para que inicie de nuevo el partido. –Estamos en el Segundo cuarto, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo. –solicito la castaña a lo que los demás respondieron de forma afirmativa mientras la pelirroja no podía no preocuparse por el chico fantasma a lo que Izuki se aproxima a su lado posando una mano sobre su hombro con delicadeza.

-No te preocupes, deja el ataque a Hyuuga que él hace sus mejores tiros en momentos de crisis y solo ayúdanos en la defensa como si tu vida dependiera de ello Kagami-chan. –quiso hacer una pequeña broma a la chica que enarco sus cejas arriba sin entender del todo y solo asintió.

Y así fue como dio comienzo de nuevo el partido, bloqueando a los jugadores de Kaijou entre Koganei y Mitobe hicieron una pantalla y el balón pasó de las manos de Izuki a Hyuuga que hizo un tiro de 3 puntos que entro en el aro.

El partido continuaba sin muchos problemas, entre Kaijou avanzando pero Seirin evitando que la desigualdad de puntaje se dispare demasiado. Mientras tanto a una considerable distancia del Instituto Kaijou un joven pedaleaba con cansancio quejándose entre jadeos.

-Rayos, debimos haber girado en el semáforo. –se queja mientras continua su arduo trabajo de pedalear. -¡Tú no has pedaleado ni una sola vez! –dice irritado a su pasajero un joven de uniforme escolar negro, camisa blanca, cabello muy llamativo de color verde y anteojos con semi montura negra; que va cómodamente sentado bebiéndose un té y se gira un poco dejando ver su fina cara de largas pestañas que se fijan en el chico que pedalea ambos con el mismo color de uniforme solo que el otro chico posee un cabello oscuro peinado a la mitad, y es de ojos grises azulados.

-Por supuesto que no, hoy el Horóscopo de Oga-asa predijo que hoy es el mejor día para Cáncer. –aseguro dando un trago a su té envasado en una lata de color rosa.

-¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?! –se queja de nuevo apretando los dientes. –Bueno, si hemos venido hasta aquí es solo por ver una práctica de tus ex compañeros de Equipo. –gime mientras sigue pedaleando manteniendo su voz totalmente irritada.

-Son el Copiador y el Chico Invisible. –corrige con voz tranquila.

-¡¿Son buenos?! –alza la voz esperando una respuesta que no llega.

-Apresúrate o el juego habrá terminado. –solicita el chico de anteojos mientras se fija en la calle vacía de casas de pisos algunas con pequeños patios coloridos y otras sencillas con rejas.

-¡Es tú culpa por andar leyendo los Horóscopos! –grita en voz alta sin importarle si la gente se asoma de sus casas para verle, y trata de pedalear más rápido.

De nuevo en el Instituto de Kaijou.

El juego sigue su curso sin muchos problemas, Seirin continua resistiéndose de tal forma que la diferencia de puntos no es excesiva y ya van en un Tercer Cuarto donde tan solo restan 1 minuto y medio para que finalice. Van Seirin 68 y Kaijou 74 poco a poco se nota más el cansancio de Hyuuga tras cada acertado lanzamiento, pero no solo él también los demás. La pelirroja se mantiene al marguen y no está del todo segura pero es como si el rubio modelo estuviera como enfadado con ella porque le esquiva la mirada en cada enfrentamiento que tienen.

-Entrenadora ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? –pregunta nervioso Kawahara con la esperanza de ayudar, pero la castaña le da una mirada algo afligida.

-Me gustaría que… Pero todos están realmente agotados por el ritmo que llevan desde el inicio del partido. –explicó la castaña con cuidado al seleccionar sus palabras pero no podía evitar sentir que si Kuroko Tetsuya estuviera con ellos las cosas mejorarían de nuevo. –Si tan solo Kuroko-kun pudiera jugar… -lo dijo inconscientemente y una suave voz se dejó escuchar a su espalda, mientras el chico sombra se fuerza a sí mismo para sentarse.

-Comprendo… -se logra poner de pie, ante la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros de primer Año y la Entrenadora. –Buenos días, aquí voy. –fue lo que dijo para caminar un poco tambaleante quedando cerca de la línea de cancha, donde podía ver a la pelirroja enfrentarse a Kise que por alguna razón parecía querer evitar contacto con su Luz; eso desconcertó un poco al de cabellos cian.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –la castaña se interpuso frente al menor.

-Dijo que podía hacer una diferencia si estaba en la cancha, se lo pido por favor me deje entrar. –Kuroko se inclinó respetuosamente ante su Aida que se quedó mirándole con el ceño fruncido pero a la vez algo asombrada por las palabras del chico. –Además… -se fijó en la cancha, la pelirroja estaba centrada en evitar que Kise pase y seguía siendo algo sencillo porque el rubio se encontraba como en otro mundo. –Le prometí a Kagami-chan que sería su sombra y me necesita. –continuó hablando mientras una extraña opresión se forma en su pecho al mencionar a la joven pelirroja.

Todos abren la boca y le miran con asombro, la castaña suspira mirándole con cierto enfado pero lo sabe… Sin Kuroko y Kagami-chan su Equipo no podrá tener una chance de al menos sino ganar reducir más los puntos de diferencia.

Kasamatsu se siente irritado de seguir jugando en el partido porque le hubiera dado unas cuantas patadas para traer de regreso a su Idiota Kohai nada lindo, pues en vez de lucirse como siempre hacía pases y pases buenos claro, pero no iba como al inicio para enfrentarse a la hermosa número 10 de Seirin. Kise estaba turbado aún, esas emociones nuevas para él que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de chicas pero la pelirroja se le escapan de las manos tan fácilmente y es increíble como ella estaba tan centrada en Kuroko que… Qué eso no se lo esperaba, le daba lo mismo con Momoicchi que era una amiga y buena asistente del entrenador si es bonita sin duda pero… La pelirroja no solo por el cuerpo escultural que posee lo hace relucir, ella es diferente a cualquier chica que finge inocencia, ella es inocente a pesar de su manera de jugar en el segundo cuarto que se notó hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de distraeros y vaya que lo consiguió todos estaban a punto de morir por hemorragia nasal pero Takeuchi-sensei los puso en su sitio porque ese partido era para aplastar al Instituto Seirin, a su ex amigo y a la hermosa gringa. Pero… Pero… Kise trata de pensar mejor, su mente está enmarañada por tantos pensamientos por todo lo ocurrido y es el pitido del silbato lo que le trae de vuelta a la realidad es cuando lo ve Kuroko regresa a la cancha ante la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja que al verlo aproximarse a su lado hace unas hermosa muecas adorables y finalmente muerde sus labios dibujando una bella sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Kuroko vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. –lleva su mano de largo y finos dedos revolviendo el cabello cielo del más pequeño.

-Estoy de vuelta, gracias Kagami-chan. –ese suave toque cuidadoso, provoca que el chico fantasma sonría y se sonroje un poco. –Sí, lo haremos. –responde a la hermosa chica de ojos rubís que ensancha más su bella sonrisa, uno junto al otro una mirada compenetrada en la otra hasta que sus demás compañeros les llaman para colocarse en posición.

Kise llevo una mano a su pecho justo donde su corazón se encoge de una forma dolorosa, se fija en ambos que ahora le miran llenos de confianza, el rubio está seguro que no les dará ese gusto que va a demostrarles que él es mejor y hará a su Equipo el vencedor cueste lo que cueste porque tal vez… Tal vez así, ese dolor extraño se vaya a esfumar ¿No? Tal vez solo era su orgullo ligeramente herido y es cuando Kasamatsu le llama para que reinicien el partido ante el nuevo pitido del silbato.

Todos se mueven, Izuki pasa el balón a manos de Hyuuga que logra una anotación de 3 puntos a pesar de que Kasamatsu intenta cubrir saltando, el balón pasa a los jugadores de Kaijou y ya a manos de Kise esté se encarga de encestar rápido mientras hace el intento de seguir de cerca tanto a la pelirroja como a Kuroko. Pero estos logran hacer buenos pases entre sí evitando al rubio que ve como la hermosa chica de cabellera carmín encesta. Los pases vuelven a tener un ritmo veloz pasando a manos de los jugadores de Seirin manteniendo un corto margen de diferencia Seirin 80 – Kaijou 82.

Es cuando Seirin toma una vez más el control del balón a manos de Hyuuga quién lanza haciendo los 2 puntos que anulan la brecha del marcador que deja a todos los espectadores anonadados, hasta el mismo entrenador y demás jugadores no pueden contener sus caras afectadas. Kise se frustra ese instante al ver como la hermosa gringa se mantiene lado a lado con Kuroko y ambos se sonríen de una manera tan cómplice que se siente como si se burlaran de él… Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa fría, sus ojos tienen un brillo furioso y cuando el balón es lanzado por Kasamatsu quién grita el nombre de su Kohai, esté deja salir aquella luz brillante dorada que le cubre y una vez tiene control del balón pasa de largo de Kuroko que se estremece al darse cuenta que su ex compañero de equipo está en la zona pero no lo puede decir, no podría llegar a explicarlo en medio del partido.

-¡Kuroko! –grita la pelirroja que se aproxima para cubrir e impedirle el paso al rubio, el chico de ojos cian se gira para robar el balón pero entonces Kise sin más evita que eso ocurra para entonces pasar de la joven de ojos rubí que no puede en su sorpresa como el resto de los jugadores y entrenadora de Seirin.

Cuando esté pasa a encentar y cae elegantemente quedando semi sentado sobre sus pies y se pone imponente de pie cuan alto es, sus orbes doradas se fijan en ambos, la pelirroja no puede ocultar que no esperaba que el modelo fuera aún más fuerte de lo que se ve, mientras Kuroko trata de mantener la calma.

-Yo no perderé, ante nadie. –asegura con una aspecto lúgubre mientras se fija en su compañero de equipo, luego en la hermosa joven pero decide ignorarla es lo mejor para que su mente se mantenga centrada totalmente en esos últimos minutos del partido. -Ni siquiera ante Kurokocchi. –asegura pasando de ambos para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo que felicitan al rubio.

La pelirroja se pregunta si es que el rubio logró ver a Kuroko, o si tan solo fue el instinto lo que hizo que evitará que el chico sombra robará ese balón mientras los demás se ven algo afectados el Capitán de Seirin decide traerlos todos de vuelta a la realidad y que pongan sus pies en tierra.

-Será mejor que se preparen que esto será como el primer cuarto, un juego de idas y venidas. –les dice limpiando el sudor por el cansancio con su remera.

Tal como se predijo, Seirin y Kaijou iban y venían anotando puntos tras puntos con un marcador de Seirin 91 y Kaijou 93 con tan solo 2 minutos y 11 segundos del último cuarto. La pelirroja saltando para anotar los últimos puntos de Seirin con ayuda delos confiables pases de Kuroko mientras que Kise se hacía de los pases de Kasamatsu por parte de Kaijou; una vez más ambos equipos se encontraban con el mismo marcador a 98 puntos.

-¡Estos necios! –gruñe Kasamatsu arto de esa igualdad de puntos y con el balón en su poder una vez más se enfrentan mientras del otro lado.

-¡Ya no queda tiempo vayan por ellos y roben ese balón como puedan! –grita Hyuuga sintiendo toda la tensión y desde la banca Aida Riko se encontraba por igual.

Kagami está a punto de ir pero el chico fantasma le detiene del brazo, ella le mira fijamente y antes de que ella hable lo hace el más pequeño.

-Kagami-chan solo tenemos una pequeña oportunidad, tenemos que hacernos con la pelota. Hay algo más que Kise-kun no puede copiar. –le asegura el de ojos cian, a la chica de ojos rubí quién parece comprender su situación actual deben darlo todo. –Aunque está estrategia solo puede funcionar una vez. –dice mirándola fijamente, la joven asiente sin dudas.

Es así que los jugadores de Kaijou con Kasamatsu a la cabeza con el balón en manos da un salto para lanzar el balón es cuando la pelirroja se eleva aún más que él evitando tal anotación y haciendo un pase a Hyuuga que toma sin dudas la pelota aventándola luego a Kagami y Kuroko que avanzan juntos en la cancha hacía el terreno de Kaijou.

-¡No los dejen pasar! –grita el Capitán de Kaijou al darse cuenta de que si anotan todo se terminó.

Es cuando la primogénita Kagami tiene el balón en su poder, a su lado su confiable denominada sombra se mueve con ella, Kise se para delante de ambos y ocurre el pase, algo que sin duda no engaña al rubio que se mueve para cubrir un seguro pase a la de hebras rojizas pero Kuroko se mueve adelante unos pasos para luego lanzar el balón al aro, a dos segundos de finalizar el partido se dan cuenta que en realidad es un pase, la pelirroja se lanza de espaldas al aro para ver el balón y tomarlo, entonces Kise no piensa permitirle anotar.

Ambos están en el aire pero para Kise esto es muy extraño porque su cuerpo siente que va cayendo como si la gravedad le reclamara, sin embargo el cuerpo de la pelirroja sigue elevándose en el aire.

\- " **¿Sigue elevándose? ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar?** " –son los pensamientos que invaden, la cabellera rojiza acaricia suavemente su cara, dejándole percibir en si un dulce aroma que por unos segundos lo distrae pero todo regresa de nuevo cuando ve que él va cayendo mientras la joven parece mantenerse en el aire por más tiempo. -" **Saltamos al mismo tiempo pero yo estoy cayendo primero. ¿Cómo puedes estar en el aire por tanto tiempo?** " –al ver la espalda de la chica hay como una luz cegadora, el cabello ahora se eleva junto a la cola de cabello como si tuviera vida propia y fuera apartado por... Unas ¿Alas? - " **¡IMPOSIBLE** **!** " –se grita mentalmente Kise al seguir cayendo como en cámara lenta mientras la pelirroja logra atrapar con su mano el balón y girar su cuerpo hacía él.

-¡No necesito que regreses el favor! –dice ella firme y segura, recordando las palabras de Kuroko que se recapitulan en su memoria tanto mental como visual, recordando la cara del menor. –Porque… ¡Esto se acaba ahora! –grita ella anotando finalmente cuando el pitido del árbitro marca que finalizó el tiempo.

Kise abre los ojos de forma desorbitada porque él… Perdió…

Todos y cada uno de los equipos que quedaron quieto, igual que los expectantes que vinieron a ver el partido de práctica, no lo podían creerlo de vedad, el equipo Kajou de verdad a perdido contra Seirin.

La de mirada espinela cayo con elegancia haciendo que su enorme busto rebotara un poco, miro hacia la derecha viendo el marcador donde decía que Seirin llevaba 100 y mientras que Kaijou tenía un diferente de puntuación nada más que 98.

Esto de ser un sueño.

\- " **¿Ganamos?** " -Pensó la peli-escarlata mirando aun el marcador sin creérselo. Se pellizco la mejilla pensando que está en un sueño pero se equivocó, se quejó un poco del dolor.- De verdad, ganamos. -Musito sobándose la área pellizcada, luego de esbozar una sonrisa de suma alegría- ¡Lo logramos! -Exclamo alzando sus brazos, haciendo que Riko y los demás salieran de su shock y celebren su victoria.

\- Jeje, no puedo creer que hayamos ganado. -Hablo el capitán Hyuga levantando su brazo derecho con el pulgar hacia arriba al igual que Shun y Rinnosuke hacia la entrenadora que también hacia lo mismo.

Kuroko jadeaba por llegar a su límite, se quedaba unos minutos mirando el marcador viendo los resultados del juego la cual no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, dio un vistazo a su luz que abrazaba a la única hija de la familia Aida de felicidad, al ver el semblante contenta de la pelirroja no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al verla tan feliz.

Kasamatsu dio un suspiro poniendo sus manos a su cadera, mientras que su equipo se mantenían en silencio nunca se imaginaron que perderían, veían como el equipo Seirin celebraban, bueno... menos mal que era un partido de práctica y no uno oficial, si lo fuera estarían fritos, lo único que podían hacer es aceptar la derrota.

\- ¿Yo perdí? -Murmuro el de cabello solar aun perplejo viendo como su mejor amigo estaba dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a la estadounidense que también hacia lo mismo. - " **Por primera vez en mi vida, yo...** " -Detuvo su pensar por un minuto sintiendo algo húmedo de sus mejillas haciendo que reaccione.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? -Pasaba su mano a su rostro estaba llorando, trataba con ambas manos limpiar sus lágrimas pero por lo visto le era difícil en hacerlo.

Algunos estudiante de Kaijou observaban a la estrella tapando su rostro dándoles la espalda, no quería que nade lo viera llorar. Para serles realista, algunos jugadores de otros países o de su mismo continente también han perdido en varios partidos, la emoción de ganar en ser los mejores en un juego es fabuloso pero también esa persona como sabe ganar deben saber perder y aceptar que fue derrotada. No digo para molestar o desilusionar a alguien, si no que perder es una parte importante de un jugador y es cierto, no todo el tiempo es ganar si no que también deben de saber perder. Perder te hace un mejor jugador, podrían hasta enfrentarse con personas más fuertes y es bueno, es eso ver un lado positivo las cosas.

Y eso debería de entenderlo Kise.

\- ¿Kise está llorando?

\- Sé que debe sentirse frustrado. Pero...

\- Es solamente un partido de práctica.

Esos fueron los murmullos de algunos miembros de club de básquet Kaijou, murmullos que le llegaron a los oídos de cierta felina que hace poco estaba hablando animadamente con Aida quedándose sobrecogida. Acaso escucho bien, dijeron que ¿Kise estaba llorando? No pudo evitarse preguntar y voltearse para ver si los murmullos eran cierto. Y en efecto lo son, vio como el ex-miembro de la kiseki no sedai se estaba limpiando sus lágrimas dejando a la mayor completamente asombrada y no era la única.

El equipo Seirin se quedaban en silencio mirando a sus adversarios, aunque también miraban como el alegre rubio lloraba silenciosamente. El sexto miembro de teiko miraba la reacción de su mejor amigo, honestamente le era un poco doloroso verlo así pero lo hecho, hecho esta y eso más que nada él lo sabe... tal vez con eso hará que Ryouta abra los ojos y vea que ganar no es todo.

\- ¡Idiota! -Dijo de repente Yukio dándole una patada en la espalda haciendo que su estúpido kohai lo viera a los ojos aun con lágrimas.- Deja de llorar. -Dio una sonrisa comprensiva el oji-azulino ganándose las mirada de su grupo.- Y tienes las agallas para decir que nunca has perdido antes. ¡Te golpeare! -Eran palabras muy bruscas del capitán de Kaijou aunque tenía una pizca de comprensión hacia el rubio.- ¡Sera mejor que agregues el término "Venganza" a ese diccionario vació que tienes! -Dictamino, como un sempai debe de animar a su kohai.

El copión al escuchar las bruscas y correctas palabras de su capitán dio una sonrisa de resignación, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar que ha perdido contra su mejor amigo y con la hermosa joven de grandes delanteras. Seirin y Kaijou se alinearon dándose unas reverencia agradeciendo del buen partido que hicieron, mientras que Yukio estaba hablando con Hyuga con el buen partido que hicieron el entrenador Takeuchi emitía un aura oscuro por ver que sus chicos habían perdido y por lo tanto atrás de Junpei estaba Riko con un aura sumamente alegre.

Mientras que los demás equipos se felicitaban.

Una tigresa se quedaba observando como el mejor amigo de su sombra recogía algunas de sus pertenencias, de lejos se podía ver que el rubio aún tenía su semblante triste por lo que ha pasado del partido, no importa en cuantas veces lo oculte siempre las personas que está a su lado se darán cuenta de su estado. Un semblante triste apareció en el rostro de la americana, hace unos minutos se sentía feliz de a ver ganado el juego junto con su equipo pero luego... se sentía mal de ver al peli-dorado en ese estado.

\- Kagami-chan ¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunto un Kuroko que estaba atrás suyo mirando a su compañera en silencio, se le hacía raro que no esté brincando de felicidad de a ver ganado.

De milagro la recién llegada de no se asustó por no sentir la presencia de su sombra.- Kuroko, ¿El estará bien? -Pregunto sin despegar su vista al modelito que se estaba quitado la franelilla mostrando su torso desnudo.

El de cabello celeste miro el lugar donde veía la hermosa joven de 16 años.- ¿Te refieres a Kise-kun? -Aparta su mirada y ve solo a la de raras cejas que asentía.- No te preocupes, conozco mucho a Kise-kun. -Y es cierto, conociendo su rubio amigo el siempre mantenía un aire positivo de ver las cosas cuando estudiaba en Teiko.- Él es un hombre fuerte, sé que tarde o temprano volverá a sonreír como antes.

A pesar que el chico invisible le diga eso, la mayor no quitaba su semblante de preocupación... ¡Espera, espera! ¿¡Preocupación!? Porque nuestra bella felina mostraba una expresión melancólica por solo ver triste al ex-miembro de la kiseki, no se supone que debería estar satisfecha de a verlo vencido.

¿Porque debería de sentirse deprimida?

Si nos centramos un poco, en la mente de la peli-rubí en realidad le alegraba mucho en haber ganado contra el copión de la kiseki no seidan, le gustó mucho en a verlo enfrentado como siempre ha querido... pero... de pronto al escuchar que el de mirada ámbar estaba llorando se quedó muda no esperándose ese tipo de reacción, y al verlo en sus propios ojos que era cierto de que este estaba derramando lagrimas no pudo evitar poner un semblante triste llegándose a sentirse mal.

Pero la pregunta es ¿Porque Kagami se siente mal al ver a Kise llorando?

... Pueda que sea un poco loco o sorprendente al escuchar esto, pero... debe ser que Taiga comprende en cómo se siente Ryouta. Si, al parecer nuestro rubio no es el único perdedor como cree el, la de mirada granate también fue una perdedora cuando estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos, muchas veces sin perder la cuenta ella ha perdido en varios enfrentamientos en baloncesto callejeros. Algunas veces cuando perdía ella mantenía un semblante tranquilo pero en el fondo... muestra una expresión de tristeza al no ganar o hacer un buen trabajo como jugadora... en su cabeza aun recordaba las veces cuando ella perdía un partido, va directo a un lugar solitario que no esté nadie para que... nadie la viera llorar.

Las únicas personas que la consolaban y veían sus lágrimas eran sus padres, su maestra y su hermano mayor no de sangre, está bien que vote toda la tristeza y rabia por no hacer un buen trabajo, puedan que no lo sepan pero algunos de sus antiguos equipo le lanzaban muchas críticas destructivas y algunas veces la juzgaban. ¿Y porque la juzgaban? Por ser una chica, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte en hacer unos tiros, de que se lastimaría por no captar las advertencias de que el baloncesto es solo para varones.

Eso dolía mucho...

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso... el caso es que la gringa entiende los sentimientos que siente Kise al experimentar la derrota, lo entiende perfectamente cómo se sentía. Debe ser muy doloroso perder contra tu mejor amigo que hace mucho compartían muchas cosas juntas, sin importarles lo diferente que sea. Tal vez, la de largos cabellos rojos que caían cual casadas son al ver a la estrella de Kaijo decaído... le recordó a ella misma en su país natal en cómo se sentía, aunque...

¡Oh, vamos! Perder es una parte importante de la vida, lo vuelvo y lo repito perder te hace una persona más fuerte y mejor, es así como dice la gente si un corredor se cae en medio de la carrera ¡Es simple! Vuelves a levantarte y sigues avanzando para llegar a la meta. Es cierto, a pesar que la tigresa se desahogaba de su deprecio su familia y sus amigos la ayudaban en que ella nunca se rindiera, y fue por gracias a ellos que está aquí en Tokyo jugando con su equipo, perder fue lo que la llevo hacerla más fuerte.

\- Kagami-chan. -Llamo Tetsuya mirando a la de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre en silencio, hasta no ha dejado de mirar a su amigo que todavía está desnudo en cintura para arriba.- Kagami... -Iba a volverla a llamar pero se quedó mudo.

¿Porque razón? ¡Fácil!

Este al ver como la nombrada se quitaba la liga de su cabello deshaciéndose de la cola de caballo, liberando sus largos y suaves hebras rojizas dándole un toque de elegancia y una aire de diva. Si eso no es lo suficiente asombroso deberían ver lo siguiente, la carmín da un paso adelante y se va directo a donde está el modelo dejando extrañado aun peli-añil y a su grupo (que al parecer la vieron caminado directo al rubio)

¿Qué es lo que hará?

Kise se estaba limpiando el sudor de su cuerpo utilizando su toalla, tuvo que quitarse la franelilla para que pudiera secarse bien.- Ah. -Suspira un poco decaído- De verdad perdí contra Kurokocchi y...- Se detuvo un poco, iba nombras a la tigresa sin pensarlo. Se muerde levemente el labio interno, no sabe por qué se sentía frustrado aun... porque cada vez que piensa en la hermosa pelirroja, ella sale abrazando a su mejor amigo y peor para más rabia le molesta que ellos estén muy juntos, no sabía por qué le irritaba.

El corazón del oji-dorado se encogía tan solo de pensar en ella, ¿Porque piensa en Kagami? ¿Porque de repente su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, su forma de desafiar aparecen en su cabeza? Apenas la conoce desde ayer, ¿Porque tan de repente siente que quiere llamar toda su atención? Y como siempre sus preguntas no tenían respuestas.

\- Ah.- Suspira el de mirada ópalo de fuego, su mente es un caos, no puede estar tranquila por un minuto. Negó con la cabeza ya no podía hacer más nada, lo único que podía hacer es respetar la decisión de su mejor amigo con el... y mucho menos estar con la hermosa pelirroja. Dio otro suspiro muy resignado y desanimado, antes que se iba a volver a poner la franelilla... sintió una suave mano que se colocó en su ante-brazo haciendo que este levantara la mirada y que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

¿Y porque causa fue? ¡Simple!

La causa fue por una cabellera rojiza suelta que inesperadamente abraza al de hebras amanecer que no se ha fijado de que no tenía nada puesto en la cintura para arriba y además aún estaba sudado, todos incluyendo a Kuroko y las fans del modelo se quedaron en shock al ver esa clase de escenas tan atrevidas, una mujer abrazando a un hombre que esta semidesnudo, eso no se ve todo los días, excepto con las películas.

Kagami tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas muy ruborizadas sin dejar de aferrarse al cuerpo del alero de Kaijou, esta avergonzada jamás ha tenido mucho contacto contra un hombre y con esa vergüenza no se atreve a soltarlo, bueno ha abrazado a kuroko pero eso no cuenta ya que ella lo abrazo con camisa. Si mal lo recuerda en su país natal, en sus muchos enfrentamientos de basquetbol callejeros cuando ve que uno de sus miembros esta triste o deprimido de a ver perdido un partido, ella le dolía verlos así tan desanimado; por eso se tomó la molestia en hablar con su maestra y pedirle un consejo en como sanar los corazones de su equipo...

¿Qué consejo le pidió Taiga a su maestra? Pues el consejo de la supuesta maestra de la tigresa era:...

" _\- Taiga, para sanar un corazón deprimido debes...-_ "

\- ¿Q-Que que ha-haces? -Pregunto un Kise completamente conmocionado sentía que su rostro estaba ardiendo, no esperándose ese tipo de acción de la persona que le venció y más estaba sin camisa.

\- " **Para sanar un corazón herido debo de darle un abrazo.** " -Pensó la de largos cabello escarlata aun con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas aun rojas, aferrándose aún más del torso del modelo presionado su grande busto.

\- K-Kagami-chan. -Chillo Riko con las mejillas rojas viendo lo que está haciendo su amiga.

Junpei y Kasamatsu hasta los demás equipos estaban muy rojos, si los ven de cerca algunos se les estaba sangrando la nariz viendo como los grandes pechos de la única hija de la familia Kagami estaban siendo presionados y frotados por el pecho bien trabajado del ex-miembro de la kiseki no sedai. Otros estudiantes de Kaijou de diferente clubes o más bien toda la población masculina se quedaban con la boca abierta al ver ese tipo de escena que está haciendo aquellos dos jugadores del sexo opuesto, mientras que la población femenina tenían unas auras negras llenas de envidia viendo como la nº 10 de Seirin abrazaba al famoso modelo de su instituto... y al parecer no son las únicas con un aura oscura.

El de orbes jasper estaba completamente sonrojado viendo como la felina no se apartaba.- Ka-Kagami.- Tartamudeo este, no sabía que decir y más sentía que los grandes pechos de esta se apegaban aún más, toda su mente se ha vuelto en blanco, sus manos estaban extendida temblando no sabiendo de que si debería separarla o no.- Yo...- Iba a tratar de decir algo pero... fue acallado por algo cálido y suave, que lo dejo más ardido.

La primogénito Kagami con todo el valor, le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla al tercer hijo de la familia Kise muy cerca a la comisura del labio derecho dejándolo más desconcertado al igual que todos los presentes y ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de una persona que es de poca presencia.

"- _Taiga para sanar un corazón deprimido debes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios.- Dijo la voz de la supuesta maestra de la felina, sonaba de un tono pícaro._ "

Si, ese es el consejo que le pidió Kagami a su maestra pero una cosa... ella dijo que le daría un beso en los labios, no en la mejilla.

\- Oh, creo que no fue un beso en… -toma la cara de Kise entre sus manos, para esta vez asegurarse de que fuera un beso en sus labios pero es cuando siente un fuerte tirón de la camiseta y una mano que le tapa la boca de inmediato, siendo rodeada por el Equipo de Seirin.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Ka-Kagami-chan… -jadea Riko que fue la que le sujeta por la cintura mientras la mano que cubre su boca es de Kuroko cuya cara de poker se ve como afectada.

\- Kagami-chan ¿Qué estabas por hacer? –preguntó el peli-cian mirando a su compañera sin poder ocultar su voz ligeramente irritada.

\- … -Kise estaba sin habla, cuando separan a la hermosa gringa de su lado le dejan con un vació, pero no puede evitar llevar su mano donde los tersos labios de la joven le besaron, el cosquilleo que siente y esa tristeza de antes que se esfumo; dejando el desconcierto del modelo pero a su vez su corazón que palpitaba tan fuerte que sintió que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, la mirada de reproche de su ex compañero de Teiko no se dejó esperar.

Sus fans se encontraban molestas, podía sentir el aura, pero no solo de ellas todos en Kaijou estaban pensando lo mismo que el resto de jugadores de Seirin porque esas auras amenazantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces tan solo pudo decir…

\- Gracias… -ese agradecimiento fue a la pelirroja, dibujando una tierna sonrisa y un fuerte rubor en su cara; para salir corriendo despavorido fuera con la esperanza de que nadie le siga mientras ordena sus pensamientos y sentimientos que son una maraña confusa dentro de él.

Kagami trata de explicarse pero la mano de Kuroko no se quita de su boca, aún todos se ven conmocionados por ese abrazo y peor por el beso de la Número 10 de Seirin. Sin más, deciden que lo mejor es irse de una vez antes de que haya más contratiempos, básicamente el número 11 saca fuerzas quién sabe de dónde, carga a su compañera de equipo y salen de Kaijou sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pregunta ella con el ceño fruncido, pataleando como niña pequeña. –Bájame Kuroko, recuerda que estás aún débil por el partido, puedo caminar tranquilamente. –pide tomando las mejillas de su Sombra tirando de ellas consiguiendo ser bajada por el chico de cabello cian que le mira mientras frota sus mejillas.

-No era necesario eso Kagami-chan. –le dice aún más molestó que ella, la razón era sencilla pues jamás espero que su nueva Luz se lanzara a brazos del Copión de ese modo menos con el semi desnudo y encima lo besará demasiado cerca de la boca.

-Kagami-chan hiciste una demostración innecesaria en verdad, aquí en Japón no hacemos ese tipo de cosas. –regaño Riko señalándole con el dedo de forma acusadora. –No es de Señoritas andar abrazando chicos semi desnudos y menos casi besarlos sin siquiera conocerse. –y la castaña la sermoneo todo el camino mientras los demás le apoyaban.

Kuroko por su parte estaba seguro que todo este sentimiento era muy intenso, era como tener un nudo ciego en la boca de su estómago a pesar de que finalizando el partido estaba con apetito pero ahora se sentía con un malestar muy general pero… Era una sensación a perdida lo que dolía, la razón no le gustó nada que la ingenua chica de hermosos ojos rubí hubiera dado semejante espectáculo frente a varias personas y por sobre todo en otro Instituto tan grande como Kaijou.

Mientras con Kise abre la pileta de agua para refrescarse, pero aun así siente sus mejillas rojas hasta sus orejas las siente calientes al rememorar lo ocurrido con la pelirroja. Vuelve a mojarse dentro de la pileta y pasa su brazo para quitar el agua de sus ojos mieles entonces algo duro le pega en la cabeza.

-¡GYA! –grita Kise frotándose la nuca, en serio puede que sea su Sempai le pegara tremendo golpe tal vez una patada de las buenas. –Sempai… Eso dolió en serio… Eres muy cruel conmigo… -dice girándose para encontrarse con una mirada verde esmeralda y que recoge algo del piso.

-El Horóscopo de Géminis predijo horrible suerte para ti hoy. Perdiste hoy, pero… -hizo una pequeña pausa que impaciento al modelo. –No esperaba que dieras un espectáculo de ese tipo con la jugadora del equipo contrario. Eres un descarado. –agrego apretando la rana en su mano como si quisiera lanzarla de nuevo contra la cabeza del rubio, sin saber la verdadera razón de las ganas de hacerlo se contuvo y respiro hondo.

-¿Viniste a ver Midorimacchi? ¿Qué? Espera un momento… Es-eso no fue a propósito ella… Yo… –pregunta con una rara sensación algo extraña, del golpe recibido tal vez fue... Se puso nervioso a la idea de haber sido observado por el su otro Ex compañero de Teiko, por la manera en que le mira se puso muy nervioso.

-Cállate. –frunce el ceño, el rubio guarda silencio con la cara sonrojada de nuevo pero esta vez cubre sus orejas y cuello. Midorima deja salir un suspiro de fastidio. –De cualquier forma, fue un juego lamentable. Incluso un mono pudo haber hecho esas clavadas. –los ojos mieles se estrechan un poco el rubor se va, nunca le gusto la manera tan seria de ser el chico de cabellos esmeralda que lo sigue juzgando sin piedad atreves de frías palabras. –No es un misterio porque el destino no estuvo de tu lado esté día. –se acomoda sus anteojos con los dedos estos se encuentran cuidadosamente vendados en una fina gaza.

\- No te he visto desde secundaria… Es bueno verte de nuevo… -Kise no puede evitar poner mala cara y hacer pucheros mientras saluda al otro, que se mantiene en calma. Para apoyarse sobre los lavados de la escuela en una pose tal cual modelo es. Luego se endereza mirando al chico de largas pestañas. –Como sea ¿A quién le importa si la clavo mientras entre en el aro? –pregunta enarcando una ceja volviendo a hacer un puchero infantil.

\- Es por eso que no eres bueno. –recalca Midorima sintiéndose exasperado por la actitud del rubio. Meter la pelota desde arriba y cerca es fácil. Meterla desde lejos es lo realmente valioso. –asegura cerrando dramáticamente los ojos para fijar sus orbes mirando atreves de sus anteojos al modelo. –Nadie te enseño ¿Has lo más bello y Kami-sama te recompensara? –le pregunta estrechando su verde mirada, Kise pone cara de niño regañado observando al otro en silencio. –Hacer el esfuerzo óptimo te vuelve valioso y el destino te favorece. –le sonríe con superioridad, mientras lanza la toalla que le pega en la cara.

\- Du-duele… Un momento… -Kise estaba mirando al otro que prosigue hablando.

\- Siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo, y siempre traigo conmigo el artículo de la suerte del día del Horóscopo de Oga-Asa. –enseña aquella rana que pareciera ser una real, de un material plástico exclusivo que la hace pesada e irrompible. –Por cierto el Articulo de hoy es una Rana juguete. Por eso es que mis tiros nunca fallan. –su mano tantea un poco la rana de arriba abajo, Kise se queda observándola mientras aprieta la toalla en su mano y lleva inconscientemente la mano a su nuca.

Él modelo se fija en la rana en su mano, luego levanta la mirada en Midorima que se ve imponente por alguna extraña razón.

-" **Nunca he entendido su forma de pensar… Pero sin duda alguna esté es el Tirador número 1 de la Kiseki no Sedai…** " –sus pensamientos giran en torno a esos recuerdos del pasado.

-¿No deberías estar hablando con Kurokocchi en lugar de mí? –pregunta el chico de ojos mieles, la cara del Ex Tirador de Teiko presiona los labios en una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-No es necesario. Tipo de Sangre B como yo, y tipo de sangre A como él, nunca podremos llevarnos bien. –explica con una sonrisa en labios restando importancia a las palabras del otro. –Yo reconozco su estilo y respeto. Más no puedo respetar su decisión de ir a un Instituto Simple como Seirin. Yo solo vine porque jugaremos contra ellos, en la división de preliminares. Honestamente no son lo suficientemente buenos, así que…

\- ¡Midorima! ¡Me dejaste en mitad del tráfico! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que es eso?! –grita el chico que pedalea muy enojado gritando y maldiciendo a su compañero de clases.

Ambos Ex miembros de la Kiseki le observan en silencio, el Tirador se gira listo para despedirse.

\- Solo vine a ver el juego de hoy. Más no está demás aclarar que nosotros no perderemos contra Seirin así que lamento decirte que mejor desistas de tu venganza. –se prepara para despedirse pero entonces el Copión gime molestó.

\- ¡Espera un momento Midorima! ¿Fuiste tú quien me golpeo con esa rana de juguete? –pregunta al sentir la inflamación palpitante y dolorosa al tocarse de nuevo en la zona golpeada.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando es hora de irnos. –el peli esmeralda está a punto de subir a su vehículo de transporte pero el rubio no lo deja jalándole.

\- ¡No te hagas el gracioso! ¡Eres tan cruel! –chilla el Copión tratando de quitarle de la mano el artículo de la suerte al otro que se resiste.

\- Basta Kise, no lo toques. –regaña el de largas pestañas evitando lo tome en manos.

\- ¡Admite que fuiste tú quien me golpeo! –reniega el rubio mientras el chico que pedaleaba deja de hacerlo para ver a ese par disputar absurdamente el objeto de la suerte del de ojos esmeraldas.

\- ¡Cl-claro que no! –niega una vez más. -" **Pues se supone que tenías la peor suerte esté día y más sin tu amuleto diario sin embargo… Recibiste un abrazo y un beso de una chica como esa que… Que…** " –esos pensamientos no son correctos, el Tirador de Shokotu sacude la cabeza en negación.

\- Hahaha ambos se portan como niños. –se ríe divertido el chico de oscura melena. Al ver como ambos continuaban peleando entre sí por tener la rana de juguete.

\- ¡Calla Takao, vámonos! –una vez el tirador de cabellos esmeralda logra quitarse al rubio de encima se sube a la carreta.

\- ¿Tengo que volver a pedalear? –grita alterado, recibiendo una mirada exasperada del chico de largas pestañas.

En cuando salen los miembros de Seirin yéndose directo hacía la salida, la pelirroja está siendo sermoneada. Kise se ruboriza totalmente al recordar lo ocurrido hace nada pero entonces es como si un escalofrió le recorriera mientras ahora el Ex Tirador de la Kiseki se despide.

\- No lo olvides, no tendrás tu esperada venganza no hay forma que perdamos con un equipo como Seirin. -aclara mientras el pelinegro pedalea de mala gana quejándose de tener que hacerlo.

Kise al ver que su tsundere ex-compañero de Teiko se aleja de su vista, se va corriendo para pedir permiso e ir tras Kurokocchi para decirle el mensaje del chico de anteojos. Una vez fuera de Kaijou todo Seirin se fija que estén lo suficientemente alejados, se miran entre sí.

\- ¡Muy bien ganamos! -dicen todos eufóricos con una gran sonrisa, la pelirroja sonríe ampliamente abrazando a Kuroko que le regala una pequeña sonrisa junto a un leve rubor.

Pero una cosa…

\- Kagami-chan ¿Por qué hiciste eso a Kise-kun? ¿Solo por qué estaba llorando? -pregunto su sombre al tenerla aún con sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, todos se quedaron mirándole fijamente.

\- Oh, lo siento. -Se disculpó ella alejándose de Kuroko para ver a todos mientras suspira rascando su nuca algo desconcertada.- La verdad es que de alguna manera me sentí identificada con Kise porque solía llorar mucho cuando mi equipo perdía o si el otro equipo perdía me sentía algo culpable... -Puso una linda cara preocupada y luego mordió sus labios como recordando el pasado, lucía tan adorable a ojos de todos, el enojo de Kuroko contra Kise iba menguando de a poco con las palabras explicativas de la inocente pelirroja. -Bueno, la verdad es que no estaba segura como es que tenéis que reaccionar frente a personas afectadas por la derrota así que le pregunte a Alex que me dijo que cuando viera alguien así lo más confortable es un abrazo y un beso. -lo dijo con toda dulzura juntando sus labios en un dulce puchero mientras se rasca la sonrojada mejilla. -Aunque Alex dijo… Que debía ser en los labios, no sé por qué pero... -iba a seguir explicando cuando todos gimieron en especial su entrenadora.

-¿Co-cómo es eso de que en la boca? -su voz era muy aguda y un rubor cubría sus mejillas a la idea de ese tal Alex hablando así a una chica tan ingenua como la oji-rubí.

El resto del equipo eran como peces fuera del agua, boqueando sin poder emitir palabra alguna mientras Kuroko era rodeado por un aura oscura y asesina al enterarse de tal cosa.

Luego de discutir ese asunto, Seirin decido explicar con calma a una despistada pelirroja que un abrazo está bien pero no era necesario besos al menos no de momento. Y mientras se alejan Riko luce muy feliz por la victoria van juntos camino a sus respectivas casas, entonces Izuki es el primero en hablar.

\- Deberíamos comer algo antes de regresar a nuestras casas. -dice animado a sus espaldas Hyuuga dice pensativo.

\- ¿Qué se les antoja? -pregunta sin más su Sempai mientras siguen caminando en una fila india.

\- Algo barato, estoy quebrado. -Koganei habla con sinceridad.

\- Yo también. -dice Kagami pensativa al tratar de asimilar las palabras de sus compañeros de equipo y Kuroko no puede ocultar su mal humor pero ya no por Kise-kun sino por ese Alex que menciono su nueva Luz.

Riko les habla.- ¿Cuánto dinero tienen? Sin contar sus pasajes para regresar a casa. -ella extiende

La mano a ellos, unos pocos centavos de yen. Decepcionados se fijan en esa miseria de recursos económicos para aceptar, sin más regresan a casa.

Riko siente pena por la situación actual de todos, le gustaría poder hacer algo por todos ellos después de ganar el partido pensando que tal vez Kami-sama podría ayudarle un poco es cuando pasa una camioneta donde dice Filetes Gratis y Gran Premio al ganador. La cara triste pasa a ser de una inmensa felicidad mientras los ve caminar aun desanimados.

Toca su silbato para detener el paso de sus jugadores y con una gran sonrisa propone.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por bistecs? -pone las manos sobre su cintura.

\- ¿En serio? Riko. -la pelirroja se emociona con los ojos rubí brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. -Pero... ¿El dinero? -pregunta recordando que todos están quebrados.

Todos miran maravillados a la hermosa expresión de la gringa que luego recuerda su problema lo que vuelve a poner a todos desganados.

\- ¡Déjenmelo a mí! -la castaña toma la mano de la pelirroja tirando ella para cambiar el rumbo de camino.

Los demás no pueden hacer otra cosa que seguirles en silencio mirándose entre sí. Kuroko aún no puede evitar sentirse preocupado por el asunto de ese tal Alex mientras se aproximan a un Restaurante donde hay una gran promoción:

"Súper Volumen! Bistecs de 4 Kg ¡Comételo en 30 minutos o menos y es gratis! Aquellos que pierdan tendrán que pagar 10,000 Yens"

El enorme trozo de Bistec se encontraba a término medio, con un trocito de mantequilla para aumentar el sabor. Todos estaban sumergidos en un aura aterrada al ver semejante corte.

\- Vamos chicos ¿Qué esperan? -dice animada Riko sentada cerca la ventana junto a la pelirroja que observa casi babeándose con esa presentación del bistec.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer si no podemos acabar todo esto? -pregunta Hyuuga con los tenedores en sus manos mientras sigue observando con horror semejante corte de carne asada.

\- ¿Qué? -las joven entrenadora frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos mirando seriamente al Capitán de Seirin. -¿Para qué creen que les hago correr todos los días? -se siente más molesta aún.

Todos ponen una cara de total estupor y sorpresa al ver el enfado de la castaña.

\- " **¿No es por el baloncesto?** " -es un pensamiento que pasa por la cabeza de cada uno de los antiguos y nuevos miembros de Seirin sin darse cuenta que la pelirroja ya dijo "Buen provecho" empezando a comer mientras los demás mantienen su pesimismo.

E iniciaron a comer, apenas iban una cuarta parte mientras continuaban observando sus platos y masticando.

-Este "bistece" = "stoke" leído como "suteki" = "delicioso". –explica su chiste, con su juego de palabras.

-Lo siento pero eso ya se está volviendo molesto con tu juego de palabras Izuki. -dice Koganei dándole una mirada cansina.

Entonces Kuroko toma la servilleta limpiándose los labios.

-Lo siento. -se disculpa manteniendo la servilleta sobre su boca.

-¿Quieres algo de agua? -Hyuuga se fija en su Kohai.

-Me rindo. -pone cara de enfermo por haber comido demasiado.

-¡Kuroko! -gritan el resto del equipo al ver al ex jugador de Teiko tirar la toalla.

15 minutos después todos estaban rendidos, algunos no avanzaron ni la mitad otros a mitad del bistec se dieron por vencidos.

-¡Esto está delicioso! Me recuerda a los que comía en América. -la pelirroja ya estaba por finalizar su bistec para asombro total del resto de chicos y de la misma Riko.

\- Kuroko, gracias por darme tu bistec. -dice la joven mientras se llena la boca como una ardilla masticando rápidamente. -Si no van a comer los suyos ¿Puedo comerlos? -pone ojitos de Gatita adorable e irresistiblemente todos traen sus platos.

Al darse cuenta la joven finalizo con todos mientras en la mente los chicos se preguntan- **"¿Dónde le entra todo eso?** " Y Riko sin duda se pregunta **"¿Todo eso sube a sus senos? Tal vez debería comer bastante carne...** " -son los ingenuos pensamientos de la primogénita Aida.

Kuroko sale fuera para tomar un respiro, ese nombre no deja de dar vueltas en su cabeza pero apenas cierra la puerta, al darse vuelta se encuentra con su Ex compañero de Teiko.

Sentado en un barandal de la avenida justo frente a ese restaurant, con una pierna cruzada sobre su otra pierna se fija en el chico pequeño con esos ojos mieles.

\- ¿Kise-kun? -sabe que el rubio debe tener algo que decirle y por alguna razón siente que tal vez...

\- ¿Tienes un momento para hablar? -pregunta el modelo con una pequeña sonrisa, pues las palabras del Ex Tirador de Teiko se calaron fuerte en el.

Ambos se miran entre sí, Kuroko asiente y se van. Mientras dentro cuentan los segundos del último filete que termina en el último segundo logrando ganarse el premio.

\- Increíble, rayos mocosa ¿Dónde te entro todo eso? -el dueño pone mala cara sin duda alguna luego de tremenda oferta les fue muy bien ganaron suficiente dinero como para atreverse a regalar ahora premios que según serían un incentivo para los jóvenes japoneses sin embargo la joven Gringa gano dichos premios 4 tickets para Cosplay.

En la mejor tienda cercana para una fiesta Cosplayers Otaku en Akihabara, que estaba cercana y que la tienda iba a realizar como un Gran Evento en todo Japón.

\- ¡Gracias! -la hermosa pelirroja tomo los tickets alucinando, siendo felicitada por los demás.

\- Ahora váyanse y no vuelvan. -pidió el dueño entre lágrimas, mientras todos salían.

Una vez fuera el sol refleja su color anaranjado. Todos se miran entre si y es la pelirroja que nota la ausencia de su sombra.

\- ¿Dónde está Kuroko? -ella lo busca y se asoma por el ventanal al no ver nadie dentro se gira a sus Sempai y compañeros de equipo. –No está. -dice la hermosa joven preocupada.

Algo lejos en un pequeño parque con cancha de básquet. Caminan Kise y Kuroko observando el sitio.

\- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que hemos platicado así. -el modelo llega a unas bancas para subirse en una de ellas y sentarse en la parte del espaldar junto con el balón de básquet en manos.

\- Sí. -fue la corta respuesta de Kuroko se sentía impaciente por la actitud del rubio y este mientras juguetea con el balón en sus manos decide hablar.

\- Vi a Midorimacchi. -dice el chico de ojos miel.

\- A decir verdad, no me llevo demasiado bien con él. -lo dice sin tapujos, algo que hace reír al Copión.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto. -se ríe un poco el rubio para de nuevo pasar sus ojos del balón de sus manos a su ex compañero de Teiko. -Pero... Esa mano izquierda que posee no es una broma ni tomarlo a la ligera en especial esos días en que Cáncer está con toda la suerte. -asegura el modelo más serio ante el simple asentimiento de cabeza del chico fantasma. –Parece que solo vino a ver el partido de hoy. -deja salir un suspiro abatido. –De todas formas, en serio no fue mí día porque... Primero Kurokocchi me rechaza, y pierdo el partido de hoy. –se queja como niño llevando el balón sobre su frente para estirar las piernas equilibrándose en el borde de aquel espaldar. –La verdad no esperaba que aceptarás pero yo hablaba en serio con lo que te dije. -se explica mientras continua equilibrándose peligrosamente.

\- Te vas a caer Kise-kun. -regaña con su voz neutra, se siente mal por su ex compañero. -Lo siento. -se disculpa.

\- Solo bromeaba Kurokocchi. Además deseaba saber ¿Por qué desapareciste de repente después de ese partido del Campeonato? -pregunta el rubio a su ex compañero mientras le lanza el balón y el de cabellos cian lo toma con una mano firmemente.

Es cuanto a los miembros de Seirin se fueron a buscarlo todos juntos por los alrededores de la tienda, hasta que finalmente es Riko enojada amenaza con hacerle una llave de lucha libre por atreverse a ir sin pedir permiso. Hyuuga lo lamenta por el Kohai pero cree tal vez así aprenderá a no irse nunca más sin decir nada a nadie.

Taiga se aleja de los demás al ver una cancha de Básquet se fija en unos chicos que juegan.

\- Básquet callejero... -su sonrisa se amplía bellamente al sentir aquella nostalgia que late dentro de su pecho. -Jamás imagine ver algo así en Japón, cuando me vine a vivir de nuevo acá. -susurra para ella misma sujetando con sus manos el frio metal de la cerca que protege la cancha.

Ve a los chicos divertirse, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas contenidas ante unos buenos recuerdos de sus días disfrutando del baloncesto callejero, entonces sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver al modelo y su sombra al otro lado de la cancha cerca unas bancas como si estuvieran hablando de algo importante. Kagami se debate entre ir a interferir o no, pero al mismo tiempo decide ir a buscarle porque le hizo preocuparse a ella, a todos los sempai's y a Riko que estaba hecha furia.

Entonces luego de lo que a Kise le pareció una eternidad, Kuroko finalmente hablo.

\- No lo sé. -dijo sin prestar mucha atención a la cara asombrada del rubio.

\- ¿En serio? -enarca una ceja sin poder creer esa respuesta tan simple.

\- Empecé a dudar sobre las políticas de juego de Teiko. -se explicó un poco para continuar. -En el partido de Campeonato sentí que carecíamos de algo. -no era sencillo explicar este tema delicado al modelo que le seguía mirando sin entender del todo las palabras del más pequeño.

\- Kurokocchi, los deportes se tratan de ganar ¿Que puede ser más importante que eso? -le responde con otra pregunta.

\- Yo pensaba igual hasta hace poco. -dice el de ojos cielo apretando el balón en sus manos. -No estoy seguro de poder explicarlo bien Kise-kun... Pero en ese tiempo odiaba el básquet. La sensación del balón, el chirrido del tenis y el sonido de la red. -hizo una corta pausa mirando el balón y de nuevo al modelo. -Empecé a jugar porque me gustaba el deporte. -lo dijo pasando la mirada al cielo. -Por eso estaba muy impresionado cuando conocí a Kagami-chan... -aseguro el peli-celeste.

Kise abrió un poco los ojos ante las palabras confusas del chico sombra que dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras habla.

\- Ella ama el baloncesto desde el fondo de su corazón, parece que paso por momentos duros en su vida. Pero aún toma el baloncesto más en serio que nadie. -No pudo evitar abrazar el balón contra su pecho como si fuera la hermosa chica.

Kise sintió una punzada en su pecho pero trato de no demostrar esa incomodidad que era casi mortificante.

\- No lo entiendo del todo. -menciono el rubio fijando su mirada miel en la color cian del más bajo. -Aunque puedo decir una cosa. -su sonrisa se esfumo, quedando muy serio. -Kurokocchi piensas muy bien de Kagami por su Amor al baloncesto. Algún día ustedes dos se van a separar. -era un augurio terrible a oídos del chico fantasma que se tensó ligeramente pero mantuvo su cara de poker.

La pelirroja se fue aproximando llegando a escuchar las palabras frías del rubio, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- La diferencia entre los otros 4 y yo mismo. No son las condición física, sino las habilidades que ni yo puedo copiar de cada uno de ellos. -explicó dibujando una sonrisa de superioridad, es cierto que perdieron ese partido de practica pero Kise no entro totalmente dentro de la zona... Además que no pudo concentrarse del todo en el partido por culpa de la belleza de la número 10 de Seirin. –Me di cuenta en el partido de hoy que ella aún está aprendiendo. –poso una mano en su cintura sin dejar su sonrisa. –Puede que al igual que la Kiseki no sedai, ella tenga una habilidad única, sin embargo es una retadora inmadura; porque está disfrutando de la emoción de aplastar rivales fuertes. -ambos pueden ver a la joven como fash back cuando la vieron jugar aquel día en que Kise visito Seirin se repite en la mente de Kuroko, mientras Kise la recuerda cuando hace esa anotación donde su imaginación le hizo pensar haber visto alas en la espalda de la hermosa chica. –Sin embargo, un día alcanzara el nivel de la Kiseki no Sedai. Y crecerá alejándose de su equipo... -la voz de Kise en ese punto creo un sentimiento inestable en el chico fantasma que trata de mantenerse impasible ante lo que él mismo se imaginaba podría ser una posibilidad... -Y cuando lo haga ¿No crees que Kagami será una persona diferente? -Kise ante las anteriores palabras de su amigo deseaba por alguna razón lastimarlo, la idea de que Kurokocchi tuviera la suerte de tener cerca todo el tiempo a la joven le molestaba en cierta forma y quiso tal vez herirlo con esas palabras finales.

Kuroko se sintió frágil en ese momento el balón en sus manos era presionado con una gran fuerza tal que provoca los nudillos del chico de ojos cielo estuvieran blanqueados. Entonces de la nada apareció la pelirroja saltando sobre el peli-celeste casi haciendo que este se tambaleara pero lo sujeto firme con los brazos pasando sobre los hombros del más bajo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de los preocupados que están los Sempai y lo preocupada que me tenías? Kuroko. -ella le regaña pellizcando las mejillas de su sombra que se queja.

Kise la mira aunque no puede ocultar el leve rubor en sus mejillas por lo ocurrido en la práctica, ya que aún recuerdo la calidez que desprendía la hermosa joven y lo tersos de sus labios al posarse en la comisura de su propia boca; mientras la pelirroja también se ruboriza un poco pero sacudiendo la cabeza se pone a la defensiva contra el modelo, ya que aquellas palabras no le gustaron nada.

\- Oye ¿Por qué secuestras a Kuroko de ese modo? -se queja ella fijando su acusadora mirada rubí en la miel.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que hablemos un poco? -Kise también se pone a la defensiva haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

\- Tiene todo. Porque gracias a tu secuestro no podemos irnos a casa. Y Riko no para de quejarse sobre la responsabilidad y otras cosas más. -dice ella liberando al pequeño peli celeste enfrentándose al rubio modelo.

La hermosa gringa regaña más a Kise y esté a su vez no se deja, lucían como dos niños pequeños. Mientras discuten, Kuroko ve que un grupo de chicos se enfrentan a los chicos que jugaban tranquilamente baloncesto.

La discusión de la cancha calla a la hermosa pelirroja y al rubio, que giran la cabeza para ver como que ocurre. Es cuando jugando sucio el equipo de 5 chicos se enfrente al de 3, ante la queja de uno de los 3 el más alto reacciona a punto de pegarle y es cuando los sorprende apareciendo de la nada

Ante la queja de uno de ellos que acaba siendo pateado en el piso. El chico de ojos cielo se para delante de ese sujeto que golpeo al otro chico.

\- Eso no me parece justo. -golpea un poco la nariz con el balón que gira en su dedo.

\- Kuroko... -la pelirroja va rápido al rescate tomando la mano del rubio llevándolo con ella a la cancha.

\- ¿Ha? ¿De dónde saliste? -gruñe el que recibió ese raspón en la nariz.

El más alto de los 5 lo sujeta del cuello de la chaqueta blanca.

\- Vaya idiota, sujetos como tú no deberían existir en esta época. -reniega el más grande de forma amenazante.

\- Arreglemos esto jugando baloncesto enano. -dice el que momento antes se frotaba la nariz raspada.

\- Me parece muy bien. -entonces la pelirroja posa una mano sobre el suave cabello celeste de su sombra.

\- Nosotros también vamos a jugar entonces. -dice Kise con su confiada sonrisa.

Los chicos se sorprenden al ver lo alto que es Kise, pero quedan babeando por la hermosa pelirroja que les hace frente.

\- Ustedes 5 contra nosotros 3. -dice la hermosa chica abriendo la chaqueta de su uniforme deportivo, los chicos ven sus enormes senos perfectos que se sacuden un poco provocando una hemorragia nasal de los 3 chicos que jugaban antes y de los otros 5.

Kuroko y Kise se pusieron furiosos ese preciso instante ante aquella reacción que la inocente pelirroja al quitarse la chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué les paso? -pregunta la tigresa mirando a ese grupo de idiotas que le cayeron mal.

\- Kagami-chan... Por favor, debes jugar con la chaqueta puesta... -pide su sombra manteniendo su rosto cubierto por una mano que oculta su rubor.

\- S-si... Es lo mejor que puedes hacer... -pidió también el rubio modelo imitando al más pequeño, ocultando también ese rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Moriré de calor, que extraños son. -molesta toma su chaqueta para ponérsela de nuevo.

Entonces el partido da inicio, para la agradable sorpresa de la pelirroja, el celeste y el dorado se combinan bien los pases y los tiros en el aro o los hace el modelito o los hace ella.

La joven no se da ni cuenta que ella ocasiona que esos sujetos más ven sus senos rebotando con sus movimientos gráciles dentro de la cancha que prestando atención al partido. Acaban ganando...

Los sujetos acaban desangrados e inconscientes, porque Kise y Kuroko les pegaron con el balón al notar que cubrían a la hermosa joven para tener contacto con el cuerpo de esta Tigresa despistada, mientras daba ese último salto para encestar Kuroko y Kise entre ambos derribaron uno por uno a esos pervertidos. La pelirroja que feliz daba saltitos por el partido vencido, toma al peli celeste y al peli dorado de los brazos.

\- Gran juego chicos, vámonos. -felicita a ambos chicos mientras salen fuera de la cancha. –Ya pueden usar la cancha, y sigan divirtiéndose. –les dice ella mirando a los otros derrotados aunque es extraño porque no se mueven. Se encogió de hombros mientras van saliendo de la cancha.

Dejando a los 3 chicos impresionados.

\- Los destruyeron... Asombroso. -murmuraron entre si al verlo irse al pequeño parque más cercano.

Una vez en las bancas donde el modelo dejo su maletín deportivo.

\- ¡Pudiste haber salido lastimado Kuroko! -Le regaño la pelirroja con ojos llorosos.

\- Lo siento, Kagami-chan pero pensé que esos sujetos eran desagradables por jugar sucio y portarse de ese modo en una cancha de baloncesto. -Se explicó el peli celeste con sinceridad, de verdad no le gusto ese tipo de juegos tan violentos.- Solo quería decirles. -Frunció leve el entrecejo, mientras que escucho un "Kurokocchi, a veces eres increíble" de parte de Kise un poco nervioso de la brutalidad del más bajo.

La de mirada espinela se limpia un poco los ojos sin borrar su semblante molesto.- Kuroko… -Llamo con un tono de voz baja, tomando un poco de aire para tranquilizarse por lo menos un poco, meditando de lo que dice y expresa su sombra, captando la atención del nombrado y del idol de Kaijou.- Entiendo cómo te sientes. A mí también me molesto como esos tipos trataron mal a esos jóvenes. Estuvo bien que los defendías pero…–Suaviza un poco su expresión molesta.- ¡Debiste pensar las cosas antes de actuarlas! –Razono con la verdad la mayor, ganándose miradas desconcertadas de ambos ex miembros de la kiseki.- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Kise y yo no estuviéramos ahí? Ellos ya te abrían lastimado. –Baja un poco la cabeza y cambiando su expresión molesta a preocupada.- Si te hueviaran lastimado… no me lo perdonaría. – Confeso en una voz triste.- No quiero ver que uno de mis amigos se lastimen.

Los dos presentes se quedaban estáticos escuchando en lo que decía la carmín, jamás se esperaron ese tipo de palabras que salían de los labios de esta, bueno el primogénito Kuroko pone una expresión luctuosa al oír las palabras de su bella luz no era su intención en preocuparla y sobretodo asustarla, podía ver las manos de esta que temblaba de miedo lo único que dijo este un "Lo siento, Kagami-chan" se disculpó realmente arrepentido tomando con suma delicadeza la mano de su hermosa luz quien le acaba de robar su corazón, no sabe cuáles son estos sentimiento que sentía… pero… en su interior sentía que no quiere alejarse de ella. En un momento las palabras del Copión resonaban de su cabeza, temiendo de lo que decía fuera verdad, si su luz llegara a caer en la oscuridad como sus demás amigos en Teiko… jamás se lo perdonaría.

En cambio el tercer hijo de la familia Kise es nuevo para él, es increíble que la hermosa nº 10 de Seirin muestre una reacción así, desde el principio al verla en la cancha se veía una chica muy segura con un aire de princesa arrogante pero como toda persona dice que "Las apariencias engañan." Y es cierto, durante todo el partido el rubio ha visto las expresiones que ponía la de mirada garnet, para él es una gran sorpresa es como si el tigre que vive en el interior de la recién llegada de se transformara en una indefensa gatita dejando ese lado de mujer retadora a una indefensa y frágil.

Eso era una gran sorpresa, pero... De nuevo sentía una punzada en su corazón al ver la mano del menor sujetando a la mayor con mucha delicadeza, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?, ¿Porque tiene esa necesidad de abrazar a la felina y llevársela lejos del añil? Al pensar en eso sacude la cabeza quitándose esas preguntas de su mente, que rayos le pasa porque le molesta que su mejor amigo este muy cerca de la hermosa e inocente pelirroja.

\- Ah. -Suspiro el de hebras amanecer, ya le dijo Tetsuya lo de Shintaro, ya no tenía más nada que decir. Toma su bolso y antes que diera una media vuelta se escuchó una pequeña vocecita que saco al dúo de luz y sombra en su momento igual el rubio giro para ver lo que pasaba.

\- Taiga-oneechan. -Dijo una voz infantil que solo la pelirroja reconocía.

\- Purin. - Dijo la nombrada viendo a la pequeña que reconoció el domingo pasado y venía con su madre. Se suelta del agarre del chico invisible dirigiéndose a donde esta ambas.- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? -Se agacho poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

\- Mamá llevo a Purin a jugar al columpio. -Explico la infante con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la mayor por lo adorable que era la chiquilla.

\- Kawaiii. -Exclamo la de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre, abrazando a la niña de 6 años, sin mirar a los dos ex miembros de la Generación de los Milagros que la estaban observando con extrañes.

\- Oh, Kagami-chan buenas tardes. -Saludo la progenitora de Purin saludando a la nombrada.- Te ves sudada querida, ¿tuviste un día pesado? -Pregunto viendo la ropa que llevaba puesta.

\- Algo así. -Explico la primogénita Kagami bajando a la pequeña que se dirigió a donde están el fantasma y el copión, poniéndose a conversar con la madre de la pequeña.

La niña de 6 años miraba a los dos jugadores varones- Ne, ne ¿Son jugadores de basquet? -Pregunto inocentemente la menor.

El de hebras lapislázuli dio una pequeña sonrisa y se inclina a la altura de esta.- Hai. -Asintió respondiendo a su pregunta.- ¿Conoces a Kagami-chan? -Pregunto esta vez el, le era sorprendente de que su luz le gustaba los niños.

\- Hai.-Asintió la menor enérgicamente mientras sonríe.- Onee-chan le enseño a Purin a jugar basquet. -Contesto feliz, haciendo que el más bajo de los varones sonriera.

\- ¿De verdad ella, te enseño? -Pregunto esta vez Ryouta inclinándose un poco a la nena, no sabe por qué pero le interesaba saber esa pequeña información de la mujer que lo venció.

La niña asintió sin borrar su sonrisa- Hai. Purin quiere ser como Taiga-oneechan. -Exclamo muy feliz.- Taiga-oneechan enseño a Purin a saltar. -Les explico.

El de cabellos girasoles y el de cabellos aguamarina no pudieron evitar reír un poco, era increíble que la tigresa le enseñara a una chiquilla jugar baloncesto, de hecho no tenía palabras para criticar ya que entiende cómo se siente la mayor hasta no podían oponerse de que una chica jugara aun deporte masculino. Ellos entienden perfectamente, sin darse cuenta ellos miraban a la ala-pivot de Seirin hablando con la madre de Purin animadamente cuando muestra sus sonrisas, sus tiernos pucheros no pudieron evitar sonreír, "Demasiado Kawaii" fue lo único que pensaron.

La pequeña Purin al ver que los dos adolescentes de 16, se quedaba mirando a donde está la gatita. - Ne, ne. -Llamo está sacando el trance de ellos.- ¿Son los novios de Taiga-oneechan? -Pregunto inocentemente.

Oh vaya. Los dos chicos al escuchar esa pregunta, sintieron que sus rostros ardían en llamas, ¿Qué fue lo dijo?

\- Oh, ¡Entonces Taiga-oneechan es su novia! -Hablo feliz la chiquilla con una sonrisa, que inocente son los niños.

\- ¿¡D-De que estas hablando!? -Chillo Kise con la cara completamente roja como un semáforo, estaba avergonzado. Detrás del rubio, estaba un Kuroko con la cara completamente roja, muy roja y no decía absolutamente nada ante lo dicho de la pequeña.

La niña sin entender ladeo con la cabeza.- ¿Eh? Pero ustedes ven a Taiga-oneechan de la misma forma como papá ve mamá. -Explico sin darse cuenta de lo que dice.- Están enamorados de Taiga-oneechan.

Oh que tensión, con esas palabras que salían de la pequeña boca de esta, logro hacer que ambos ex-miembros de la Kiseki se quedaran rojos echando vapor a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? -Pregunto una estadounidense que acabo de termino de hablar con la madre de la pequeña y despidiéndose de esta regresando a donde están los dos jugadores. Pero por alguna extraña razón ve a su sombra y al copión rojos como un tomate maduro.- ¿Sucedió algo? -Pregunto acercándose a ellos.

\- No es nada, Kagami-chan. -Hablo un apenado oji-mar sin dejar de sonrojarse, mientras que su enérgico amigo asentía lo que decía este.

\- ¿Seguros? -Pregunto nuevamente, viendo como los colores de los rostros de ellos no dejaban de colorarse, con cuidado usando ambas manos toca las mejillas de ambos chicos asegurándose de que no tengan fiebre.

Ryouta y Tetsuya ambos sentían las manos de la mayor con ese contacto no pudieron evitar sonrojarse aún más, podían sentir la suavidad de la piel de aquella joven de grandes delanteras, pensaron por un minuto que la pelirroja como llevaba mucho tiempo jugando al baloncesto pensaron que su piel se volvería dura como una roca pero al parecer se equivocaron por completo, las manos de Taiga son suaves. Y si no era todo, los cálidos vientos elevaban el cabello suelto de esta haciendo que chocara en los rostros de ellos, sintiendo su suavidad, hasta podían percibir el rico aroma que emitía la joven.

Ambos muchachos podían sentir que sus corazones no dejaban de latir, sin darse cuenta de lo que pensaban, ellos no querían que este momento se acabara y que la mayor no se despegara de ellos, mucho menos sentir aquel cálido contacto.

Muy bien, el momento es muy lindo pero si fuera ustedes no me voltearían ya que algunas personas en el parque los están observando, algunas mujeres se quedaron maravilladas por ver al famoso modelo Kise Ryouta mientras que algunos chicos se quedaban bobos mirando a la bella tigresa. Si que sabían cómo llamar la atención... lástima que un molesto ruido arruino ese bello momento.

Era el celular de Kise.

El rubio al separar aquel suave contante de la felina, saca su celular.- Hola... Si estoy bien... ¿Ahora? Pero acabe de terminar con la práctica de Basquet... Ok... Adiós. -Cuelga el pequeño aparato y lo guarda en su bolsillo dando un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto Kuroko saliendo de su trance mirando a su copión amigo agarrando su portafolio.

\- Es mi manager. -Contesto con una sonrisa amarga.- Ella está en el centro comercial, esperándome para que vaya al estudio. -Explico este dando un suspiro.

\- Entiendo. -Fue lo que dijo el de hebras celestes, pero una cosa...- Kise-kun...- Quería decirle algo pero el mencionado se le adelanta.

\- Esta bien. -Contesto el de orbes ópalo de fuego con una sonrisa sincera.- Debo de seguir adelante.-En su mente apareció el momento cuando él y el dúo de luz y oscuridad se enfrentaba a esos rufianes, sentir la adrenalina al volver a jugar junto con su viejo amigo le traía muchos recuerdos.- Me alegra que finalmente pude jugar contigo, Kurokocchi. -Hablo con la verdad, esbozando aún más su sonrisa, estaba contento desde el fondo de su corazón de haber jugado una vez más con su amigo.

El de mirada aguamarina miraba a su amigo como se iba, la de largos cabellos carmesí que caían como cascadas también veía como el modelo se iba, pueda que a pesar que ese niño bonito haya dicho tales palabras hacia ella, pudo llegar a entender que él no era una mala persona y que se preocupaba del bienestar de su sombra, eso lo puede comprender ya que eso lo experimento con su hermano no de sangre.

\- Oh cierto. -Exclamo la gringa, por poco se le olvida.- Kise. - Llamo esta, comenzando a correr directo a él dejando al fantasma solo con un semblante desconcertándolo.

\- ¿Eh? -El nombrando parpadea dando una media vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba.

La única hija de la familia Kagami al ver que este capto su atención se movió más rápido, pero sin fijarse pisa una lata de refresco vacía haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera hacia delante, cierra los ojos esperando el impacto hacia el duro pavimento, cosa que no paso al contrario, en vez de sentir el duro y frió suelo siente algo suave en su rostro, la oji-granate con lentitud abre los ojos para ver qué es lo que pasaba. Al abrirlos completamente sintió que la calentura de su rostro subía, comenzando a temblar.

¿Porque? ¡Es simple!

La americana estaba encima del alegre rubio, debe ser que Ryouta al ver que Taiga se iba a caer se apresuró para atraparla la cual lo hizo, pero al hacerlo se resbala hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas quedando el uno encima del otro, este tenía los ojos cerrados quejándose un poco del dolor pero eso lo de menos con despacio abre los ojos mostrando sus orbes amielados asegurándose de que la mayor este bien, de que no se lastimo la caída.

Al tener los ojos bien abiertos se llevó una sorpresa que lo dejo sin aliento, encima de él estaba una hermosa gatita que tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo, ambas miradas chocaron entre si viéndose fijamente no sabían porque, pero sentían como si el tiempo se detuviera, el modelo puede sentir el cálido aliento de la estadounidense como chocaba en su barbilla al igual que él, ambos jóvenes sentían sus alientos, si se acercan un poco sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave rojo hasta se podían escuchar como sus corazones hacían "Doki, Doki."

\- L-Lo siento. -Fue lo que dijo la primogénita Kagami, bajando la mirada con mucha vergüenza sin fijarse que estaba pegando sus grandes senos en el pecho bien trabajado del mayor.

El niño bonito parpadeo aun con la cara roja.- N-No pasa nada, yo tengo la culpa. -Tartamudeo sintiendo que su rostro ardía más, jamás en su vida ha tenido este tipo de contacto hacia una mujer.

Los dos se levantan con un poco de dificultad, menos mal que no había nadie, porque si lo fuera estarían en problemas. El rubio con inercia toca su pecho sintiendo que su corazón paraba de latir, oh cielos ¿Acaso se está transformando en un Aominecchi súper pervertido? Oh no, lo que le faltaba, antes de que el modelo tuviera una lucha de pensamientos, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro haciendo que mirara hacia el frente viendo unos hermosos orbes espinela.

La as de Seirin tenía los brazos un poco alzados con las manos extendidas mostrando un pequeño papel de colores, era un tickets y se lo está dando al de hebras solares que la miraba a ella y el pedazo de papel algo confundido.

Es ahí donde la mayor abre un poco la boca.- Me lo gane. -Aviso aun con las manos extendidas.- Este sábado iré a un evento otaku en Akihabara. -Musito bajito pero audible para el nº 7 de Kaijou, baja un poco la cabeza poniendo un semblante triste.- Como te hice llorar, quisiera que vinieras con nosotros, al menos para sentirte mejor. - Se acerca un poco para entregarle el papelito colorido, la cual este la tomo aun sin salir de su asombro de lo que oía.- Riko me dijo que es muy divertido. -Alza su rostro y le da una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? Al ver tus lágrimas me recordaste a mí misma. Yo solía llorar cuando perdía mi equipo o el equipo contrario cuando jugaba en Estados Unidos. Se lo frustrarte al sentir la derrota pero... eso no significa que tu vida acabo. -Puso una mirada seria, haciendo que el oji-miel se desconcertaba.- Perder te hace fuerte, con eso yo seguí adelante Kise.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso? -Hablo un poco incómodo el rubio, sin despegar su vista a la hermosa felina.

\- Me refiero que tú no eres débil, eres fuerte Kise y eso te lo aseguro. -Confeso la de largos cabellos rojos que caían cual cascada son, ganándose una mirada de asombro de este.- Me mostraste que valías la pena, desde que escuche que pertenecía a la kiseki no sedai está muy feliz al enfrentarte. -Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y anhelo.- Así que...-Con su mano derecha toma la mano de este y pone el tickets en su palma.- Lindo angelito, no deberías llorar. -Confirmo esta con una linda sonrisa de una verdadera dama, con las mejillas rojas.

El alero de Kaijou no tenía palabras que decir estaba pasmado al oír las palabras de la hermosa mujer de voluptuoso cuerpo, eso nunca se esperó esas tales frases ¿De verdad ella piensa que es fuerte? y sobretodo ella piensa que valió la pena en enfrentarse a él.

¿¡Quién lo diría!?

La gringa y el niño bonito se miran fijamente cuando ellos estaban en el suelo, el mayor no sabía porque pero podía ver que el color de la atmósfera cambiaba aun bello tono rosado chispeado en violeta un maravilloso brillo alrededor de ambos adolescentes. Los orbes mieles miraban fijamente a la mayor sin parpadear, si te acerca a sus hermosos ojos amarillentos puedes ver como el perfil de la tigresa se reflejaba, por quinta vez sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar podía ver como esta estaba cerca de el a unos dos o tres centímetros, sus manos que de alguna forma se movieron solas con lentitud estaba apunto aferrarse a la mayor sus deseos de abrazarla eran muy fuertes... lástima que...

¡Pow!

\- ¡Ouch! -Se quejó el ex-miembro de Teiko sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el costado de su costilla.- ¿Pero qué? -Miro al causante haciendo que este se pusiera azul del miedo.

\- Kise-Kun ¿Que estabas apunto de hacer? -Interrogo un Tetsuya con una mirada sombría, mientras que la inocente fresita miraba a su compañero un poco asustada por aparecer tan repentino.

\- Na-Nada, nada. -Negó con la cabeza asustado, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su enano amigo molesto.

El muchacho invisible se quedó en el lugar donde estaban discutiendo con Kagami-chan, pero le sorprendió que ella fue tras de su mejor amigo dejándolo por segunda vez solo honestamente no le gusto que su compañera fuera tras de su mejor amigo, pero lo pensó dos veces y dejo que ella hablara con el solo por un minuto. Al dejar pasar uno o dos minutos se preocupó ya se estaban tardando, en eso fue dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellos y adivinen que se encontró una sorpresa no muy grata.

Al parecer su "amigo" estaba muy cerca de la americana, y si lo habrá notado este estaba a punto de abrazarla. Oh no, eso sí que no se lo permitiría, Sin más solo apareció atrás de su luz y le estampo un golpe en el costado del rubio evitando su cometido.

\- ¿Te duele? -Pregunto un poco preocupada la pelirroja viendo como el oji-amarillo retrocedía un poco.

\- E-Estoy bien, tranquila. -Contesto el tercer hijo de la familia Kise con una sonrisa incomoda viendo que Kuroko no quitaba esa aura asesina.- ¡Eres muy cruel, Kurokocchi! -Se quejó sobándose en la zona golpeada y este solo lo ignoraba. Luego de esto sus hermosos orbes ópalo de fuego pasan a los ojos de la felina.- Gracias por tus dulces palabras, prometo que mantendré mi venganza para volvernos a enfrentar. -Agradeció, ganándose una sonrisa determinada de la copa D.- Y si, estaré ahí ese día muy puntual. -Aviso con seguridad de que si ira. Dio un suspiro y recoge su portafolio- Nos vemos el sábado, ¡Kagamicchi! ¡Y no pierdan en las preliminares!-Se despidió este dando una media vuelta y se va dejando solos a la oscuridad y la resplandeciente luz, solos.

\- ¿"Cchi"? -Repitió la gatita en la última silaba, ladeando con la cabeza preguntándose por que puso "Cchi" al final de su nombre, en eso Kuroko se le adelanta.

\- Kise-kun añade "cchi" a los nombres de las personas que reconozca. -Explico este con sin quitar su semblante neutro, aunque se podía notar lo irritado que está en su voz.

\- Entiendo. -Hablo la de raras cejas golpeando levemente su mano izquierda con su puño derecho.- Vaya, apenas me está conociendo por 2 días y me trata como su amiga. -Se rasca un poco la mejilla, le molesto un poco por ese apodo.

El peli-celeste resopla un poco sin quitar su enojo de hace poco.- Kagami-chan, me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Kise-kun? -Pregunto un poco de miedo, acordándose de ese momento cuando hablo asolas con su enérgico amigo.

La de mirada rubí mira a su sombra con calma.- ¿Te refieres con lo de "separarnos"? -No era una pregunta era una afirmación cosa que hizo asentir el menor. Se queda unos minutos en observarlo hasta que suspiro un poco fastidiada.- Escucha Kuroko, a veces debes de dejar que tus amigos hablen lo que quieran. Eres tu quien dijo que no podía hacerlo sola. -Cruza los brazos ganándose una mirada desconcertada del oji-cielo.- Si tus palabras son ciertas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. -Dictamino esta.- Además... Siempre estarás bajo la luz. -Sonrió genuinamente- Ese es tu baloncesto, tonto. –le da una gran sonrisa angelical, las luz del atardecer la cubre por completo; dejándola como una luz resplandeciente cuyas palabras hacen doki doki dentro de su pecho y recuerda las palabras de esa niña "Enamorados" no puede evitar ruborizarse levemente bajando un poco la cabeza para cubrir su cara con su cabello.

-Kagami-chan… Gracias. –apenas pudo contestar a la hermosa joven, que se ruboriza ante sus palabras.

-N-no… ¡Haaaa! ¡Nos olvidamos de Riko! –grito la joven tomando a su compañero de la mano para salir corriendo del parque asomándose a la avenida por donde buscaban a su sombra, el chico de cabello cian apretó la mano de la chica y dibujo una sonrisa genuina de agradecimiento.

Mientras que el dúo de luz y sombra apenas llegan a la avenida.

No muy lejos Kise iba observando el Ticket en su mano, sentía que su corazón se desbordaba de alegría porque inclusive pudo haber invitado a Kurokocchi pero la hermosa pelirroja lo eligió a él.

-Una cita, hace tanto que no tengo una verdadera cita que no sea solo para publicidad de mi modelaje. –suspira con pesar, pero el ticket en su mano le hace sentir como caminando sobre nubes de algodón.

\- "Enamorados" –aquella vocecita chillona era de la pequeña niña, hizo un eco en su cabeza, provocando que Kise gimiera como niña cubriendo su cara con su maletín, los fuertes latidos de su corazón pero… No era posible, apenas se conocieron tal vez solo le gustaba la chica por lo bonita que era… Avergonzado por estar siendo observado por otras personas que pasan por su lado decide darse prisa porque el estudio le llamo y no estaba lejos de ahí.

\- " **Tranquilo, tranquilo… Tal vez en la cita… Logre saber si ella…** " –muerde sus labios y de la nada sale su agente le toma de la oreja y lo mete dentro del estudio fotográfico.

Vaya que tensión, bueno regresando con Kagami y Kuroko.

Ambos jóvenes al estar lejos del parque, notaron que la entrenadora los llamaba, cosas que los miran rápido.

-¡Allí están! ¡USTEDES…! –gritó la castaña lanzándose sobre el peli-cielo haciendo la llave de lucha libre que aprendió a hacer para castigar a sus jugadores.

Kuroko no se esperaba ser apaleado por la Entrenadora sintiendo como era tomado de las piernas mientras el peso de la castaña caía sobre toda su espalda retorciéndola provocándole un gran dolor, gimiendo estira la mano en busca de ayuda pero sus Sempai's y compañeros de equipo pasan de largo; azota la mano contra el piso rindiéndose pero aun así la primogénita Aida no piensa liberarlo.

-¿Tienes idea de todo el tiempo que perdimos y por lo que nos hiciste pasar? –reniega ella, Taiga abre los ojos y la boca, en verdad no esperaba que la otra reaccionará en serio con una llave de lucha libre, ver a Kuroko así se le hacía doloroso. –Haber si con esto aprendes y la próxima vez dame tu número de celular por demoras o ya te vas a casa. –amenaza tirando con más fuerza las piernas del menor.

-Ka-Kagami-chan… Ayu-ayúdame… -gime hasta sentirse perder la consciencia bajando la mano de golpe a lo que la pelirroja de inmediato se preocupa.

-¡Riko ya se desmayó! –grito la pelirroja tomando las manos de su compañero, mirando con ojos de gatito adorable cosa que hizo que la mayor tuviera que liberar la llave de castigo que aplicó contra el menor, quedando sorprendida ya que al parecer en serio el chico de ojos cielo había quedado en K.O.

-No fue esa mi intención pero es que no puedo creer que por su culpa vayamos a irnos tarde de regreso a casa. –sigue molesta la castaña para luego ayudar a la pelirroja a levantar al chico inconsciente.

-No te preocupes Riko, yo lo cargo. –dijo la pelirroja sin problemas levantándolo estilo princesa.

-¿E-en serio lo llevarás de ese modo? Será mejor pedir ayuda a los chicos… -Riko iba a llamar a Mitobe que sería el más indicado para cargar sin dificultades al menor.

-No te preocupes Riko, seguro que puedo con él. –asegura la pelirroja caminando tranquilamente con el chico en sus brazos, se le hace imposible creer que él hubiera podido levantarla con tanta facilidad aquella ocasión cuando el mismo Kuroko no era tan pesado.

La pelirroja se apresuró a llegar junto a sus otros compañeros que pusieron cara de gran sorpresa al ver como la pelirroja hermosa cargaba al de cabello cian, sin darse cuenta que… Sus enorme senos estaban friccionándose contra la mejilla sonrojada del peli cielo, y es cuando Hyuuga decide que lo mejor es que Mitobe se haga cargo porque estaban llamando mucho la atención, hasta ellos mismo estaban a punto de sufrir de una hemorragia nasal por tal visión.

Riko los regaño, Kuroko despertó y la Entrenadora de Seirin de inmediato lo puso a caminar con sus propios pies mientras ya llegaban a la parada del Buses para subirse a uno que les llevará al Instituto y de ahí cada quien a su casa.

Una vez arribaron la pelirroja estaba con la cabeza sobre el hombro del número 11 de Seirin, que la dejo dormir disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad y agradeciendo haberla elegido como su luz. No sabe en qué momento se queda dormido, apoyando su cabeza con la de cabeza rojiza, mientras sus manos por inercia se entrelazan con sus dedos.

Luego de una hora de viaje todos estaban dormidos cabezas con cabezas, Riko siente pena por ellos pero da un silbatazo que espanta hasta a los demás pasajeros que se sobresaltan, fija su mirada en Kuroko y Kagami que despiertan al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno par de tortolos, hemos llegado que tal si bajan con nosotros que mi responsabilidad está en dejarlos hasta la entrada de la escuela y lo que hagan después ya es cosa suya. –habla seriamente, las manos que permanecían unidas se separan y ambos ya están como resortes de pie saliendo con los Sempai's y sus compañeros.

-Muy bien ahora todos a sus casas y descansen que mañana como siempre tendremos entrenamientos especial. –Riko les mira de forma muy amenazante, los ojos responden con un "SI" y se van a toda prisa mientras la Tigresa aprovecha que Riko ya está sola al igual que Kuroko a quién sujeta firmemente de la mano para que no haga su gracias de desaparecer por arte de magia.

-Riko ven con nosotros. –le entrega su ticker de premio, la castaña lo mira incrédula y luego mira a la menor.

-¿En serio? –pregunta ella asombrada pues no esperaba ser invitada, aunque ella esperaba que su jugadora número 10 lo hiciera.

-Sí por favor. –pide la Tigresa con una sonrisa felina, mantiene el agarre de la mano de Kuroko que no sabe cómo liberarse de ella.

-Gracias Kagami-chan, nos vemos mañana y descansa bien. –pide la joven de ojos avellana, para irse batiendo la mano feliz.

Una vez se quedan solos el chico de ojos cielo trata de usar un palo que quién sabe de dónde saco, la joven le suelta.

-¿No quieres ser invitado? Kuroko. –le pregunta sacudiendo en alto la mano con el otro tickets.

-¿Dónde? –pregunta inseguro, ahora recuerda que ella invito a su amigo y se sentía un poco molestó porque le dio a Kise primero, ahora le entregaba uno a su entrenadora y ahora frente a él que regresa sobre sus pasos toma el tickets de la mano de la hermosa joven.

-A un Evento, siempre quise conocer uno de esos. Allá en . no se veía mucho de estos eventos. –afirma ella emocionándose ante una nueva experiencia.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya Kagami-chan? –contesta con otra pregunta lo que molesta a la hermosa chica de ojos rubí que pellizca las mejillas de su sombra.

-Porque debía entregártelo primero pero como retaste a esos sujetos se me olvido es así de simple. –gruñe con el ceño fruncido y se cruza de brazos.

-… -el menor le mira con una pequeña sonrisa lo entiendo y se fija mejor en el ticket que sostiene en su mano. –Gracias Kagami-chan debemos ir a tu casa.-dice el chico sombra recordando que desea cuidar esa dulce inocencia de su luz.

-¿Qué tipo de reacción es esa? –pregunta ella dándole un suave empujón porque no estaba segura que el chico de cabellos cian hiciera alguna otra que la de siempre, pero le gustaba ver esas facetas leves que sufría su cara. –No es necesario puedo cuidarme sola. –se inclina hasta que la narices de ambos se friccionan. –Soy una niña grande, nos vemos Kuroko descansa. –levanta la una mano para revolver su cabello, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

El chico de ojos cielo estaba sorprendido de las acciones de la hermosa gringa desde la invitación hasta esa forma de ser tan genuina e ingenua a su vez, no puede evitar seguirle el paso a la Tigresa que una vez sube a su departamento enciende las luces, ya la sombra debe dejar que la Luz descanse y se va sin más.

Fin del capítulo…

* * *

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutados nos vemos el sábado._


	6. Encuentro con el ex-tirador de Teiko

hola todos aqui tienen un poco mas de la historia.

disfrútenlo.

* * *

Era una bella mañana en el instituto Seirin, los pasillos del edificio estaban vacíos, en eso indica que los estudiantes están dentro de sus respectivas aulas. En un aula, estaba repleta de estudiantes que tenían sus cuadernos abiertos anotando lo que está el pisaron, otros captaban lo que explicaba el maestro, aunque... no todos prestaba atención... en una esquina cerca de la ventana, estaba dormida una bella pelirroja con su cabello suelto y su uniforme femenino puesto, tenía ambos brazos apoyados en la mesa con la cabeza descostada con los ojos cerrados, se quedó dormida y no era la única, cierta persona de poca presencia que estaba de tras de ella también estaba durmiendo.

Algunos de sus compañeros incluso a los varones, se quedaban embobados viendo a la hermosa carmesí que dormía plácidamente sin que nade la moleste, las largas mechas de esta cubrían un poco su rosto o en sus rosados labios y mientras sus grandes pechos subían y bajaban por la respiración de esta, los rayos del sol la iluminaban un poco dando una imagen de Kagami sumamente tranquila e indefensa cosa que enternecía a la chicos que estaban un poco distraídos. Cosa que noto el profesor que sin más fue dirigiéndose a donde está la individua que no prestaba atención en su clase.

Mientras que el docente trataba lo más posible en despertar a la mayor, esta sonrió de una forma gatuna, ¿Porque será? Si nos centramos un poco, en la mente de la as de Seirin aparecía una imagen de ella enfrentándose con cierto rubio, ambos corrían tratando de agarrar el balón, estaba recordando el partido de práctica de ayer... es inevitable olvídalo ese suceso, está claro que nuestra felina está feliz de que su equipo ganara... lástima que esa felicidad duro poco en tiempo, ya que antes de que iba a encestar todo se volvió negro.

En eso, los ojos de la carmín se abre lentamente dando la señal que se estaba despertando, con inercia mueve su mano pero... que extraño siente algo duro impidiendo que la cerrara, levanta su cabeza y mire hacia arriba, en unos minutos el rostro de la rubí palideció tornándose de un tono azul.

¿Porque será?

No será porque la mano de la ala-pivot de Seirin estaba pegada al rostro del profesor que hace un minuto se quedó callado, todo el salón guardo silencio, los compañeros/as de la copa D miraban al docente con miedo pensando que le gritaría a la pobre gatita o peor la castigaría, no es su culpa de estar cansada por los acontecimientos que paso ayer, pero eso no justifica que la nº 10 y el nº 11 estén dormidos en medio de la clase.

Taiga quita rápido su mano y de inmediato se levanta de su asiento.- Lo siento, lo siento profesor. –Se disculpó reverenciándose rápido, sin notar que sus senos estaban reputando haciendo que los alumnos de los varones les sangrara la nariz. La hermosa peli-carmesí mantiene los ojos cerrados esperando que el profesor la regañe.

Espero unos minutos, hasta que...

Si nuestra bella oji-granate no tendría los ojos cerrados, miraría la expresión que tiene el docente, tenía un semblante pervertido mirando el gran busto de la inocente estadounidense, la única respuesta que recibió de parte del Sensei fue...

\- Para la próxima vez, no seré benevolente. -Hablo el señor dando una media vuelta y con su mano tapa sus narices ya que estaba comenzando a chorrearse de sangre.- Y no se duerma Srta. Kagami-chan. Volvamos a las clases. -Aviso regresando a su escritorio.

La de cejas raras ladeo con la cabeza, ¿Eso era todo? ¿Sin castigo y sin nada?, si era así no debió hacer un bochornoso escenario de frente hacia todos sus compañeros de clase, dio un suspiro pesado sin más antes que iba a volver a su puesto...

¡POM!

Un estruendoso ruido hizo que la mayor se volteara y viera lo que pasaba, en eso una gota se le resbalo en la cabeza, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pues simplemente, todos los compañeros/as de la copa d estaban tirados en el suelo, otros con el rostro pegado en la mesa.

\- " **¿Qué les pasa?** " -Se preguntó la de mirada sangre arqueando una ceja, preguntándose porque sus compañeros/as de aula ponían una expresión de irritación. Ah. Hablando de irritación ¿Porque ella era la única que fue llamada?, inflo sus mejillas y se voltea para reñir a su sombra por no despertarla pero para su sorpresa, este estaba dormido con su brazo apoyado en la mesa y con su mano sostenía su cabeza.

Que se puede hacer, la de largos cabellos escarlata suavizo su semblante y encogiendo los hombros dio un suave suspiro de resignación, negándose con la cabeza con suavidad, está claro que tanto Kuroko como ella estaban muy exhaustos por lo que paso ayer, han dado lo mejor que podía hasta lograr su objetivo. La primogénito Kagami utilizando su mano derecha acaricia los celestes cabellos del menor, "Descansa Kuroko." susurro suavemente volteándose para prestar atención a la clase, ¿Saben? Si ella no se hubiera volteado, estatuaria viendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte del más bajo de los varones hasta se podía ver en sus rostros un pequeño sonrojo.

Y hablando de dormir, ellos no son los únicos que estaban exhaustos, en varias aulas de los primeros y segundos, en cada salón que le correspondía a los jugadores de basquet estaba luchando de no dormirse pero... para ellos era difícil.

\- Aauhh. -Bostezo el capitán Junpei tratando de luchar de no dormirse.- " **Tengo sueño.** " " **Nunca antes me había sentido tan cansado después de un partido.** " -Pensó mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Riko miraba un poco a Hyuga que estaba un poco somnoliento.- " **Jugar en contra de la Generación de los Milagros no es tan fácil.** " -Pensó mientras anotaba algo en su libro que decía " **¡Elevar la resistencia!** ". Al terminar de escribir recordó algo poniendo su lápiz en los labios.- Ahora que lo pienso, hoy es el día.-Musito así misma dando una sonrisa de oreja.

¿A qué se refería?

Después de 2 horas, la campana resuena en el edificio dando la señal a todos los estudiantes que llego la hora de descanso, algunos traían su almuerzo hechos en casa mientras que la mayoría fueron a la cafetería a comprar la comida, algunos prefieren comer en el instituto para no comer comida en la casa.

En el segundo piso del edificio, los de primer años hasta Taiga quien se encargó de despertar a Tetsuya y guiar a todos al segundo piso por la órdenes de la primogénito Aida, todos incluyendo los de segundo años estaban parados en los pasillos.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Riko? -Pregunto la felina, mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja, al igual que sus sempais.

\- Ve a comprar un poco de pan, Kagami-chan. -Contesto la copa A, con simpleza dejando a los de primer año confundido.

\- ¿Pan? -dijo extrañado Fukuda que estaba detrás de Furihata.

\- El día 27 de cada mes. La cafetería de la preparatoria Seirin. Vende una cantidad limitada de un pan muy especial. -Aviso la de mirada avellana sin borrar su sonrisa., escuchando un "¿Pan especial?"- Se dice, que comer de este fantástico pan te traerá. Gran éxito en el amor, los clubes, o cualquier otra cosa. -Los ojos de la peli-castaña brillaron como si está explicando un bello poema- ¡La figura de triple sandwich de milanesa de cerdo ibérico con caviar, foie gras y trufas! ¡Es 2800 yenes! -Explico mientras le toco a Hyuga para continuar.

\- Es muy caro. Y hay tantas cosas allí, tiene que ser basura. -Termino el escolta de Seirin.

\- Vencimos a Kaijou, así que las prácticas dan buenos resultados. -Hablo Izuki.- Les estamos pidiendo que consigan este fantástico pan para que ustedes puedan seguir con el impulso que tienen.

\- Pero no somos los únicos con los ojos en él. -Advirtió la analizadora.- Siempre se hace un poco más ocupado que de costumbre. -Sonríe amargamente al igual que Junpei.

Furihara, Fukuda y Kawahara pusieron una expresión incomoda, no estaban muy seguros que si deberían aceptar la oferta algo les dice que tendrían problemas si van a la cafetería, el sexto jugador fantasma se mantenía en silencio escuchando toda la explicación decían sus sempais. Por otro lado un aura de felicidad rodea el cuerpo de cierta jugadora nº10 que tenía una bella sonrisa al escuchar la explicación de su estricta amiga sobre de ese alimento, se podía ver el brillo de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, los de segundo año se quedaban sorprendido y los de primero embelesados por ver a la mayor así.

Cuando se trata de comida, Kagami-chan no la ignora, ni en un minuto. ¿De verdad ese pan es tan sabroso como dice Riko? Dio una pequeña risita de alegría siendo vista por su el chico fantasma que al parecer no pudo evitar sonreír de ver la expresión de la rojita.

\- Cuenta conmigo Riko. Comprare ese pan para todos. -Dijo entusiasmada la gringa moviéndose un poco por la emoción, sin percatarse que sus grandes delanteras se meneaban dejando atontados a sus compañeros de primer año. Lucia como una niña pequeña, en vez de ser la tigresa feroz.

Hyuga saca un sobre y se las da a la inocente oji-rubíes.- Tengan. Los de segundo año pagan por esto. -Invito amablemente el de lentes, con una sonrisa.- También compras las comidas de todos mientras estés ahí. -En esos su ojos verdoso, mira a Kuroko y a los demás chicos, ya que Kagami estaba mirando el sobre con alegría.- Pero si fallan... -Sonríe sombríamente causando un escalofrió a Furihata y a sus amigos excepto el chico invisible.- No necesito ningún cambio. En su lugar, estarán haciendo el triple de entrenamiento fuerte y el juego de piernas. -Amenazo.

\- ¡Aterrador! -Dijo Kawahara temblando.

\- ¡La hora del almuerzo suena como algo mortal! -Hablo Fukuda de la misma forma que sus dos amigos.

\- Si no se dan prisa, se venderán todos. -Aviso Shun, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Izuki-sempai...-Hablo Kouki mirando al ojo de águila.

\- Esta bien. Nos las arreglaremos para comprar unos pocos años el año pasado.-Sonrió animadamente la base de Seirin.- Y simplemente van a comprar algo de pan. -En eso se exalto- ¿Pan? -Rápidamente saca su pequeño libro de anotaciones.- Los osos pandas comen... pan de panda. -Murmuro anotando uno de sus típicos juegos de palabras, levanta la mirada para ver a sus kohais pero al hacerlo ellos ya se estaban yendo.

\- No se preocupen sempais, compraremos pan. -Hablo la de hebras de fuego caminado contenta sin soltar el sobre.- Pan, pan. -Canturreo, siendo seguida por su enano compañero (que no dejaba de embelesarse por la felicidad de su compañera.) y los demás que estaban aterrados, dejando solos a los de segundo año.

Rinnosuke tenía un semblante preocupado, no está seguro si debería dejar una carga tan pesada a sus kohais, mientras que Shinji que se tranquilice, aunque también tenía el mismo pensamiento.

Junpei tenía un tic en el ojo, mientras dio una sonrisa incomoda de algo que le molesta.- ¿Que quisiste decir con, "¿Un poco más ocupado?" -Cuestiono mirando a su amiga.

\- ¿Eh...? -gruño la entrenadora sin dejar de sonreír.- Bueno... Estoy haciendo este evento anual para los de primer año.-Dijo con total naturalizada la copa A.

\- ¿Enserio? - Dudo el capitán Hyuga, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

En eso Aida les explico otro detalle en la cafetería. Al terminar de explicarles, Hyuga y sus amigos palidecieron ¿Acaso Riko se volvió loca? Y peor mandaron a la pobre Kagami-chan llevándola hacia la muerte.

En la cafetería.

\- Wow. -Musito la escarlata mirando al frente igual que sus compañeros que estaban estupefactos por lo que veían.

Lo que ven en sus ojos es, una cantina llena del famoso pan que tanto decía, pero ese no era la sorpresa que dejo estupefacto a los jugadores de basquet, si no que era la gran multitud de estudiantes que estaban haciendo una revuelta comprando sus almuerzos y sobretodo ese pan que tanto decía la entrenadora, eran un caos. ¡Cielos! chicos y chicas se estaban amontonado, hasta se estaba despedazando por el sandwich de cerdo iberico, las cocineras estaban atendiendo rápido a los jóvenes como rayos.

\- E-Esto es un caos. -Dijo Fukuda sin quitar su estupefacción.

\- Si no vamos el capitán y la entrenadora nos mataran. -Hablo Kawahara, mueve un poco su brazo derecho.- Bien ¡Iré primero! -Aviso, comenzando a correr dirigiéndose a donde está la multitud pero para su mala suerte recibió un golpe que lo hizo volar.

\- ¡Eres increíblemente inútil! -Recrimino Furihata mientras que Fukuda se le resbala una gota en la cabeza.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, esto tomara más que un poder. -Dijo Hiroshi mirando bien la multitud, identificando algunos integrantes de otros clubes.- Los delanteros del equipo de rugby. El equipo de futbol americano de la sudamericana. Sumo y levantamiento de pesas. -Identifico mirando a los mencionados y se ven que son fuerte físicamente.- ¿Se supone que deberíamos superar a estos tipos?

Ahora ¿Qué es lo que harán?, en primer lugar todos esos miembros que identifico Fukuda son muy fuerte y son capaces de herir a alguien si se les atraviese, y segundo sin importar que se nieguen en entrar a ese quiosco con esa multitud enloquecida tienen el deber de hacerlo, porque si no el castigo de la Aida sera mil veces peor. Tienen dos opciones: Vivir o Morir. Tienes esas dos opciones para que las piensen muy bien y sepan cómo utilizarlas con consciencia...

El sexto miembro de la Kiseki no seidan, mira a la de orbes espinela sosteniendo el papel y luego mira a sus tres compañeros que al parecer estaban planeando algo, se acero un poco para oír...

\- Chicos tenemos que ir. -Dijo un Kawahara ya consciente.

\- ¿Porque? Ya viste lo que te hicieron. - Hablo Kouki.

\- Pero este también es una oportunidad para impresionar a Kagami-chan. -Hablo esta vez un poco más confiado Fukuda, comprendiendo lo que dice su calvo amigo.

Los tres sonrieron y se sonrojaron gustándoles esa idea, si podían pasar con esas bolas de mastodontes se podían ganar la atención de la bella americana, mejor aún ella podía brindarles una angelical sonrisa ¡Oh, eso es genial! Bueno ya han tomado una decisión utilizaran la primera opción que es vivir, los tres de primer año ya listo comenzaron a correr directo hacia la multitud, pero... al parecer su suerte no está con ellos, porque tan solo de entrar fueron sacados a patadas enviándolos a volar.

Lo hicieron una y otra, y otra vez hasta que no lo consiguieron, incluso se puede ver que los jóvenes se han ganado muchos moretones y toda su ropa desmarañada de parte de toda esa multitud de estudiantes, esto les tomaría como unas o 24 horas si no compran el dichoso pan. Un Tetsuya que ha estado callado y escucho toda la conversación de sus estúpidos compañeros, no pudo de soltar un suspiro, que se puede hacer con ellos pero... en el fondo de su corazón también quiere ir a comprar ese pan y ver una sonrisa a la de cejas raras.

La recién llegada de miro a todos y sonrió como la depredadora que es.- Esto es interesante. -Musito ansiosa, al ver que sus tres compañeros estaban dando lo mejor para conseguir el alimento. Se puede decir que le dio valor también. - Tenemos que comprar ese pan. Descuiden chicos, voy a conseguir ese pan. -Exclamo decidida, ganándose unas miradas asustadas de sus compañeros.- Ahí voy. -Da un paso adelante para avanzar pero fue detenida por el más bajo de los varones logrando que ella y sus compañeros saltaran del susto.- K-Kuroko no hagas eso. -Se quejó la joven tratando de calmar su pobre corazón.

\- Kagami-chan me podías pasar el dinero. -Pidió el de orbes lapislázuli con la mano extendida para que su felina le dé el dinero.- Yo comprare el pan. -Aviso de una forma caballerosa cosa que dejo a los tres estúpidos con la boca abierta. Aunque la verdad es que, no le gustaría que su luz fuera a entrarse toda esa multitud sola, más con esas bolas de jugadores rudos, la podrían lastimar o peor la podían manosear, y eso no puede permitírselo.

La de largos cabellos carmesí que caían como cascadas, arqueo una ceja.- ¿Eh? ¿Porque? -Frunció levemente el entre cejo.- Kuroko ya te lo había dicho ayer, soy una niña fuerte. -Le repitió con terquedad, una parte se sentía feliz que su sombra la protegiera pero la otra es que no la traten como si fuera una flor delicada.

El nombrado encoge los hombros, sabía que diría eso, no le queda otra opción que utilizar el plan B.- Kagami-chan, hay algo que debo decirte sobre esos sujetos de otros clubes. -Con su mano le guió a la tigresa que acercara su oído para poder susurrarle. En unos segundo la ala-pivot de Seirin templo de miedo, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando sin más ella le dio el sobre a Kuroko para que él pueda comprar la comida.

Eso sí que dejando extrañados a los demás, incluso a una joven copa D temblando de miedo abrazándose a sí misma.

\- ¿Kagami-chan que pasa? -Preguntaron los unísonos viendo como la gringa temblaba de miedo.

\- Chicos, no me dijeron que esos hombres son unos pervertidos. -Chillo al pobre tigresa abrazándose a sí misma, escuchando un "¿Pervertidos?"- Kuroko me dijo que ellos se comen a las mujeres que juegan basquetbol. -Tembló con lágrimas viéndose adorable para la vista otros muchachos sacándoles corazones en los ojos.

Con que ese es el plan B de Kuroko, engañar a la nº10 de una forma tan fácil, abusador y bien planeada por lo visto, era lo mejor para que la joven de 16 años accediera que le diera el dinero al sexto jugador fantasma porque si no, ya Taiga estaría siendo manoseada y violada por esos animales. Ya unos tres minutos, Tetsuya trajo los panes llevándolas en bolsas. Los de primer años al cumplir su deber, fueron a la azotea a donde están sus sempais que los estaban esperando, para sorpresa de ellos es que la tigresa estaba completamente ilesa igual que el celeste.

\- Los compramos. -Aviso Kawahara pasando la bolsa.

\- Buen trabajo. Gracias. -Hablo Aida con una sonrisa levantando sus manos donde tenían unas cajas de jugo.- Miren aquí hay jugo.

\- ¿No quieren? -Dijo Kouki viendo que estos no comerán.

\- Esta bien. Pueden comerlo. -Dijo Shun con una amable sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Están seguros? -Cuestiono Kawahara.

El capitán Hyuga sonríe amablemente.- Por supuesto. No se contengan. -Propuso sin ningún problema.

\- Supongo que haremos turnos. ¿Quién es el primero? -Dijo Fukuda mirando a sus compañeros.

\- Tiene que ser Kuroko. -Dijo Furihata, ya que el celeste hizo todo el trabajo.

Taiga al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, saca de su bolsa (Que es suya y tiene como 15 panes).- Ten, Kuroko. -Le pasa el alimento al enano.

\- Pero Kagami-chan, es tuyo. -Contesto el de hebras cielo tratando de negar que su luz le diera uno de sus panes. Pero por lo visto nuestra felina es terca y se la da.

La de cejar raras sonrió de forma serena.- Tengo más, en la bolsa. -aviso enseñándosela.- Come. -Invito gentilmente.

El de orbes aguamarina se sonrojo leve y un poco cohibido toma el alimento, que poco a poco le desenvuelve. Ignorando las malas miradas de sus compañeros de primer año.- Gracias por la comida. -Agradeció, dando la primera mordida y...- Es delicioso. -Fue lo que dijo, brillando de felicidad sin borrar su semblante Poker impresionando a los demás hasta la pelirroja viendo esa nueva expresión de su sombra.

\- " **Eso es nuevo** " - Pensó la estadounidense mirando a su feliz amigo, de cierta manera le llama mucho la atención de ver las expresiones del enano, como cuando le pellizco las mejillas cuando estaba molesta o cuando sonreía mínimamente. Se rió un poco al ver el labio de su amigo que estaba manchada de salsa.- Eres un descuidado Kuroko. -Dijo divertida tomando una servilleta y con delicadeza le limpia el labio.- Listo. -Aviso esbozando una genuina sonrisa con hacer esa acción la pelirroja no noto el gran sonrojo que tiene el invisible, cosa que el bajo la mirada tratando de ocultarla por vergüenza.

\- G-Gracias, Kagami-chan. -Musito bajito el celeste siendo audible para la mayor. No se esperaba ese tipo de acción de parte de la mayor, una parte se siente feliz, en cambio la otra se siente mal por mentirle a la joven cuando estaba en la cafetería. Pero era la única forma para que ella le diera el dinero, honestamente se sentía celoso de que otros hombres estén tras de ella.- Kagami-chan.-Llamo a la nombrada captando su atención- Sobre en la cafetería...-Quería disculparse y decirle que todo fue una broma, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

\- Oh, eso. Antes se me olvide, gracias por salvarme Kuroko. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente.- Si no me hubieras dicho sobre ese pequeño detalle quien saben que me hubieran hecho esos animales.-De verdad esta eternamente agradecida de que su sombra la cuidara, le debe una. Vaya mujer es un 100% inocente, y eso la pone en peligro.- Kuroko, como mi muestra de agradecimiento te comprare un batido de vainilla. -Propuso con sinceridad.

\- No tienes que hacer eso. -Contesto el chico fantasma sintiéndose que está abusando de la nobleza de la primogénita Kagami.- Yo...-Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta de la contraria pero esta lo callo utilizando su dedo índice y pegándolo a sus labios.

\- Sin peros, jovencito. -Contradijo la mayor sonando como una madre.- Eres muy reservado, Kuroko. Al menos deja que te la compre, en Estados Unidos nos gusta compensar a las personas que nos ayudan. -Cierra su ojo derecho y sonríe como una verdadera dama.- ¿Entendido? -Interrogo esperando la respuesta del menor, sin darse cuenta que está un poco cerca del rostro de este.

\- Hai. -Acepto un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la carmín, sintió que el dedo de ella se quita de sus labios, inconscientemente se toca los labios mientras que sentía sus mejillas arder.

Los de primero y segundo años ponen una expresión de fastidio y de molestia, viendo como la As de Seirin empezó a comer su pan quedándose maravillada y hablaba animadamente con el ex-estudiante de Teiko de lo sabroso que era el pedazo de trigo, se podía ver que alrededor del aguamarina salían corazones flotado a su alrededor. Era muy injusto para ellos, en eso Riko les dio un golpe con una Harisen de quien sabe dónde la saco e interrumpiendo a la parejita que dejara el espectáculo.

Mientras que Kagami y los demás estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo, vamos con el instituto Kaijo.

En el gimnasio dentro de los vestidores.

\- Kasamatsu, deberías de hablar con Kise-kun. -Dijo Hayakawa mientras se ponía la franelilla.

\- Ah.-Suspira el de hebras oscuras.- ¿Qué es lo que hizo esta vez, ese idiota? -Pregunto mientras se ponía los zapatos.

\- Etto... bueno... -No sabía cómo hablar Nakamura limpiando sus gafas, sintiéndose un poco incómodo en eso mira a Mitsuhiro buscando en cómo decir las palabras exactas.

\- ¿Y bien? -Exigió el de mirada azulina, viendo que ninguno de sus Kohais hablaba, hasta que Hayakawa decido ser el primero en hablar.

El ala-pivot de Kaijou pone su mano en la cabeza.- De hecho no es nada malo, es solo que... -Dio una pausa y medito lo que diría hasta que...- Últimamente ha estado sonriendo. -Ya lo dijo, con solo de decirle se ganó una mirada extraña de la base de Kaijou.

El de hebras oscuras con toques azules arquea una ceja.- ¿Sonriendo? -Repitió lo último dicho de aquel castaño energético y ruidoso.- Pff, por favor chicos él siempre sonríe en las mañanas cuando saludas a sus fans. -Dijo con simpleza, para él era normal que el rubio muestre su estúpida alegría.

\- Si en eso tienes razón, pero hoy no ha dejado de sonreír durante toda la clase. -Dijo esta vez Nakamura un poco incómodo.- Como por ejemplo, en clase de química él jugaba con el lápiz, como así. -Hizo una demostrando imitando al alero de Kaijou.

\- Oh y en la clase de arte cuando estaba dibujando una especie de gato gigante, hasta no dejaba de reírse solo. - Recordó Matsuhiro, chocando su puño a su mano.- Y cuando nos tocaba limpiar el salón, Kise estaba entonando una canción a sí mismo. -Le dio un poco de escalofrió por recordar ese detalle.

\- Mmm, yo no le veo extraño. -Opino Kobori quitándose su camisa.- A lo mejor algo bueno le sucedió.

\- Kobori debe de tener razón chicos, Kise siempre llega alegre al instituto Kaijou. -Dijo Kasamatsu estando de acuerdo con el pivot de Kaijou.- Tal vez con esa felicidad, lo ayudara a olvidar del partido de ayer.

\- Oh, otra cosa en la hora del almuerzo Kise lo vi entrando a la biblioteca. -Menciono Hayakawa.- Se fue extraño ya que si mal lo recuerdo, Kise se queda dormido ahí cuando lee un libro. Tuve que entrar para averiguarlo. -Comento poniéndose los zapatos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que averiguaste? -Pregunto un Moriyama le entro la curiosidad.

El energético castaño rascándose la nuca.- Pues cuando estaba dentro, en una esquina vi a Kise leyendo un libro. -Encoge los hombros.- No pude ver lo que decía, pero si vi que algo que me sorprendió. -En eso levanto un poco la curiosidad a los muchachos.- Él estaba sonrojado, hasta gritaba un "Kyaaa", de tan solo ver ese extraño libro.

\- Ok, eso sí es nuevo. -Hablo el capitán Yukio, cruzando sus brazos.- ¿No han trata de hablar con él? -Pregunto.

\- Si de hecho, cuando hablamos él nos presta mucha atención. -Respondió Nakamura.- Aunque si mal lo recuerdo, lo oí susurrando un "Carmesí" -Comento lo último ajustando sus lentes.

\- Vaya, ¿tan serio es? -Dijo Koji, un poco sorprendido de la información de sus Kohais.

Antes de que fueran a proseguir, entra el entrenador con su celular.

\- Disculpa la interrupción chicos pero ¿Han visto a Kise? -Pregunto Genta buscando al antiguo miembro de Teiko.

\- No entrenador Takeuchi. -Contesto la base de Kaijou, hasta hablando del rey de roma.

\- Siento en llegar tarde. -Se disculpó un Ryouta un poco sudoroso.- Mi agente me ha llamado tengo mañana dos días libres. -Aviso desabrochando su camisa pero antes de que se dirigiera a su casillero vio al entrenador.- Entrenador.

\- Aquí tienes lo que pediste. -Dijo el Sr. Genta pasándole un mensaje al celular del famoso modelo.

\- Gracias. -Dijo este con una sonrisa alegre, viendo como el adulto se va dejándolo solo con sus compañeros.- Oh, buenas tardes sempais. -Saludo, utilizando su mano como saludo, mientras se ponía la franelilla azul con el número 7 grabado.

Todos los sempais y Kohais de Kaijou, miraban al ex-jugador de Teiko silenciosamente como se ponía los short, a pesar de la explicación de Hayakawa se les hace difícil ver que uno de los miembros de la Kiseki no seidan tendría algo extraño, digo, tan solo de verlo no luce como lo ha dicho el pivot y la defensa de Kaijou.

El de mirada azulina con valor se acerca a su idiota kohai, al estar algunos 10 centímetros escucho un sonido que provenía el de hermosos orbes canarios, estaba entonando una canción para sí mismo eso lo dejo un poco sorprendido, y más noto que en el banquillo estaba el maletín como siempre descuidadamente lo tenía abierto, sin embargo... dentro de la mochila había algo que resaltaba un poco, cosa que el capitán Kasamatsu le llamo la atención también a cierto mujeriego que desde que empezaron a hablar del tema del copión le ha interesado, al ver que este estaba distraído aprovecharon en sacar el objeto de su maletín.

\- ¿Are? - El de mirada dorada parpadea varias veces y se voltea viendo a sus dos sempai (que rápido ocultaron el objeto detrás de ellos) con unas sonrisas nerviosas.- ¿Pasa algo Capitán, y Moriyama-sempai? -Pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No nada! -Hablo rápido Yukio, buscando una excusa solo para que el único hijo de la familia Kise no sospechara nada.- Etto...-No sabía que decir pero gracias a Moriyama se le adelanto.

\- Hoy te vez muy contento, Kise-kun. -Hablo en forma normal Yoshitaka con una de sus mejores sonrisa de chico casanova.- ¿Te ha pasado algo? -Pregunto, mientras le sonreía al golpeador azabache que le siguiera la corriente.

\- Hai desu. -Asintió con alegría el de hebras narciso.- Ayer tuve una sección de fotos. -Explico mientras se sentaba en el banquillo poniéndose sus zapatos.

\- Oh, qué bueno. -Contesto tranquilamente Yukio.- Por cierto, cuando termines de arreglarte ve a buscar los balones al depósito ¿Si? -Pidió, tal vez con esos echaría un vistazo al objeto que tienen escondites de tras de sus manos.

\- Hai, capitán. -Acepto Ryouta terminado de amarrarse las agujetas.- Iré por ellas. -Aviso retirándose de los vestidores dejando a sus demás compañeros solo. Bueno con eso, lo mantendrá ocupado por un pequeño tiempo así para ver qué es lo que traía en su maleta y aquel objeto.

Dejando el equipo de Kaijou por un minuto.

El tercer hijo de la familia Kise estaba entrando a un taller donde se guardaba las pelotas de cada juego deportivo, con cuidado saca el balón que le correspondía a su club, al tenerlo en sus manos lo mira por un minuto y suspira.

\- Tranquilizante Kise. -Musito para sí mismo, sin despagar sus vista de aquel objeto redondo.- Solo es una cita nada más, está claro que ella me invito por que se sentía mal de verme triste.-Sigue hablándose a sí mismo, pobre muchacho si no te has dado cuenta tus mejillas se tiñeron a un suave color rojo, incluso puedes sentir los rápidos latidos de tu corazón.- " **¿Qué es lo que me pasa?** " -Pensó poniendo su frente al balón, en esta día no ha estado muy concentrado que digamos por lo que paso ayer.

Y es cierto, desde esta mañana ha estado distraído casi en todos sus deberes de clase, como por ejemplo: en la mañana se paró muy temprano casi que las 5:20 a.m. por poco se quedaba dormido en medio de la calle cuando estaba llegando a la preparatoria Kaijou, no ha parado de pensar del ticket y las palabras de la hermosa pelirroja que hacer ayer se enfrentó a ella junto con su mejor amigo y lastimosamente perdió contra ellos.

Aunque ese no es el caso, el verdadero caso es que sorpresivamente la nº10 de Seirin que a pesar de lo mal que la ha tratado desde un principio que dejara ese sueño de que vencería a uno de sus antiguos amigos y que dejara de jugar al baloncesto, se haya molestado en invitarlo a un evento de cosplayes otaku y peor es este sábado. Ese fue causa de que en toda la mañana ha estado distraído...

" _\- Enamorados. -Hablo una voz infantil de cierta niña inocente llamada Purin._ "

¡Oh cielos! Al oír otra vez de lo dicho de esa chiquilla, el rostro del chico copión se puso muy roja saliéndole humo alrededor de su cabeza.- Kyaa. -Grito con vergüenza cerrando los ojos, soltando el balón y poniendo ambas manos a sus mejillas que al tocarla estaban calientes, sin más empezó a negarse.- T-Tranquilízate Kise... tal vez ella... -Para de mover su cabeza y mira el suelo sin quitar su enorme rubor.- " **No importa cuántas veces lo niegue, mi corazón no para de latir como loco.** "

-Flash back-

Es ahí donde la mayor abre un poco la boca.- Me lo gane. -Aviso aun con las manos extendidas.- Este sábado iré a un evento otaku en Akihabara. -Musito bajito pero audible para el nº 7 de Kaijou, baja un poco la cabeza poniendo un semblante triste.- Como te hice llorar, quisiera que vinieras con nosotros, al menos para sentirte mejor. - Se acerca un poco para entregarle el papelito colorido, la cual este la tomo aun sin salir de su asombro de lo que oía.- Riko me dijo que es muy divertido. -Alza su rostro y le da una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? Al ver tus lágrimas me recordaste a mí misma. Yo solía llorar cuando perdía mi equipo o el equipo contrario cuando jugaba en Estados Unidos. Se lo frustrarte al sentir la derrota pero... eso no significa que tu vida acabo. -Puso una mirada seria, haciendo que el oji-miel se desconcertaba.- Perder te hace fuerte, con eso yo seguí adelante Kise.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso? -Hablo un poco incómodo el rubio, sin despegar su vista a la hermosa felina.

\- Me refiero que tú no eres débil, eres fuerte Kise y eso te lo aseguro. -Confeso la de largos cabellos rojos que caían cual cascada son, ganándose una mirada de asombro de este.- Me mostraste que valías la pena, desde que escuche que pertenecía a la kiseki no seidan está muy feliz al enfrentarte. -Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y anhelo.- Así que...-Con su mano derecha toma la mano de este y pone el tickets en su palma.- Lindo angelito, no deberías llorar. -Confirmo esta con una linda de una verdadera dama, con las mejillas rojas.

-Fin del flash back-

Tan solo de recordar las bellas palabras de Taiga, el rubor de Ryouta aumenta más a un nivel de un semáforo rojo, se pone de cuclillas y se tapa el rostro era demasiado para su corazoncito que brincaba de la emoción, de tan solo recordar la forma en que le hablo la pelirroja de una manera honesta, admirable y con pasión de haber dicho esas tales frases le es imposible de olvidaras.

Y con esas reacciones Nakamura y Hayakawa lo notaron, como la clase de química o en todo lo que han explicados ellos...

\- Flash back-

*Eran las 7:00 a.m.*

En el aula de laboratorio.

Dentro del salón, todos los alumnos estaba vestidos de sus batas blancas con los cuadernos abiertos anotado lo que dice el pisaron, mientras que el profesor anotaba y revisaba los instrumento necesarios para la clase, algunos que otros jóvenes prestaban y no prestaban atención de lo que dice el docente.

En la esquina cerca de las ventanas, estaba sentado un modelito que no prestaba atención la clase y solo miraba a través de la ventana viendo el cielo azul que estaba rodeado de las blancas nubes, era tranquilo hasta que escucho a una de sus compañeras hablaba con su amiga, se podían ver que se estaban riendo de algo, en eso una imagen apareció en la mente del rubio y era nada más que la hermosa felina de Seirin cuando se reía o cuando hacia un adorable puchero.

De pensar en esa imagen, Kise comenzó a reírse por aquella imagen de la cabeza, sin darse cuenta comenzó a jugar con su lápiz haciéndole giros con sus dedos, ignorando la clase perdiéndose en esa bella imagen de la tigresa.

En las 8:30 a.m.

En el salón de arte.

\- Muy bien chicos pueden dibujar lo que quieran.-Explico la profesora de arte dándoles una hojas blancas a cada alumnos.- Pueden dibujar lo que sean, una casa o un animal, lo que sean a su gusto.

Todos los alumnos de este aula dibujaba tranquilamente, algunos otros se quedaban dormidos, y algunos que no asisten a esta materia o por la fatiga no quieren entrar al salón.

En un pupitre estaba un Kise mirando la hoja en blanco, todavía no ha hecho nada o más bien no ha pensado en que dibujar, de nuevo en su cabeza apareció una imagen de la única hija de la familia Kagami con sus ojos rojos afilado como si se tratare de una felina se tratara, con esa imagen el de hebras dorada comenzó a dibujar una especie de gato grande...

Les seré honesta, el oji-caramelo estaba tratando de hacer un tigre pero como no era ni bueno ni malo dibujando, ese tigre quedo como un gato nada más...

En las 9:50 a.m.

Cada alumno estaba limpiando el salón, las chicas barrían otra trapeaban, los chicos limpiaba las mesas, las sillas y las ventanas, todo estudiante tienen un deber en mantener su salón limpio y cada alumno se repartían las tareas en quien le tocaba barrer, trapear, limpiar las ventanas y limpiar los borradores de las pisaras y acomodas los pupitres en orden.

Por lo tanto, el tercer hijo de la familia Kise le tocaba barrer junto con Nakamura y Hayakawa, sin darse cuenta el ex-jugador de Teiko estaba muy entretenido cantando una canción que escucho en la Internet, esa melodía era muy pegajosa el título de la canción era "Cat food" de Hatsune Miku, en eso una imagen se le vino la cabeza de una Taiga vestida de una tigre haciendo "Mew"

Oh eso si es una imagen para recordar.

El nº 7 de Kaijou sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo y si te acercas un poco puedes ver sus mejillas con un suave rubor, en eso no ha parado de tararear esa melodía mientras que barría todo el polvo, sin tan siquiera en voltearse y no darse cuenta que sus dos amigos de primer año lo han estado observando todo el día.

-Fin del flash back-

\- Que clase de hechizo me hiciste Kagamicchi. -Hablo el alero de Kaijou mirándose el espejo, puede ver que su rostro no dejaba de colorarse.

Ah, y viendo de aquel sonrojo cuando Nakamura menciono "Carmesí" pues...cuando hace poco fue el almuerzo, Kise estaba con sus dos compañeros en la azotea mientras que ellos estaban hablando en cosas triviales, como el entrenamiento o el partido oficial que se avecinaran, en eso el vio un canario rojo curiosamente lo miro mucho... estaba analizando el color de las plumas de esa ave y luego le vino a la ente la imagen del cabello de la ala-pivot de Seirin, debe de admitir que el color del cabello de aquella hermosa joven le quedaba bien.

Ella dice que pertenece a Estados Unidos, se preguntara de quien heredo ese color de cabello porque ¡Rayos! Ese color le quede muy bien al igual que sus ojos, el rojo significa atracción, fuerza, vida, valentía y sobretodo el amor. ¡Vaya! Ryouta como analizaba tanto el pequeño animal volador, empezó a comparar el color de las plumas del animal y el color de cabello de la luz de su mejor amigo... Rubí no, escarlata tampoco era para decirlo... El cabello de Taiga es un rojo oscuro al igual que sus ojos, como buen modelo una palabra debería quedarle bien el color de cabello de la mujer quien le robo su corazón.

En eso una palabra le vino la cabeza, "carmesí" ese sí debería de quedarle bien, ya que el carmesí se simboliza belleza, pasión y el romance. Sí, eso sí debería quedarle bien a la mujer de grandes delanteras, en eso el niño bonito susurro "Si, tiene que ser carmesí." Feliz mente sin darse cuenta que sus amigos lo observaban.

-Ah. -Suspira el de cabello ópalo de fuego.- Mejor me regreso rápido al gimnasio, o sino Kasamatsu-sempai me golpeara. -Murmuro tomado el balón y retirándose del lugar.- Ah, olvide entregar el manga que le pedí a las chicas. -Se exalto, ¿Manga?, ¿Se refería aquel objeto que tienen Moriyama y Kasamatsu ahora?- Que bueno, que lo escondí en mi portafolio con ese libro me ayudara un poco con esa cita que tendré con Kagamicchi.-Sonrió ingenuamente.

Que despistado es este rubio, no se da cuenta que sus sempais ya lo vieron y además lo tienen en sus manos, quien sabe que es lo que estarán haciendo.

¿Porque Kise tiene un manga escondido? o mejor ¿Porque lo tiene el y que piso decir ayudar con la "cita" que tendrá con la tigresa de Seirin?

La razón es, cuando ya se estaba terminado la hora de clase y se estaba acercando la hora de los clubes el de mirada miel tuvo la libertar de ir a la biblioteca, su mente no descansaba tranquila por no dejar de pensar el dichoso ticket y la "cita" para eso necesitaba distraerse en algo. Por eso entro a la biblioteca y tal vez un libro lo ayudaría a calma su pobre cabeza, curiosamente vio a unas chicas sentadas en una mesa y estaban leyendo unos mangas shojo cosa que atrajo le atrajo la atención al copión.

Simplemente con su típica sonrisa coqueta les pido a las chicas que les prestara y le diera una hojeada aquel libro con dibujos, durante uno minutos el de mirada dorada empezó a ver todas las escenas de aquel manga no pudo evitarse sonrojarse o gritar como una niña.

¿Y qué era lo que veía?

Lo que veía el tercer hijo de la familia Kise, era las partes de las escenas románticas de los dos personajes principales, de que el chico trata de llamar la atención de la chica que le gusta, hasta el final de llevarla a unos sitios románticos o cuando llega una escena donde la pareja tiene que darse un beso en los labios, fue por eso que el rubio hizo un "Kyaaa" casi audible para toda persona quien lo mirase. A causa de esas de aquel libro, en su mente se imaginaba que él era el personaje principal y que su deber es enamorar a su persona predestinada para que puedan tener un final feliz y si estamos hablando de una chica era nada más que nuestra querida luz de Seirin, siendo ella la modelo de conquista para el oji-ámbar.

Fue por eso que se quedó con el manga un rato para que lo siguiera leyendo, ósea que veía el manga como una ayuda para idear un plan para conquistar a la inocente Kagami, ¡Oh cielo! Eso sí que es una sorpresa de que el gran Kise Ryouta famoso con el sexo femenino, se allá enamorado de una mujer y no es cualquier mujer, es la jugadora nº10 de Seirin quien acabo de robarle su corazón.

¡Es una gran sorpresa! Bueno solo espera que nadie este leyendo su manga mientras practicara.

Mientras tantos, ojeando con una no muy grata sorpresa porque no esperaban que a Kise le gustará este tipo de lectura para niña y en serio que para ellos no era nada usual.

-¿Qué es lo que significa esto? –pregunto Kasamatsu rascando su mejilla, mirando a Moriyama quién medito un poco y curvo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa maligna que estremeció a los otros dos.

-Hay que comprobarlo primero, y creo que ustedes se darán cuenta de lo que pasa con nuestro querido Kohai. –asegura Moriyama tomando el manga y sin que Kise lo notará lo mete de nuevo en su bolso.

Las prácticas finalizaron, es cuando los sempai's deciden acorralar al rubio mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Al verse acorralado por sus Sempais Kise pone ojos de cachorro.

-¿S-si? -apenas logra articular esa palabra tartamudeando ya que Kasamatsu le mira seriamente como analizándolo y Moriyama-sempai luce espeluznante por alguna razón se estremece por completo de pies a cabeza.

-El entrenador dijo que pediste el número de la entrenadora de Seirin para saber a qué hora era su partido de práctica pero que te colgó y no te dijo nada. -sonrió Moriyama, Kise se puso pálido como papel ante esas palabras. -Pero tú usaste tus encantos para que algunas chicas de Seirin te informaran de la hora. -ahora el sorprendido no solo era el modelo sino también Kasamatsu.

-¿Irás a ver a Seirin jugar? -pregunto entonces el más bajo de ellos.

Kise se puso nervioso dejando salir una risita algo irritada porque no esperaba que el entrenador mantuviera todo en secreto.

-Iremos contigo, ya que estamos de acuerdo démonos prisa o no vamos a llegar para ver a Seirin jugar. -Moriyama sin más tomó del brazo a Kise y Kasamatsu ambos apenas lograron tomar sus pertenencias y despedirse de los demás.

Todo Kaijou tenía un mal presentimiento general, hasta Genta se preguntaba si era por la entrenadora o por...

INTITUTO SEIRIN

Su práctica iba a ser contra un equipo que tenía un miembro extranjero bastante alto. Kagami se encontraba muy pensativa por los tickets, por las palabras de sus Sempai sino ganaban no podrían jugar en el Nacional y ella jamás podría enfrentarse a la Generación de los Milagros.

-Kagami-chan ¿Por qué tan pensativa? -de la nada apareció a su lado provocándole un casi infarto.

-Ku-Kuroko idiota... Que no me sorprendas de ese modo. -casi grita al verlo aparecer repentinamente.

-Llevo aquí hace rato Kagami-chan es grosero ignorarme. -dice el número 11 de Seirin para ganarse una mirada incrédula de la joven.

\- ¿Estás listo? -pregunta ella con su gran sonrisa, el menor se sonroja al verla y asiente en respuestas.

Luego de clases su Capitán Hyuuga les menciono sobre la Importancia del Inter Hight pues 3 de 300 Escuelas pasaban; para Kuroko escuchar a su compañera decir respetuosamente: "No son seleccionados sino ellos se lo ganan... Señor." -ella se veía muy segura y seria, al hablar. Todos la miraban sin poder ocultar sus sonrisas y un rubor en sus mejillas e inclusive su Entrenadora lo estaba.

\- Kuroko ya deja la luna y presta atención ya llego el otro equipo. -la hermosa chica se inclinó a la altura de su amigo sus rostros tan próximos que rozan la punta de sus narices, apenas la carmín parpadea un poco el chico fantasma ya está con los demás.

Lo que ella no toma en cuenta es que su sombra sentía arder su cara como un semáforo, los latidos de su corazón amenazando con salirse de su caja torácica a tal punto que por un momento casi estaba seguro que iba a sufrir un infarto... Pero es que su nueva luz era tan inconsciente de lo que ocasiona en su persona que se le antoja muy injusto.

\- Muy bien todos, a la cancha a calentar. –les grita Riko usando su silbato para atraer la atención de todos los jugadores.

Kuroko se logra tranquilizar, es la primera vez en su vida que una chica le hace perder la calma como solo la hermosa gringa puede… Una vez más viene a su memoria la chica de cabello rosa, ni siquiera ella consiguió llevarlo a tal extremo de ponerse como un tomate maduro y estar a punto de morir de un paro cardíaco. Es cuando se da cuenta, el equipo contrario se aproxima a la hermosa Kagami pensando que debe ser la asistente y es cuando un sujeto muy alto se aproxima a ella que Kuroko decide ayudarla para espantar a esos impertinentes pervertidos.

La primogénita Aida de inmediato le pidió al entrenador del otro equipo que se haga cargo de sus jugadores, de un grito logró mantenerlos a raya pero otra cosa era con un chico extranjero que medía más de 2 metros, que quedo ciertamente prendado por la hermosa chica de ojos rubí que le mira con cara de pocos amigos, una mano iba a sujetar su cara pero una pequeña mano le detiene, haciendo que la joven carmín se fije en el chico fantasma que apareció de nuevo de la nada.

\- No es correcto invadir el espacio personal de ese modo, no lo hagas de nuevo por favor. –solicitó mostrando su cara de poker, sin embargo el tono de su voz denotaba lo molesto que se encontraba el chico de ojos cielo.

\- ¿De qué habla esté niño? –pregunta el otro mirando desde toda su altura al chico de cabellos cian, para fijarse de nuevo en la pelirroja que estaba con una cara de asustada. –Tiene unas cejas extrañas, pero eso le da un toque exótico. –responde mientras se va con su equipo.

\- Kuroko… -susurro la joven algo asustada por su repentina aparición pero de alguna manera se sintió aliviada y antes de que pudiera decir algo, un fuerte grito casi comparado con un chillido agudo desde las gradas.

\- ¡Más te vale no tratar de poner una mano sobre ella! –molestó en verdad, Kise no pudo evitar ponerse de pie con una mano en alto de forma amenazante.

\- ¿Necesitas más pruebas? Yu-chan. –dice Moriyama con una sonrisita maliciosa en labios, a lo que el más bajo parpadea varias veces y da un suspiro resignado, no podía culpar a su Tonto Kohai porque la hermosa chica era incomparable con las demás.

\- Kise, ya cállate y toma asiento. Kohai tonto, se supone que veníamos de incognito y tú nos delatas. –le regaña con una patada que casi hace caer al modelo de hebras doradas por las gradas pero Moriyama le ayuda para que regrese a su asiento, tomando su chaqueta gris para volverlo a sentar en el sitio que eligieron.

\- " **Ya suponía que te gustaba esta hermosa chica, sin duda alguna Kise-kun pero es una pena lo despistada que es. Y además…** " –los ojos oscuros se posaron de la chica de ojos rubí al Ex miembro de la Kiseki no Seida que no lucía muy contento.

\- Debí imaginar el porqué de ese manga y la razón por la que esté nada lindo Kohai; por poco le da un ataque cuando mencionaste a la pelirroja. –Responde Yukio

\- Sí, tenía una sonrisa de idiota cuando salimos de allá y los ojos brillantes apenas llegamos a Seirin por eso cuando íbamos entrando mencione a la pelirroja. –se encoge de hombros a las palabras de su Capitán manteniendo su sonrisa. –Se puso desesperado por verla y ni llegábamos a la cancha, que ingenuo es Kise-kun. –murmura el chico de ojos oscuros observando en silencio al rubio que parecía estar al borde de su asiento mientras el partido da inicio.

Los de Seirin estaban con una cara que no cabían en su sorpresa, Riko trato de calmar a todos a su vez. Mientras que Kagami no podía creer que el rubio se animara a ir a Seirin junto a sus Sempai's para espiarlos, Kuroko tomo firmemente la mano de la gringa trayéndola de vuelta.

\- Debemos formarnos para iniciar, Kagami-chan. No te preocupes, no hemos demostrado todo nuestro potencial ¿Verdad? Demos un buen espectáculo para Kaijou y Kise-kun. –esas fueron sus palabras, la chica de ojos rubís le dedicó una sonrisa segura, asintiendo con la cabeza y toman sus posiciones.

Todo iba mal, Kise estaba impaciente por dicho partido ya que aquel sujeto alto estaba haciendo de las suyas, con los puños apretados sintió deseos de poder jugar el partido para ayudarles… Pero entonces conforme avanza el partido Kagami y Kuroko nuevamente empiezan a jugar Luz y Sombra, dejando en claro al grandote que ellos dos se mueven a buen ritmo juntos. El modelo abre los ojos, una mano cubre su boca y la otra presiona su pecho trata de no hacerlo pero no puede contenerse al ver como la hermosa joven encesta dejando a los jugadores del otro equipo perplejos no solo por ese salto sino por la gracia en que sus hermosos senos se balancean firmes mientras ella cae de pie con una bella sonrisa.

\- ¡Esa es mi Kagamicchi! –sus ojos se llenan de emoción no puedo evitar gritarlo, y aplaudir eufórico, sin tomar en cuenta la cara del resto de jugadores dentro de la cancha y los Entrenadores que pareciera quieren asesinar con la mirada al rubio.

\- Otra vez ese Cchi… -dice la pelirroja sonrojándose ante ese mote que le puso el rubio, no entiende como Kuroko se queda tan tranquilo, aún si ese "Cchi" significa ser reconocido por el modelo, no le gustaba demasiado menos ser llamada de ese modo con tanto público presente.

Kuroko se queda en silencio, una sensación empieza a formarse dentro de él, no esperaba que Kise-kun hiciera tremendas afirmaciones… "MI… KAGAMICCHI…" –lo repasa en su mente, sin más el partido iba a retomar su curso a pesar de los gritos de Ryota hasta que misteriosamente el balón le pega en la cara para silenciarlo.

Todos miran por todas partes, nadie sabe quién le pego al chico ruidoso, pero internamente agradecen a quien lo hizo. Sin embargo Riko y los demás miembros de Seirin lo saben muy bien, Kuroko luce más relajado en sus inexistentes expresiones pero se le ve una diminuta sonrisa. Kagami que estaba muy concentrada en el partido ni cuenta se dio.

Nuevamente el ex miembro fantasma llega a su límite, lo que significa que todos deben trabajar como equipo para salir adelante y nuevamente es la hermosa pelirroja sigue evolucionando haciéndose más fuerte.

Al chico de ojos cielo, la observa embelesado pero no es el único ya que luego del golpe que recibió Kise se despierta desesperado por ver a la gringa, que juega mejor y mejor; ambos chicos no se dan cuenta que la ven fijamente casi sin parpadear como deseando grabar en sus retinas la figura esbelta de la joven Tigresa se mueve sobre la cancha de básquet con fuerza, cada vez más rápido y ahora parece mediar mejor sus propios movimientos.

Las palabras de Kise-kun se repitieron en la mente de la Sombra, que sintió su corazón encogerse, pero a su vez recordó las palabras de la hermosa Gringa ese mismo atardecer, un velo de alivio cubrió sus rostro, verla esforzarse le hacía recuperar sus fuerzas.

Verla era increíble, su corazón danzaba dentro de su pecho de tal manera que sentía que de un momento a otro iba a salirse de su cuerpo; se encontraba feliz pero… Todo rastro de felicidad se iba esfumando de su rostro, cubrió su boca con ambas manos. "Ella es compañera de equipo de Kurokocchi… No es justo… " –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, sin percatarse de que Moriyama y Kasamatsu le observaban.

Entonces ahí está su amigo ingresando a la cancha, siendo recibido por una gran sonrisa de la hermosa carmín, para reiniciar el partido que acaba en una gran victoria gracias a que la gringa detiene el lanzamiento del grandote y finaliza el partido.

Seirin tiene otro partido más donde vence sin necesidad de Kuroko quién se toma su descanso correspondiente, la gringa se mueve sobre la cancha de baloncesto dejando el corazón de muchos prendados por su belleza y agilidad. Riko agradece interiormente que la joven sea tan despistada e ingenua, más puntos a su favor. Es cuando la primogénita Aida sonríe como nunca como su equipo avanza pero el rival a enfrentar es…

Kuroko y Kagami se fijan en los sujetos que enfrentaran en el parque sin poder creérselo del todo, así que los derrotan sin piedad jugando en equipo.

Ahora con su tiempo de descanso Kise no puede más, ya resistió bastante no ir a saludar a la pelirroja y su amigo, se pone de pie pero un fuerte agarre le hace gemir de dolor.

\- Sabes perfectamente que hemos venido a recopilar datos nada más, así que siéntate ya cuando todos los partidos finalicen podrás ir tras tu Julieta. –de forma amenazante Kasamatsu fija su mirada azulada en la miel del rubio, que se pone a llorar.

\- ¿Heh? No… No, por favor déjame bajar… Solo Kurokocchi está junto a Kagamicchi… No quiero seguir mirándola desde aquí… Sempai no seas cruel conmigo… Mis emociones… Buaaah… -era un berrinche algo infantil muy propio de Kise, que se abraza a las piernas de Yukio que siente ganas asesinas contra su tonto Kohai.

\- Ya cállate idiota, todos nos miran. –le riñe tratando de apartar al rubio de sus piernas, mientras esté sigue sollozando dramáticamente.

Dentro de la cancha el equipo de Seirin espera por su seguro rival, Kagami estaba concentrada deseaba conocer a otro miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai, el Rey del Este del Instituto Shutoku: Midorima Shintarou.

\- Muy bien todos, prepárense para ver algo asombroso. Dicen que son mejores esté año, uno de los 3 Reyes de Tokyo los de Shutoku. –habla la castaña observándolos entrar con sus uniformes de coloca naranja, todos se fijan en ellos mientras la pelirroja busca al otro miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai.

Entonces empiezan a gritar desde las graderías: "¡SHUTOKU! ¡SHUTOKU! ¡SHUTOKU!" –mayormente chicos desde la tribuna.

Alguien que resalte ante sus ojos, lo puede ver un chico de cabellera verde, de anteojos, largas pestañas y un… ¿Osito en la mano? La pelirroja parpadea y luego de frota los ojos.

\- " **¡En serio es un osito!** " –abre la boca gritando mentalmente, al ver aquello que era incomparable sin duda alguna. Un chico de esa estatura con un osito adorable en manos. –" **KYAAA quiero uno igual… No, no, no, no… Taiga concéntrate, ellos derrotaron a tus Sempai's entonces debes ir directamente y declararle la guerra.** " –sus ojos brillan intensamente, algo que para nada le gusta a Kuroko y Kise que ven todas sus hermosas expresiones. La joven sacude la cabeza y su cara ahora es seria. Se pone de pie mientras se limpia el sudor de su cara para estar presentable.

\- Voy a ir a saludar. –dice la gringa colocándose de pie. Al parecer todos observan muy concentrados a Shutoku llegar pero apenas ven a la hermosa carmín dirigirse directamente a media cancha y detener el paso de justamente Midorima Shintarou les hace gemir a todos por el asombro.

\- ¡¿HEH?! –grita Hyuuga seguido de los demás, incluso Kuroko no puede creer que la pelirroja se animara a encarar desde ya al ex tirador de Teiko.

\- Así es ¿Y tú quién eres? –devuelve la pregunta manteniendo la calma, es que es imposible no escuchar como los demás miembro de Shutoku hablan entre sí.

\- " **Trampa, sabes perfectamente quién es ella. La estuviste observando mientras jugaba con los otros equipos y cuando vine a buscarte fingiste haber llegado recién.** " –los pensamientos de Takao mientras ríe divertido por la situación, ya que no esperaba la hermosa carmín fuera a plantar cara por su equipo.

\- Que hermosa ¿Quién es ella? –un murmullo suave.

\- Es una jugadora de Seirin ¿Acaso no ven su uniforme? –reniega el Capitán del Equipo.

\- Es cierto, escuche que había una chica en Seirin pero no pensé que era tan hermosa. –dijo otro.

\- ... -la chica sonrió estirando su mano al chico de anteojos que parpadea un poco y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que estrechemos nuestras manos? -pregunta en una clara duda enarcando una ceja, la joven simplemente le mira aunque intenta no desconcentrarse demasiado por causa del hermoso Osito en mano del Tirador de Shutoku. -Muy bien. -suspira resignado para quitar de la palma de su mano al Osito y justo cuando pensaba estrechar la mano de la pelirroja está sujeta sus manos contemplando el pequeño Osito con ojos brillantes; pero a la vista de todos los demás la chica sujeta las manos del As de Shutoku como si las estuviera acariciando.

Kuroko y Kise se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo.- " **Kagami-chan/Kagamicchi... ¿Qué estás haciendo?** " -fue el pensamiento que cruzo en sus respectivas cabezas.

\- Están suave y kawaii... Kyaa... -Midorima abre los ojos, la carmín acaricia el pequeño peluche pero mantiene sus manos sujetas con las de ella, sus mejillas se cubren de un ligero rubor porque por un momento sus labios iban a decir que gracias más se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba de...

\- " **Por un momento pensé que estaba hablando de mis manos... Pero es por mi Lucky Item...** " -frunció sus labios apartando las manos de la pelirroja.

Takao se puso a reír como loco colgándose del chico de anteojos, ganándose una fea mirada de su parte.

\- Te ruborizaste... Como no pude tomar una foto lucías tan... -no podía hablar bien porque fue como un ataque de risa que cae al piso de la cancha retorciéndose de la risa y su Sempai le pega un golpe y lo trae arrastras hasta la banca.

Taiga se queda estupefacta, sabe que algo sucedió con ese chico de Shutoku pero... No se esperaba que el otro equipo tuviera a alguien como Hyuuga-sempai y Riko a la vez en una sola persona.

\- ¿Qué es lo que...? -su mano fue nuevamente tomada entre las manos de la joven de ojos rubís quien escribió su nombre con un marcador. "Kagami Taiga Seirin Número 10".

\- Seguro una simple presentación no funciona con un Ex miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai. Además pienso cobrar venganza por mis Sempai's. -su hermosa sonrisa confiada descoloco a Midorima que aclarando su garganta desvió la mirada acomodando sus anteojos con sus dedos vendados para ponerse serio al responder.

\- ¿Venganza? Eres una chica algo imprudente al hablarme de ese modo y tocar mi Lucky Item de este día. -recalco esa parte del Lucky item, la joven parpadeo ladeando la cabeza sin comprender esa palabra.

La joven sigue mirando el osito pero ahora siente curiosidad por las vendas en las manos del chico de ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿Qué lucky item? ¿Por qué te vendas los dedos? -de nuevo la pelirroja toma las manos del tirador pero ahora acaricia los vendajes como analizando el motivo mientras toca.

Atrás Kuroko y Kise poseen un aura oscura, mientras todos los demás ven al chico de anteojos con envidia menos Riko que está a punto de ir a tomar a la pelirroja con una reprimenda por su actitud tan descuidada.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo... -Midorima aparto sus manos de las manos de la hermosa pelirroja con el ceño fruncido por su actitud con él, era como si no pudiera prever los movimientos y pensamientos de la pelirroja cuyo comportamiento le estaba causando más molestias que solo eran comparables con la actitud de Takao Kazunari.

\- Shin-chan no es correcto hacerle esto a una dama. -regaña divertido el chico de ojos de Halcón tomando una de las manos de la joven que parpadea. -Lo usa para proteger sus preciadas manos, es un gusto conocerla Kagami-san. -da un suave beso caballeroso, ya ese momento la cosa en la cancha se torna diferente.

De la nada aparecen Kuroko y Kise alejando a la pelirroja de Takao y Midorima a su vez.

\- Oh, el chico fantasma y el chico copión. -saluda como si nada con una gran sonrisa a ambos chicos que lucen amenazantes. -Shin-chan en serio es muy tsundere lamento que golpeará las manos de tu compañera. -dice Takao disculpándose con el chico de cabellos cian que le mira algo molesto.

\- ¡Cállate Takao! –le lanza una mirada asesina, y fija su mirada en Kise y luego en Kuroko, acomodo sus anteojos de nuevo en su nariz y decide hablar. –Tú. –mira a la pelirroja cuyos ojos siguen fijos en su lucky ítem sacándole un poco de lo que va a decir pero cuando la chica fija sus ojos rubí en los suyos habla. –Puedes decir lo que quieras, Seirin no tiene oportunidad alguna contra nosotros e incluso si llegan a pasar por milagro enfrentarnos en el Campeonato el resultado será sin duda el mismo. –espeta sin desear contestar sobre los vendajes ya que Takao metió sus narices donde no debía.

\- No, Midorima-kun estás equivocado porque o puedes simplemente basarte en sucesos del pasado. –es un pequeño reclamo, Kuroko mantiene la mano izquierda de su compañera de equipo sujeta a la suya, mientras Kise sujeta la mano derecha.

\- Kuroko, realmente no me agradas en absoluto porque al verte a los ojos nunca estoy seguro que es lo que estás pensando. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte sobre lo que dijiste pero no pienso hablar más contigo ni con tu compañera de equipo. –está a punto de irse y es cuando tiran de su chaqueta hacía atrás, piensa que tal sea Kuroko o Kise pero para su sorpresa es la pelirroja.

\- ¿Dónde compraste ese Osito? –pregunta finalmente, toda la tensión del momento cae al piso como los jugadores de Seirin y Shutoku, el chico de anteojos parpadea como si esto no pudiera ser verdad, que la chica simplemente lo detuviera por saber dónde compro su lucky ítem.

\- Hahahaha… En serio, eres alguien muy interesante. –le dice Takao mientras omite "Y muy hermosa también." –la observa de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Vengan de inmediato! –llama uno de sus sempai's a punto de asesinarlos con la mirada.

\- ¡Sí! –responde Takao para irse a la banca con los demás miembros de Shutoku, mientras Midorima nuevamente quita las manos de la pelirroja ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Kuroko y Kise.

\- Midorimacchi que dejes de ser grosero con Kagamicchi, eso no se hace con una Lady. –Kise es el primero en quejarse ruidosamente con el ceño bien fruncido.

\- Kise-kun tiene razón, Midorima-kun ese no es el comportamiento correcto para tratar a Kagami-chan. –es ahora el chico sombra que tiene un aspecto amenazante.

\- No se preocupen, Kuroko y kise pero gracias por defenderme. –la joven les da su más bella sonrisa, nadie sabe de dónde rayos se filtra como una luz que la ilumina de forma tal que… Midorima parpadea, sus dedos deslizan de nuevo sus anteojos en su sitio porque eso era muy novedoso para él la chica parecía…

\- Kuroko te demostrare lo equivocado que estás y… -iba a seguir hablando pero Takao lo vuelve a interrumpir.

\- Awww, pero que bella sonrisa ahora comprendo porque la quieren proteger. –se fijó en Kuroko y Kise que se sobresaltaron un poco tragando en seco su saliva, Taiga se giró a ambos sin entender nada sus dos amigos estaban con las orejas rojas y con el flequillo cubriendo sus caras.

\- " **¿Enfermaron? No puede ser, justo ahora.** " –la joven iba a hablar pero un grito que resuena por todo el lugar la silencia.

\- ¿¡Qué vengan de una vez o los golpeare?! –grita un chico rubio con una aura oscura y ojos rojos, enseñando sus caninos afilados.

\- Todo es culpa de Shin-chan, Miyaji-sempai… -se queja Takao, Midorima le pone mala cara.

\- No, lo siento… -la pelirroja se pone delante de Takao y Midorima para protegerlos de aquel Sempai que parecía en serio estar a punto de golpearlos, al no querer meter en más problemas a ambos chicos, se sintió culpable por ello sin pensarlo se interpuso entre ellos. –Todo fue culpa mía, en verdad lamento el inconveniente. Por favor, no los castigue ni golpee. –pidió la carmín con una hermosa mirada llorosa dejando ver lo largo de sus pestaña que eran del mismo color que su cabello mientras ahora se inclina dejando ver sus enormes senos balancearse casi indecentemente ante todo Shutoku lo siguiente fue una hemorragia masiva de la banca seguida de las graderías donde alentaban al Instituto de Uniforme Naranja.

\- ¡Kagami-chan! –Riko salió en su ayuda, tomando a la pelirroja disculpándose por lo ocurrido y llevándola de inmediato donde estaban los demás. -¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a provocarlos? Y tú no te quedas atrás Kuroko-kun. –le señalo con un dedo pero donde antes se encontraba el ex miembro fantasma de Teiko, ahora solo estaba un rubio con ambas manos en su cara tratando de controlar una hemorragia nasal. -¿Dónde está…? -la castaña parpadeo algo sorprendida, al ver que el chico de cabello cian ya estaba en la banca con los demás y con la pelirroja a su lado.

Takao mantenía las manos cubriendo su nariz tratando de controlarse, es que esa chica era una joya única, porque jamás se imaginó que ella se preocupará por ellos que eran del equipo contrario y rivales; Miyaji-sempai siempre los amenazaba pero esta vez se encontraba igual que él con las manos sobre su nariz tratando de controlar la segura hemorragia nasal que sufrieron la mayoría de su equipo y los demás en las gradas.

Midorima se encontraba sorprendido, presionando con sus manos en su nariz. "Que mujer tan imprudente, haciendo este tipo de actos pero… Estoy seguro que no lo hizo a propósito… No comprendo, la razón por la que realmente se preocupó de que Miyaji-sempai nos amenazará no tienes las piñas aquí, creo y…" la línea de pensamientos del primogénito Midorima eran de sorpresa hacía la pelirroja que era regañada por su entrenadora, la joven muerde sus labios con ojos de una gatita logra calmar a la chica de cabellos cortos.

\- ¡Mo! Que no se repita de nuevo, Kagami-chan. –suspiro ella, todos ya iban saliendo para irse a sentar a las gradas y ser espectadores.

\- ¡Aquí Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi vengan! ¡Tengo buenos asientos! –grita el modelo con una viva sonrisa, Kasamatsu iba a pegarle una patada pero es detenido por Moriyama.

\- No te enojes, dale un poco de felicidad mira nada más la belleza que se viene a sentar cerca nuestro Yukio. –dice el moreno alto con una sonrisa maliciosa, Kasamatsu al ver la cara de gatita adorable en la hermosa carmín traga en seco y se tranquiliza.

\- Muy bien, pero tienes que ser menos ruidoso idiota. –regaña de nuevo al rubio que solo asiente mientras espera a que los de Seirin tomen lugares en las graderías para ver el partido.

La hermosa gringa se sienta en medio de Kuroko y Kise que se ven felices al tenerla cerca, sin embargo cada uno sin decirlo, siente que el otro está demás.

\- " **No hay problema, cuando tengamos la cita Kurokocchi no va a estar.** " –pensaba Kise animándose con esos pensamientos hablando de trivialidades con la hermosa carmín.

\- " **No sé qué es lo que pretendes Kise-kun, pero Kagami-chan no es ese tipo de chicas y no caerá bajo tus falsos encantos.** " –el chico de ojos cielo, le observa de reojo las acciones de su amigo, tratando de calmarse.

Todos los que están alrededor de ambos siente esa extraña atmósfera por parte de ambos chicos pero la pelirroja se ve tan concentrada en la cancha que no se da ni cuenta.

En aquel partido Midorima quiso jugar, a pesar de que al inicio no deseaba hacerlo porque su signo iba a tener mala suerte ese día y vaya que salió a relucir su mala suerte de verse ligeramente ridiculizado por su ex compañero de Teiko y por la chica pelirroja.

\- Admítelo Shin-chan, solo quieres impresionar a ambos. –dice con un tono meloso haciendo ojitos al más alto.

\- No sé de qué hablar Takao. –gruñe molesto quitándose la venda de sus dedos con sumo cuidado.

\- Hablo de tu amigo Kuroko y la hermosa Tai-chan. –dice con toda ligereza enarcando ambas cejas de forma sugerente. –Aunque no sé si quieres impresionar más a uno de ellos… Tal vez a ¿Kuroko? –le pregunta llevando las manos tras la nuca, a su espaldas aparece su Sempai amante de las piñas.

\- No me interesa a quién quiera impresionar, si a la bella pelirroja o al pequeño de cabello celeste. Mientras juegues como se debe dentro de la cancha, así que dejen de seguir perdiendo el tiempo y a la cancha. –exige con ganas de tener una piña ahí mismo para en serio golpearlos, pero la hermosa pelirroja le mira desde las graderías entonces iba a contenerse y cuando los tuviera a solas…

Entonces Otsubo hablo de manera seria a Midorima como regañándole por algo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la hermosa joven que seguía observándole sin perderlo de vista deseaba tanto ver que era capaz de hacer ese chico.

\- " **Un miembro fuerte de la Kiseki no sedai... Me pregunto qué es lo que hace.** " -no presto atención a Kise que no paraba de hablar.-El partido dará comienzo al fin. -la carmín sonrió feliz cuando el silbato sonó y los jugadores dentro de la cancha iban en movimiento pero Shokuto iba 30 puntos ya por delante.

Cuando Midorima se hace con el balón en manos Taiga contiene el aliento fijando su mirada en aquel inusual, largo lanzamiento que al finalizar logró entrar.

\- Eso fue increíble... -murmuro sin darse cuenta, Kuroko y Kise se dieron cuenta entonces que la joven estaba centrando su atención en el Tirador de Shokuto.

\- Ese es el punto fuerte en Midorima-kun, mientras mantenga su ritmo acertara 100% de sus tiros. -un poco molesto al tener que hablar bien del Ex tirador de Teiko sin embargo debía aclarar puntos fuerte de esté nuevo rival a batir.

\- Eso parece injusto. -dijo Furihata con mala cara los demás asintieron.

\- Es un tiro anormalmente largo que te deja pasmado. -las castaña se fija en aquellos lanzamientos que parecieran ir en cámara lenta como robando preciados minutos dentro de cada cuarto.

Hasta que el marcador dio su final 151 a 21 vencedor Shutoku. Asombrados todos los presentes se quedan observando la tranquilidad de los jugadores que sin sudar una gota ahora se iban retirando a formar la fila para la despedida y gracias por dicho partido.

Midorima se queda unos minutos mirando a Kuroko y la joven que le mira fijamente está forma una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien jugado Midorima. Pero no vamos a quedar atrás prepárate para que nos enfrentemos. -le grita ella felicitando y lanzando desde ya un reto para el chico de anteojos que parpadea incrédulo.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso Shin-chan? Te han desafiado, ha sido un reto directo contra tu hombría… -Takao ríe divertido al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo que frunce el ceño y sin decir una sola palabra se pone en la fila. -¡Será un placer Tai-chan! ¡Más vale que ganen! –dice el chico ojos de halcón muy divertido de toda la situación.

Hyuuga y los demás sempai empiezan a caminar sin decir una palabra, mientras se dirigen a la salida.

\- Será mejor irnos a casa. –Jumpei trata de calmarse mientras van saliendo junto a los de tercer año, pero con una patada Riko los manda por poco al piso.

\- ¡De eso nada que tenemos otro partido! –grita la primogénita Aida con la cara crispada en furia.

\- Lo sé, no te enojes solo era una broma para aliviar el ambiente. –se disculpó mirando a los nerviosos chicos de primer año, aunque un ambiente peor estaba alrededor de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué animaste de ese modo a Midorimacchi? Eso no es justo Kagamicchi yo quiero que venga a Kaijou a animarme también. –pone ojos de cachorro tomando las manos de la pelirroja que le mira algo perpleja sin saber que contestarle.

\- Yo… -iba a dar una respuesta pero es interrumpida por su sombra que aparta de un golpe las manos del rubio.

\- Tenemos horarios de entrenamiento como los suyos, Kise-kun son muy meticulosos y lo necesitamos si quieres tener tu revancha contra Seirin. –exclama el chico de ojos cielo con su cara de poker sin embargo un brillo en sus ojos no representa nada bueno.

\- " **Aún me cuesta comprender bien a Kuroko, pero creo que está vez tiene razón… Me gustaría ir a ver a Kise jugar pero no creo que su entrenador lo permita…** " –medita seriamente antes de suspirar.

\- ¿Quieren prestar atención a lo que estoy diciendo? Tenemos otro partido y será contra otro Rey de Tokyo. –Riko toma la hoja enseñándole a la pelirroja y a su sombra por igual. –Así que aprovechen estos minutos de descanso para en serio relajarse y recuperar energías que la van a necesitar. –exigió la castaña cual Militar caminando de un lado a otro con las manos a su espalda. –Lo siento mucho, pero necesito que por el momento controlen a su Kohai. –pidió ya ella mirando a Kasamatsu y Moriyama que estaban ya al lado del rubio.

\- Lo sé, pueden ir a descansar nosotros nos ocupamos de esté idiota nada lindo Kohai. –la voz áspera de Kasamatsu hace temblar al modelo.

\- Pe-pero… No estaba haciendo nada malo solo quiero que Kagamicchi… -estaba al borde de las lágrimas, una suave mano se posó en su mejilla y le entrego un pañuelo de seda secando delicadamente el borde de sus ojos.

\- No te preocupes Kise, hablaremos después del partido. Por favor, no vaya a regañarlo o pegarle… -Pidió la pelirroja a Kasamatsu que se puso nervioso ante aquella mirada tan dulce, trago saliva y tan solo pudo asentir como respuesta.

\- No te preocupes, no le hará daño. Será mejor que descanses Kagami-san, para que juegues con todas tus energías. –con una coqueta sonrisa Moriyama se aproximó a la joven carmín entregándole una bebida fría en manos. –Te refrescará y no te preocupes está bien cerrada. –aseguro ante la mirada asesina que recibió por parte de Kuroko y Kise "¿Quieres robarle un beso indirecto?" –fue el pensamiento de ambos.

\- Gra-gracias… Nos vemos Kise, gracias Sempai's. –se inclinó dejando sus hermosos senos rebotando levemente, casi a punto de producirles una hemorragia nasal que detuvieron a tiempo.

Riko decidió tomar la mano de su jugadora número 10, una vez fuera de las graderías ella se fijó en los de primer año que lucían muy nerviosos.

-Muy bien escuchen todos ahora que tengo su atención. –dejo ir la mano de la carmín, para centrarse en la tabla en su mano. –Tenemos enfrentamiento con Equipos fuertes y si logramos ganar la final será contra Shutoku. –aseguro la primogénita Aida.

-No podremos recuperarnos a tiempo. –susurro Hyuuga algo preocupado como los demás Sempai´s.

-Esto es imposible de lograr… -murmura Furihata sintiendo un sudor frío por su mejilla.

-Las demás Escuelas tienen jugadores fuertes y muchos… -exclama Kawahara.

-¡Que emocionante! –exclama la hermosa gringa con los ojos brillantes. –Dos juegos en un solo día y hay jugadores fuertes. –la bella carmín no puede ocultar su sonrisa predadora. –No puedo pedir más a esté día. –da leves saltitos como una niña que recibirá un regalo por adelantado.

Nadie se anima a decirle nada porque esos saltitos hacen que sus enormes senos boten, boten y boten de una manera… Riko les pega a todos por pervertidos.

-Me siento emocionado también. –asegura Kuroko sin cambiar su expresión, pero la pelirroja le da una hermosa sonrisa y sin más le abraza dejando la cara ruborizada del más pequeño entre sus senos.

\- " **Pero que envidia…** " –es el pensamiento general de todos. Riko les saca ese pensamiento a punta de golpes y deciden tomarse un buen descanso.

Aquel partido extra no estuvo mal, Seirin gano sin necesidad de usar más que en el último tiempo a Kuroko. Al finalizar todos iban saliendo, es cuando Kise se dio prisa para poder conversar con la hermosa tigresa que al verlo le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi buen partido. –felicito el modelo con una sonrisa sincera, dedicándosela a la hermosa joven que simplemente curva los labios en una tierna sonrisa muy dulce.

-Gracias Kise, quiero ir a casa a tomar una larga ducha y luego de cenar dormir. –se quitó la coleta dejando caer sus hebras carmín sobre su hermosa cara.

Todos quedaron mirándola fijamente como conteniendo el aliento, la joven seco el sudor que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus perfectos senos, Riko de nuevo se ocupó de ponerlos en marcha y en su sitio. Una vez fuera el viaje en tren fue un total desastre porque Kise y Kuroko no dejaban de tratar de llamar la atención de la joven que dormitaba en el hombro de Kuroko, luego en el hombro de Kise y así estuvo pasándose de un hombro a otro en el transporte.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida… -dice la carmín mirando a Kuroko y Kise que sonríen negando con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Kagami-chan, lo mejor es que me dejes está vez acompañarte a casa. –le pide amablemente su compañero de equipo dándole una mirada muy comprensiva, la pelirroja asiente mientras soñolienta aún se frota los ojos.

-Yo iré con Kagamicchi, es mejor que te vayas a casa y también descanses Kurokocchi. –dice sin más entrando en una pequeña disputa por quién iba a acompañar a la hermosa gringa a su casa.

-Seguramente te llaman de tu Agencia Kise-kun y no podrás acompañar todo el camino a Kagami-chan. Además soy fuerte, tome bastantes descansos al inicio de los 3 cuartos. –asegura el chico de ojos cielo fijando su seria mirada en su ex compañero de Teiko.

-No, apague el celular. –se lo enseña sin más al jugador fantasma.

La pelirroja bosteza cubriendo sus labios y le pega un pequeño golpe en el brazo de ambos para callarlos.

-Si están tan preocupados acompáñenme los dos. –dice ella colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas mirando a ambos a modo de regaño.

Los ojos color cielo y color miel se enfrenta en silencio antes de ambos asentir al pedido da la hermosa joven que se despide de sus Sempai's y compañeros de equipo inclusive de Kasamatsu y Moriyama.

-No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto. –Kasamatsu se palmea la cara con su mano dejando salir un exasperado suspiro.

-Lo sé, es increíble que nuestro Kohai haya caído en las garras del Monstruoso Amor por una hermosa chica, inocente, ingenua y muy despistada. –dice el moreno alto con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Sí, casi ciento lastima por él. –frota el puente de su nariz antes de iniciar su camino a casa.

Los de Seirin no estaban seguros que más decir, tan solo contemplan en silencio a la hermosa pelirroja y ahora son Kaijo los que se despiden.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. –dice Hyuuga caminando junto a sus compañeros.

-Podría ser peor. –asegura Izuki encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo digas, no imagino que sería lo peor. –pregunta Koganei.

-Que toda la Kiseki no Sedai se enamorara de Kagami-chan. –ríe Riko de buena gana, mientras los demás se ponen a reír también.

A unos pocos kilómetros Kuroko y Kise estornudan, Midorima también lo hace se toma la temperatura con la mano, un chico de piel bronceada y cabello azul marino que se relaja en el techo de su Escuela igual, un chico gigante de cabello púrpura y finalmente a lo lejos una hermosa mansión se le escapa un estornudo justo mientras toca su piano… La joven pelirroja iba de mejor ánimo luego de que comprasen Magic Burguers.

-No sé qué es lo que ocurre con ustedes, pero gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. –la joven se detiene, mirando a ambos chicos y les da una bella sonrisa antes de inclinarse a Kuroko besando cerca su boca y los mismo hace con Kise. –Gracias y buenas noches Kuroko y Kise. –sonríe dulcemente sin estar segura del porque siente la cara caliente y con el corazón latiendo tan rápido la hermosa carmín ingresa dentro de su departamento.

\- " **¿Qué es eso?** " –ella siente el latido de su corazón, no entiende la razón no del todo… Muerde sus labios para tranquilizarse un poco pero es su estómago que le da una mano y con tanta hambre se olvida de lo ocurrido.

Fuera del departamento de la joven, Kise y Kuroko estaban en sus propias nubes.

-Nos vemos Kurokocchi… -se despide tambaleante con una mano sobre el lugar que beso la hermosa gringa.

-Nos vemos Kise-kun… -era como si su cuerpo no pesará nada, se va caminando como si estuviera ebrio.

Ambos amigos se fueron a sus hogares, bueno Kise tuvo que encender su celular para recibir los regaños de su agente, aunque la ignoraba ya que su cabeza andaba en las nubes fantaseando por la linda acción de la oji-borgoña, y mientras que Kuroko también andaba en las mismas condiciones que el rubio, solo que a su alrededor tenía un aura de brillo decorado de corazones flotantes.

Creo que la palabra de la niña Purin, Moriyama, Kasamatsu y Riko, no estaban equivocadas, de verdad ellos se sienten atraídos por la carmesí, quien lo dirían. Ambos chicos se habían enamorado de una salvaje tigresa, que más bien se veía como una ángel recién caída del cielo hasta lo comprobaron en los partidos que anteriormente tuvieron, que ella tenía unas enorme y bellas alas blancas desplegando al momento que salto.

¡Cielos! Quien no querría estar con ángel así como Kagami Taiga, ella es una verdadera ángel que ayuda a las personas como el problema que tuvo Kuroko cuando le contó su historia en Teiko, el realmente quería que sus amigos volvieran estar unidos como los viejos tiempo, y vaya que la pelirroja ayudo mucho empezando con Kise que al final el acepto su derrota y que perdonara al chico fantasma.

De verdad Kagami Taiga es una ángel que fue enviada por Dios dándole una misión, y esa misión es que la Kiseki no seidan volvieran a estar juntas como era antes.

En el departamento de la peli-rubíes.

Eran las 12:00 p.m de la noche, estaba acostada en la cama con su pijama puesta, estaba mirando un poco el redor que se marcaba como las 12:01 p.m, dio un vistazo aquel ticket que se ganó en el restaurant, menos mal que ya eligió la ropa que llevara en la mañana a la 12:00 a.m, dio una pequeña sonrisa y cierra sus ojos para caer al reino de los sueños, mañana es el Evento cosplay y estaba ansiosa de estar ahí.

A la mañana siguiente.

\- Esto no es justo. -Musito, un rubio con un semblante triste mientras que caminaba en la acera.

\- Si tanto te molesta puedes irte, Kise-kun. -Hablo un peli-celeste caminado a lado derecho del niño bonito, si su mejor amigo se va el ambiente estaría mucho más tranquilo y mejor para no molestar a nadie.

\- Eres cruel, Kurokocchi. -Se quejó el oji-ámbar agitando sus brazos como un niño pequeño.- Se su ponía que estaría solo con Kagamicchi. -Musito con pequeñas lágrimas en sus cuencas y las mejillas infladas.

\- Kagami-chan, nos invitó a todos. -Contesto el de mirada cían que había escuchado la queja de su ruidoso amigo, mientras miraban como la mencionada y su entrenadora miraban algunas tiendas que pasaban se veían como dos niñas pequeñas.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Pues en una pequeña retrospectiva es que, un energético copión que se paró temprano casi a las 10:30 a.m., ya bañado y utilizando su mejor ropa para verse bien en su "cita" con la nº 10 de Seirin, estaba muy emocionado de que ella estuviera ahí con él, se sentía que estuviera en un manga shojo donde el chico esperaba a su novia en el parque más o menos tarde.

¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! No ha dejado de sonreír desde que salió de la casa, hasta en su mente le salía unos pensamientos de que si la gatita llegara y diría "Siento la demora.", el diría "No te preocupes, yo llegue un poco tarde.", en eso la cita iniciaría con visitar algunas tiendas e ir al parque como toda pareja romántica, hasta el punto de que llegue el atardecer y de ahí se despiden sellando con un beso en los labios.

Eso suena muy maravilloso para empezar una cita solo para dos... aunque... que lastima por que las cosas no salieron como pensaste, cuando él ya estaba en el parque parado en un poste de luz vio a la tigresa con lindo conjunto que llevaba puesto, se vía muy linda en ella pero noto que ella no venía sola, se preguntó ¿qué hacia su mejor amigo y la entrenadora Riko con Kagami? En eso su preguntas fue respondida dejándolo desilusionado por completo.

¿Acaso no escucho bien, lo que dijo Taiga? Dijo que el sábado, ESTE sábado vendría con su amiga analizadora y con su enano sombra para animarlo un poco para que fueran al evento juntos. Sinceramente este modelito no escucho para nada de lo que dijo la mayor, le presto más atención a sus fantasías y no se molestó en preguntar sobre si ella iría sola o no.

Qué pena.

Regresando a la realidad.

\- ¡Moo~! Yo quería pasar todo mi tiempo en Kagamicchi, no es justo. -Se quejó nuevamente, estaba haciendo un berrinche como un niño mimado es, pero fue callado por un golpe en la costilla de parte del chico invisible.- Auch, ¡Kurokocchi eso dolió! -Se quejó sobándose.

\- Eres muy ruidoso. -Respondió con simpleza el más bajo, mirando aun a las chicas que se quedaban viendo en una tienda de peluches de cualquier animal, en eso también lo noto el alero de Kaijou.

Aunque le sorprenda mucho, jamás creyó en ver a la estricta Aida Riko llevando un lindo conjunto de ropa, consistía en una blusa color rosado, y una falda color durazno oscuro, y al final unas sandalias color blanco, se vía linda con esas vestimenta así no parecía como la aterradora entrenadora en el instituto Seirin.

\- Miren, miren chicos es muy Kawaii ¿Verdad? -Pregunto a una gringa llamando la atención de los dos ex-miembros de Teiko, que miraran en una ventana de una tienda de mascotas, ella estaba apuntando a unos lindos gatitos blancos con ojos verdes.- Son adorables. -Dijo con un rubor en ambas mejillas y con una radiante sonrisa de lo lindo que son esos animalitos.

Los dos mejores amigos se sonrojaron un poco por la tierna expresión que estaba haciendo la ala-pivot, no pudieron evitar pensar que se veía muy linda la ropa que lleva pues, consistía en una chaqueta amarilla un poco anaranjada de manga corta, dentro tiene una blusa color verde pastel de manga larga y un escote recto sin embargo hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos, la blusa es como un vestido le llega casi en las rodillas, unos pantalones oscuros y para finalizar unas sandalias oscura. Llevando ese tipo de ropa, Kagami se veía mucho más femenina, hasta tenía su cabello rojo oscuro suelto dándole un retoque de belleza e inocencia, Kise y Kuroko internamente se sentía felices al ver a la mujer que le robo su corazón con esa apariencia tan adorable comparándose a los gatitos de la tienda.

Lástima que alguien los saco de sus burbujas de pensamientos, si no fuera por Riko.

\- Oigan, ¿Van a seguir mirando a la nada o vendrán con nosotras? -Pregunto la copa A con las manos de sus caderas a modo regañadientes, mientras atrás suyo estaba una oji-espinela distraída de la ternura de los pequeños felinos.

\- Hai. -Dijeron ambos saliendo de sus pensamientos siguiendo a las chicas.

Los cuatros adolescentes caminaban a las tiendas, se puede ver que algunas personas pasaban de sus lados y algunas son chicos se quedaban embobados mirando a las dos jóvenes, más en todo a cierta pelirroja que no prestaba atención a su alrededor cosa que notaron los dos de la Kiseki, lo podían en ocultar su ceño fruncido honestamente les molestaba mucho que los chicos mirasen a la estadounidense de una forma tan pervertida y sucia, si fueran el novio de la Kagami la protegerían de cualquiera que se le acerquen.

Dejando aquellos pensamientos, los jóvenes llegaron a un gran restaurante se podía ver el letrero que decía "abierto", sin más los cuatros entraron haciendo sonar la campanilla avisando a los empleados de que llegaran sus clientes. Dentro de este lugar era muy espacioso dejando a todos sorprendidos, el sitio es muy bonito las paredes blancas decoradas con muchos retratos de cualquier serie anime o manga, el piso hecho de madera, en algunos costado se podía ver algunas vitrinas, estantes en cada partes de las paredes, las mesas y las sillas en el centros muy bien acomodadas... es un bonito lugar.

Y no solo eso, había muchos clientes siendo atendidos por los empleados y empleadas, que estaban disfrazados de cualquier personaje anime.

\- Sean bienvenidos.-Dijeron unas empleadas disfrazadas de Maids.

La de grandes delanteras sonrió emocionadamente- Kawaiii. -Alago mirando en todas partes, como una niña pequeña.

\- Hai. -Asintió la peli-avellana estando de acuerdo con su amiga.

Ambas chicas encontraron un asiento solo para cuatro cerca de una ventana, Kuroko y Kise se sentaron mirando el lugar, sin percatarse que algunas clientas y las empleadas miraban mucho al de hebras doradas, es evidente que se veía lindo con la ropa que lleva puesta y como es sumamente famoso esta claro que alguien lo reconocerían.

La ropa que llevaba puesta Kise, es una chaqueta roja encima una franela blanca, unos jeans azul oscuro y nos zapatos oscuros, se ve muy atractivo y eso llama mucho la atención de la población femenina.

Por si no lo abran notado, Kuroko llevaba puesto una chaqueta color celeste claro, encima una franela blanca con franjas azules, unos jeans color beige claro, y para finalizar unos tenis blancos, nadie lo notaban gracias a su falta de presencia pero se veía muy lindo así.

En eso los 4 pidieron las ordenes y no se hicieron esperar, algunas personas se sorprendidas al ver a la de mirada granate devorando en cada bocado algunas hamburguesas, aun así se preguntaban "En donde le cabe todo a ese cuerpo.", ni Riko y ni Kuroko podían quejarse ya que se acostumbraron un poco del apetito voraz, pero para Kise era la primera vez que ve a la bella gringa comiendo así, no se lo esperaba.

\- ¡Es deliciosa! -Dijo la carmín masticando, sus mejillas estaban llenas viéndose como una ardilla. ¡Qué adorable! No importa si tenga ese enorme apetito, siempre se verá muy linda así como esta.

Algunos hombres les gustan las mujeres con buen apetito, no como otras que exageran con sus dietas o de comer algo ligero solo para tener el cuerpo que realmente siempre han deseado. Para la recién llegada de no le importaba el más mínimo detalle, a pesar que pertenece a una familia rica en América ella no le importó su estatus, ni el linaje, ni nada, Taiga siempre será Taiga y eso lo reconoce su familia, su maestra y su hermano no de sangre.

\- Kagamicchi, tienes un apetito increíble. -Hablo el as de Kaijou sin quitar su asombro de ver a la joven devorando cada platillo.- " **Y sin embargo, no le importa que la gente la vean.** " -Pensó esbozando una sonrisa, pueda que esta no sea la cita que ha imaginado pero... eso no significa que deba retroceder en su plan de conquistarla.- ¿Entonces vienes de Estados Unidos? -Pregunto sin titubear. Viendo a la pelirroja.

\- ¿M? -Levanto la mirada la de cejas raras mirando al modelito que le pregunto, en eso como respuesta asintió.- Papá y Mamá se quedaron en Estados Unidos, trabajan mucho, para no serles una molestia les dije que me trasladaran a Japón para seguir estudiando y jugando al basquetball.-Dijo mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta.

\- Wow ¿Enserio? -Parpadeo el de orbes miel.- ¿Y no los extrañas? -Pregunto de verdad estaba muy interesado de saber de la vida de su futura novia, cosa que noto al sexto jugador fantasma poniendo una mala cara a lo que este tramando.

La de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre, pone una mano a sus labios dejado escapar una pequeña sonrisa.- Claro que los extraño-. -Cierra sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa.- Mis padres me llaman muchas veces, en las mañanas después de la escuela y en la noche para saber cómo estoy. -Con su mano juega un poco con su cabello viéndose linda para la vista del oji-amarillo y el oji-celeste.- Recibo muchos regalos y postales de mis padres, también la de mis amigos.

\- Ya veo, eso es...-no pudo terminar la frases Ryouta por que fue interrumpido por Kuroko.

\- Kagami-chan ¿En que se dedican tus padres? -Pregunto este quería saber toda información de su luz e ignoraba la mala mirada de su energético amigo.

\- Papá es un consultor, se dedica a ayudar a grandes empresas. -Informo dando un sorbo a su batido de fresas.- y Mamá pues es una diseñadora. -Se levanta mostrándoles lo que lleva puesto.- Ella diseño esto y me la envió para mí. -comento con una sonrisa.

La única hija de la familia Aida miro asombrada- ¿De verdad? es muy bonita.-Alago con una sonrisa.- Con razón, no podía encontrar ese lindo atuendo en las tiendas de ropa.

\- Si quieres puedo regalarte algunas que ya no utilizo. -Contesto la tigresa mirando a su amiga, escuchando un "¡De verdad!".

\- Kagamicchi, porque no trabajas como modelo. -Propuso el rubio con una gran sonrisa, sería una buena idea que la copa D trabaja como una modelo y eso significa que la podía ver todos los días, sería una gran felicidad.

Aunque lo dudo gracias aun una voz...

\- Kise-kun, Kagami-chan no le gusta ese tipo de cosas.- Debatió el de cabellos cielo sabiendo a lo que significa esa propuesta, oh pues claro que no dejaría que su inocente felina este con el copión de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque no? Kagamicchi es muy linda, yo apuesto que el estudio la aceptaría. -Debatió el de cabellos canario sin darse cuenta que se le escapo la lengua, al no dejar de mirar al único hijo de la familia Kuroko.

Taiga al escuchar las palabras del alero de Kaijou, se ruboriza.- " **M-Me dijo linda.** " -Pensó avergonzada, era la primera vez que un chico le diga que es "linda." De hecho los únicos varones que la han elogiado eran su padre y Tatsuya.

\- Oigan, si van a pelearse háganlo en otro momento. -Intervino Riko, mirando con pena a su salvaje amiga que estaba quedando del mismo color que su cabello.

¡BANG!

Se escuchó un sonido haciendo que todos los cliente miren a la derecha, el sonido venia de la cocina, era una empleada que se había caído y lastimado del tobillo.

\- Ahora ¿Que vamos hacer? -Pregunto una señora de edad 45 años, al parecer era la dueña del restaurant cosplay.

\- Lo siento...-Se disculpó la empleada sintiéndose mal.

La As de Seirin pone un semblante triste.- Oh pobrecita. -Se levanta yéndose a donde está la jefa junto con sus empleados.

\- Ah, Kagami-chan. -Dijo Aida viendo que su amiga se fue a donde están los empleados.

Kagami al acercarse se inclina recogiendo algunos utensilios de cocina sin darse cuenta que sus senos se balanceaba y eso que tiene un brasier, ya que las vendas solo las utiliza para el basquetball en caso que si le rebotan, en eso los empleados y algunos clientes cayeron embobados por lo bella que era y lo sensual que se veía.

\- Gracias. -Dijo una de las empleadas tomado los utensilios que quedaban en el suelo, que algunas la miraban con mala cara.

La jefa de la tienda miro a la pelirroja y sonrió.- Pequeña. -Llamo haciendo que esta la viera.- Te gustaría hacernos un favor. -Propuso la mujer con una macabra sonrisa, sin que la nº 10 de Seirin se percate.

\- Hai. -Acepto un poco confundida, iba a preguntar pero algunas de las empleadas se la llevaron cosa que vieron los ex-estudiante de Teiko.

\- Kagami-chan. -Se levantó Tetsuya dirigiendo a donde las empleadas se llevaron a su pelirroja, seguido por Kise que no se quedaba atrás.

\- ¿A dónde se llevan a Kagamicchi? -Interrogo al tercer hijo de la familia Kise, mirando a la dueña.

\- Oh, es su amiga es muy linda. -Hablo la dueña con una sonrisa encantadora.- No se preocupen, solamente quiero que me atraiga algunos clientes mientras que una de mis empleadas se recupere.- Aviso con una sonrisa maliciosa dándoles un mal presentimiento a los dos ex-jugadores de Teiko.- Ya está lista. -Dijo la dueña mirando el lugar donde se llevaron a Kagami.

\- Hai, señora. -Aviso una de las empleadas vestidas de Maid con una reverencia.- Kagami-chan, ya puedes salir. -Aviso poniéndose a un lado para que la nombrada salga.

En eso se escucharon unos pasos lentos, de orbes miel y el de hebras añil respiraron un poco de dificultad ¿Que le abran hecho a su Taiga? Bueno en eso una respuesta simple, lentamente una persona salía de su escondite dejando se mostrar a los expectantes dejándolos sin aliento, en especial a Kise y a Kuroko que se ruborizaron al ver lo que están viendo en sus propios ojos...

¿Y cuál es la causa de su impresión?

En el marco de la puerta salía una bella Kagami, llevaba puesto un vestido rojos con negro, el vestido es de mezclilla hacia abajo tiene un escote recto por lo cual se ajusta mucho los grandes senos dejándose mostrar un poco, en sus piernas tienen unas medias largas que le llegan a la entre pierna, en su cabeza tiene un cintillo de maid que tenía pegados unas orejas de tigre, al igual que una colita de tigre que se colaba en sus piernas, y para finalizar unas brillantes zapatillas rojas.

Kagami estaba disfrazada de una maid pero no cualquier maid, es una maid toramimi, vaya quien lo vería. Tetsuya y Ryouta se quedaron mudos con los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que las demás empleadas que estaba murmurando del cuerpo de esta ¡Que envidia! Dejando eso aun lado, la población masculina no se hizo esperar que dejaran salir un gran chorro de sangre por lo que lleva puesto, otros que estaban babeando mirando de arriba y abajo a la carmín.

Se ve realmente hermosa.

\- Etto... Kuroko, Kise ¿Cómo me veo? -Pregunto con pena la tigresa mirando a otro lado sin ocultar sus sonrojo, con esa apariencia vulnerable se vea muy apetecible para cualquier pervertido que se le acerque o adorable para dos ciertos nombrados que se quedaron parados como estatuas.

\- Oigan no sean crueles con una dama y díganle algo. -Hablo la dueña con una sonrisa pícara viendo que uno de ellos se volvía como un tomate maduro.

La famosa estrella de Kaijo, niega la cabeza saliendo de su shock y se queda mirando a una avergonzada oji-rubí que se sentía un poco incomoda por lo que lleva puesto.- K-Kagamicchi...-trago saliva, su cabeza por la vestimenta que lleva esta.- Te ves muy hermosa. -Lo dijo con las mejillas rojas hasta se podía ver que le salía vapor en todo sus cuerpo.

\- Kagami-chan...-Hablo esta vez el sexto jugador fantasma, poniendo su mano a su rostro ocultando su gran sonrojo.- Se ve muy linda. -Musito bajito, aunque audible para cierta nombrada.

¡Uy! Sale vapor alrededor de la alagada, estaba roba de pies a cabeza de verdad no está acostumbrada a que la elogien por algo o que la aliente por llevar un simple vestido de maid toramimi.

\- Kagami-chan. -Hablo la jefa del restaurant con una sonrisa de una dama.- Solamente necesito que atraigas algunos clientes nada más y te puedes ir a casa. -ofreció con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

\- Esta bien. -Asintió la de mirada sangre sin quitar su rubor, yéndose a donde están las otras empleadas que se reunían en la puerta para darles la bienvenida al cliente.

Al comenzar a trabajar, jamás de los empleados/as y tampoco la jefa vieron a tanta gente entrar al restaurant cosplay, y todo gracias a cierta gringa que los atraía como si fuera un pedazo de carne expuesta para todo cualquiera, de la mayoría de los clientes eran varones ya que no dejaban de mirar a la inocente fémina sin que esta se percatara de sus acciones que hace. De eso lo noto Riko que fue expectante de los acto de su amiga, en cómo les sonríe de una manera inocente, en cómo les habla de una manera confiada, como lo pensaba Kagami tiene un corazón puro e inocente que puede ser arrebatado contra un lobo hambriento.

Y si lo digo por lobos me refiero, a esos lobos hambrientos de los clientes y empleados varones que no despegaban sus vistas del pobre ángel que atendía a una mesa y no se molestaba en voltearse para que viera las caras de los pervertidos que no la dejaban de mirar.

"Es muy ardiente."

"¿Tendrá novio?"

"Quisiera salir con ella,"

"Creo que estoy enamorado."

Vaya, los murmullos de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, y menos para cierto jugadores que se veían molestos por lo que oían.

\- Kagami-chan es muy popular con los chicos. -Comento la entrenadora Riko, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, sintiendo las auras oscuras de los dos mejores amigos.- Chicos si fue...-Iba a decir algo para calmarlos un poco pero ya no estaban. Miro a todas partes y ve en la esquina a la dueña que reía.

¿Porque?

Una bella gringa se acerca a una mesa.- Aquí tiene sus órdenes amos. -Hablo la mayor poniendo la comida a cada cliente (que son varones).- ¿Necesitan algo más? -Pregunto ingenuamente con la bandeja vacía.- ¿Puedo hacer lo que quieran? -Al decir eso lo último, no sabe cómo medir sus palabras con eso se ganó unas sonrisas perversas de los clientes.

\- ¿Lo que queramos? -Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- Hai. -Asintió la pelirroja sin saber a lo que dice.

Uno de ellos clientes relamió sus labios, mientras que los otros dos miraban a la carmesí con alma de depredador. - Oh, entonces querida...-Estaba a punto de decir algo pero bruscamente alguien pone un bazo a la mesa exaltando a los muchachos y a la joven de grandes delanteras.

¿Quién es?

\- Quieren un poco de agua amos. -Hablo un Kise disfrazado de mayordomo, sujetando con delicadeza la cintura de la tigresa que estaba sorprendida.- Lo siento, pero Toramimicchi es mía. -Declaro con una sonrisa superior, sin despegarse de la mayor que tenía los ojos abiertos y sintiendo que su rostro ardían.

En eso los clientes se iban a quejar pero, fueron acallados por un aura oscura que rodeaba al niño bonito, sin que la mayor se percatara, los cuatros decidieron que no se deberían meter entre ellos dos. Ryouta al ver que todo se calmó suspiro, esos tipos eran molestos y sobre todo por poco iban a ponerle una mano encima en su Kagamicchi.

Y hablando de ella.

\- K-Kise...-Susurro la de mirada garnet sintiéndose incomoda del acercamiento del ex-jugador de Teiko.- M-Me podrías soltar, por favor. -Tartamudeo con mucha vergüenza, de verdad no está acostumbrada al contacto con un chico de esa manera.

El de mirada ópalo de fuego, al parpadear varias veces y ver lo que estaba haciendo se exalto, no se había dado cuenta que la abrazo.- Lo siento, lo siento Kagamicchi. -Se disculpó separándose de ella con la cara sumamente roja.

La nombrada miraba abajo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.- N-No pasa nada. -Musito bajito aunque audible para el modelo, en eso comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.- Te disfrazaste de mayordomo. -Trato de calmar un poco del ambiente.

\- Oh, lo notaste gracias. -Contesto el de hebras doradas, sin quitar su rubor.- Yo..yo quería... yo quería...-No sabe cómo explicar las cosas, estaba nervioso después de lo que paso.- Yo solo quería probar este diseño.-Se excusó como podía rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

\- ¿Eh? -Ladeo la cabeza la de largos cabellos rojos que caían cual cascada son, ya un poco calmada mirado al modelito, avergonzado con eso dio una sonrisa.- Te sientes avergonzado ¿No? Yo también lo estoy...-comento rascándose la mejilla con su dedo llamando la atención del alero de Kaijou.- Esto lo llamaría algo nuevo para mí. En Estados Unidos casi no hacemos eso, cuando ahí eventos. -Sonrió aún más.

El de mirada amanecer parpadeo.- ¿De verdad? -Pregunto viendo a la joven asentir.- Kagamicchi, ¿Es tu primera vez en disfrazas? -Con esa pregunta se ganó un asentimiento de la mayor.

\- La verdad, nunca me ha llamado mucho el cosplay y mucho menos la moda a pesar que mi madre es diseñadora.-Confeso con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Perdón si te ofendí, Kise. -se disculpó olvidándose que el mayor es modelo, sería una gran ofensa para el en hacerlo enojar.

El oji-maíz dio una sonrisa y se negó con la cabeza.- No te preocupes, no me ofende para nada Kagamicchi. -Respondió viendo que la estadounidense lo mira.- Esta bien que experimentes tu primera vez en usar un disfraz, como yo de pequeño lleve años acostumbrándome a la cámara. -Sonrió comprensivamente, lo que decía es cierto desde niño se sentía muy incómodo ante las cámaras y ser modelo porque su familia lo era. Usando su mano derecha la pone la cabeza carmín de la mayor y la acaricio.- Para serte honesto, ese vestido que llevas te queda muy lindo. -Alago, sin saber que la menor al oír eso se ruboriza.- Kagamicchi es una bella maid. -Volvió a elogiar sin saber su cometido.

Una toramimi temblando de la vergüenza, de verdad, de verdad no está acostumbrada de recibir elogios de alguien, mucho menos a un súper modelo, la última vez que recibió un alago fue cuando era pequeña cuando su madre le diseño un vestido pequeño solo para niñas, las amigas de su madre eran muy animadas y les gustaban ver a sus hijos vestidos, por lo tanto Taiga era una de ellas; a recibido muchos halagos de su madre y de sus amigas.

Es por eso que se avergüenza mucho o cuando cocina. Oh vaya, la de largos cabellos rojos al tener la cara roja y escuchando los elogios de parte de Ryouta, se taba la cara con la bandeja para que nadie la veía, susurraba suavemente "Por favor, detente..." era obvio que el rubio no la escuchara, que susurro muy bajito.

Hasta que...

¡Plam!

\- Ite ite...-Se quejó el as de Kaijou sobándose la nariz que fue golpeado por una bandeja.

\- Es suficiente, Kise-kun-Apareció un Kuroko detrás de ellos haciendo que griten por la sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Kuroko tú también!? -Dijo una exaltada felina mirando al enano celeste de pies a cabeza, viendo el disfraz que tiene era de un profesor.

\- ¿Fuiste tú que me pegaste, Kurokocchi? -Interrogo aun sobándose la nariz, sin escuchar una respuesta de su invisible amigo, con eso lo tomo como un si.- Eres cruel. -Hizo un puchero.

-Estás avergonzando a Kagami-chan que pidió que pares. –él si había estado escuchando y sin duda estaba con ganas de darle con la bandeja de nuevo pero era mejor controlarse.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que alguien como él viniera a este sitio. –dijo una de las clientas emocionada.

-No puedo creerlo, es él… -gime la otra a su lado mirando expectante al rubio modelo que lucía muy bien en ese traje.

-Kyaaaa… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –dice la otra dejando escapar un suave grito emocionado.

La Jefa del lugar se da cuenta de que las chicas tienen la revista donde está el chico de dorada cabellera, sus ojos se ven como YENS dinero, así que no quiere desaprovechar la ocasión.

Kagami se fija en Kuroko y luego en Kise, ambos lucen muy bien, se inclina hacía ambos chicos que ven cómo se mueven y deja ver mejor ese escote que...

-Lucen muy bien, aunque no creo que la Dueña del lugar quiera que… -iba a seguir hablando pero la mujer le silencia con un abrazo.

-No, no está muy bien. Por favor cuento contigo y tus amigos, salgan fuera para llamar más clientes. –pide con una sonrisa maliciosa, la inocente carmín asiente mientras pasa el brazo alrededor de los brazos del Fantasma y Copión.

-Bueno chicos, ayudemos. –dice ella inocentemente, alegre de ser de ayuda y hacer algo diferente que en su vida imagino.

Kise y Kuroko estaban realmente felices al verla sonreír como un Ángel mientras salían fuera, de inmediato las chicas de fuera reconocieron al modelo, ingresaron dentro y estaba repleto sin duda alguna, fuera hacían filas para ser atendidos. La dueña estaba muy feliz pero es cuando la castaña y única heredera Aida se paró a su lado con un aura tenebrosa que le hizo sudar frío.

-Veo que te aprovechaste muy bien de ellos, no creas que no vinieron con una Sempai responsable así que será mejor que hagamos un buen trato justo por esté favor. Y agradece que no llame a los Agentes de Kise Ryota porque tendría una grave demanda en su contra. –dice ella con una angelical sonrisa a una mujer que estaba pálida que solo atino mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

Luego de aquella tarde, a pesar de que Taiga se divirtió bastante pero al parecer había algo que no entendía muy bien y era que las veces que otros clientes se fijaban mucho en ella, Kuroko o Kise se interponían para que esos sujetos no hablen demás.

Se sonrojo, Kuroko y Kise la estaban cuidando según le explico Riko, de los lobos hambrientos que estaban disfrazados de corderos.

-Espero que realmente se hayan divertido mucho… Kuroko y Kise… -dijo la pelirroja mientras iban saliendo, Riko contaba las entradas con una maligna sonrisa mientras empezaba a repartir las justas para darle al rubio modelo.

Los ex jugadores de Teiko se fijaron en ella, lucía hermosa con esos hermosos ojos brillantes y preocupados por querer saber si ellos se la pasaron bien junto a ella.

\- " **Tal vez no fue una cita a solas… Pero al menos pude estar a su lado disfrutando de conocer más sobre ella, sobre su vida y su familia… Verla vestir hermosa ropa, ropa de cosplay y las más bellas expresiones inocentes que jamás creí posible… Cada vez me gustas mucho más Kagamicchi.** " –Kise dibujo una bella sonrisa a la hermosa pelirroja de su corazón.

-Claro que si, Kagami-chan gracias por invitarme realmente disfrute mucho de poder conocernos mejor. Y ver facetas tuyas que jamás podría con tan solo jugar a básquet juntos. –aseguro su denominada sombra con una pequeña sonrisa pero la más sincera de todas.

-Que cruel eres Kurokocchi... Yo deseaba responder primero... -se fijó en su amigo poniendo mala cara porque su amigo estuvo todo el tiempo interponiéndose entre la pelirroja y el.

-Eso no es así, Kise-kun porque Kagami-chan nos preguntó a ambos no solo a ti. -se excusó con su cara de Poker fijando su mirada cielo a la amielada del más alto.

-Aun así... Y-YO... Yo también disfrute de este día Kagamicchi fue el mejor recuerdo de mi vida y use ese tipo de ropas no por trabajo sino por cuidar de Kagamicchi y... Y en verdad gracias por invitarme... -nervioso totalmente sin poder expresarse como su amigo y ex compañero de equipo sin embargo ahí estaba tan rojo como una manzana roja bien madura.

Taiga miro ambos chicos, llego a ruborizarse por las palabras de su amigo y compañero de equipo, termino ruborizándose toda por las palabras del modelo; si corazón late con fuerza de felicidad por las palabras de agradecimiento de ambos y es que ella también disfruto mucho ese día inolvidable.

-Gracias por acompañarme ambos, me alegra que disfrutaran este día tanto como yo y Riko también. -su mirada escarlata se fijó en la cara de ambos que al verla tan hermosa con esa gran sonrisa tan deslumbrante que solo ella brillaba como la luz de un día perfecto.

-Muy bien, chicos es hora de irnos como la Sempai del grupo. Es hora de que vayamos a casa. -dice la castaña muy seria mientras toma los tickets pasándoselos a Kise que los mira. -Es por su buen trabajo, son gratuitos y el consumo también, dáselo a los miembros de tu equipo para una próxima visita a ese lugar. -contesta como si nada la Entrenadora de Seirin.

-S-si... -responde el modelo contando los ticket que son para todos e incluso para su entrenador. -Gracias. -agradece a la Sempai pero luego fija sus ojos en la hermosa pelirroja.

-Eso es genial Riko, tenemos para nuestro equipo también ¿No? -le pregunta la hermosa gringa con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, lo tenemos y Kuroko ven te vas a hacer cargo de guardarlos. Es una gran responsabilidad... -mientras Riko le enseña los tickets al número 11 de Seirin.

Kise aprovecha el momento mientras esperan el Autobús, aproximarse a la hermosa chica carmín.

-Kagamicchi ¿Puedo pedirte tu número de celular? -nervioso sin duda, le costó muchísimo trabajo solicitar a la tigresa su número personal; ya que podía haber la posibilidad de que la bella chica no quiera entregárselo.

-Muy bien, somos amigos. -dice ella sin tomar mucha atención una flecha atraviesa el corazón del rubio una flecha que dice en letras gigantes "FRIENDZONE"

-Muy bien esté es mi número, lo siento no tengo más que un marcador y no papel así que te lo escribo en la mano. -dice ella con una gran sonrisa felina. La chica de ojos rubí parpadea incrédula. -Kise estás llorando... ¿Te sientes mal? -le pregunta preocupada al ver los ojos del modelo llenos de lágrimas mientras con su mano presiona su pecho.

-¿Eh? N-no... Yo solo... -puede sentir las manos de la pelirroja sobre sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas.

-Kise debiste decírmelo... -ella toma suavemente su cara entre sus manos, el corazón de Kise se acelera tanto que lo siente a punto de huir de su pecho e irse saltando de la alegría que ahora sentía al tener a la hermosa gringa tan cerca de él que su aliento como aquella vez en el parque roza cálidamente su cara y... -Si tienes un dolor de estómago por comer tanto, debes de tener algo de fiebre, por eso ahora tu cara está tan roja. Debes irte a casa rápido. -ella apoya su frente con la del modelo pero esté se pone en blanco siente como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo. -¡Kise! ¡No sé qué le pasa! ¡Kuroko haz algo! -le grita la Tigresa sosteniendo el cuerpo casí inconsciente del As de Kaijou.

-Como si no fuera el colmo. -reniega la castaña ayudando a Taiga a cargar al modelo al auto bus, Kuroko debe hacerse cargo de ayudarle también y luego de llamar a sus Sempai Kasamatsu y Moriyama que deciden llevarlo a casa, Riko se va por su cuenta.

Kuroko y kagami caminan juntos hasta la casa de la gringa que sonríe emocionada por el partido del Campeonato y enfrentarse a un rival fuerte produce una gran descarga de adrenalina en ella.

-Espero que puedas dormir Kagami-chan no es bueno que vayas a desvelarte. -pide el chico fantasma, tomando la mano de su compañera.

-Lo sé, no es sencillo. -se queja poniendo mala cara y haciendo un dulce puchero infantil, que saca una bella sonrisa al chico de ojos cielo. -Debemos vencer a ese otro miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai... Midorima Shintarou, y luego continuar con los demás. -la dulce voz emocionada de la joven hace reír al primogénito Kuroko.

-Lo lograremos, Kagami-chan todos juntos. -asegura la sombra mirando a su luz.

-Sí, todos juntos. Buenas noches Kuroko gracias por acompañarme. -le abraza y da un besito en su mejilla para luego retirarse batiendo la mano como despedida final e ingresa a su edificio.

-" **Como sigas besándome y abrazándome de ese modo Kagami-chan me volveré adicto a ti...** " -un rubor cubre sus mejillas, sin más se pone en marcha a su casa, sintiéndose muy alegre, y aunque siente que algo le falta pero no importa está contento y desea poner todo su empeño en el Partido del Campeonato o para pasar a las finales del Campeonato.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que le hayan gustado, dejen comentarios.


	7. ¡Seirin contra Shutoku!

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, discúlpenos por la enorme demora, les explicare cuando al final de la historia.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Era un bonito día, en el instituto Seirin.

Era la hora del almuerzo en eso, algunos estudiantes de varias aulas fueron en algunas lados de la escuelas, otras prefirieron comer en sus aulas, otros más prefirieron comer en la azotea y mientras que algunas afuera del edificio.

En el aula B:

Una bella gringa comía pacíficamente en su pupitre, llevando su uniforme femenino con su abundante cabello carmesí suelto, la verdad le gusta comprar comida en la cafetería de la escuela pero esta vez hoy trajo su paquete de almuerzo, hecho por ella, bueno se hizo dos paquetes ya que su hambre era insaciable si no come más verduras y carne, detrás de ella estaba un chico invisible comiendo de su almuerzo.

\- Kagami-chan, ¿Porque no compraste el almuerzo en la cafetería? -Pregunto Tetsuya mirando los paquetes de almuerzo que tiene en la mesa.

La mayor al tragar el pedazo de comida se voltea y ve a su confiable sombra.- Hoy decidí no comprar nada en la cafetería, mi madre dice que debo comer más vegetales, así que me hice el almuerzo. -Contesto con una genuina sonrisa mientras utilizando los palillos se pasaba un pedazo de arroz.

El de mirada celeste parpadeo.- ¿Sabes cocinar? -Pregunto interesado al oír lo último que dijo su hermosa pelirroja, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de ella.

\- Mamá me enseño cocinar desde niña.-Comento ese pequeño dato.- Ella sabe que no todo el tiempo me estará haciendo la comida.-Sonrió algo risueña al recordar las palabras de su progenitora cuando empezara a cocinar.- ¿Quieres un poco, Kuroko? Tal vez con eso te llenes un poco.-Ofreció tomando de sus palillos un pedazo de vegetal y se la pasa a su amigo.

\- No pero gracias Kaga...-Se iba a negar pero fue tarde, ya que la susodicha metió el pedazo de comida en su boca.- Mm...-Mastico este.

La felina rió un poco sabía que se iba a negar su enano amigo, pero que bueno que fue rápida para callarlo.- ¿Y bien? -Pregunto tranquilamente mientras se toma un jugo de naranja, quería saber la respuesta del sexto miembro de Teiko en como sabe su comida casera.

El de cabello añil al dejar de degustar el pedazo de alimento, pone su mano derecha a su boca sonrojarse.-... Es delicioso...-Musito bajo aunque fue escuchado por la mayor que dejaba soltar una pequeña risita al ver la expresión del menor.

\- Gracias. -Dijo está volteándose a seguir almorzando, sin tomar en cuenta la acción que ha hecho.

Kuroko tenía la cara completamente roja hasta las orejas, sin dejar de tapar su boca, la pelirroja utilizaba los palillos cuando comía eso significa que lo hizo otra vez, otra vez tuvo un beso indirecto con la mujer que le robo el corazón, primero la bebida ahora los palillos, que más podía pasar. Sin darse cuenta mientras que ellos están concentrados en sus problemas, todos los compañeros de clase de ellos los miraban, eso significa que vieron el acto que hizo la bella gringa, la población masculina maldecían de la suerte que tiene el único hijo de la familia Kuroko al tener un beso indirecto de parte de la bella de grandes delanteras.

Simplemente no era justo.

La ala-pivot movía un poco las piernas y estirar su espalda.- Mi cuerpo me duele un poco. -Comento está estirándose cada parte de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que sus pechos rebotaban por los movimientos haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros de aula se le quedaba atontados por tener una mejor vista.

El nº11 de Seirin al salir de su vergüenza mira a su amiga.- Yo también lo estoy, y me imagino que Kise-kun también lo está sintiendo ahora. -Comento también mirando a su compañera.

Es cierto, después del partido del viernes está claro que sus cuerpos estén exhaustos y más con lo que paso el sábado en el evento cosplays fue muy agotador, aunque admitían que fue divertidos para los 4 cuatros que la pasaron bien. Incluso para Kagami fue su mejor día, ya que Riko, Kise y Kuroko la hecho muy feliz y experimentar en cosas nuevas en Japón, tal vez algún día cuando este libre pueda ir a ver aúna película, oh si le pedirá a su estricta amiga que venga con ella y tal vez invite a Kuroko y a Kise de nuevo...

\- ¡Kagami-chan, Kuroko-kun! -Llamo una Aida haciendo que los nombrados la miren.

\- Riko. -Dijo la de largos cabellos rojos viendo a su amiga llevando dos grandes cajas.

La de hebras avellanas sonrió.- Perfecto. Kagami-chan puedes acompañarme y Kuroko-kun puedes hacerme un favor. -Dijo con una encantadora voz haciendo que el dúo de luz y sombra se mirara entre ellos y miren a la entrenadora.

Sin esperar, los dos se levanta antes de recogen sus pertenencia y dirigiéndose a donde está la primogénito Aida, con simple le da las pesadas cajas al chico fantasma mientras tomaba el brazo de la peli-carmín para caminar a la sala de profesores.

La tigresa mira con preocupación a su inexpresivo amigo cargando esas pesadas cajas, mientras tenia a la Aida tomada en su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Quieres que te ayude Kuroko? -Ofreció dispuesta en ayudarlo.

\- Esta bien Kagami-chan, yo puedo con esto. -Respondió con su voz neutra, aunque se ve que todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido por lo que paso el partido del viernes y de la salida del sábado. Las cajas eran muy pesadas para que una sola persona las cargue, por supuesto que no dejaría que su luz cargue una de ella, no mientras tiene su voluptuoso cuerpo adolorido.

\- Déjalo Kagami-chan, es el deber de un caballero llevarle las cosas a una dama. -Hablo la oji-Avellana sonriendo, aunque se le ve que está disfrutando del nuevo castigo que le está dando, por lo que paso el sábado en el restaurant cosplay. Eso le pasa a él y al rubio por las tonterías que han hecho pasar.

¡BI~BI~BI~BI~BI~!

Era el sonido de una vibración venia del bolsillo de la falda de la primogénita Kagami, en eso ella lo saca y lo abre revisando unos nuevos mensajes que le acabaron de llegar, al revisarlos dio una sonrisa nerviosa al leerlos, Riko y Kuroko un tantos curioso miraron el mensaje que decía cosa que se ganó una sonrisa incomoda de la castaña mientras le caía una gota en la cabeza y un ceño fruncido de parte del oji-lapislázuli.

¿Qué es lo que dice?

 _ **Para: Kagami Taiga.**_

 _ **De: Kise Ryouta.**_

 _ **Mensaje:**_

 _ **[Buenos días Kagamicchi, ¿Estas en Seirin aun?**_

 _ **Qué tal si en la tarde paso buscándote para comer un helado, yo invito ^_^]**_

\- Al parecer Kise-kun se levantó de buen humor. -Hablo Riko sin quitar su estupor, se preguntaba en su mente en ¿Cómo puede amanecer con esa actitud tan positiva?

\- Supongo que sí, hasta pone "Cchi" en los mensajes. -Contesto con una sonrisa incomoda, no era el primer mensaje que tenía, en la mañana cuando se preparaba para la escuela, también paso cuando ya llego la hora del almuerzo. Suspiro dando una sonrisa sincera negándose con la cabeza, bueno no podía en criticarlo.- Le responderé que si iré. -Comento apretando los botones.

Tetsuya frunce el ceño, aun en su mente se preguntaba por qué su felina amiga había aceptado el número de celular de su mejor amigo, y peor se ve que ella se está llevando muy bien con él, esta consiente que él está enamorado de su luz y su mejor amigo también lo está pero no significa que se la hará fácil en conquistarla.

Si Kise quiere jugar con fuego, entonces también lo hará, cuando este solo con Taiga también le pedirá su número de celular, si eso lo hará. Sin embargo, si no estuviera tan distraído por sus celos no hubiese tropezado, haciendo que un contenido de las cajas saliera y cayera al suelo haciendo que Kagami dejara de mensajera y viera aquel objeto.

\- Cuidado, Kuroko. -Regaño la entrenadora inclinándose y recogiendo... ¿Cidi de DVD?

\- Lo siento. -Se disculpó este, viendo lo que tenía la analizadora en sus manos.

La oji-espinela miro aquel objeto.- ¿Un disco de DvD? -Pregunto viendo como la copa A ponía el objeto a la caja.

La de cabellos café sonrió- Son los DvD`s de los juegos del año pasado y este año. Del club de basquet. -Respondió mientras seguía caminado.- Son para analizarlos, y el salón del club es algo pequeño. -Informo.- Tendremos dos juegos consecutivos contra los reyes en el semifinal. -Aviso con un semblante serio.- No está de más sobre-analizar.

\- Oh, entonces me imagino que le pedirás al profesor que te las preste ¿Cierto? -Reafirmo viendo a la menor asentir.- Si quieres puedo...-Iba a proponerle que la vieran juntas hasta que un grito interrumpió la conversación.

\- KAGAMICCHI. -Grito una voz conocida para los tres haciendo que vieran por la ventana y vena desde la puerta un Kise atrayendo la atención al sexo femenino.

\- K-Kise. -Chillo la nº10 de Seirin viendo como el modelo la vio y le sonríe encantadoramente.- ¿Que hace aquí? -Pregunto extrañada, ¿No se supone que debería estar en Kaijou?

El rubio al ver a su bella carmesí en la ventana sonrió felizmente, menos mal que le pidió a su profesor que le diera permiso de ir a Seirin para pasar un tiempo con su gatita.

"¿Ese no es Kise Ryouta?"

"Si es el famoso modelo."

"Es guapo en persona."

"¿A quién estará buscando?"

"Quisiera que el fuera mi novio."

Los murmullo de las estudiantes de Seirin no se hicieron esperar, algunas trataban de llamar la atención del modelo que pasaba a su lado, otras se ponen el medio para que este les tomen en cuenta y algunas que tienen regalos para él.

Kagami, Kuroko y Riko salen del edificio al ver la gran multitud de chicas que se estaba poniendo a un lado para que la estrella de Kaijou pasara, ¿Que hacia aquí?

El nº7 de Kaijou al ver la nº 10 de Seirin acelero su paso.- Kagamicchi. -Dio un salto listo para abalanzarse ella pretendiendo en abrazarla, lástima que eso no paso.

¿Porque?

Digamos que en vez de que Ryota sintiera el cálido y suave cuerpo de su mujer destinada, sintió una fría y dura pared que no hace poco estaba parada la mayor, su rostro se estampo con el duro muro. Una peli-escarlata que estaba siendo sostenida por un el peli-añil que impidió que su energético amigo le diera un fuerte abrazo de oso, él había quitado a Taiga para que Kise no pudiera apapacharla de esa manera.

\- Ite, ite...-Se quejó el tercer hijo de la familia Kise sobándose la nariz.- Kurokocchi fuiste muy cruel. -Exclamo con los ojos llorosos que salían como cascadas, acercándose a los tres adolescentes que tenían unas gotas resbalándose en sus cabezas, bueno solo la entrenadora y la estadounidense.- ¡Moo! No me dejaste abrazar a Kagamicchi. -Hizo un pequeño berrinche dramático, mientras que este lo ignoraba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kise? -Pregunto la mencionada soltándose del agarre del sexto jugador fantasma, en eso vio que la nariz del mayor se estaba sangrando un poco por el tremendo impacto que se dio.- Estas sangrando. -Saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo con lentitud se acerca al ex-copión de Teiko.- ¿Te duele? -Pregunto muy cerca del mayor.

El de hebras doradas al tener muy cerca a la mayor se ruborizo.- E-Estoy b-bien. - Tartamudeo tímidamente este, viendo como el rostro de la de hebras sangría muy cerca de su rostro, podía sentir su cálido aliento y su aroma.- " **Este es el olor de Kagamicchi** " -Olfateo lentamente, el aroma que provenía el cabello carmín de esta.- Huele a rosas frescas. -Musito bajito, un poco extasiado por el rico aroma. Al notar que tenía muy cerca de la copa D, sus manos por si solas se mueven quería abrazarla, de verdad quería abrazarla ahora mismo.

Que lastima que alguien se lo impidió.

\- Kise-kun, te está saliendo más sangre en la nariz. -Hablo el Kuudere con su voz normal pero se ve que tenía una pizca de molestia por el intento que estaba haciendo su energético amigo, así rápidamente saco un pañuelo y se pone en medio de su luz para poner el pedazo de tela en la cara de su amigo impidiendo que abrace a la hermosa joven.

\- Kurokocchi, eres malvado. -Se quejó el alero de Kaijou, acaba de arruinar su oportunidad de abrazar a la mujer que le gusta.

\- Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponen que deberías estar en Kaijou? -Interrogo Riko con los brazos cruzados poniéndose al frente de ellos rompiendo una aproximada discusión entre la miel y el aguamarina.

\- Le pedí permiso al entrenador a Takeuchi para que me dejara ir a Seirin. -Respondió con una sonrisa poniendo su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza.- Quería ver los entrenamientos de los compañeros de Kurokochi ya que se enfrentaran contra Midorimacchi y además... -En eso una aura rosada lo rodea haciendo que este se abrazara a si mismo.- Quería ver a Kagamicchi entrenar, no podía resistirme en volverla a ver. -Confeso con alma de mujer enamorada mientras que unos corazones flotantes lo rodeaban.

En eso Tetsuya frunció el entrecejo por lo que tramaba, el peli-dorado. Uy con que ya empezó la guerra en el amor.

A la de orbes castaños le resbala una gota en la cabeza.- Que idiota. -susurro con un tic en el ojo, mientras que una Kagami que no se molestaba en prestar a tensión en lo que dice el rubio trata de levantar las pesadas cajas.

\- Son pesadas. -Murmuro sujetando una con ambas manos.- Riko no te preocupes voy a llevar esta al club. -Aviso lista para caminar pero fue detenida por Tetsuya.

\- Kagami-chan, no es necesario yo puedo con ellas. -dijo el chico invisible no queriendo que su inocente luz cargue esa pesada caja ella sola.

-Pero...-iba a protestar la gatita pero fue interrumpido por el modelo.

\- Cierto, cierto. -Asintió el alero de Kaijou acercándose a la mujer que le robo el corazón.- Kagamicchi yo llevare esto. -Ofreció cargando la pesada caja.- ¿Te parece bien?

La pelirroja al ver que no tenía ninguna excusa dio un suspiro resignada.- Esta bien. -Acepto como una niña pequeña queriendo en aceptar ayudar a sus padres.

\- Me alegra que lo entendieras. -Sonrió alegremente que su felina le aceptara, y ver esa expresión de verdad le encantaba, estaba a punto de agarra la otra caja pero fue tomada por el de mirada aguamarina.- Kurokocchi, no te moleste yo la llevare. -hablo con voz retante viendo que el más bajo de los varones se niega con la cabeza.

\- Yo puedo solo. -Respondió de forma plana aunque tiene un deje de reto.- Kagami-chan si quieres después del entrenamiento pueda llevarte a casa. -Aviso este mirando a su salvaje compañera.

\- ¿Eh? -Gruño el rubio.- Yo invite a Kagamicchi comer un helado, puedo llevarla hasta su casa. -Protesto dando un paso adelante comenzando a caminar.

\- Kagami-chan estará muy cansada, Kise-kun. -Reprocho el añil también comenzando a caminar.

En eso ambos comenzaron una pequeña discusión en quien estaría con Kagami, cosa que esta miraba con una ceja arqueada preguntándose ¿porque se pelean? y en eso una Riko pone su mano a su rostro suspirando, no tienen remedio con esos dos, ellos no tienen la culpa de enamorarse de una chica tan ingenua como su amiga gringa.

-Chicos, las cajas son por acá. –el aura de la Entrenadora de Seirin los silencio rápido a pesar de su sonrisa se notaba lo molesta que se sentía.

-¿Podemos ver el vídeo? Riko, quiero conocer a nuestros rivales. –dice la pelirroja mirando interesada el DVD donde decía Seiho.

-Claro, pero quiero que luego guarden bien esos DVD. –le dice la castaña, la pelirroja agradece y se va a acomodar la tv y dvd. -Y ustedes dos… -se aproxima a Kuroko y Kise que tiemblan ligeramente al verla tan seria. –Más vale que no intente hacer nada raro, porque yo le preguntaré a Kagami-chan que tal los helados y su regreso a casa. –dijo la primogénita Aida que batiendo la mano se despidió de todos.

-E-ella es aterradora Kurokocchi… -gime Kise asustado tratando de calmar el susto que le metió y le hizo temblar.

-Sí. –dice secamente para calmarse y ver a su compañera que terminó de acomodar todo para ver el vídeo.

-¡Listo! –sonríe la carmín para tomar asiento y con el control remoto en mano enciende la pantalla, y con el otro control el dvd que da inicio con la grabación.

El modelo y su sombra toman asiento uno a la derecha y el otro a su izquierda; la joven fija sus ojos en los partidos de ese equipo Seiho puede notar que las cosas son normales, nada excepcional pero a su vez hay algo que no está bien su defensa es cerrada y fuerte sin duda alguna la base un chiquillo de cabeza rapada que llama su atención.

-¡Es él! –grita Kise casi dejan sorda a la pelirroja que le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Casi me dejas sorda! –dice ella pegándole un golpe en el brazo, por gritarle cerca del oído.

-Ite, Kagamicchi no seas cruel… Solo quiero decir que es el mismo chicos ¿Lo recuerdas Kurokocchi? –pregunta a su amigo mientras se frota el brazo por el golpe de la hermosa gringa.

-Si, es quién te impidió avanzar correctamente y te hizo ser sermoneado por todos los demás miembros de la Kiseki. –recuerda perfectamente al verle la cara no ha cambiado nada.

-¿En serio? –suena sorprendida alguien que detenga fácilmente al As de Kaijou con lo que le costó a ella hacer un buen trabajo.

-Si era tan desagradable que hasta su nombre no se me olvida… -hizo un puchero infantil inflando sus mejillas. –Les pedí cambiar, pero no me dejaron hacerlo todos eran unos malos conmigo eso te incluye Kurokocchi… -bufaba el modelo retorciéndose en su asiento casi pegándose a la hermosa joven que le miraba entretenida por esa actitud. –Ese Tsugawa Tomoki, bicho raro que le gusta hacer enfadar a las personas… Debes tener cuidado con ese sujeto Kagamicchi seguro que buscará la manera de mosquearte. –refunfuña el rubio cruzándose de brazos con un adorable puchero apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la hermosa gringa que lo deja ser.

-Entiendo, eso suena molesto. –aseguro la joven que ahora ella se apoya en el hombro de Kuroko, que estaba a punto de pegarle al rubio por acomodarse de lo más tranquilo sobre su luz, pero ella le mira a él. –Tenemos que buscar la manera Kuroko… -sin más la pelirroja sujeta la mano de su Sombra entrelazando sus dedos, sin darse cuenta que también toma la mano del rubio, mientras cierra los ojos algo soñolientos y se queda dormida profundamente.

Ambos chicos la miran embelesados, aún medio babeando la joven luce preciosa y estrechan sus manos con las de la joven, tan suaves y cálidas; un agradable silencio se forma, ambos con las caras rojas hasta las orejas y cuello; Kise logra formular solo unas palabras.

-Kurokocchi… De-deben ganar… Para llegar a las finales… -pide el primogénito varón de la familia Kise.

-S-sí. –asegura el aguamarina porque deben enfrentarse a todos los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai, debe cumplir su palabra con la hermosa gringa y convertirse en Campeones, lograr traer a sus amigos de regreso a amar tanto el baloncesto como lo aman él y la carmín.

INSTITUTO SHUTOKU

Midorima y Takao en ese momento se encontraban mirando la grabación del partido, ambos solos en la sala de reuniones del Equipo.

-Creo que Seirin no logrará llegar a las finales con esté equipo, así que lo más seguro es que los enfrentaremos a ellos. Además, me parece que si se lo proponen son capaces de detener Shin-chan. –dice Takao no con esa sonrisa de siempre, estaba algo serio porque luego de ver la grabación sin duda por mucho que hubiera deseado enfrentar a la hermosa pelirroja y seguir molestando a su Tsundere amigo; lo más probable es que iban a enfrentarse a Seiho.

-No necesitas decírmelo Takao, lo sé. –una parte de él se siente ligeramente decepcionado por no enfrentarse a su ex compañero de Teiko el chico fantasma para hacerle tragar sus palabras, a su vez a la ruidosa joven que hizo una revolución total en Shutoku y que no admitirá abiertamente pero está seguro que una parte de él se vio afectada con bajo porcentaje por la actitud impertinente de la carmín

-No pongas esa cara Shin-chan, sé que deseabas ver a la hermosa Cereza-chan de Seirin, pero podemos ir a verla en esté partido. Así no tendrás que esconderte detrás de las paredes o camuflarte con gafas de sol y sombreros extraños. –dice el moreno pasando un brazo por el cuello del Tirador que le pega un golpe en la nuca. –Ite… Shin-chan como dice tu amigo modelo, Eres cruel… -imita perfectamente la chillona voz del copión, y luego sale corriendo porque el Tirador empieza a aventarle cosas por metido.

-Esté idiota... -sus manos dejan de lanzar los balones de basquet, se estremecer un poco cuando por su mente pasa claramente la voz de la carmín.

" _Muy bien jugado Midorima. Pero no vamos a quedar atrás prepárate para que nos enfrentemos-le grita ella felicitando y lanzando desde ya un reto para el chico de anteojos que parpadea incrédulo._ "

Era como verla de nuevo su mano toca su cara la siente caliente, se pregunta si está por enfermarse o solo es un efecto extraño que la número 10 de Seirin causa en las personas que conoce.

INSTITUTO SEIRIN

El partido del DVD finalizo con Seiho como ganador, los miembros del equipo de Seirin están desanimados en especial los novatos de primer año. Pero Riko y el capitán hablan con ellos para animarlos.

Kagami y Kuroko se fijan en todos, ambos se miran entre sí. Una promesa de por medio que deben cumplir, la carmín siente la presión ligeramente en su pecho, pero quiere tranquilizarse desea que todo salga bien.

Todos listos, se van del Instituto a tempranas horas de la mañana llegando a la hora acordada donde se realizará el Campeonato para pasar las finales.

INSTALACIONES DE BASQUET PARA CAMPEONATO NACIONAL

Ahí los diferentes equipos que desean conseguir sus pases, quedando entre finalistas calientan en las múltiples canchas media y media dos equipos a enfrentarse.

La pelirroja salta clavando el balón y colgándose unos segundos del aro, al caer a sus espaldas se encuentra su confiable Sombra que la ve fijamente, pues ella gira su cabeza a su derecha ahí Shutoku practica pero en especial Midorima Shintarou que la ve de reojo.

-Hola Midorima. –le saluda ella con una sonrisa, provocando que Kuroko se sienta algo celoso y su ceño se frunce sin que los demás lo noten.

El tsundere se mantiene en calma, no está seguro si sea o no buena idea de saludarle pero su educación por sobre todo.

-Hola, Tai-chan lo siento es que a veces Shin-chan se avergüenza fácilmente delante de una hermosa mujer. –sin más Takao avanza hacia ella tomando su mano con delicadeza dando un suave beso en la mano de la número 10 de Seirin.

-¡Quita tus manos de Kagamicchi! –se escucha un fuerte grito desde las graderías el rubio modelo estaba ahí temprano, quiso llamar la atención de la hermosa gringa pero al verla tan centrada no se vio capaz de interrumpirle pero de la nada no le gusto que ella se fijará en Midorimacchi y peor aún que su compañero de equipo le esté tomando ese tipo de confianza besando y tocando a su hermosa carmín.

-¿Kise? -le mira pestañeando algo sorprendida, pero sonríe contenta a su vez sintiéndose animada porque el rubio fue a ver el partido. -Hola, viniste a vernos gracias. -ella le da un saludo batiendo la mano, sin darse cuenta la copa D se sacude provocando que todos los chicos que estaban practicando y el público masculino se fijen en ella con cara de pervertidos.

-Kagamicchi... Hola...Y hola Kurokocchi… -el de ojos miel se sonrojo al verla saludarlo, a su parecer era ridículo que Midorimacchi la ignorara de ese modo con lo linda que luce al sonreír de forma tan gentil.

-Kise-kun hola. -saluda con su cara de poker, sin más aleja a su Luz de Kazunari Takao y le mira no muy contento por haber besado nuevamente su mano.

-Vaya, Shin-chan tendrás problemas en serio si te enamoras de ella. Sobre todo porque dos ex compañeros tuyos están enamorados de ella. -palmea la espalda del Tirador de Shutoku ganándose una mirada mortal.

-Hola Kagami Taiga, Kuroko. –saluda fijando su mirada esmeralda en la hermosa joven que le da una linda sonrisa que lo sacude de pies a cabeza, el Tirador aparta rápido su mirada posándola sobre su Ex compañero.

-Midorima-kun hola. –saluda planamente el chico fantasma, sintiéndose un poco molestó por la actitud de su Luz hacía su ahora rival, y no solo con él sino con Kise; eso era injusto.

-¿Eh? Tan amable Shin-chan eso es un milagro. –le da un codazo en las costillas y se ríe divertido al ver el ligero rubor en las mejillas del más alto.

\- Cállate Takao, siempre hablas demás y solo dices tonterías. -acomoda sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz lanzando una mirada fría a su compañero de equipo.

\- Oigan ustedes dos ¿Quieren concentrarse en el partido? Y dejar de molestar a otros jugadores, van a causarle problemas a ellos también. -Hyuuga toca el hombro de ambos jugadores poniendo mala cara.

Por su parte Miyaji apareció tras Midorima y Takao, provocando que ambos siguieran calentando pues no hubo necesidad de que diga palabra alguna. "LOS GOLPEARE CON PIÑAS QUE ESTA VEZ SI TENGO EN MI BOLSO" –fue la clara amenaza ya que vieron las piñas sobresalir del zíper del bolso deportivo de su Sempai.

\- Lo siento Capitán, no se preocupe estamos centrados en el partido. -la bella gringa le dedica una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, pero no olviden que si perdemos será todo. -Junpei suspiro resignado no podía enojarse con su Kohai cuyos ánimos eran contagiaste.

\- ¡Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi vamos los estaré animando! -bate sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo Kise? -el rubio se sobre salta al escuchar la voz de Kasamatsu quien frunce más el ceño. -Animar al equipo contra el que tenemos un partido pendiente dime... ¿Te parece correcto? -gruñe con una intimidante sonrisa molesta.

\- Vamos, vamos es solo la imprudencia del amor lo que hace que haga las cosas así nada más. Yukio no seas tan duro con él, ahora tomemos asiento o pronto vendrán las fans de nuestro Kohai, nos harán pasar un mal rato y no te dejaran ver el partido de Kagami-chan. -Moriyama está ya sentado con las piernas cruzadas palmeando la espalda del Capitán de Kaijou para tranquilizarlo a su vez que mira con compasión al modelo ya que algunas chicas se dieron cuenta de quién es.

\- N-no... Me siento... -jadea el Copión de Kaijou mirando a la hermosa pelirroja centrada en sus nuevos contrincantes. "Es realmente hermosa... Pone nuevas expresiones en la cara perfecta de la gringa.

En la cancha Seirin va terminando de calentar, es cuando la voz masculina a su espalda llamándola con toda confianza le hace fijarse de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto que eres una chica. Kagami Taiga-san. -la mira de pies a cabeza. -Qué color de cabello más exótico es un rojo oscuro como un buen vino tinto. -le dedica una sonrisa un poco siniestra a ojos de la inocente Tigresa que frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Quién eres? -pregunta molesta y el chico se gira como ignorándola.

\- ¡Capitán! Es ella la jugadora fuerte del equipo de Seirin. Me sorprende que siendo tan débiles sea una mujer su jugador estrella. -dice mirando a su Capitán para sonreír confiadamente en que ganarían sin duda alguna.

Riko pone una cara irritada las venas palpitan por su cien y mejilla en conjunto con un tic en su ojo derecho con ganas de estrangular al mocoso por semejante comportamiento.

\- Oye como te atreves a hablar de ese modo como si yo no estuviera aquí presente... -la pelirroja se enoja y estaba a punto de sujetar al idiota de las solapas de su Uniforme deportivo pero esté sin más tiene el atrevimiento de aproximarse a ella tomando sus manos con toda confianza, las estrecha y da suaves caricias circulares con sus pulgares.

\- Nadie me dijo lo bonita que eres, rayos hagamos una apuesta Kagami-chan si Seirin pierde tendrás una cita romántica conmigo este fin de semana. -su cara se aproxima invadiendo el espacio personal de Taiga que no sabe cómo responder porque en verdad primero la ofende a ella y luego ofende a su Equipo; y ahora quiere una cita con ella de la nada.

\- Tú... -se aparta pues la nariz del chico rozo la suya, se liberó de sus manos y justo cuando le iba a dar un cabezazo por atrevido.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Duele! -se queja el hico de cabeza rapada, cuyo brazo es torcido a su espalda.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte de ese modo a Kagami-chan. –Kuroko con un aura tenebrosa, como un espíritu poseído que iba a lanzar una maldición sobre el chico de Seiho.

\- ¡Kuroko! Ya libera su brazo ¿Buscas que te expulsen del partido? –aparece el capitán de Seirin haciendo que el chico fantasma deje libre el brazo que torcía del otro.

\- Deja de hacer el tonto, discúlpate. -sujeta su cabeza con firmeza para hacer que se incline correctamente, era el fornido Capitán de Seiho que se aproximó junto a su Kohai. -Lo siento mucho, no sabe comportarse; siempre habla demás y al igual que sus acciones no mide consecuencias. -responde el alto el capitán Tsutomu.

\- ... -la pelirroja le da una fría mirada aún muy ofendida por las palabras de ese jugador de Seiho; sin embargo no hay nada como un tener un incentivo para hacerle tragar sus palabras a ese calvo, pone las manos sobre su cintura.

\- ¿Estás bien Kagami-chan? –pregunta su sombra, ella se sonroja un poco porque no esperaba que su compañero le fuera a ayudar, así que asintiendo con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí, gracias Kuroko. –le da un suave empujón con su hombro de forma amistosa, su sombre se sonroja un poco.

\- ¡Suéltame Sempai lo golpeare por hablar de ese modo con Kagamicchi! ¡No te le vuelvas a acercar a ella aprovechado! ¡Kurokocchi debiste haberle dado una paliza! -grita el modelo todo furioso, pataleando e intentando bajar para poner en su sitio a ese patán.

\- No necesitas decírmelo Kise-kun. –se pone delante de la hermosa pelirroja como su escudo, para evitar otro posible acercamiento de parte del sujeto ese.

Las cosas parecen alterarse un poco dentro y fuera de la cancha, Riko suspira tratando de no ser ella quién ahora actué de manera imprudente como hizo Kuroko al torcer de ese modo el brazo del chico boca floja, por suerte que ningún arbitro se dio cuenta de las acciones del chico invisible eso es una buena fortuna. A su alrededor Midorima y Takao son simples espectadores silenciosos ante lo que ocurre. Iwamura que sigue sujetando la cabeza de Tsugawa Tomoki que siente el cuello acalambrado.

\- No necesitan disculparse, si nos subestiman por el partido del año pasado van a llorar. -dice Hyuuga ocultando su satisfacción al decir tales palabras, pero manteniendo el control de su cara seria

\- Eso no es cierto, no los subestimamos. Son un equipo débil no importa tengan a una jugadora buena, eso no hace la diferencia. -la seriedad con la que habla el Capitán de Seiho provoca una molestia de parte de Luz y Sombra que iban a responder pero de nuevo el sujeto que no mide su distancia.

\- Si estás segura de tú equipo ¿Aceptarás mi proposición de la cita romántica este fin de semana? -le pregunta haciendo el intento de nuevamente invadir el espacio personal de la hermosa carmín pero un muro celeste se interpone en su intento de avance.

\- Kagami-chan será mejor ignorarlo y no escuchar palabras absurdas. -es Tetsuya que tomando la mano de su compañera se disponen a irse a la banca con sus compañeros de Equipo pero...

\- Está bien, pero si pierden vas a disculparte con cada uno de mis Sempai's por ofenderlos y harás una dogesa frente a ellos mientras pides perdón. -la hermosa primogénita Kagami estira la mano hacía el chico de Seiho.

Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de la hermosa chica de ojos rubí, Kise le dio una especie de colapso quedando sin alma en brazos de Kasamatsu y Midorima no puede ocultar lo sorprendido que se encuentra en la ingenua actitud de la carmín.

VESTIDORES SEIRIN

Ahí el silencio es sepulcral, todos miran a la hermosa pelirroja que apenas ingresaron se disculpó con sus Sempai, con Kuroko y sus compañeros de Equipo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero estoy segura que vamos a ganar. –dice ella tratando de animarlos a todos, sin embargo el único que reacciona positivamente es Kuroko.

\- Sí, debemos hacerlo. –es su respuesta un poco cortante, se siente culpable por dejar a la gringa cerrar ese absurdo trato, sabe que el equipo logrará avanzar pero no está seguro el que puede motivar a todos porque la actitud de la Carmín solo agrego más presión a todo.

Riko se fija en todos y cada uno de ellos, la actitud de su amiga merece una reprimenda pero eso solo la pondría más nerviosa de lo que ya se notaba. Da palmadas fuertes con sus manos atrayendo la atención de todos.

\- Muy bien, todos escúchenme. –dice la castaña mostrándose muy confiada. –Pensé en una recompensa para animarlos. –cuando nota que las miradas se fijan en ella, decide hablar en modo MOE. –Si ganan el próximo juego, le daré a cada uno un beso en la mejilla… Chuu ❤ –sus dedos se posan sobre sus labios intentando imitar el sonido de un beso manteniendo su modo más MOE al mirarlos a todos. -¿Qué dicen? –les da un guiño confiada.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –pregunta Izuki muy inseguro de aceptar un beso de la ex novia de su compañero y menos sabiendo que le gusta a su Capitán.

\- No estará hablando en serio. –ahora la cara felina y desconfiada de Koganei no se deja esperar mientras se fija en la castaña.

Riko se siente derrotada cayendo sentada sobre el piso de los vestidores, ante las palabras de dos de sus jugadores antiguos.

\- Tal vez si fuera de Kagami-san… -dice Furihata siendo apoyado por Fukuda y Kawahara que asiente envueltos en un aura rosa y llena de pétalos de rosas.

\- ¡Idiotas! ¡Actúen como si estuvieran emocionados y no mencionen a Kagami-san en esto! –regaña Hyuuga con los lentes empañados porque en cierta forma esto le motiva pero a su vez, si la pelirroja dijera eso sería un nuevo incentivo a todos.

Riko cae tendida al piso cubierta por un aura azulada como si ya fuera un cadáver al escuchar tales palabras de los jugadores novatos.

\- No te sientas mal Riko, en serio esa motivación siempre me la dio Alex, aunque fue en la boca… -se queda un poco pensativa y prosigue hablando a la Entrenadora. –Yo si aceptaré tu beso en la mejilla. –le dice la tigresa sentándose a su lado dando palmaditas en su cabeza como consuelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos a la vez, imaginan a Riko besar a Taiga, una hemorragia nasal escapo de algunos, Kuroko estaba conmocionado porque jamás espero que la pelirroja mencionara el nombre de esa persona llamada Alex + beso = el oji-cielo con ganas de asesinar a ese sujeto que robó un beso de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ya cálmense pervertidos o los golpearé como incentivo! –grita la castaña resucitando furiosa y señalando a todos. -¡¿No quieren vengar el año pasado?! ¡Ya debieron haber juntado el suficiente rencor por lo ocurrido durante todo el año! ¡Y no habrá besos a nadie idiotas! –les grita semi sollozando, Kagami le frota la espalda como consuelo.

\- Muy bien, no necesitas decirlo de ese modo. –dice Hyuuga sintiendo pena por la castaña que es consolada por la pelirroja. Se gira mirando a los novatos que se ven asustados aún por las palabras de su Entrenadora. –Seiho es fuerte, luego de sufrir la derrota del año pasado contra ellos estuvimos a punto de dejar de jugar baloncesto. Así que ahora no se depriman, hemos llegado a superarlo nos hicimos más fuertes. –les dice con una pequeña sonrisa animando a todos. –Ahora debemos ganar, no solo para pasar a la siguiente fase de clasificación sino porque no vamos a dejar a Kagami-san en manos de ese tipo de Seiho ¿Entendieron? –les dice Hyuuga haciendo que todos recuperen parte de esa confianza, Taiga le mira agradecida por su actitud.

Todos llevan su uniforme puesto ahora, salen de los vestidores para digerirse a la cancha asignada para su partido, con seguridad todos avanzan pero la carmín se fija en su sombra que se queda relegado del grupo y no se mueve de la entrada a vestidores.

-¿Qué ocurre Kuroko? –pregunta algo preocupada, porque la expresión de poker se pone difusa, sabe que debe ser algo serio lo que tiene que decirle a solas, ya que los demás se alejan sin darse cuenta de su ausencia.

-Kagami-chan ¿Alguna vez has odiado el baloncesto? –pregunta finalmente, no se atreve a cruzar su mirada aguamarina con la rubí de la gringa.

-No, creo que nunca paso por mi cabeza. –intenta recordar algún momento desmotivante pero antes de que pueda concentrarse la voz del ex miembro fantasma de la Kiseki continua hablando.

\- Yo sí. –hace una pequeña pausa, Taiga le mira algo sorprendida abre la boca pero prefiere guardar silencio y escuchar. –Mi razón fue diferente pero conozco ese sentimiento doloroso de odiar lo que más te gusta… Cuando hable con Midorima-kun mencionando el pasado con el presente y que no son lo mismo pues… Tampoco está del todo separado uno del otro. –afirma con seguridad Tetsuya aún sin poder mirar a la hermosa gringa que parece guardar silencio para escuchar lo que él tiene que decir, lo cual agradece. –Esté partido es muy importante para nuestros Sempai's porque les servirá para superar el pasado, así que… ¿Ese tal Alex te beso en la boca? –de la nada saca a relucir otra cosa, con lo serio que se mostraba su sombra y la pelirroja cae al piso con semejante cambio de tema que está a punto de asesinarlo.

-¡Ustedes dos apresúrense! –les llama Riko regresando sobre sus pasos para interrumpir la aparente discusión de sus dos Kohai's.

Kuroko parece susurrar palabras que sorprenden a la pelirroja, está simplemente sonríe con confianza y suspira mientras ambos se dan prisa para llegar a la cancha junto a Aida.

Kise logra recuperaste justo a tiempo, pero el marcador ya va a favor de Seiho.

\- No puedo creerlo... Ese sujeto cubriendo a mi Kagamicchi. -gruñe el modelo muy molesto observando impotente como se aproxima a ella cubriéndola con una sonrisa desagradable.

Kuroko hace su mejor intento de usar su falta de presencia para quitarse al jugador de Seiho que le cubre, pero no logra concentrarse por culpa del número 10 de Seiho que no deja de aprovecharse de su situación rozando y pegándose por demás a su Luz.

La gringa le da miradas asesinas, porque el chico se pega demasiado para su propio gusto y al quitárselo de encima se gana una nueva falta.

\- ¡TCH! Con esta voy 2... -murmura por lo bajo sintiéndose estresada por la marca del chico que no deja de mencionar sus planes imaginarios con esa dichosa cita romántica.

\- No te presiones tanto, Kagami-chan te aseguro que será una cita inolvidable la que tendremos. -le dice mientras se reinicia el partido.

Kuroko frunce el ceño muy molesto tiene ganas de torcerle nuevamente el brazo, Kise en las gradas hace lo posible por escuchar lo que dice ese tipo a su hermosa carmín.

Las cosas no van bien, pues Seirin no avanza y pierde el balón; Kagami se siente molesta consigo misma la idea de perder y no poder darle la revancha a sus Sempai la tensan más que la simple idea de la cita absurda que no le toma la más mínima importancia.

Del otro lado Kasamatsu y Moriyama ven el partido de Shutoku que va por delante con 12 puntos sobre 6. Midorima sin más le pide a su Capitán salir porque no ve la necesidad de seguir jugando un partido que sus Sempai tienen ya ganado.

Se fija entonces en la cancha paralela donde juega Seirin la hermosa pelirroja comete una falta al detener al 10 de Seiho y todos se tensan en especial la misma Kagami que contrae su hermosa cara.

\- " **Esto es ridículo... Su defensa y ofensiva provienen de las artes marciales antiguas... Como nos dijo Riko luego de que anotará.** "-entre suaves jadeos observa a los contrincantes que lucen de lo más relajados y eso la enfurece más.

La pelota sale fuera a favor de Seiho, Tomoki Tsugawa el número 10 de Seiho va por el balón sin fijarse justo choca contra Kuroko que le da una mala mirada.

\- ¿De dónde saliste? Espera... Creo que te vi antes del partido. -da un brinco atrás asombrado pero luego le mira tratando de recordar, sin embargo no está seguro de donde conoce al chico pequeño delante de él.

\- Soy Kuroko Tetsuya y estuve desde el inicio dentro de la cancha. -con su cara de poker se fija en su contrincante tan desagradable.

\- Me sorprende que poca presencia tienes, vaya susto... -suspira señalando al jugador fantasma que le mira sin pronunciar palabra alguna. -Debes ser de primer año, sabes tus Sempais perdieron contra los míos el Año pasado por 20 puntos en el primer cuarto. -lo dice con cierto gusto para alterar a los demás, ese golpe bajo molesta a la pelirroja que está a punto de plantarle cara. -Hmmp... Además hoy tendré un buen inicio de año, tienes una hermosa compañera de equipo seguro sabes que apostamos salir en una cita romántica. -dice mirando a la hermosa gringa que abre los ojos pasando de la ira al asombro porque este sujeto paso de una cosa a la otra como si fuera igual de importante. -Como sea espero que no tenga novio, creo que el Amor a distancia no funciona pero iré todos los días por ella, espero que reconozcas todo el sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti Kagami-chan. -hablando por demás, mira intensamente a la primogénita Kagami que parece haber entrado en estado de shock por las alucinaciones del rapado.

Sin duda todo eso dicho provocó que Kise intentara lanzarse desde las graderías siendo silenciado por Moriyama que tapaba su boca con ambas manos mientras Kasamatsu lo sujetaba por la cintura para que no se haga daño.

Midorima que bebía agua la escupió mojando la nuca de su entrenador.

Kuroko que se veía de lo más relajado quien mantuvo la aparente compostura hasta el momento poseía un aura negro azulada a su alrededor.

\- Bueno, esos son mis planes actuales. De todas formas no te desanimes, cuidare muy bien a Kagami-chan. -le da una palmada en el hombro para ir por el baló ya que el árbitro le hizo señas de que fue suficiente charla que deben de seguir el partido.

\- Me asegurare de no decepcionarme y preocuparme por Kagami-chan. -su tenue voz apenas llega a oídos del 10 de Seiho que ya tiene el balón en manos listo para reiniciar el partido.

Kagami frunce el ceño ya que el chico ese hasta se imagina ser su novio. - " **Está loco, será idiota pensar que con una cita me haré su novia.** " -se burla mentalmente con ganas de hacerle frente pero es Kuroko mismo quien tomando su mano la detiene de seguir avanzando.

\- No te preocupes Kagami-chan, yo me encargo. Confía en mí por favor. –le da una pequeña sonrisa de lo más sincera. –verla a ella hace que ese feo sentimiento se vaya. - " **No permitiré que ese idiota, vaya a pensar que ya eres suya Kagami-chan y menos que siga divirtiéndose a costa de la pasada derrota de nuestros sempai.** " –se puso totalmente serio listo para moverse sobre la cancha usando su poca presencia.

\- Confió en ti, Kuroko. Hagamos que se trague sus palabras. –dice ella dando un guiño a su sombra, para estrechar su mano entrelazando sus dedos como una especie de promesa dentro de la cancha.

Ambos se sueltan, aunque el de cabellos cian no parecía con ganas de dejarla ir, sin embargo la pelota estaba de nuevo en juego. Kise ve todo esto con algo de celos, pero conoce a su amigo con esas palabras finales el calvo ese tendrá su merecido.

\- " **No me agrada los sujetos como tú. Como me gustaría estar ahí en la cancha para cerrar tu sucia boca que se atrevió a hablar de ese modo de mi Kagamicchi pero sé que Kurokocchi te dará tu merecido y que Seirin pasará para enfrentarse a Midorimacchi.** " –Kise muerdo sus labios y frunce su ceño, hace muecas graciosas a ojos de Kasamatsu, mientras que Moriyama está seguro que el As de su equipo tan solo está celoso de ver a la hermosa chica que le gusta junto a su ex compañero de equipo de primaria.

Midorima observa todo, hay esa sensación de disgusto que le quedo pero no está muy seguro porque la siente mientras ve el partido de la otra cancha. La pelirroja y su ex compañero parecen haber llegado finalmente a un acuerdo mientras se sonríen y toman de la mano.

\- " **No recuerdo si él ponía la misma cara cuando estaba con Momoi… Espera un momento, todas estás tonterías no me interesan solo quiero saber si es que son capaces de evitar que su compañera de equipo pase a ser la novia de ese tipo.** " –sin darse cuenta su mirada se queda sobre la pelirroja, sobre Kuroko y el número 10 de Seiho.

Entonces Seirin tiene el control del balón nuevamente, es Izuki quién lo mantiene botando y hace un pase que parece va a ser robado por Seiho pero Kuroko se mueve deprisa para pasarlo a Mitobe quién aprovecha el momento de confusión para anotar. Asombrados los 5 miembros de Seiho no saben ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Taiga sonríe a su sombra y está le devuelve cómplice la sonrisa.

Se reanuda el partido, con el balón en manos el Equipo de Seiho hace pases rápidos, del capitán número 8 al número 5 quién esquiva a Izuki para a lanzar, es Taiga la que aparece detrás de él para cubrir el lanzamiento pero no iba a ser muy efectivo ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque ella sin tomar en cuenta hace que sus senos se presionen contra la espalda del jugador que lleva rápido una de sus manos para evitar la hemorragia nasal, por tal contacto.

-¡Eso no es justo! –grita Tomoki el número 10 sollozando al ver aquello.

La pelota revota contra el cristal del tablero para botar justo a manos de Izuki que se mueve junto a sus demás compañeros aprovechando dicho momento de distracción, ya que los demás miembros de Seiho tienen la mano sobre la nariz.

En la banca, Riko y los demás animan emocionados, ahora es Hyuuga quién tiene el balón en manos listo para lanzarla haciendo un pase con ayuda de Kuroko hacía Izuki que es quién anota. Todo esto deja algo desconcentrados a los miembros del Equipo Seiho ya que por causa de la hermosa pelirroja todos piensan perdieron concentración y es así que cuando el balón está en manos del número 10 de su equipo.

Kuroko nuevamente se mueve sobre la cancha con total facilidad con gusto roba el balón de las manos de aquel chico que se auto proclamaba "novio" de su nueva luz Kagami-chan.

El balón lo tiene la carmín, que de inmediato atrae la atención de los demás jugadores y la van a marcar 3 de ellos, a lo que aprovecha para hacer el pase a su Sempai Hyuuga que da un salto anotando 3 puntos al finalizar ese cuarto.

Entonces el Capitán del Seiho toma a Tomoki de la camiseta para ir a hacerles frente a los miembros de Seirin.

\- Esté tipo dijo algo ofensivo de nuevo, sobre ustedes y hablo demás de su compañera. –les enseña al chico que poner cara de abatido porque no se esperaba que las cosas se salieran de control y este a punto de arruinar su mejor momento.

\- Sí, honestamente trajo recuerdos del trauma del año pasado. –dice Hyuuga tratando de mantener la calma. –Y sobre lo que dijo de nuestra Kohai, que actuó de forma algo imprudente al aceptar esto. –suspira mirando a la hermosa chica que desvía la mirada apenada mientras se rasca la nuca.

\- Lo siento, por ambas cosas. –se disculpa sinceramente el número 8 de Seiho.

\- Bueno, está bien sobre el año pasado lo superamos. –Hyuuga desvía su mirada al marcador del final del primer cuarto terminado en un empate 19 y 19.

A su lado, Izuki, Mitobe Kuroko y Kagami que se paran recto dejándose ver imperturbables. Hasta que pone una sonrisa un poco espeluznante a ojos de los miembros de Seiho que sudan una gota gruesa.

\- Pero con respecto a Kagami-chan, no puedo dejar que mi Kohai pague consecuencias de ningún tipo así que por favor. Nos vemos en el segundo cuarto. –dice mientras se van a las bancas.

Los miembros de Seiho tragando grueso, se sientan en la banca junto a los demás mientras tratan de analizar todo lo que ocurre.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Imposible en verdad! Primero parece que vamos a ser derrotados por un equipo así… Y que tampoco podré tener mi cita soñada con mi novia… -pone una cara alterada y nerviosa hasta que el Capitán le pega un golpe en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

El final del descanso, ambos equipos regresan a la cancha. Apenas se inicia se siente, como la marca se cierra más, en la banca Riko y los muchachos sienten la presión de ver como los demás no la están pasando nada bien.

Cuando el balón pasa a manos de Taiga, está sigue enfrentándose a Tsugawa Tomoki que le da una sonrisa divertida.

\- Lo siento, en verdad quiero esa cita y la victoria de mi equipo. –se mantiene pegado a ella disfrutando el roce de sus cuerpos mientras hace el amago de quitarle el balón a la hermosa gringa que pone mala cara. –No puedo dejarte pasar. –sigue con esa tonta sonrisa que la carmín deseaba borrar de su rostro.

\- " **Esté sujeto sigue con sus tonterías. Pero no importa…** " –levanta su mirada es cuando aparece Kuroko y pasa entre medio de las piernas con fuerza provocando que choque justo con su entrepierna dejando a Tomoki con la cara azul del dolor mientras se retuerce en el piso.

Kuroko aprovecha ese pase sonriendo a la hermosa Tigresa que con ayuda de él, pasan ahora al nuevo bloqueo que es el mismo Capitán de Seiho pero la pelirroja hace lo mismo solo que a él no le pega en los bajos y el pase de Kuroko regresa el balón a sus manos para anotar.

Asombrado Tomoki se queda mirando a su hermosa futura novia, y al chico que le hizo los pases…

-" **¿De dónde salió el número 11?** " –no puede evitar tensarse entre el asombro y la molestia.

Mientras tanto desde las graderías, Kise pasa una mano por su cara, se alegra que Seirin reaccione, que tenga la victoria porque su hermosa carmín no puede ni debe tener citas con otros sujetos mientras no sea solo con él. Pero sienta una acidez amarga que sube de la boca de su estómago a su garganta porque ver jugar a Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi de ese modo como si se conocieran de algunos años como si… Sacude la cabeza.

-Vaya, cada vez se complementa más. –dice Kasamatsu observando aquellos pases entre ellos.

-Eso es muy cierto, es como si estuvieran sintonizados entre sí. –agrega Moriyama mientras sonríe al ver la cara de Kise que ahora el mismo se cubre con ambas manos.

-… Ya entendí, no necesitan repetirlo… Son crueles los dos. –toma su maletín de la escuela ahogando su llanto infantil.

Midorima les ve moverse puede ver que ese juego va bien sincronizado, como si Kuroko y Kagami se leyeran las mentes entre sí… Como si la chica de ojos rubí fuera igual a Aomine Daiki… Parpadea incrédulo de la línea de sus propios pensamientos, no son iguales eso es imposible pero tienen una similitud absurda. Ahí está de nuevo, esa leve molestia como punzada en su pecho. Sin más aparta la vista y decide ignorar lo que ocurre.

\- " **Luce agotada… Ese sujeto está…** " –acomoda sus anteojos en el puente de su nariz, mira de reojo la joven jadea pesadamente.

Kasamatsu se queda pensativo al verla sudar tanto, pero es impresionante como esa chica ni así luce mal. - " **Eso explica porque mi estúpido Kohai le gusta tanto.** " –son los pensamientos superficiales del Capitán de Kaijou.

Al levantarse un poco Tomoki le guiña un ojo, Taiga siente ganas de darle una cachetada pero logra contenerse hasta eso es Riko quién pide un cambio de jugadores… Los sempai quieren reservar las fuerzas de Kagami y Kuroko, aunque la Tigresa no quiere retirarse al final es convencida de hacerlo, son reemplazados por Koganei y Tsuchida.

\- Es una pena que no pueda seguir jugando junto a Kagami-chan, me siento decepcionado... Pero les demostrare que nadie podrá separarnos y haré que la vuelvan a meter en la cancha. –con total descaro y diversión la voz de Tomoki llega a Hyuuga quién pone una cara de pocos amigos con una venita palpitando en su enfado.

\- Deja de abrir la boca insolente. –le gruñe el Capitán de Seirin, ganándose la cara asustada del otro que solo parpadea. –Te voy a enseñar como debes hablarle a tus Sempai. Calvito… -provoca claramente con enojo cubierto de un aura azul muy amenazante, la luz de los reflectores hace que los anteojos brillen.

Tomoki abre la boca entre el susto que se llevó y el asombro de ser llamado "calvito" entonces el partido se retoma de nuevo. Ante la mirada expectante de Takao que ve sentados juntos a la hermosa pelirroja que luce molesta y tensa, junto a Kuroko que parece tratar de tranquilizarle.

\- " **Shin-chan tus ojos vuelvan… De tu ex compañero a la preciosa Taiga-chan.** " –deja salir una leve risita, ganándose una mala mirada de parte del Tirador de Shutoku.

El partido va tomando el ritmo necesario de un lado a otro, sobre la cancha. La diferencia 31 Seiho y 30 Seirin. Un pequeño reto entre Capitanes de ambos equipos los llevan a mantener el balón de un aro al otro anotando, Seirin demuestra que Hyuuga con sus tiros de 3, con su habilidad de analizar las situaciones avanza bien, Mitobe con su tiro de gancho logra anotar e Izuki con su ojos de águila se fija bien como mover el balón para asegurar la anotación que el mismo hace.

A pesar de los momentos cómicos entre los tiros de Koganei y la recuperación de Tsuchiya que ya a la segunda le reta por hacer el tonto. El partido retoma sin dificultades, el marcador va a favor de Seiho 54 sobre Seirin 49.

Tsuchiya tiene el balón pero la mano de uno de Seiho le golpea haciéndolo casi Salir fuera de cancha, entonces Koganei se da prisa para evitar que salga pero acaba cayendo de espaldas, golpeándose la nuca y quedando inconsciente en el piso cerca la banca.

Taiga se pone a su lado junto a Riko, la mira y se tensa. Hyuuga sabe que esto no está bien, la pelirroja se siente inútil sin poder ayudar y decide hablar.

\- Entraré, por favor tendré cuidado de no cometer más faltas. –dice ella muy segura de sí misma, pero Hyuuga se niega.

\- Creo que fui muy claro antes, necesitamos que recuperes energías Kagami-chan. Nosotros nos haremos cargo, así que quédate tranquila y escucha a tu Sempai. –dice Jumpei mirando a la gringa que aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño.

\- Tengo que cobrarme lo que hizo ese sujeto, no pienso… -iba a seguir hablando pero una botella de agua la silencia, ella escupe el contenido en la cara de su sombra que la silencio así. –Kuroko pero ¿Qué…

\- No te preocupes Kagami-chan, por favor debes mantenerte tranquila en la banca. Confiemos en Sempai. –le dice tratando de hacer que ella se calme, puede ver lo ansiosa que se encuentra pero trata de ignorarlo. –Yo venceré a Tsugawa-kun por ti. –se limpia la cara con la toalla que la misma carmín le ofrece, ambos se miran.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, fue a mí a quién ofendió y por su culpa tengo esas faltas. –reniega ella con cierta terquedad.

Hyuuga ver el marcador la diferencia hasta ese momento Seiho 64 y Seirin 58 una diferencia de 6 puntos y tan solo 5 minutos para que finalice todo.

\- Tomaré tu palabra, Kuroko entrarás tú. –le pide Hyuuga ante la cara de asombro de la primogénita Kagami que no se puede creer hagan jugar a su Sombra y no a ella. –Quédate tranquila, somos caballeros por sobre todo Kagami-chan y no dejaremos que ese calvito se salga con la suya. –revuelve suavemente el cabello de la joven, el dulce aroma hace suspirar a los jugadores de ambos equipos, Papá Hyuuga les lanza una mirada protectora y fiera.

Entonces el partido va a dar inicio, Kagami no se siente satisfecha y baja la mirada resignada… Kuroko se aproxima a su lado.

\- Lo hago por ti y por los Sempai, Kagami-chan así que no te enfades por favor. –le pide con una cara triste que hace que la chica de ojos rubí se ruborice un poco y que su corazón de un salto hasta el fondo de su estómago para después volver a su sitio.

\- Idiota… Más vale que lo hagas bien. –le da un golpecito en el hombro como señal de agradecimiento, porque aún está enfadada que dejen jugar esos últimos minutos a Kuroko y no a ella.

Una vez en la cancha, el chico fantasma se para delante de Tomoki que mira la banca observando a la hermosa gringa en la banca.

\- ¿Solo vuelves tú? No es justo, yo quería estar estos últimos minutos junto a Kagami-chan. –hace un berrinche infantil que a Kuroko le recuerda los de su amigo Kise-kun. Un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

\- Puede que no sea como Kagami-chan, pero yo tomaré su lugar para pagarte los favores. –no puede ocultar en su cara de poker la mirada intensa de enojo que trae, Tomoki se queda mirando algo desconcertado aquello.

Desde la banca de Shutoku, Midorima sabe que cuando Kuroko quiere cobrarse algo lo hace bien, Kise tiene un poco de lastima pero solo un poco por el calvo.

\- Vaya, debí darme cuenta antes. –dice divertido con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. –Quieres cobrarte por algo así, no creo que seas el tipo de Kagami-chan… -dice divertido mientras el partido va iniciándose con de nuevo.

\- No solo estoy aquí por Kagami-chan y menos para conversar este asunto con alguien como tú. Sino también para apoyar a los Sempai's que admiro. –dice Kuroko dejando sin palabras a Tomoki que en un parpadeo pierde de vista al chico fantasma que ya toma control del balón entregándoselo a Hyuuga que anota.

Tomoki le da una mala mirada, sin duda alguna ese chico es bueno en lo que hace, el marcador se reduce un poco.

Pase a pase, movimiento tras movimiento. Seirin estudio a fondo a Seiho y el resultado es bueno y a favor con ayuda de los pases rápidos de Kuroko el marcador se acorta poco a poco.

Kagami ve todo desde la banca, su corazón late con fuerza al ver a su sombra hacer cada pase, cada movimiento.

\- Increíble… -susurra sin darse cuenta, un rubor cubre sus mejillas de forma intensa y al darse cuenta se cubre la cara con las manos.

\- Sí, Kuroko-kun es increíble no por nada forma parte de la Kiseki no Sedai. –le dice Riko pasándole la toalla, ver a su amiga así le parece muy divertido y dulce. No es como si fuera la primera vez que la ve sonrojarse tanto, también la vio cuando estuvo junto a Kise que le hizo lindos cumplidos aquella vez. - " **Tan dulce e ingenua, me pregunto al final ¿Quién de ellos dos ganara su corazón? ¿O si al menos ella misma se dará cuenta de que le gusta alguno?** " –piensa la Entrenadora de Seirin sintiendo de nuevo lastima por ese par, ya que la pelirroja es tan inocente que… Que llevará algunos años a que madure un poco más para que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos que ocasiona en su propio compañero y rival de Kaijou.

Es así como llegan a tener una simple diferencia de 2 puntos, los últimos segundos trascurren y el balón está en manos de Kuroko que está a punto de hacer su pase pero entonces Tomoki se interpone.

\- No perderemos... -un tanto desesperado se fija en Kuroko que se contiene de hacer un pase rápido.

\- ¡Kuroko lo prometiste! -grita desde la banca la hermosa carmín que se pone de pie usando sus manos para ampliar su voz le grita a su compañero con el corazón a punto de estallarle.

Kise abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que ocurría, a su lado Kasamatsu y Moriyama estaban igual de ansiosos.

Y no fueron los únicos ya que Midorima y Takao abrieron los ojos ante aquello.

En ese momento la voz de la pelirroja le llego para así desviar el balón en sus manos antes de darle tiempo a que el 10 de Seiho se lo trate de quitar. El pase fue directo a manos de Hyuuga que anoto un tiro de 3 puntos que sin pensarlo logró contar justo cuando el árbitro da el silbatazo final.

El partido concluye con la Victoria de Seirin quienes gritan de emoción, felicitando a Kuroko por sus buenos pases. Seiho se deprime inevitablemente el Capitán acepta su derrota junto a los demás pero entonces la voz del 10 de su equipo se exalta totalmente.

Kagami ve el marcador, 73 a 71... Kuroko cumplió su promesa, ella se siente orgullosa que estaba por ir a abrazarlos a sus Sempai y su amigo pero...

\- ¡¿Por qué?! -grita Tomoki mirando de forma acusadora sumergido en la rabia del momento. -¡Seiirin se formó apenas el año pasado pero nosotros llevamos años practicando sin duda sé que somos mucho más fuertes que ustedes! -dice apretando los puños cerrando los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. -Y no es justo... Yo solo quería una cita con una hermosa chica como Kagami-chan solo deseaba... Si no ser algo más con ella, ser amigos... -susurra cubriendo su cara con el brazo.

\- Tsugawa, es suficiente. -su Sempai sujeta firme el hombro de su kohai. Este niega sintiendo ganas de llorar pero aún se contiene. -Los ganadores son fuertes. -mira a cada miembro de Seirin y ve a su vez a la hermosa pelirroja que a paso lento se aproxima a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunta Tsugawa Tomoki a Kuroko porque él fue la razón de esa a su parecer injusta victoria de Seirin.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya. -dice con voz plana, mirando al otro chico que trata de mantener control sobre sus ojos atestados de lágrimas contenidas.

\- Definitivamente no lo olvidare y el próximo año no será igual. -lo dice con voz temblorosa y se gira para formarse en la fila para finalizar formalmente el partido.

\- ¡Fórmense! ¡73 a 71 Seirin! -grita a todo pulmón el árbitro del encuentro.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! -gritan ambos equipos entre sí, haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia entre todos.

Tomoki no puede contener las lágrimas y justo cuando se iba, un pañuelo toca su mejilla.

\- Creo que estás olvidando una apuesta que hicimos. -la Tigresa sonríe de forma dulce, haciendo que el otro recuerde las palabras de la carmín.

\- Y-yo... S-si lo haré... -se gira a los Sempai de Seirin cuando iba a hacer la dogesa la misma pelirroja lo detiene.

\- Con una disculpa será suficiente. -sujeta sus hombros firmemente.

Tomoki no puede evitar ruborizarse por completo y solo logra asentir con la cabeza e inclinarse formalmente.

\- Por favor, pido disculpas por todas las ofensas Equipo de Seirin. -se queda en su sitio hasta que ve los zapatos inconfundibles de Hyuuga.

\- Aceptaremos esa disculpa, ahora debes disculparte de nuestra Kohai por todas las tonterías juntas que hablaste por demás sobre ella. -el aura peligrosa de todos los miembros de Seirin le produjeron grave temor provocándole sudar frío y asentir vehementemente.

\- Yo lo siento, por todo lo que dije por demás Kagami-san por favor perdóname. -con esas auras a su alrededor sus piernas casi flaquearon para obligarlo a hacer una dogesa hacía la primogénita Kagami.

\- Muy bien, te perdono Tsugawa. -ella toca suavemente la cabeza del calvo que se estremece por completo. -No vuelvas a hablar de ese modo con una chica, menos faltarle el respeto a sus Sempai que ella admira. -sin percatarse de la cara de todos dentro de la cancha las manos de la pelirroja toman la cara del chico y el Chuu que suena en su mejilla. -Tampoco te deprimas porque una derrota te hace más fuerte. Nos vemos el próximo año. -le da una hermosa sonrisa inocente para despedirse batiendo su mano mientras regresa a la banca junto a Riko.

Tomoki sufrió una hemorragia nasal quedando blanco por la pérdida de sangre, siento auxiliado por sus otros Sempai mientras le pegaban en la calva por su suerte. Por su parte todos en Seirin estaban con los ojos y bocas bien abiertos ante la actitud de la pelirroja y vaya que no se esperaban tal cosa, sin embargo ellos conocen el puro corazón de la hermosa gringa; así que recuperándose de su momentáneo shock van regresando a la banca junto a los otros miembros de equipo.

Una conmoción para Kise que sintió un golpe bajo al ver aquello quedando en estado puro de shock y Kuroko que se enfadó por completo porque eso fue innecesario.

\- Lo que hiciste Kagami-chan no... -su frase murió a medio camino la pelirroja lo abrazo, su cara fue recibida por la copa D de la hermosa primogénita Kagami.

\- Lo hiciste Kuroko, gracias por cumplir con tu promesa. -acaricia su cabello. -Lo siento, por el beso al chico ese pero sabes que no soporto ver llorar a nadie por una derrota... -dice mirando con sus hermosos ojos color rubí tan grandes y expresivos como una dulce gatita.

Kuroko sabe que no puede contra ellos, así que simplemente lo deja ser.

\- De nada Kagami-chan. Ahora en el otro lado el partido finalizo. -la pelirroja lo deja ir y el jugador fantasma gira su cabeza al Marcador 113 a 38 a favor de Shutoku.

\- Sí, ya sabíamos a quién vamos a enfrentarnos. -la sonrisa de la carmín no se hizo esperar.

Desde el otro lado Midorima sale de su asombro, pues era claro que la pelirroja vivió mucho tiempo en el extranjero porque sin duda alguna ninguna mujer anda besando a hombres al azar. Una punzada de molestia le invade nuevamente pero se recompone.

Ahora todos salen de las canchas para irse a sus vestidores a tomar su corto descanso.

En los vestidores.

El equipo Seirin tomaban un minuto de descanso después de aquel partido de Seiho, de verdad eso fue un gran escándalo lo que hizo la joven carmesí, bueno no la culpan para nada. En fin, eran las 1:02 p.m. solo les falta 20 minutos más para que salgan a jugar contra sus destinados contrincantes, Riko estaba sentada en el banquillo junto con una adormilada Kagami con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de la menor.

\- ¡Vallan a ponerse las chaquetas antes de que su cuerpos se enfríen! ¡Asegúrense de estirarse! -Dijo Aida mientras acomodaba a su salvaje amiga en su hombro para que durmiera lo suficiente antes que pase los 20 minutos.- ¡Además, tomen algunos aminoácidos para restaurar sus energías! ¡No olviden cargar calorías! -Comento acariciando las largas mechas espinela de la copa D.- ¿Si quieren puedo darles un masaje? -Ofreció dispuesta a levantarse pero el capitán Hyuuga se le negó.

\- No te preocupes Riko, nosotros podemos hacerlo. No tenemos ningún problema ¿Verdad chicos? - Miro a sus amigos asentir.- Así que no te preocupes.-Rechazo la oferta con amabilidad.- Deberías darle un masaje a Kagami-chan. -Dijo mirando a su dormida kohai acurrucándose en las piernas de la mujer que antes fue novia quien fundo el club de básquet.

\- Es cierto.-Dijo la castaña mirando a la mayor aun dormida en sus piernas.- Le daré un masaje suave para que no se despierte.- Con ternura de nuevo acaricia la cabeza de la mayor.

Los demás sonrieron al ver a su bella Kohai descansando un poco, es evidente que se canse luego lo que paso ahora con ese Tomoki, está claro que ella este cansada ya que comparando su complexión voluptuosa y la suya se cansa un poco más. Ellos son expectante ante las expresiones de la estadounidense, sinceramente les era divertido en cuidarla, se sentían como si fueran hermanos mayores la cual ven a la gatita como una hermana pequeña que debe ser cuidada a bases de lobos hambrientos.

\- Usualmente ella no está así después de un juego. -Hablo Shun tomando su pote de agua, mientras Rinnosuke asentía.

\- Probablemente es porque obtuvo cuatros fouls. No es algo de qué preocuparse.-Hablo Koganei mientras comía una banana, sintiéndose un poco mal por su kohai.

\- Su último foul fue un poco inesperado. -Hablo Satoshi aun recordando ese momento cuando el calvito no dejaba pasar a la pelirroja a pesar que esta, le enviaba miradas asesinas.

Junpei sonrió comprensivo.- Ella se sentía responsable a su manera. -Lo comprende muy bien, en como la primogénito Kagami le suplicaba que la dejara regresar a la cancha.- Además, no creo que este durmiendo. -Miro a la felina aun con los ojos cerrados.- Me parece que está guardando cada parte de energía que tiene para el próximo partido.

Kuroko al ver a su compañera durmiendo sonrió, a pesar que aun este molesto con lo del beso hacia esa Tomoki, no puede estar furioso con ella. Sin más este se levanta diciéndoles a sus sempais que iría al baño, cosa que Koganei le dijo que lo acompañaría ya que también quería ir.

Al llegar en al baño de caballeros, dentro estaba Takao lavándose las manos con tranquilidad sin que nadie lo moleste.

\- " **Honestamente, que sorpresa. No creo que Seirin pueda hacer esto.** "-Pensó Kazunari mientras se miraba al espejo, pero dejó escapar una risa, aun no se le borraba la expresión que puso Shin-chan cuando Tai-chan beso a ese tipo de Seiho fue divertido, para el sí pero para el peli-jade no.

El ojo de halcón conoce muy bien al ex-tirador de Teiko, no eran amigos desde la secundaria primaria sobre en el club de basquet, pueda que Midorima no lo haya notado pero últimamente miraba mucho a la tigresa de Seirin, es como si estuviera interesado en algo... ¡Ah! Pero Takao como es avispado puedo notar lo que tiene su mejor amigo en solo en unos minutos.

\- Jejeje. -Rió el ruidoso pelinegro continuando en lavar sus manos, hasta que de un segundo sintió que alguien entro al baño con ayuda del espejo pudo ver quien era, no era nadas que Kuroko y Koganei que pasaban.- Oye. -Llamo este logrando captar su atención.

El de mirada aguamarina miro al azabache con su típica mirada poker.- Hola. -Saludo con simpleza mirando a su próximo contrincante.

Al retirar sus manos ya limpias del lavabo, se acerca un poco al peli-celeste con confianza sin tener una intención para intimidarlo.- ¿Oh? ¿Uno de primer año? ¿Ustedes dos van a los baños juntos? -dio un paso ala derecha, dirigiéndose a la salida.- Espero jugar con ustedes el próximo partido. -Se despidió sin voltearse.

Shinji al ver que 10 de Shutoku irse, no pudo ocultar su semblante de sorpresa- " **¿Se dio cuenta de Kuroko caminando por detrás de él?** " -Se preguntó mentalmente aun pasmado.

Ya pasando unos minutos.

\- ¡Faltan diez minutos! -Aviso Otsubo viendo que su equipo estaban listos.

\- Vamos. -Exclamo Hyuuga mirando que sus compañeros ya estaba de pies.

Ambos equipos salieron de los vestidores aparte, está claro que ellos están preparados a subir al escenario para asombrar a las personas de sus habilidades.

Midorima aun en los vestidores sentado en el banquillo, su capitán le dijo que saliera pero este le dijo en un minuto estaría ahí en la cancha, necesitaba meditar muy bien las cosas ya que muy pronto se enfrentara contra su amigo de hace mucho tiempo, conociendo a Kuroko jamás debe bajar la guardia pero en eso no se preocuparía tanto.

¿Porque?

El simple hecho que Oha-asa nunca lo abandonaría, mucho menos dejarlo perder si no antes de luchar, después de ver el enfrentamiento de Seirin contra Seiho se ha dado cuenta que la nº10 era como un peligro para todos al comienzo del juego.

\- " **Kuroko, y su nueva luz, Kagami." -** Pensó el de cabello esmeralda cerrando los ojos.- " **No falte ni un solo día a la práctica de tiros No he decaído en las prácticas. He cuidado de mi mano izquierda esta como siempre.** " -Acaricia su mano izquierda.- " **El horóscopo de hoy para Cáncer es el número uno. Incluso traje el artículo de la suerte de hoy, un mapache shigaraki...** " -Lo que dice es cierto, en su lado derecho había una estatua de un mapache sosteniendo un balón.- " **Me ate el cordón de mi zapato derecho primero. He hecho todo.** " -Con lentitud abre sus ojos mostradnos sus bellos orbes color jade, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

\- Vas tarde. -Dijo un Kazunari esperándolo afuera, el de largas pestañas lo mira con total seriedad.- Los sempais ya salieron. -Aviso con una sonrisa muy diferente.

Sin decir más ambos amigos se fueron a la cancha, donde los demás los están esperando.

Con Kagami y Kuroko.

La de largos cabellos ópalo de fuego ya despierta, ve a su fantasmagórico amigo parado en la puerta esperándole, ambos orbes cielo y fuego se miran fijamente como si se estuvieran leyendo lamente, significando una sola cosa... que su próximo enfrentamiento es con el instituto Shutoku y eso significa que ya llego la hora de que se enfrentara con el ex-tirador de Teiko, Midorima Shintaro.

\- Kagami-chan. -Hablo Tetsuya mirando a su amiga sentada.

La nombrada sonrió ansiosamente poniéndose de pie.- ¡Vamos! -Exclamo levantándose de su lugar escuchando un "Sí." de parte de su enano amigo, ya saliendo de la habitación.

En la cancha.

Todo el público estaban en silencio a lo mejor quieren guardar sus gritos y aplausos más tarde cuando comience el partido, todos los equipos de varios institutos estaban sentados en las gradas querían también observar el juego que tendrá Seirin contra Shutoku, algunos apostaban que Seirin perderían, otros dijeron que si Shutoku nunca antes habían perdido en ningún partido a lo mejor este año todo cambiaría.

Kise se sentía un poco inquieto, no es por nada pero... en su celular había visto el horóscopo del día de hoy, de que acuario tendría un día no muy feliz que digamos, no era muy creyente en esas cosas de los signos zodiacales pero eso no quita el hecho de que deje de preocuparse. Muchas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, de que si el equipo de su mejor amigo y de la mujer que ama perdería, ya que conociendo a Midorimacchi él nunca ha perdido contra nadie, mucho menos en sus tiros.

¡Oh por todos los cielos!

Si es así Seirin estarían en muchos problemas, ya que como Midorima dijo que Cáncer es el número uno escolta que Shutoku tienen ventaja de vencer a Seirin sin ninguna atadura porque Kuroko es acuario es muy probable que pierda...

¡Un segundo!

El de mirada ambarina parpadeo varias veces, olvidándose un pequeño detalle.- Ah, ¿Que signo es Kagamicchi? -Musito bajo, mirando la cancha donde está su amada junto con su mejor amigo.

Es cierto.

No puedo creerlo, tuvo tiempo en la cita que tuvo hace dos días atrás, el entrenamiento, en los vestidores cuando veían el DvD de Seiho y no pudo preguntarle que signo zodiacal es Kagami. ¡Que despistado es! Tuvo media semana en estar con la mujer que ama, pero no pudo molestarse en preguntarle que signo es... Si Taiga tiene un signo zodiacal diferente pueda que Seirin tengan una ventaja para vencer a Shutoku.

\- " **Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, por favor no pierdan.** " -Dijo en su mente el de cabello dorado agarrando sus propias manos.- Seirin no puede perder. -Susurro bajito, pero fuero audibles para Kasamatsu y Moriyama que miraban a su estúpido Kohai.

En la cancha.

En lado derecho, el equipo Shutoku formaba un círculo para poder hablar de sus estrategias, Midorima como estaba ahí ya con su uniforme puesto, puede analizar las estrategias que decían sus sempais.

\- Honestamente, no pienso que muchos creyeron que Seirin podría llegar tan lejos. -Dictamino el capitán de Shutoku, mirando a su grupo.- El rey del norte perdiendo solo puede llamarse una molestia. Sin embargo, no es nada más que eso. Para nosotros, nada cambiara. -Estrecho más sus ojos.- Ya sea que tratemos con un tigre o un conejo, para el león solo hay una cosa que hacer. ¡Triturarlos con todas nuestras fuerzas! -Exclamo con determinación.- ¡Como siempre ganaremos!

\- ¡Sí! -Exclamaron todos listos para empezar el show.

Ahora en el lado izquierdo donde está el equipo Seirin que al igual que Shutoku, formaron un círculo... aunque hay una cosa... ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Estoy acabado. -Dijo el nº4 de Seirin, mirando a sus compañeros.- Me he estado sentido melancólico desde esta mañana. Tenemos dos partidos seguidos, ambos contra los Reyes. E incluso jugando con Seiho, todo lo que podía pensar era otros juegos después de que los venciéramos.-Se nota que no ha pensado en ningún plan desde el principio.- Pero solo queda un juego más.-Dio una sonrisa de ansiedad.- No tenemos que preocuparnos de basura molesta. Como los del siguiente partido o reservar nuestra energía. ¡Podemos concentrarnos en la única cosa que tenemos que hacer! -Exclamo con determinación viendo a sus amigos y kohais en silencio.

Taiga escuchaba las palabras del capitán Junpei, es cierto lo que dice los otros equipos de básquet los estaban observando en las graderías, está claro que quieren ver si Seirin de verdad han mejorado mucho desde el año pasado. Eso significa que la recién llegada de debe de estar muy precavida antes sus presas, incluso su mayor presa es Midorima Shintaro, un ex-miembro de la Kiseki no Seidan, tendría que tener mucho cuidado con él.

Tan solo de verlo, es como si estuviera viendo a una pinto esperando que sus presas caigan en su trampa y en seguida muerda a su víctima inyectándole veneno, eso sería un poco arriesgado pero aun así la única hija de la familia Kagami no permitirá dejarse engañar por él. Midorima es una serpiente escurridiza a comparación con Kise, el no caería tan fácil y eso lo puede ver Kuroko y Kagami.

\- ¡Dar todo lo que tenemos hasta que no podamos más! -Volvió a exclamar el de lentes, viendo que sus amigos asintieron.

\- ¡Sí! -Exclamaron ellos ya preparados.

Los dos equipos entraron a la cancha formándose, el árbitro estaba en el medio con el pito en su boca y el balón en sus manos observando que todos los equipos estén en sus lugares.

Junpei caminaba para posicionarse aunque hay algo extraño que ha notado, sus ojos verdosos miran hacia la izquierda donde está su hermosa Kohai en silencio.- " **Esta más callada de lo que esperaba.** " -Pensó viendo como la mayor se posicionaba, si te acercas un poco se ve que sus orbes escarlata tiene los ojos afilados como si está esperando que comience la cacería.

Kuroko quien también ha notado el silencio de su bella luz, se queda mirándola ¿Qué raro? Cuando comienza un partido ella se le acerca y siempre dice que "Vamos a enseñarles, a no subestimarnos" ¿Porque tan callada? ¿Sera por las emociones? ¿Será por lo ansiosa que esta? Bueno, no podía quedarse mirando y preguntándose en su mente sabiendo que nadie se las respondería. Antes que iba a pensar en algo más, alguien explota su burbuja de pensamientos...

\- No creo que a estas alturas puedan llegar tan lejos.- Dijo un Shintaro acercándose al sexto jugador fantasma que lo miraba de manera seria.- Pero esto terminara aquí. No importa que tan débil, pequeño, o desconocido sea.-Dictamino con seguridad.- Cualquier equipo puede luchar siempre y cuando se y cuando se mantengan juntos. Eso es una ilusión.-Acomoda un poco sus lentes.- Ven. Te demostrare que tan tonta fue tu decisión y la declaración de guerra de tu compañera.-Termino mirando fijamente al más bajo que estaba en silencio, estaba buscando que se arrepintiera de lo que iba hacer o más bien la decisión es por abandonar a Teiko sin decir nada.

El chico invisible al quedarse en silencio por un segundo, abre los labios y...- Nadie sabe qué decisión es la correcta para tomar en la vida, y no es por eso que hice esta elección.-dijo con su voz neutral sabiendo que el de hebras peridot se molestara por su retiro en Teiko.- Además, si me permites no estar de acuerdo con una cosa, es que Seirin no es débil. -Sus orbes cielos se reflejan el perfil del tirador de shutoku.- No perderemos. -Declaro con determinación, sin ningún remordimiento.

El amante de los horóscopos frunció el entrecejo no muy convencido la declaración de guerra de su antiguo compañero, ambos se miraron en silencio ya no tenían más nada que hablar, los dos fueron a la cancha central para entrar en posición. Pueda que no lo hayan notado pero, la luz de Seirin ha mirado y ha escuchado toda la conversación de su sombra con el de gafas, dio una sonrisa sabe muy bien que su compañero le cerrara la boca y se arrepienta de sus propias palabras.

En las graderías.

\- Seirin milagrosamente vencerá a dos Reyes seguidos para ganar. -Hablo Moriyama mirando los jugadores en su posición.

\- ¿O Shutoku protegerá su derecho al trono? -Cuestiono Yukio mirando seriamente el partido.

Ambos sempais miraron al chico copión en silencio, tenía un semblante serio como él es un miembro de la Kiseki no Seidan pueda que el conozca mejor los movimientos del ex-tirador de Teiko.

De regreso a la cancha.

\- ¡Demos comienzo al partido preliminar del bloqueo A. Entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Shutoku! -Dijo el árbitro en el medio.

\- Gracias. -Dijeron los unísonos dando una reverencia.

Ya terminando de formarse, todos listos se ponen en posición para comenzar el juego.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Kuroko es el único al que necesitas hablarle? -Dijo Takao viendo que su Tsundere amigo ignorando la presencia de la hermosa tigresa.- ¿Qué hay de Tai-chan? -Pregunto no viendo que le dirige la palabra.

\- ¿No hay necesidad? -Contesto con indiferencia, no viendo la necesidad de hablar con la copa D.- No hay razón para mi hablarle a alguien. Que hizo un juego tan patético. -Voltea un poco la cabeza quedando a la vista de su hombro, viendo a la carmín casi cerca de él, está claro que lo escuchaba.- Si tienes algo que decir, puedes mostrármelo con tu juego.

El chico fantasma frunció un poco entrecejo, su amigo se estaba poniendo algo grosero con la mujer que ama y eso lo podía notar Kise a lo lejos de las graderías, la base de Shutoku empezó a reprender al de orbes Absenta por su indiferencia ante una dama.

¿Todavía sigue enojado por lo que paso con Seiho? ¡Oh por favor! Midorima Shintaro es un Tsundere, muy serio, reservado y en algunas veces orgullos, está enojado que la Kagami besara al calvito quien la estuvo molestando desde el comienzo del juego solo pidiéndole que se a su novia, es una tontería. Se supone que eso no le importaría para nada, más para el mismo, estos no son sus asuntos pero... al parecer que se está equivocando.

La joven de 16 años sonríe depredadoramente, mientras que su fleco cubría sus ojos.- A mí no me importa si hables mal a mis espaldas, solo te diré que...Justo de tras de ti. -Respondió haciendo que los demos la miren, se voltea un poco con los ojos cerrados.- Solo de pensarlo me hace enojar a mí misma. -Abre sus ojos mostrando las afiladas pupilas bañadas en sangre.- Tengo tonelada de frustración reprimida, así que vamos hacer esto ya. -Reclamo sin borrar su sonrisa de ansiedad.- Convertí todo esto en una pelea, y he estado guardándolo para ti. No puedo aguantarme tanto tiempo. -Declaro con suma felicidad dejando un poco asombrado del cambio de esta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Cuestiono el peli-verde estrechando aún más sus ojos.

Pueda que Midorima no lo haya entendido bien, pero lo que quiso decir Taiga fue que jamás perderá, mucho menos en dejar escapar a su presa como la cazadora que es, no puede dejar libre a nadie y eso incluye a Shin-chan que es una presa muy grande solo para ella.

\- Ah, pero antes que empecemos a jugar. -Dijo la de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre da dos pasos hacia adelante acercándose al de largas pestañas, Kuroko y Kise miraban en como la mujer que les robo el corazón se acercaba a su ex-compañero con calma.

¿Qué es lo que hará?

Shin-chan miraba como la mujer se acercaba a paso lento, se preguntara que es lo que le hará, puede que este loco pero puede sentir la presión del aura de ella como si de un tigre estuviera a punto de atacarlo, respiro un poco tratando de calmarse parecer de que no le tiene miedo.

El equipo Shutoku y Seirin se queda un poco congelados, ante la presión de la americana, en sus mentes solo le llegaron unas cosas ¿Lo golpeara? ¿Lo insultara? O ¿Se burlara de él? Tragaron en seco viendo como la mayor tomaba la mano izquierda el de anteojos y con solo una mirada fiereza le...

\- ¿Trajiste el pequeño osito? ¡Quiero verlo! -Pregunto ya dejando su faceta depredadora y regresa a su estado Kawai, sus ojos color espinela brillaron de emoción solo para ver aquel juguete que trajo el verdecito.

...

..

.

¡POM!

Se escuchó los estruendosos golpes en el suelo, los dos equipos y los entrenadores se cayeron estupefactamente, mientras que en las gradas donde esta Kise y sus dos sempais les cae una gota en la cabeza, ella acaba de cambiar el tema.

¿Si era por el oso de peluche? No debió montar tanto drama.

\- Ajajaja que divertida eres Tai-chan. -Dijo Kazunari riéndose como nunca, viendo la expresión del escolta de Shutoku.

El de cabellos pasto hace su tic en su ojos.- ¿Pero qué rayos...? -Con brusquedad aparta su mano vendada de las manos de la fresita.

La base de Shutoku deja de reírse y se pasa su mano a la cabeza.- ¿Sabes, Tai-chan? Eres muy buena como comediante, deberías ser mi novia, en vez de Shin-chan. -Sonrió tomando con delicadeza la mano de la nombrada y dándole un beso en su dorso. Luego se arrepentirá por hacer aquello...

¿Porque? Simple

Kuroko y Kise desataba unas auras oscuras rodeándoles en todo su cuerpo, querían estrangular al halconcito por su atrevimiento. Luego de aquel espectáculo los dos capitanes de diferente bando, los llamaron para comenzar el juego.

Ya en sus posiciones, los jugadores miran el árbitro esperando que de la señal, no importe si lo intimiden o no para él le dar igual en enfrentarse con una mujer, no le dará el gusto en dejarla ganar para nada y mucho menos contra Tetsuya.

Al escuchar el sonido del silbato, dio el inicio del juego. La primera en alcanzar el balón fue la tigresa con un manotazo se la pasa a Mitobe y después se la pasa Izuki quien empezó acorrer, se detuvo un minuto y mira a todos lados buscando una abertura pero ve que hay una dificultad.

\- " **Son rápidos. Queríamos correr y disparar un tiro rápido, pero...** " Dijo Shun en sus pensamientos mirando a los lados tratando de encontrar una abertura para pasarle el balón a alguien o por lo menos para encestar.

\- No hay huecos en su defensa. -Dijo Furihata mirando a sus sempais y amigos siendo corlados.

\- ¡Uno! ¡Ten cuidado! -Grito Kawahara.

\- No. -Dijo Riko haciendo que los demás de la banca la vieran.- ¡Enfrentar a un oponente más fuerte es como darles el control! -Miro seriamente.- ¡Atáquenlos en el primer cuarto! ¡Tiene que... -Ve a Kuroko tratando de zafarse de su oponente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece, haciendo que la única hija de la familia Aida sonriera.-... saludarlos por la tormenta!

En eso el ex-miembro más bajo de la Kiseki apareció casi el medio del camino, dándole una oportunidad a Izuki pesándosela a el que unos segundos le da un manotazo enviándola muy lejos en la canasta contraria, de unos segundos aparece la ala-pivot de Seirin tomando el balón. Los de Shutoku quedaron sorprendidos al ver el gran salto de la felina, el modelo junto su sempais se sorprendieron ellos pensaron que la mayor iba a utilizar la misma habilidad cuando se enfrentaron en Kaijou.

Taiga iba hacer un alley-oop, todos los de Seirin sonrieron, pensando que eran su vitoria para tener su primer punto del juego, la copa D estaba a punto de meter el objeto redondo al aro pero... es muy temprano para celebras... de repente apareció Midorima dando un manotazo al balón impidiendo que encestara, logrando sorprender al dúo de luz y sombra.

Takao agarra el balón con sus manos y sonríe.- Sabía que podía hacerlo, Shin-chan. -Corrió al lado contrario.

\- Imposible. -Dijo el capitán de Seiho sorprendido, al igual que su equipo.

\- " **¿Puede bloquear eso?** " -Pensó la oji-avellana mirando a sus chicos correr tras el balón.

La única hija de la familia Kagami frunció levemente el entrecejo, no se esperaba que aquella serpiente le bloqueara.

\- Que decepcionante. -Hablo el de hebras jade poniéndose de pie después de saltar. Voltea la cabeza quedando a la vista su hombro mirando a la mujer.- ¿Piensa que puedes vencernos con eso? -Cuestiono como si la habilidad de la carmesí no fuera nada solo logrando que frunciera el entrecejo.

Kazunari corrió con el balón en sus manos haciéndolo revotar, detrás suyo estaba el nº 5 de Shutoku acompañando al halcón, al frente de ellos estaba Shun dispuesto en impedir que encestaran de un movimiento en falso, el ruidoso pelinegro pasa el balón al nº 5 de Shutoku solo para desviarlo de un salto lanza el balón listo para meterlo en el aro, cosa que no paso gracias a Hyuuga logro tocar el balón llevándolo a otra dirección. La entrenadora y los demás en el banquillo suspiraron, por poco Shutoku iba a tener el primer punto.

El público enloquece de lo que están viendo, Ryouta dio un suspiro de alivio viendo la suerte que tuvo su Kagamicchi, sintió la mano de Moriyama que el frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarlos.

El juego continúo por lo tanto, el balón estaba en manos de Mitobe tratando de buscar un hoyo para poder pasar el objeto redondo, Junpei estaba igual que se ponía atrás impidiendo que Miyaji no tomara la delantera, estaban atrapados todos ellos. El nº8 de Seirin pasa el balón al novio de la entrenadora la cual fue al lugar contrario del enemigo, hizo un lanzamiento de 3 puntos pero no llego cosa que tomo ventaja el capitán Otsudo quien tomo la pelota y la lanza directo hacia Takao quien la tomo; al tenerla fue directo al área de Seirin esquivándolos, rápidamente laza al balón donde esta Shintaro la cual la atrapo.

El nº6 al tener el balón en sus manos se incorporó y con lentitud lanza el objeto redondo con fuerza, Kagami y Kuroko corrieron lo más rápido posible pero al parecer ya era tarde, en cámara lente veían como el objeto caía y entraba completamente al aro sin problema logrando que el público gritara de la emoción de que Shutoku tomara el primer punto, los expectantes no pudieron ocultar sus semblantes de sorpresa no creyendo de lo que están viendo les había encestado a ellos.

\- " **Maldición** " -Pensó Hyuuga mirando el marcador sonando, Riko frunce el entrecejo.

El de largas pestañas caminaba tranquilamente y mientras que a su lado estaba el ojo de halcón siguiéndolo, ¿Saben? si fuera uno de ustedes debería voltearme ¿Porque? Pues porque un peli-celeste tomo el balón rápido y con impulso dando un giro haciendo que un viento moviera su roba y cabello logrando en lanzar el balón directamente a donde esta ex-tirador de Teiko, este por el cambio se detuvo y con lentitud se voltea para ver haciendo que viera lo que iba hacer el enano fantasma, el objeto redondo paso directo a un lado de Shin-chan que no tuvo tiempo de atraparlo y sin percatarse detrás de él apareció la hermosa recién llegada de Estados Unidos tomando el balón.

\- " **¿Qué?** " -Exclamo en su mente el peli-esmeralda con los ojos abierto.

La tigresa de Seirin atrapo el balón con ambas manos y de un salto lo mete directo al aro por fin tomando el primer punto, la multitud estaba gritando de la emoción viendo que la jugadora nº10 de Seirin lograra llevar un punto, todos los equipos pensaron que "¡Lo tiene de vuelta en un segundo!" o "Son ¡asombroso!", El grupo Shutoku no tenían palabras que decir respeto a lo que pasaba.

Taiga al toca el piso sonrió dándole un gesto aprobado a su sombra, la cual este hizo lo mismo, el alero de Kaijou sonrió de alegría y sin poder evitarlo grito un "Esa es mi Kagamicchi" ¿De nuevo eso? Logrando que algunos del público se le quedaran mirando, Yoshitaka y Yukio suspiraron, bueno el segundo de una manera molesta ya que no puede controlar a su estúpido kohai nada lindo.

Al parecer Shintaro no tiene buena cara que digamos...

Este frunce el entrecejo apretando su mandíbula con irritación- Kuroko...-Musito viendo que la As de Seirin y el chico invisible mirara al ex-vice-capitán de Teiko.

\- Lo siento. -Se disculpó el nombrado sin ninguna pizca de piedad.- ¡No puedo dejarte tomar el primer cuarto tan fácilmente! -Dictamino con suma determinación, le prometió su bella gatita salvaje que ambos vencerían al instituto Shutoku juntos. La pelirroja sonrió de fieramente sabiendo que esto lo que significaba…

Ya no hay marcha atrás, es decidido Midorima quería una guerra pues... ya la tiene ahora. Al volver a empezar con el juego, todos entraron en a la cancha. Hubo muchos dificultades de quien le quitarían el balón, como se lo temía al estrella de Kaijou, Seirin no puede estar muy confiados de que ganarían ya que el instituto Shutoku es el más fuerte de todo en el norte.

Después de un tiempo de descanso, el entrenador Masaaki Nakatani noto la falta de parecencia de Tetsuya por eso le ordeno a Kazunari que lo esté vigilando y lo atacara en todo lo que podía, después de pasar el tiempo de descaso Seirin volvió al centro continuando con el juego con un segundo cuarto, pero esta vez era diferente y eso lo notaron los demás. Resulta que el ojo de halcón podía percatarse de la presencia del sexto jugador fantasmas ósea que Tetsuya es la presa fácil ante un animal volador, un halcón puede percibir sus presas en lo lejos no importa en qué distancia estas siempre capturara a sus presa cuando huyen.

Ay dios, eso significa que el peli-celeste está en graves problemas. Taiga al ver que su sombra estaba teniendo una situación no muy grata con el amigo del Escolta de Shutoku quiso en ayudarle pero no pudo ya que los otros miembros de Shutoku la bloqueaban impidiendo que no pasara, mientras Shintaro al ver que su ruidoso amigo impedía el paso hacia el ex-miembro de Teiko aprovecho en lanzar el balón con un tiro de tres puntos logrando así tomando otra victoria más para su grupo.

Izuki recuperando el balón se la pasa a Junpei que sin más corrió a la derecha, mientras es bloqueado con los otros miembros más de shutoku.

Midorima al ver que los de Seirin se acercaban, se pone en medio de la cesta que su equipo protegía- Mientras este aquí atrás, no podrás pasarme con los pasos de Kuroko. -Aviso el peli-esmeralda esperando que la hermosa carmín y el invisible hagan su primera movida.- Pero todo es irrelevante. Mis tiros son de tres puntos, y su contraataque es solo de dos. -Con su mano acomoda sus lentes con el puente de su nariz.- Incluso si no hacemos nada, la brecha segura ampliándose.

Hyuuga al conseguir un hoyo libre con mucha fuerza lanza el balón directamente hacia la oji-escarlata la cual el tomo y se dirigió a donde está la pitón verde quien la está esperando.

La tigresa al tener cerca del reptil sonrió divertidamente.- Tienes algo interesante ahí.-Con ambas manos deja de hacer rebotar el objeto redondo.- Pero... -De un movimiento arriesgado hace un tiro de tres punto haciendo que el jade mira el balón bolar directo a la cesta con los ojos abiertos.

\- " **¿Es un tiro de tres?** " -Pensó Shintaro viendo como el balón que caída directo hacia el aro.

\- " **Pensé que ella no era buena con los tiros de fuera.** " -Pensó también desconcertado viendo el balón ya muy cerca en la cesta.

La estadounidense al ver que su objetivo estaba cerca, con impulso corrió directo hacia la canasta del enemigo sin que el de largas pestañas no logro alcanzarla.- " **Si entra, está bien.** " -Dijo en su propia mente con una sonrisa traviesa, dio un vistazo y ve que el balón no pudo entrar al aro por que se pegó la punta haciendo que se cayera un lado cosa que aumento más la rapidez de la mayor.- " **Si fallo...** " -Dio un gran salto y con su mano derecha toma el objeto redondo logrando meterlo al aro.- " **¡Lo donqueare yo misma!** " -Exclamo en su mente logrando su cometido.

La multitud de persona quedo conmocionada ante el acto que hizo, la ala-pivot de Seirin acaba de hacer un alley-oop con un solo brazo, nadie lo podía creer, el chico copión que ha estado observando a su amada encestar le salieron corazones al redor suyo flotando de la emoción, tan solo de verla tan seria y concentrada se está enamorando aún más. Kagami al ver la expresión del rostro del chico cool con lentes solo consiguió una sonrisa juguetona de esta mientras su sombra y sus sempais la felicitaban.

Apenas Seirin lleva 13 puntos y mientras que Shutoku lleva 16 puntos en delantera. Riko al ver el marcado tenía que pensar en algo para que sus chicos puedan tomar la delantera, llegando a un otro minuto más y otro encestar de parte de Midorima los dos mandos tomaron un minuto más de descanso.

\- Ellos primero intentaron parar a Midorima. -Hablo el entrenador Nakatani mirando a sus chicos.- Hay pocas maneras de que puedan hacerlo, pero ya veremos...-pone su mano derecha a su barbilla pensando en una estrategia útil pero alguien se le adelanto.

\- Entrenador. -Llamo el oji-limón haciendo que el nombrado lo viera.- Denme el balón durante todo el segundo cuarto. - Propuso con total calma, cosa que se ganó una mala mirada del capitán y no solo él también los demás por la tontería que está diciendo aquel joven amante de los horóscopos.

Miyaji tenía ganas de golpear al peli-lima con una piña que la tiene guardada en su bolso, pero se contuvo ya que estaba una dama en el juego que los está observando es mejor que no muestre su lado violento, el ojo de halo se rió por lo terco que es su amigo desde la secundaria, conociéndolo mejor está claro que quiere enfrentarse contra su viejo amigo.

El de mirada peridoto se ve que lo decía completamente enserio.- No importa cómo nos ataquen, yo los detendré. -Sentencio con determinación en sus palabras.

El entrenador al ver que no tenían ninguna objeción para rechazar el deseo de su alumno.- Esta bien. Digamos que esta es tu tercera acción egoísta del día, hagámoslo.- No tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, ganándose las miradas desconcertadas de los demás miembros.

\- ¿Enserio entrenador?-Dijo no creyéndose lo que escuchaba del adulto.

Taisuke le lanza una mirada mordaz a su kohai de la estupidez que hará.- Sabes que estoy en mi limite. -Menciono con pesar.- Si es lo que dice el entrenador, no tengo elección. -Dio un suspiro de resignación.- Haz lo que quieras en la primera mitad, pero si perdemos...-Amenazo sin piedad hacia el ex-vice-capitán de Teiko viendo que este tragara saliva de lo que esperara.

Mientras que el equipo Shutoku resolvía sus problemas, vamos con Seirin...

La analizadora de Seirin miraba a cada uno de sus chicos con mucha inquietud.- " **¿Quien logra ese tiro? Tenemos algo más grande de que preocupados que la puntuación.** " -Pensó tratando de buscar una solución, miro a al sexto jugador fantasma.- Kuroko-kun, ¿Él siempre ha sido capaz de hacer eso? -Pregunto refiriéndose a los anteriores tiros del antiguo compañero del invisible.

\- No, solo sabía que podía tirar desde la media cancha.-Respondió con su típica mirada plana.- Esta es la primera vez que lo veo tirar desde ahí.

Izuke pone una mirada seria.- He visto vídeos de los jugadores de la NBA que hacen esos tiros durante prácticas, pero intentarlo en un juego de verdad es ridículo. -Se inclina un poco con decepción.

El escolta de Seirin sonríe amargamente.- La "Kiseki no Sedai" es ridícula.-Critico.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que detendremos eso? -Pregunto Koganei mirando a la entrenadora.

La copa A meditaba con mucha calma debe encontrar una grieta para si sus chicos puedan estar a la delantera, pero el mayor problema es que no es solo Midorima, sino que también es Takao ya que puede notar la presencia del más bajo de los varones en un solo minuto. Sin más que pensar abre los ojos mostrando su color avellana con determinación, ve en su reloj de mano ya casi se está terminando la hora de descanso, por última vez mira a Kuroko y solo puede decir que...

\- ¡Tienes que detener a Midorima-kun!- Ordeno mirando al menor asentir.

Regresando otra vez a la cancha, Kazunari tenía el balón mientras que es bloqueado por el capitán Junpei la cual fue desviado dándole una oportunidad a Kazunari que le pasara el balón a Midorima. El de largas pestañas al tomar el balón e iba directo a la cesta de Seirin fue bloqueado por Kuroko que apareció al frente suyo, ambos ex-compañeros de Teiko se miran con mucha penetración.

\- ¿Crees que puedes detenerme con eso? -Cuestiono el de cabello helecho escapando del nº11 de Seirin cosa que este lo persiguió.

En las grades, el niño bonito sonrió con ventaba viendo a su inexpresivo amigo recordando su anterior enfrentamiento cuando estaba en el instituto Kaijou.

\- " **Su objetivo real está llegando, Midorimacchi.** " -Pensó Ryouta recordando cuando Kuroko le robo el balón en el partido de práctica.

En cámara lenta el chico cool con lentes pasaba de lado del oji-añil, mientras que este se volteaba y estiraba su brazo derecho para poder robar el balón pero se llevó una sorpresa, detrás del apareció el ojo de halcón dejándolo sorprendido.

\- ¡Oye. No hagas cosas así! -Musito el ruidoso pelinegro al oído de invisible, Riko y Kagami se desconcertaron.

\- El pase trasero de Kuroko-kun...-Hablo la única hija de la familia Aida.

\- ¿Lo vio venir? -Termino la frase el alero de Kaijo con las mismas condiciones que el equipo de Seirin.

El nº6 de Shutoku corría rápidamente con el balón en sus manos haciéndolo rebotar, acercándose a paso lento a la canasta donde el grupo de Seirin protegían, al frente suyo aparece la de orbes escarlata con una mirada seria, ninguna serpiente pasaría en su territorio.

\- " **¡Rayos, si Kuroko no puede hacerlo, yo lo haré!** " -Pensó con sus ojos bien afilados dispuesta a detener al peli-jade.

\- " **¿Detenerme? Es imposible.** " -Pensó el de hebras lima tratando de no mirar a la de grandes delanteras. Moviéndose de lado a lado, solo para quitársela de encima, al lograrlo se hinco volviendo a hace un tiro de tres puntos.

El balón cae dentro del aro.

La tigresa no podía oculta su asombro mirando la anotación de su contrincante.- " **¡No solo hacer tiro de tres puntos, también es rápido!** " -Pensó con incrédulamente.

El de mirada peridoto dio dos pasos atrás y mira a su ruidoso amigo.- No te metas en mi camino, Takao. -Reprendió, sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

El nombrado por el cambio sonrió.- No seas tan tímido. -Contesto con simple naturalidad.

La gringa se quita el sudor de su mano sin despegar su mirada al ex-tirador de teiko.- " **Rayos el de verdad es un monstruo.** " -Pensó con el ceño fruncido. Las serpientes son escurridizas, se escapan de sus grandes depredadores.

Sin más, la pelirroja toma el balón dirigiéndose a la canasta contraria pero se bloqueada por el mismo peli-verde, con un rápido movimiento pasa el balón a su sombra. El joven de estatura pequeña utilizando su mano derecha le da un manotazo al objeto redondo enviándolo a otra dirección, pero para su mala suerte Shintaro llego rápido deteniendo el balón a tiempo haciendo que Kuroko y Kagami abrieran los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- " **¡Esto es ridículo**!" -Pensó la Aida aturdida, mirando como el ex-vice-capitán se burló del ataque de la luz y la oscuridad.- " **¿No pueden hacer nada con Takao-kun en la cancha?** "

Midorima al tener el balón en su poder, lo sujeta con ambas manos está preparado para lanzar un tiro de tres puntos a pesar que está lejos del aro que protegía sus sempais, ¿Caso está pensando en lanzar el balón estando muy lejos?

La de mirada sangre tenía los ojos desorbitados viendo lo que iba hacer la pitón- " **¡Rayos! Si puede tirar desde cualquier lugar, si se aleja de mi tan solo un segundo...** " -Pensó inaudita.

Sin prestar más atención Shin-chan lanza el balón muy alto llevándolo directo a la canasta donde protegía el equipo Seirin, se podía ver el balón como caía en cámara lenta, Riko, Hyuuga y los demás estaban en un estado de shock al ver como el objeto redondo entraba a la canasta dando en eso otra victoria más de Shutoku.

Kuroko respiraba agitada, en su cabeza le acaba de llegar un recuerdo de Midorima cuando ellos y Kise aún estaban en Teiko, si mal lo recuerda:...

_Flash back._

Era muy tarde, el cielo se tornaba de un color naranja oscuro acompañada con las nubes que se tornaban de color rosado eso significa que se acercaba el atardecer. Afuera de una tienda estaban 6 muchachos comiendo un helado, cada uno tenía un color de pelo diferente y además sus uniformes eran diferentes, hay tres cabelleras reconocida para todos.

\- ¿El tiro más genial? -Cuestiono un Kise de 14 años con una barquilla en su mano.- Seria un dunk. ¡Es el mejor tanto para quien lo hace como para los espectadores! -Comento mirando a un tsundere de 14 años.

\- Es por eso que no eres bueno. -Riño el peli-pasto mirando al su rubio amigo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Tirar desde lejos es obviamente lo mejor, ya que vale tres puntos.

Un Kuroko de 14 años que estaba tomando un batido de vainilla escucho todo lo que dijo el antes vice-capitán de Teiko.- Midorima-kun, generalmente eres inteligente, pero algunas veces puedes ser estúpido. -Contradijo con la pura verdad, cosa que se ganó mirada de desconcierto del nombrado.

\- ¿Qué? -Gruño el de oji-es, esmeralda mirando al enano.

\- Kurokocchi, que directo.-Exclamo el modelo a su celeste amigo.

Shintaro se pone de frente del bajito.- Entre dos y tres puntos, obviamente mas es mejor. -Dijo este a la defensiva.

\- ¿Eres un niño? -Interrogo el kuudere inexpresivo mirando de reojos al de lentes.

Este por el cambio sonrió con arrogancia.- La verdad es simple.-Los cristales de las gafas destellaron.- Algún día te lo demostrare. -Sentencio muy decidido de que le mostraría al enano que está equivocado.

_Fin del flash back_

Con ese recuerdo, lo que decía Kuroko de que no funcionaría está absolutamente equivocado, ahora Shutoku lleva 23 puntos están más lejos de Seirin que aún tienen 13 puntos, significa que tendría una desventaja si dejaran que vuelvan a meter el balón a su canasta de nuevo. Tetsuya y Taiga miraban el marcador en estado de shock, jamás se esperaron ese tipo de habilidad de alguien de la Generación de los Milagros.

Izuki tomo el balón e iba directo a donde está el área del enemigo, de inmediato Hyuuga le ordeno que le pasara el balón sabiendo que el dúo de oscuridad e iluminación estaba fritos y no todo el tiempo de dependerá de ellos, es mejor que lo hagan ellos mismo, Shun obedeció y le pasa el balón a Junpei que corrió en una esquina y fue bloqueado por Miyaji, dio una media vuelta lanzando el balón hacia Mitobe quien la atrapo y mete el balón al aro logrando otro punto.

El balón cayó al suelo y fue tomado nuevamente por Midorima haciéndola rebotar.- No importa que tanto anoten, no pueden parar mis tiros.-Ya dejando de rebotar el balón la sujeta con ambas manos preparado para lanzarlo.

\- Oh no, eso sí que no. -Grito la primogénito Kagami corriendo directo hacia el joven de largas pestañas. Como si ambos estuvieran sincronizados dieron un salto, la mujer de grandes delanteras tenía su mano derecha alzada tratando de que el muchacho no lanzara el balón.- " **¡Esta muy alto! Una vez que comience,** **no podre...** " -Pensó la de mirada granate tratando de estirar un poco el brazo pero era inútil, cosa que vio la serpiente y sin piedad lanza de nuevo el objeto redondo directo al aro.

\- " **A este ritmo, estoy más preocupado por nuestro corazón que por la puntuación. ¡Mi corazón se romperá!** " -Dijo el escolta de Seirin mirando que la pelota encesto.

El público grito con total gozo y maravilla al ver el espectáculo, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar:...

"Van tres seguidas."

"¡Midorima es imparable!"

"¡Este juego va de un solo lado!"

La primogénita Aida mira el marcador con mucho temor, Seirin aún tiene 13 puntos mientras que Shutoku está en la delantera con 27 puntos.- " **¿Cómo se supone que lo detendremos?** " -Pensó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

En las graderías Moriyama, Kasamatsu y Kise estaban en las misma condiciones que la entrenadora de Seirin, esto para nada es bueno hasta se poda ver que el grupo ha llegado a su límite, el rubio apretaba los puños se sentía como un completo inútil si estuviera en el equipo de Seirin estaría ayudando a su mejor amigo y a la mujer que ama, pero las cosas no son así como de verdad las planeas.

De regreso a la cancha, Kimura, Miyaji y Takao corrían a sus puestos sin bajar la guardia pero pudieron ver las increíbles anotaciones que hizo el nº 6 de Shutoku.

\- Increíble, increíble.- Alago el ojo de halcón corriendo.

\- No tenemos nada que hacer. -Dijo Kimuro viendo que su kohai lo tenía bajo control.

Miyaji con un semblante molesto.- Es mejor que nos concentrémonos en nuestra defensa. -Honestamente sentía ganas de darle un piñazo al idiota de Midorima por lo arrogante que lucía él.

...

..

.

Hubo un intenso silencio para los de Seirin, es definitivo que ellos estén frustrados por lo que están pasando, creyeron que con esto detendrían a Shutoku sin ninguna atadura pero las cosas no salieron bien como todos pensaron, hay una cosa que es no debieron en confiarse mucho en las habilidades de otros sabiendo que debieron tomar una mejor estrategia para proseguir con el partido. Pero como ya ven, este es su resultado...

Antes de que fueran a volver a entrar en posición, de pronto se sintió el ambiente un poco cambiado, como si hay algo diferente...

Tetsuya junto con Junpei se acercan a Taiga que ha estado callada por una hora después de la acción que hizo Shintaro, estaban a punto de hablarle pero se detuvieron sintiendo algo diferente a su kohai/luz, algo muy diferente en ella cosa que lo notaron los demás por el ambiente pesado que se formaba.

¿Porque Kagami no dice nada? La respuesta es...

La de largos cabellos rojos como la sangre al ver y meditar las habilidades de aquel reptil desde el principio, al ver que ese chico era lo suficientemente fuerte, astuto y hábil... solo le llego una cosa en su mente...

La de orbes rubíes esbozo una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa... era una llena de peligro como si alguien hozo en atreverse a liberar al tigre interno de la mayor dejándose mostrar ante todos.- Fufufu. -Se rió suavemente está causando una especie de escalofríos a sus compañeros.- " **Increíble.** " -Pensó está en como si estuviera extasiada por una presa mayor, una muy grande que ha llamado su atención como cuando se enfrentó a Kise.- " **Este es Midorima.** " -Esboza aún más su sonrisa muy complacida, de que un rival como Shintaro se atreviera en liberar sus institutos más salvajes.

Hyuuga como expectante tenía los ojos bien abiertos.- " **Kagami-chan siempre ríe cuando esta frente a un oponente fuerte, pero algo no está bien.** " -Dijo en su mente viendo el cambio de su inocente kohai.

Ryouta como estaba en los graderías tenía los ojos bien abiertos y Tetsuya como estaba cerca de su bella felina, ambos estaba como estatuas viendo el cambio que tiene a la mujer que aman, puedan que los llamen locos pero... pueden ver una tremenda aura roja alrededor de la recién llegada de como si estuvieran en llamas dándole un aire de un verdadero cazador.

¿Que significara todos esto?

Midorima la ve, siente algo extraño con esa mirada y sonrisa. Es cuando Kuroko está a punto de caerse entre la impresión y el agotamiento, la pelirroja logra sujetarlo con cuidado.

\- Creo que necesitas un descanso, Kuroko déjamelo a mí. –lo lleva a modo princesa en vista de todos, a pesar de que su Sombra pataleo.

\- Ka-Kagami-chan no era necesario que hicieras eso… -gime tomando la toalla cubriendo su rostro ruborizado.

Los espectadores que se encontraban, no se esperaban que la adolescente se tomara un papel así sin que siquiera una pizca de vergüenza se asome por su rostro que era totalmente serio, el color de sus ojos era más oscuro como la sangre pero con ese brillo determinado.

\- Eso no es justo Kurokocchi… -gime Kise, sintiendo la pena ajena de su ex compañero; negando con la cabeza. Aunque en su caso hubiera deseado poder tomar a la pelirroja de ese modo y…

\- Idiota, sigues portándote así y no importa si ella mira voy a golpearte. –regaña sin más Kasamatsu mientras vuelve a ver el reinicio del partido luego de que el mismo árbitro y los demás salieran de su estado de conmoción por el acto de la cereza.

Midorima no puede ocultar su nada agradable sorpresa, los anteojos casi se le caen pero logra atraparlos a tiempo, mientras a sus espaldas Takao no deja de reírse hasta caer al piso.

\- Ella es increíble… Cielos, Shin-chan en serio si no te interesa ¿Puedo tratar de conquistarla? –logra calmarse por la mirada que le da el Capitán de Shutoku y Miyaji-sempai, se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos para aproximarse junto al Tirador.

\- Tch. –no dice nada solo chasquea la lengua alejándose del otro, sin Kuroko no hay duda que el partido será totalmente a su favor.

Nuevamente Shutoku cuenta con Midorima que salta para hacer su anotación de 3 puntos, a su vez la pelirroja hace lo mismo y para sorpresa del amante de Oga Asa, los dedos de la hermosa chica rozan el balón desviándolo de su curso, Mitobe se dispone a tomarlo en su poder pero no lo consigue ya que el Capitán de Shutoku logra meterlo.

Taiga se mantiene distante, la hermosa sonrisa que siempre está en su cara se ha ido, se la ve concentrada y se queda observando a todos dentro de la cancha, sin Kuroko y el chico llamado Takao robándoles el balón ella sabe que el marcador va en su contra lanzamiento tras lanzamiento del peliverde.

Sus saltos son impresionantes, ella logra cubrir los pases y por detener al Capitán del equipo contrario tiene una falta, pero es solo 1 a diferencia del partido contra Seiho y así se mantendrá porque ella misma se promete no dejar que su mano vaya más allá del balón de básquet.

\- " **No importa cuántas veces tenga que enfrentarte. Logré derrotar a Kise con ayuda de Kuroko pero ahora él no está aquí… Y no puedo contar con los Sempais por siempre. Debo volverme más y más fuerte por mí misma y sin ayuda de nadie.** " –aquella práctica bajo la lluvia, el sentimiento que nace suave y burbujeante dentro de su pecho… Se extiende, como dinamita y determinada corre a cubrir las imperfecciones de su Equipo Seirin.

La Tigresa poco a poco va dominando la cancha, deja atrás a Takao que se asombra por lo rápida que ella es, al llegar a detener los tiros de Midorima, haciendo un pase a Izuki que le devuelve el pase para que ella anote.

La gente la ve asombrada, sin duda es la Estrella del equipo de Seirin, Kise está emocionado pero algo no le gusta ya que como Kuroko no ven la hermosa sonrisa sino una mueca torcida en su bella cara.

\- " **Debo ser lo suficientemente más fuerte para ganar esté partido contra Midorima** " -la gringa bloquea los saltos de Midorima, esquivando a Takao y evitando que Shutoku siga anotando.

\- Kagami-san lo haces muy bien. -le felicita Koganei.

\- Por favor, necesito que me hagan más pases solo a mi díselo a los demás. -absorta en su desempeño la pelirroja casi obliga a sus Sempai con esas palabras que dice.

Pero entonces todos le escuchan y cuando Shutoku queda asombrado por aquella especialidad de saltar tan alto como si unas alas la mantuvieran por sobre todos ellos que inclusive daban saltos después de ella.

\- Kagami-san es increíble. -con la emoción Fukuda, Kawahara y Furihata ven a la hermosa carmín.

\- ¿Eso creen? -los chicos detienen su pequeña celebración, Kuroko lo presiente si esto continua de este modo ella podría lastimarse con todo ese esfuerzo de correr de un extremo a otro y saltar para detener los tiros de Midorima.- Si esto sigue así... Kagami-chan... -se estremece totalmente al verla sumergida en una especie de oscuridad. Kuroko las vio la primera vez unas hermosas alas blancas y puras mientras competían contra Kise pero ahora contra Midorima las alas que se extienden son de un plumaje oscuro.

El tercer cuarto llega poco a poco a su final, Midorima sabe que la pelirroja tiene talento no puede no reconocerlo pero está bien es lo máximo que va a dar porque su esfuerzo demás por jugar por todo su equipo y debe sentirte tranquilo pero le deja con un amargo sabor de boca.

Mijayi toma el balón para ir de contra ataque es cuando demasiado tarde Takao grita.

\- ¡Mijayi-san no! Esa posición... -todo lo que hace es ver como la hermosa pelirroja salta por su espalda para pegarle al balón a manos de Hyuuga y esté de inmediato le devuelve el pase improvisado.

La Tigresa corre hasta cierto bloqueo de dos miembros de Shutoku y salta tan alto para anotar a pesar de que le intentaron bloquear el tiro.

Kise logra verlas y parpadea incrédulo, eran blancas ahora son oscuras... sus labios se presionan entre sí, desea que Seirin gane pero una parte de él le da la sensación de que si logran ganar solo con las acciones de su dulce futura novia todo balance parece perderse y...

Entonces la pelota pasa a manos de Midorima y es Taiga la que le bloquea. Curva sus labios, es su victoria pero no se siente satisfecho no del todo. Lo bueno es que puede ocultar a la perfección sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

\- Reconozco tu fuerza, Kagami pero... -se deleita al ver la cara enojada de la hermosa chica. -Pero no reducirás más que esto del marcador. -es así como salta y cuando la carmín iba a hacer lo mismo sus piernas no responden.- Lo siento, pero está es la realidad. -Midorima la ve agitada, aún segada por una ira que jamás creyó posible de ver en una chica.

\- Kagamicchi no... -quiere ir para apoyarle pero no puede, sus manos presionan su pecho donde está su corazón.

\- Cálmate, solo deben dejarla descansar los primeros minutos del último cuarto o no permitirle saltar más o lo peor que puede ocurrirle es auto lesionarse... -Kasamatsu con esas palabras logra que su Kohai tiemble ante sus palabras.

En otro lado de las gradas.

\- Siendo un segundo partido, está muy cansada parece que tu marcación la dejo realmente exhausta. Siéntete orgulloso por causar presión y esté tipo de impresión a una chica que te gusta. -felicita con tono de irónico a su Kohai que niega con la cabeza.

\- ... No digas algo así... Capitán... -lágrimas caen por sus mejillas por la culpa.

\- No es la única que pierde poco a poco la vitalidad. -dice el vice capitán de Seiho observando a los demás.

Entonces de nuevo Taiga toma el balón mientras grita enojada.

\- ¡Cállate! No me vengas a decir que perderé así como así. -le dice ella cruzando sus hermosos ojos rubí con los esmeraldas del Tirador que espera para detenerla.

Sumergida en su propia oscuridad su cuerpo pesa, al saltar no flota libremente como antes y siente que se asfixia.

Pierde el balón, mientras Shutoku se reorganiza haciendo una anotación y el silbato suena para finalizar el tercer cuarto.

En la banca, las voces de sus sempais quejándose por su última jugada arriesgada se oyen lejanas, ella chasquea la lengua y finalmente se defiende. Taiga se siente algo desesperada y por un momento se deja llevar por esa frustración y coraje de que los demás no jueguen a su mismo ritmo.

Si hay algo que le molesta a la carmín es que sus presas huyan de ella o más bien escapen para no ser atrapados, ¿No hay más motivo para molestarse? Si es así ¿Porque su equipo no le sigue su ritmo? ¿Acaso no quieren ganar tanto como ella?, si esa es la cosa que quieren ellos, entonces preferiblemente es mejor hacerlo sola.

Ante el reclamo de Hyuuga por no pasar el balón ella contesta:

\- Soy la única que tiene una oportunidad contra Shutoku... -hace una pausa apretando los puños mientras siente que se sumerge en una especie de burbuja oscura. -Así que el trabajo en equipo no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte y deben pasarme el balón para remontar el marcador. -es como asfixiarse sola en un mar negro.

Junpei, Riko, Kise y los demás miraban a la ángel que tenía cabizbajo no atreviéndose a verlos, ¿Ok? Esto ya es preocupante y eso lo notaron todos, incluyendo a los dos ex-miembro de la kiseki no sedai que son los más preocupados por el cambio de su amada, antes Taiga a poyaba, sonreía, animaba y ayudaba a sus compañeros a seguir luchando pero… ahora es distinto. Es como si no fuera la Kagami de antes, es como si fuera otra y eso preocupa a los demás.

Antes de que la única hija de la familia Kagami abriera la boca para decir otra frase más, alguien la detuvo pero… no de una manera no tan bonita que digamos.

¡SLAP!

El fuerte sonido de una cachetada deja a todos sin aliento, la pelirroja parece haber salido de su burbuja con el ardor en su mejilla, palpitante y se fija en su sombra que tiene la mano temblorosa pero la mira con dolor...

\- No puedo creer que digas eso Kagami-chan... -su cuerpo entero le tiembla, el simple hecho de haber golpeado la mejilla de la joven, pero está parece seguir sumergida en una especie de aura oscura a una distancia extrema que preocupa al Ex jugador fantasma de Teiko.

\- Kuroko, tú... ¿No entiendes que es la única manera de no perder? -le grita colocándose de pie y tomándole de las solapas de su uniforme.

\- No lo entiendes, Kagami-chan estás queriendo derrotar a la Kiseki no Sedai pero ahora mismo estás pensando como ellos. Sino trabajamos en equipo la victoria no dejará satisfecho a nadie y menos a ti misma... -la mejilla roja de la joven le hace sentir culpable, no deseo pegar esa hermosa cara pero fue lo único que pensó para tratar de hacerle abrir los ojos.

\- IDIOTA... -la pelirroja le devuelve el golpe, pero ella cierra el puño; su corazón late con fuerza, siente que las lágrimas van a escapar de sus ojos pero ella misma se niega a llorar. -¡Si perdemos aquí entonces todo se habrá terminado! -le grito con los puños apretados, los ojos que aún contenían las lágrimas, todos les miraban expectantes.

Kise estuvo a punto de ir y pegarle a Kurokocchi pero Moriyama y Kasamatsu junto a sus otros dos compañeros le detuvieron.

Era doloroso ver a la hermosa carmín de ese modo, sumergida en la desesperación que ni ella misma lograba darse cuenta de aquello...

\- " **Kagamicchi... Tú no eres así... Por favor... Reacciona...** " -el modelo respiraba con dificultad al ver aquella escena, le dolía también los golpes que ambos se dieron... A pesar de querer tanto a la hermosa gringa, también tenía un gran aprecio por su amigo Kuroko Tetsuya.

\- ¿Estás segura que está es la Victoria que quieres? Kagami-chan... -mantiene la mirada gacha por un momento antes de fijar sus orbes cielo en los rubíes de la número 10 que parpadea un poco pero mantiene la mirada fija en el número 11. - Aunque tengas una victoria, si no te sientes feliz durante y después de finalizado el partido esa no es una verdadera Victoria. -concluyo, era como ver que los ojos rubí cambiaban de ese brilló opaco lleno de desesperación, aquella aura oscura que la cubría ante sus ojos se iba desvaneciendo.

Taiga abre más los hermosos ojos, lágrimas que ahora empañan su vista mientras hace el intento de no verse débil. Vuelve a respirar, aquel sitio tan oscuro y esa burbuja donde estaba metida explota es como si Kuroko la hubiera traído de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Lo siento Kagami-chan por la cachetada que te di. -Kuroko se pone de pie y toca gentilmente la mejilla aún marcada con la palma de su mano. Se siente culpable por haber marcado un hermoso rostro tan perfecto.

\- ... -no puede articular palabra alguna, se abalanza sobre su compañero de equipo abrazándole mientras solloza suavemente.

\- No tienes que sentirte presionada Kagami-san. -acaricia suavemente la espalda de la pelirroja Izuki, a su lado Hyuuga acaricia con delicadeza su cabello.

\- No perderemos, no te preocupes demás. -aseguro con una sonrisa felina, Koganei.

\- S-si... -afirmo ella terminando de secar todas sus lágrimas con la cajita de pañuelos desechables que le entrega Riko.

\- ¿Eh? De... ¿Dónde sacaste eso? -pregunta Hyuuga y todas la miran, mientras ella mira en dirección a la persona que se la entrego.

Takao regresa con los demás miembros de la banca y se sienta junto a Midorima que ajusta sus anteojos.

\- Eres todo un tsundere, hiciste llorar a una chica y sintiéndote culpable en vez de ir tú a llevarle la caja de pañuelos me envías a mí... No eres muy honesto Shin-chan. -se ríe el chicos ojos de Halcón esquivando a tiempo un golpe del tirador de su equipo.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de ti y yo no le hice llorar fue Kuroko. -respondió dedicándole a su amigo una mirada asesina.

\- Ya, ya Shin-chan no me asesines con tu mirada. Además si quisieras ganarte su corazón la tendrás difícil... -Takao dijo esto último en un susurro, porque se dio cuenta la reacción del As de Kaijo, de la cara de dolor del mismo compañero de la hermosa gringa y la cara de su amigo que no tenía precio.

La hermosa chica había logrado hacer bien su trabajo, parecía como si ella sola quisiera hacerle frente a Midorima Shintarou y todo estaba a su favor porque ella sin darse cuenta se iba desesperando por hacer las cosas bien ella sola, dejando a su equipo de lado sin embargo el Ex Jugador Fantasma de Teiko la trajo de vuelta muy poco ortodoxo pero al parecer le funcionó bien porque ahora la carmín lo abrazaba como si fuera su salvavidas personal.

\- " **Que envidia, debe sentirse bien ese tipo de abrazos.** " -son los pensamientos de Takao al ver los enormes senos casi ahogando al Chico sombra.

\- ¡No, quiero estar con Kagamicchi! ¡Suéltenme por favor quiero ir! -era irritante para Midorima escuchar la voz del modelo desde su sitio en la banca de Shutoku.

\- Vas a hacer que incumpla la promesa que hice por Kagami-san y te golpearé Kohai idiota. -regaño con los dientes apretados y el ceño bien fruncido.

\- Vas a interrumpir el partido y por tu culpa podrían anularlo Kise, considera eso. -Moriyama deseaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Un balón salió de la nada y le pego un buen golpe en plena cara, dejándolo inconsciente, ambos chicos se miraban entre sí y buscaban al culpable.

Takao estaba riendo divertido ante aquello, no se esperaba que Midorima estuviera atento a los gritos del rubio modelo a sus espaldas, hasta que solo logró ver como la pelota sale de las manos del tirador directo a la cara del Copión.

Entonces el pitido del silbato iba a dar inicio al último cuarto, Midorima se aproxima parándose delante de Taiga que al verlo cerca simplemente frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué signo eres? -pregunta mientras sus dedos acomodan sobre su nariz sus anteojos.

\- ¿Qué? -ella enarca sus cejas sin comprender bien al chico alto.

\- Midorima-kun siempre tiene sus artículos de la suerte y sigue el horóscopo de Oga Asa. -trata de explicar a su compañera que recuerda habían mencionado todo aquello antes.

\- Oh, no voy a decírtelo hasta que ganemos el partido Midorima. -ella ignora el asombro del chico de anteojos mientras se pone en su lugar.

\- … -abre la boca sin saber que decir, el de ojos jade suspira exasperado mientras va a su lugar.

Takao se ríe de nuevo ante las palabras tan seguras de la hermosa carmín, sacude la cabeza para observar al chico delante de él, Kuroko Tetsuya ex miembro fantasma de Teiko, ex compañero de su ahora amigo y compañero Shin-chan.

\- " **No puedo perderlo de vista.** " –sus ojos cambiaron del azul gris a uno más claro. Pudo sentir la mirada rubí, lo que le ocasiono una agradable sensación de cosquilleo y puso una sonrisa en labios de Takao.

\- " **Kuroko dijo que tiene un pase diferente pero mientras no pueda liberarse de Takao entonces no podrá enseñarlo. Tengo que pensar en algo para ayudarlo, pero primero debe detener a Midorima.** " –Pensó con una mirada seria, pero no como la tuvo antes, sino una muy diferente buscando una forma de cazar a su presa.

La pelota pasa a sus manos, la Tigresa se fija en el Reptil que se desliza hacía fuera del área para hacer su lanzamiento de 3 puntos pero ella salta bloqueando el tiro para hacer un rápido pase a manos de Mitobe que de inmediato encesta.

Es turno de Shutoku cuyo Capitán lanza directamente a Midorima que se dispone de media cancha a saltar.

\- " **¿Me lo dirás cuando finalice el partido con la Victoria de Seirin? Estás en tú límite, por lo que estos últimos minutos no podrás detener ni uno de mis tiros.** " -salta para lanzar y es cuando la mano de la rubí que logra detener su tiro.

Pero no solo logra bloquear sino que desvía el balón a manos de Hyuuga y este a su vez la pasa a Izuki que encesta.

El marcador pasa de nuevo a tener una diferencia de 10 puntos.

Kuroko se mantiene bajo la vigilancia de Takao, Kagami se tensa debe seguir marcando a Midorima si pero más importante es que su amigo logre a desmarcarse.

\- Deberías concentrarte, tu oponente está delante de ti. -Midorima se sorprende de sus propias palabras, un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas al ver el asombro de la joven que sin más se ríe suavemente.

\- No te confundas, confió ciegamente en Kuroko luego de traerme de regreso. Además no estoy apartando la mirada de ti, no te confundas Midorima. -le dice ella con toda sinceridad y su mano toca su mejilla aún duele un poco, pero ese dolor no le molesta en absoluto gracias a la cachetada regreso junto a su equipo, regreso para seguir jugando el deporte que ama y para cumplir la promesa de vencer a toda la Kiseki no Sedai.

Los ojos de ambos se enfrentan silenciosamente, Midorima no sabe porque de repente su corazón se agito ante aquellas palabras niega con la cabeza tal vez es solo una estrategia que la gringa desea usar en su contra.

\- Parece que Tai-chan finalmente gasto el resto de energía, por estar tras Shin-chan. -dice de lo más casual mientras se reinicia el juego. -No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima, sin embargo... Te envidio Kuroko, debió sentirse muy bien ese abrazo de parte de ella. -el chico ojos de Halcón solo dice esto para mantener vigilado al chico fantasma.

-… -Kuroko logra mantener su cara de poker, sin expresar nada pero su ceño se frunce ligeramente, no le gusta el tono de voz que usa al hablar sobre el abrazo de su Luz.

\- " **En verdad te envidió, debe sentirse muy bien meter la cara en un par de ese tamaño, sentir la calidez de sus brazos a tu alrededor y me pregunto... Como huele.** " -piensa sin pretenderlo pierde de vista al otro.

Es cuando todo Seirin contraataca, el momento ideal en el que Kuroko logra aprovechar esa desconcentración del otro para escapársele. Takao lo busca sin poder dar con él, sin más se gira directamente para ver a la hermosa pelirroja cuyo cabello flota elegantemente en la coleta que tiene.

\- " **No puede ser posible... Cálmate, sino puedo seguirle la pista a Kuroko, si puedo vigilar a Tai-chan así que...** " -el balón pasa a manos de Izuki y este lo lanza a Taiga pero Takao está por detener el pase y de la nada aparece Kuroko.

\- Este pase no lograrás detenerlo. -asegura Kuroko para hacer si nuevo pase dando un fuerte golpe con la palma de su mano.

Takao hace el intento de atrapar el balón pero va directamente a la mano de Taiga que sin ningún tipo de problema lo toma con una sola mano.

Todos abren los ojos muy sorprendidos, para nada se esperan que el chico pequeño guardara algo como ese nuevo pase. La hermosa carmín se gira, delante se encuentra el Tirador de Shutoku listo para evitar que ella la clave dentro del aro.

\- No voy a permitírtelo. –el de largas pestañas dice esto en voz alta, la primogénita Kagami salta y Midorima después pero es como se esperaba ella se eleva más como si alas... El de largas pestañas abre los ojos al ver algo tras la espalda de la chica, la pelota ingresa dentro del aro.

Kise se pone de pie emocionado al ver las bellas alas blancas y puras de su amada, aunque ella luce cansada pero los ánimos de Seirin siguen ahí.

\- Kurokocchi creo ese pase para la Kiseki no Sedai, solo nosotros lográbamos atraparlo... Pero Kagamicchi logró hacerlo sin salir lastimada, ella es tan genial... -dice ahogando un gritito tipo Fangirl.

\- No era necesario esa clavada, pero seguramente lo hizo para no dejarse intimidar con tu otro Ex compañero. -dice Kasamatsu mirando a ambos equipos, sin duda Seirin la tenía difícil.

\- Sí, Kagamicchi no se deja intimidar con nadie… -suspira aliviado y feliz. -Pero lo importante es que van reduciendo los puntos. -presiona sus manos como rezando.

Los ojos miel del As de Kaijou se posan abajo en la cancha; una punzada de celos al ver como su amada se aproxima a su amigo.

\- Kuroko, la entrenadora tenía razón. Llegue a mi límite y no puedo saltar más así que por favor... Te confió el resto a ti. -dice ella mientras corren suavemente en la cancha para retomar sus posiciones.

\- Sí, no decepcionare a Kagami-chan. -con toda confianza siente la mano de su compañera sobre su cabello, es algo que le desagrada sin duda alguna pero cuando se trata de ella es una caricia muy dulce.

INSTITUTO DE TÔO

Recostado de espaldas, un brazo colgando y el balón girando en su dedo derecho; una persona de piel bronceada y cabello azul oscuro corto hace un monologo consigo mismo.

-Que aburrimiento... No quiero moverme. -se queja consigo mismo. -Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo. -se burla de sí mismo. -No tengo energía... Quiero comer un pan. -pero a pesar de tener ya hambre le da flojera moverse de su sitio y una voz femenina le habla.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! -dice ella con un fuerte tono de reproche mientras ingresa dentro del salón de Teatro que está vacío. -¿Otra vez fingiste estar enfermo para faltar al partido? -la chica se aproxima hasta quedar a poco pasos del otro que se mantiene recostado pero que dejo ir la pelota de baloncesto que cayó al piso.

-Ganaran de todos modos, no molestes. -dice con un tono de total desinterés.

-¡Oye! -dice ella llevando las manos a su cintura. -En este momento Tetsu-kun y Midorin están jugando un partido entre ellos. -le asegura la chica mientras se aproxima a la luz de la única luminaria dentro, dejando ver su cabello rosa y sus ojos de un caso fucsia oscuro. -Supongo que el ganador será Tetsu-kun de todos modos es el hombre del que me enamore. -con una paleta helada en su mano derecha mira al otro chico.

REGRESANDO DONDE JUEGAN SHUTOKU VS SEIRIN

Todos se mueven al mismo tiempo, bloqueando y pasando al otro. Ese instante que parece Takao no va a dejar pasar a Kuroko es cuando la pelirroja deja la marca de Midorima para la sorpresa de todos, desea hacer una pantalla pero no todo sale como la tigresa desea, bloquea el paso de Takao pero resbala, el pase a Midorima es interceptado por Kuroko que hace un rápido pase a Mitobe que anota.

"Están a tan solo dos puntos de diferencia"

"Es increíble, Seirin."

\- ¡Tiempo muerto de parte de Shutoku! –grita uno de los moderadores con el entrenador a su lado de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

\- No puedo creer que lograrás llegar hasta aquí Kuroko. –la voz del chico de anteojos se deja escuchar a espaldas de su ex compañero de Teiko.

\- Midorima-kun realmente tus tiros de 3 son impresionantes, sin embargo creo que las clavadas de Kagami-chan que menos precias que son solo tiros de 2 son más valiosas y… -Kuroko deseaba hacerle entender lo que está mal sin embargo se calla al escuchar a todos gritar.

"¡Que suerte!"

"Yo quisiera estar en su lugar"

"Como ese chico de su equipo, quién fuera ellos"

Los ojos cielo del jugador fantasma entonces viajan donde todos miran con caras de pervertidos, Midorima no se queda atrás y sigue la mirada del otro.

Antes de que el balón fuera encestado, justo cuando la pelirroja se le ocurre hacer de pantalla de su sombra, es que resbala perdiendo el equilibrio es cuando Takao trata de sujetarla pero el mismo pisa esa parte del piso que no sabe porque rayos está resbaloso en ese instante y al perder ambos el balance sus cuerpos caen atraídos por la gravedad.

Taiga siente que con el golpe jura que vio estrellas y hasta escucho a los Halconcitos bebés girar alrededor de su cabeza como una especie de esas viejas caricaturas que se ven en la televisión americana, pero le saca de todo el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, va abriendo los ojos de a poco logra enderezarse con los codos topándose con el chico ojos de Halcón con la cara enterrada entre sus senos que sobresalen porque la venda se aflojo posiblemente por la caída y el peso extra del chico sobre ella.

La cara de la pelirroja pasa a convertirse al mismo color que su cabello pero algo más brillante, su labio le tiembla, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no hace nada más que empujar lejos el cuerpo del otro para salir corriendo como una pequeña niña asustada lazándose a los brazos de una Riko que poseía al igual que todos los miembros de Seirin un Aura infernal como lava ardiendo.

Takao es ayudado por sus Sempais, tiene la cara sonrojada y logra limpiarse con la toalla la sangre que frota de su nariz. Aquello fue una experiencia religiosa sin duda alguna, el cuerpo de la pelirroja era cálido, a pesar del sudor su aroma era dulce como fresas y algo más que no tuvo tiempo de identificar, sus senos eran como almohadas que se ajustaron bien a toda su cara e incluso cubrieron sus oídos y deseaba mucho poder pedirle disculpas porque él no lo hizo con intención fue un inesperado accidente que de una forma lo dejo satisfecho logrando sacar esa envidia por el jugador fantasma.

\- Eso fue como estar en el paraíso… -susurro bajito sus ojos estaban con forma de corazones, es que esa chica era demasiado para ser tan inocente, tan confiada, tan… Tan fatal sin siquiera proponérselo.

\- Tu nariz sangra de nuevo, estúpido Kohai con suerte. –reniega Miyaji, ganándose una mirada seria de Otsubo su Capitán. -¿Qué? Es lo que todos pensamos, admítelo. –le señala acusadoramente.

Las auras asesinas que le llegaron a Takao, sacándolo de su mundo de ensoñación fueron en la cancha, Kuroko parecía haber sido poseído por un demonio por el aura diabólica que desprendía, sin embargo no era el único, Midorima estaba con un aura oscura alrededor un poco menos amenazante pero igual daba miedo ver como los anteojos que lleva puestos se encontraban empañados, desde las graderías Kise Ryota nuevamente iba a lanzarse para golpear al compañero de Midorimacchi, sin embargo Kasamatsu y Moriyama nuevamente le sujetaban tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Llevaré flores a tu tumba, Takao. –dijo el entrenador Nakatani suspirando mientras los guía para sentarse en la banca.

\- Yo no pienso llevarte nada a la tumba, te lo mereces por andar acosando chicas inocentes. –regaña Otsubo con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados mirando al menor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Esto no es para definir lo que haremos en los dos últimos minutos? –mira a su entrenador que cubre su cara con la mano sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que nos avergüences de ese modo a todos. –ahora se escucha la voz molesta de Midorima a su lado, Takao parpadea un poco incrédulo pero logra ver que en serio hasta él se encuentra enojado. -¿En qué estabas pensando cuando saltaste sobre ella? –pregunta con ganas de tomar al Tanuki de porcelana y romperlo en la cabeza de su "amigo".

\- Si Seirin no te lincha a la salida, yo te linchare a base de golpe de mis preciosas piñas. –Mijayi amenaza sacando la que tiene en el bolso.

\- Un momento no salte sobre Tai-chan, ella resbalo y yo cuando trate de ayudarla. Fue solo un accidente nada más. –se defendió pero al parecer ninguno le creí porque se pusieron mucho más serios, era como estar en una especie de juicio injusto donde le sentenciaban culpable siendo inocente porque él no le salto encima apropósito a la hermosa gringa.

\- Ya no mientas Takao, se incriminas mucho más. –dijo finalmente Otsubo, logrando que una enorme gota resbale por la cabeza y cara del chico ojos de Halcón.

\- Es-esperen un momento… ¿Que no se suponen que deben cuidar a su Kohai? –les pregunta con una cara lastimera, pero la respuesta de sus Sempai:

\- No. –Niega Otsubo primero.

\- Ninguno. –Dice el entrenador Nakatani.

\- Ni loco me atrevo. –Kimura contesta mirando de reojo la banca de Seirin que lanzan miradas homicidas en su dirección.

\- Estúpido. –le dice Miyaji con la piña en la mano.

En eso Takao se gana un aura deprimente y se pone en volita mientras con su dedo índice hace circulitos en el suelo.

Mientras Taiga continuaba abrazada a Riko que la acaricia la espalda y cabello para calmar sus sollozos.

\- No te preocupes, apenas finalice el partido y ganemos vamos a Shutoku vamos a lapidar al chico ojos de Halcón. -sentencia la castaña con los ojos como llamas y las venitas palpitantes por su cara y mano elevada en puño.

\- Eso no será suficiente, mejor lo lanzamos con zapatillas de cemento al Océano. -dice Hyuuga con una apariencia de Yakuzas siendo aplaudido por Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara.

\- ¿Oh? Mitobe tiene razón, que tal si antes de lanzarlo al mar lo encadenamos y torturamos para que pida perdón a Kagamisan. -Koganei con una apariencia sombría a su espaldas Mitobe no parece decir nada sin embargo está de pie asintiendo seguro.

La pelirroja se fue calmando, de a poco algo sorprendida ahora por la actitud de sus Sempai, Riko y sus compañeros de clase, muy similar ese comportamiento que le recordó sin duda alguna a los Yakuzas Japoneses, a su lado se inclinó Kuroko quien tomo la mano de la gringa estrechándola entre las suyas.

\- Kagami-chan no te preocupes, no dejaremos que esto quede impune. -puede mantener su cara de poker pero los ojos de Kuroko son como los de Riko en llamas por la furia.

\- Bu-bueno pero Kuroko, Riko, chicos… Yo también tuve la culpa de ese accidente… -dice ella cubriendo su cara roja, todos se quedaron en silencio.

Incluso desde la banca de Shutoku se giraron ya que estaban condenando a Takao e iban a ayudar a Seirin a darle un tremendo castigo único por lo que hizo.

\- Ven. –tomando la mano de Riko y de Kuroko los llevó a ambos justo en esa parte resbalosa y les hizo dar un paso primero a su Sombra que cayó de espaldas y después a Riko para que comprueben ambos que en serio estaba resbaloso sin embargo fue mala idea empujar a su Entrenadora que acabo cayendo con las piernas arriba, tomando en cuenta que traía falda, Hyuuga fue el único que se desangro, mientras todos incluyendo las personas de las graderías, Kise, sus Sempai y árbitros, etc. Se cubrieron a tiempo los ojos.

\- ¡KAGAMI-CHAN! –le grita sacudiendo los hombros de la pelirroja que se disculpa entre sollozos.

\- Lo siento Riko no fue intencional… Lo siento… Pero creo que nadie vio… -le dice la carmín señalando a todas partes. Y era así todo mundo estaba con la cara cubierta por sus manos u bolsos u maletas de mano.

\- " **Más vale, pero si hubiera sido Taiga seguro los muy descarados iban a estar en una piscina con su propia sangre ahogados.** " –irritada toma la mano de la gringa y van a la banca de Shutoku.

\- Disculpen, pero al parecer si fue un accidente. Iniciemos de una vez por todas, el partido. –pide la primogénita Aida mientras se inclina junto a su hermosa Kohai.

\- Lo siento mucho por las molestias a todos y en especial a ti Takao. –dice la Tigresa desviando la mirada a las graderías ahí Kise se fija en ella con una cara algo seria. - " **Espero no haberte decepcionado, Kise…** " –una mano sube a su pecho presionándolo por ese dolor que aprieta su corazón.

Kise al ver que sus ojos le miran desde la cancha, luce hermosa y apenada. Y aunque Kurokocchi le da una mala mirada, el solo quiere animar a su amada.

\- ¡Animó Kagamicchi ganen! –le grita batiendo las manos emocionado, ella se sonroja y le da una de sus hermosa sonrisa asintiendo, el dolor en su corazón se va.

-Solo les queda 15 segundos para reiniciar el partido ya cuando finalicen arreglan esto. –pide el árbitro algo desesperado con tantos percances demasiado retraso.

Sin más Takao solo logra darle una sonrisa, que es devuelta por la hermosa chica. Es así que Shutiku concuerda que los pases sean exclusivamente para Midorima y sus tiros de 3 puntos, los Sempai no están contentos pero acceden. Del otro lado Riko sabe que ellos se dieron cuenta lo que queda es que Kuroko detenga los lanzamientos y Taiga distraiga a Midorima.

El balón está a manos de Shutoku, pero Seirin logra arrebáteselos con ayuda de Kuroko, el pase va a Hyuuga quién salta para anotar sin embargo Otsubo lo detiene. Los jugadores no dejan de robarse el balón entre sí, anotar por ambos lados y cuando el marcador cuenta con un total de Seirin 76 y Shutoku 78.

Sin más Takao solo logra darle una sonrisa, que es devuelta por la hermosa chica. Es así que Shutoku concuerda que los pases sean exclusivamente para Midorima y sus tiros de 3 puntos, los Sempai no están contentos pero acceden. Del otro lado Riko sabe que ellos se dieron cuenta lo que queda es que Kuroko detenga los lanzamientos y Taiga distraiga a Midorima.

El balón está a manos de Shutoku, pero Seirin logra arrebáteselos con ayuda de Kuroko, el pase va a Hyuuga quién salta para anotar sin embargo Otsubo lo detiene. Los jugadores no dejan de robarse el balón entre sí, anotar por ambos lados y cuando el marcador cuenta con un total de Seirin 76 y Shutoku 78. Midorima anota una de 3, pero Seirin retoma el partido y Hyuuga también lo hace, la diferencia se reduce a solo 3 puntos en los últimos segundos.

Es así que Otsubo marca a Hyuuga para evitar que Seirin remonte, Taiga se pone delante del Capitán de Shutoku como pantalla, mientras Hyuuga corre para que le hagan el pase. Se aleja lo suficiente cerca de media cancha pero por fuera, tal como el chico de anteojos lo hace, e Izuki hace su largo pase y el capitán de Seirin anota dejando el marcador 82 a 81.

"¡Seirin gana en los últimos 3 segundos que está por finalizar!"

"¡Increíble!"

La multitud se emociona sin duda alguna, Kagami y Kuroko se miran entre sí, entonces Takao lanza el balón a Midorima que se inmediato se dispone a finalizar.

\- ¡Midorima! –grita Taiga avanza hacía el chico de largas pestañas, para cubrirlo.

\- Déjame decirte porque lanzo este tipo de tiros, no es por los 3 puntos que dan Nanodayo. –sujeta firme el balón en sus manos, esquivando todo intento de robo por parte de la hermosa chica delante de él que se le queda mirando. -¡Esto es lo más humanamente posible, que se hace dentro del baloncesto donde un lanzamiento desesperado puede determinar el final de un partido! ¡Y no pienso perder! –dice el mientras finge elevarse hacia arriba.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! –la Carmín de inmediato da un salto final con todas sus fuerzas para cubrir el lanzamiento, pero Midorima permanece abajo.

\- Sabía que ibas a lograrlo, sin importar lo cansada que estás. –Dice un pequeño halago mientras se dispone a lanzar, pero una pluma roza su mejilla.- " **¿Una pluma? ¿De… dónde salió? Nanodayo.** " –abre los ojos, la hermosa chica se mantiene como flotando, no… Los ojos esmeraldas se abren sorprendidos al ver como unas hermosas alas de un color puro y blanco se abren tras la espalda de la pelirroja, el cabello rojo sangre salpica en el aire como si una especie de viento lo hace flotar con una gracia sin igual, a pesar de la cara de la gringa está aterrorizada por su lanzamiento de 3 puntos y por la finta que le hizo; ella luce perfecta… Es como una descarga eléctrica que recorre el cuerpo del Tirador de Shutoku y finalmente recibe un duro golpe en el corazón que late sin parar provocando que su mano baje descuidando su lanzamiento de victoria.

\- Yo también confié en que Kagami-chan iba a lograr saltar a pesar de su cansancio, también sabía que ibas a esperar el momento para hacer una finta engañándola y que bajarías el balón descuidándolo. –la mano del jugador fantasma golpea la pelota fuera de la cancha, se apresura a sujetar a su Amiga que parecía iba a caer al piso, es como una pequeña revancha, ya que ahora el que carga estilo princesa a una verdadera princesa es él… Kuroko Tetsuya.

El árbitro da un silbatazo final, es cuando todos en la banca de Seirin se ponen a celebrar.

"¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS!" –Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara.

Riko salta de la emoción celebrando junto a los dos Sempai a su lado. En la cancha, Hyuuga, Izuki y Mitobe se abrazan entre si para luego ir junto a Kuroko y Kagami que sigue en sus brazos.

\- Realmente ganamos. –ella pasa los brazos por el cuello de su sombra, dibujando una hermosa y brillante sonrisa. –Cumpliste tu promesa. –le felicita ella apoyando su frente con la de su compañero.

\- Kagami-chan, siempre cumpliré con mis promesas. –se ruboriza por completo y es cuando sus Sempai interrumpen aquel momento separándolos.

\- ¡Kagamicchi felicidades! –de la nada Kise se mete a la cancha sin importarle que dirán, toma a la hermosa pelirroja por la cintura elevándola un poco y abrazándolas.

\- Ki-Kise… -ella se pone totalmente roja porque en verdad no esperaba que el modelo se animara a bajar a la cancha y menos tomarle de ese modo con toda confianza. –Gra-gracias. –ella dice escondiendo la cara ruborizada en el pecho del rubio cuando este luego de recibir un par de golpes por parte de Kuroko que le dejan sin aire la baja, pero la cereza se mantiene a su lado.

\- Debes irte a las graderías Kise-kun, pronto van a llamarte la atención. –espera con impaciencia a que la hermosa rojita se aparte de su amigo.

\- Kurokocchi… Eres tan cruel… -gime agarrándose el costado ya que el chico fantasma le pego fuerte cerca el diafragma para dejarlo sin aliento.

\- ¡Regresa aquí de inmediato porque si me hace bajar…! –iba a decir una fea palabra, pero Moriyama se encarga de calmarlo.

\- Solo regresa o harás quedar mal a tus Sempai por esos modales. –le pide el más alto.

Mientras Seirin celebra, Shutoku está de pie sin poder creer lo que ha ocurrido, Takao que se encuentra como todos con los ojos y boca bien abiertos traga seco con amargura dejando ver una molesta sonrisa, se aproxima junto a Midorima quién mantiene los ojos cerrados como centrándose en no derramar una sola lágrima en público.

\- Vamos a alinearnos para finalizar con esto. –le dice Takao tratando de sonar calmado, sin estarlo del todo.

Midorima le mira en silencio, Takao sabe que su amigo podría romper en llanto porque jamás debió experimentar algo igual, sin embargo se mantiene tan serio que solo quiere bromear un poco.

\- Incluso Oha-Asa puede equivocarse a veces. –le da una sonrisa de lado, la fría mirada de su compañero le pone un poquito de humor.

\- Cierra tan solo la boca. –reniega de su mala, suerte. Mientras vana formarse para despedirse todos.

\- ¡82 a 81 Seirin! –grita el árbitro dando como vencedor a Seirin.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! –se inclinan entre sí, Shutoku parece no querer nada en absoluto en silencio se dirigen a sus vestidores, mientras Seirin luce muy feliz mientras van a vestidores.

La lluvia cae siendo anunciada por truenos alrededor del gran estadio, la mayoría de las personas decide irse corriendo, el bus de Shutoku espera a sus estudiantes, la cara de todos es triste y seria. Nadie dice una palabra, suben todos y Nakatani se fija que no hay Midorima y Takao, Otsubo al notarlo suspira.

\- Tiene un medio de transporte Takao dijo que nos fuéramos sin ellos. -explica Miyaji sin ganas mientras ve a través de la venta del bus las gotas de lluvia estrellarse con fuerza contra el cristal.

Nakatani da la orden de irse, el bus se va dejando atrás a Takao que esta junto a la bicicleta y carreta tras está.

\- Recupérate pronto Shin-chan o con esta lluvia insistente terminaremos constipados. -los ojos azul gris del chico se fijan al cielo nublado, con truenos silenciosos que iluminan de vez en cuando las nubes.

Midorima se fija en este mismo cielo escondido por una salida lateral del estadio, se separó de todos con la excusa de ir al baño sin embargo salió fuera a descargar toda su frustración y enojo, ahora que lo hizo solo quedaba llorar la derrota. La lluvia cae sobre su rostro ocultando las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

\- Soy Leo. -la voz femenina sobresalto al tirador de Shutoku que abrió los ojos y trato de disimular lo mejor que pudo el rostro lloroso. -Te dije que iba a decírtelo al final del partido, cuando ganáramos. -le dijo ella aproximándose junto al peliverder que frunció el ceño y dibujo una sonrisa torcido.

\- Sí, ahora quiero estar solo. -contesta de forma cortante para girarse dando la espalda a la pelirroja.

Los pasos en vez de alejarse se aproximaron a su lado, Midorima se sería confundido con respecto a la jugadora de Seirin y justo antes de que le grite que se vaya.

Los brazos de la joven le rodean, puede sentir los enormes senos presionándose contra su espalda, la frente de la hermosa chica contra sus vertebras.

Midorima siente que sus ojos van a salirse de sus orbitas, la cálida sensación a sus espaldas ese fuerte abrazo que rodeada su cintura, una de las manos se presiona contra sus abdominales y la otra demasiado cerca de sus costillas cerca del corazón que dio un brinco.

Se queda sin palabras sus labios se mueven pero no logra articular palabra alguna; por un momento pensó aunque la pelirroja solo fue a molestarlo por su derrota pero en ningún momento espero que ella fuera a reconfortarlo con un abrazo.

\- Eres fuerte Midorima Shintarou, está derrota solo te hará más fuerte. -lo dice con un dulce tono de voz tan femenino y suave, que a Midorima se le hace difícil de pensar que es la misma chica que lo enfrento ferozmente dentro de la cancha de básquet. -Nos veremos en el campeonato, no te quedes mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia o enfermaras. -de un momento a otro Midorima ahora la tiene delante de él, la lluvia también la dejo empapada, algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su cara la hace lucir adorable, las pestañas son del mismo color rojo obscuro como su cabello largo, esos ojos grandes lucen tan brillantes al igual que esa dulce sonrisa comprensiva que dibujan sus rosados labios carnosos que lucen apetecibles.

La Tigresa se pone de puntilla y atrae la cara del Réptil entre sus manos, los rosados labios tocan cerca la comisura de sus labios dejando un ruido suave "Chuu" que provoca un intenso rubor en las mejillas del peliverde.

\- Debemos irnos ya Kagami-chan, antes de que aparezca Kise-kun haciendo un berrinche por dejarlo con nuestros Sempais. -el intento de voz neutra de Kuroko casi provoca un infarto al chico de anteojos cuando este se fija en su ex compañero que le da y una terrible mirada amenazante que la hermosa pelirroja ignora.

\- Sí, lo sé Kuroko vamos. Hasta pronto Midorima cuídate y cámbiate las ropas. -se despide ella batiendo la mano y tomando la mano de su Sombra para irse juntos corriendo bajo la lluvia.

-... -Midorima trata de recuperarse de todas esas emociones desde la aparición de la chica de ojos rubí que le abrazo, le consoló con amables, dulces palabras y le beso demasiado cerca de la boca cosa que recuerda hizo con ese chico de Seiho pero a él le beso en la mejilla mientras a él... La mano del de ojos esmeraldas toca esa parte donde los labios rosados tocaron. El corazón palpita con tanga fuerza que es absurdo, no se compara con la adrenalina del juego y está casi muy seguro que es a causa de la número 10 de Seirin por todo lo ocurrido minutos atrás.- " **¿Qué significa todo esto Nanodayo? Además Oga-asa tenía razón... Cruzarme justamente esté día con una Leo...** " -sonrió atontado por todo lo vivido ese día, la primer derrota memorable en su vida... Antes se sintió realmente molesto por todo lo ocurrido, resentimiento y hasta odio por Kuroko y Kagami pero ahora... Vaya tormenta no solo la que cae sobre Tokio este día sino la que desato dentro de él la hermosa gringa.

Con los truenos que iluminan el cielo, ella se puede comparar con una especie de luz potente que quito todo momento depresivo en su corazón en ese pequeño instante del abrazo y...

El timbre de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos, al ver de quien se trataba suspiro y se sintió obligado a contestar.

\- ¿Si? -contesta y es cuando se arrepiente de pegar el celular a su oído, la chillona voz femenina casi le rompe el tímpano.

\- [ _ **¿AH? Midorin. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.**_ ] -dice esa voz con cierta emoción curiosa. – [ _ **¿Cómo te fue en el partido? ¿Ganaste? ¿Perdiste? Vamos, dímelo que quiero saber.**_ ] -sin nada de tacto va directamente a lo que le importa.

Shintarou pone mala cara y simplemente corta la llamada, se sentía tan en paz consigo mismo pero recibir la llamada de la ex Entrenadora le quito todo sentimiento de alegría.

Nuevamente suena su celular, se fija con el ceño fruncido como destella el nombre Momoi en su pantalla, tan molesta como siempre es lo primero que piensa luego de un par de minutos decide contestar.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Déjame en paz, voy a colgar. -con una voz seria y cortante responde

\- [ _ **Oye, oye nadie me habla de ese modo. Suenas tana amargado.**_ ] -la masculina voz provoca que Midorima abra los ojos algo sorprendido y solo se queda escuchando. – [ _ **Ya sé que perdiste ¿No?**_ ] -pregunta sin ningún tacto.

\- Aomine. –reconoce la voz de su ex compañero, ajusta sus anteojos. -Sí, he perdido. -contesta con voz monótona, pero ese malestar que siente se esfuma al recordar los brazos de la jugadora de Seirin, las suaves palabras agradables y el beso que le hacen curvas los labios en una diminuta sonrisa. Pero la risilla del otro lado le saca de su burbuja para tornarse serio otra vez. -Deberías tener cuidado en el Campeonato porque iras contra el equipo de Kuroko y de...

\- ¿Ah? Pero que tonterías dices. -al otro lado del celular rosa es sujetado por el chico de piel oscura y cabello azul eléctrico que luce divertido ante esas palabras de advertencia. -No me gusta nada lo que quieres decir. Sabes que él único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo. -una confiada sonrisa se forma en sus labios tras él, la chica de cabello rosa infla los mofletes porque le están gastando el crédito sin contemplaciones

Cuelga y Midorima deja salir un suspiro molesto. -" **No sé qué va a ocurrir cuando te toque enfrentar a Kuroko y Kagami que es su nueva luz...** " -sus pensamientos los deja por la paz, el cosquilleo del beso sigue ahí provocando que un rubor cubra sus mejillas.

Mientras regresa dentro para dirigirse a los vestidores y ponerse su traje deportivo.

VESTIDORES PARA SEIRIN

\- Muy bien chicos listos o no, es hora de regresar ya a casa. -ingresa dentro los vestidores mirando a sus pobres jugadores casi arrastrándose como zombis.

\- No... Espera por favor... -Hyuuga extiende la mano hacía ella.

Los demás Izuki, Mitobe y Koganei lo imitan. -En verdad necesitamos descansar un poco más... Solo un par de minutos. -súplica el Capitán de Seirin. Mientras tan fuera los gritos del ruidoso rubio no se hacen esperar.

\- Kurokocchi quedamos en que es mi turno de cargar a Kagamicchi, también tú estás cansado. Tsu! -se queja el modelo mientras todos se asoman al pasillo para ver a Kuroko cargando a Kagami-chan y Kise queriendo quitársela de los brazos.

\- No es necesario, soy muy fuerte Kise-kun. -es obvio que está agotado pero se niega a dejar ir a la hermosa pelirroja de sus brazos.

\- Ahhh... Cuidado, Kuroko me harás caer... -dice ella abrazándose más al cuello del chico fantasma.

\- Lo siento, Kagami-chan pero Kise-kun no deja de empujarme. –se excusa mirando de mala manera a su amigo que solloza mientras le sigue sacudiendo.

\- Oigan paren ustedes dos. –Riko se molesta al ver a ambos chicos.

\- Riko… -dice abrazando a su amiga pero casi se caen juntas pero por fortuna acaban sentadas sobre una de las bancas. –Disculpa… No puedo caminar, necesito ayuda… -le pone ojos de Gatita en problemas.

Sin esperar nada, todos se ponen de pie, Kuroko, Kise y los demás también jugando a piedra, papel y tijera para ver quién carga a la pelirroja.

Siendo el ganador Kise que feliz la carga como una princesa mientras Mitobe ayuda con el paraguas para que ella no se moje, todos se apresuran en llegar a casa, pero están algo cansados.

El clima era nublado, gris, con lluvia encima pero debajo del paraguas Kise Ryota lucía tan radiante y lleno de vida mientras mantiene en sus brazos a la hermosa pelirroja que de un momento a otro quedo dormida con la cabeza apoyada en los pectorales del rubio. Era como ver una luz dorada rodeándolo, con flores y corazones flotando por su alrededor.

A su lado Kuroko le mira y Kise devuelve la mirada, es como si rayos celeste y dorados chocaran entre si produciendo otro tipo de truenos.

Los miembros de Seirin no tenían nada más que aguantarse la competitividad que había entre ambos ex miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai.

\- Ya, ya estamos por llegar al restaurante así que despierta con cuidado a Kagami-chan. - Pide Riko mientras los otros casi se arrastrando.- " **Cielos, esos dos celosos entre sí... Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara abatidos por no haber podido cargar a Kagami-chan y los Sempai del partido... Parecen Zombis de verdad.** "-pero ella entiende, sin embargo le parece gracioso pero solo un poco gracioso verlos de ese modo a sus amigos, sus Kohai y a este par de la Kiseki no Sedai que no sede entre sí.

En letras grandes "OKONOMIYAKI" resalta el restaurante, lo bueno es que es un sitio económico y pueden comer tranquilamente, van ingresando todos solicitando permiso. Afortunadamente no hay mucha gente lo que facilita que se consigan asientos.

\- Gracias Kise, debes estar cansado de cargarme. –la soñolienta carmín se frota como una niña los ojos, pero le da una hermosa sonrisa al rubio que pone los ojitos como corazones.

\- No fue nada Kagami-chan. –sus manos de inmediato toman las de la pelirroja que tan solo le sonríe de manera dulce, pero es cuando Kuroko le separa las manos a ambos.

\- Kise-kun podrías quemar las manos de Kagami-chan en la plancha de asar. –objeta inteligentemente el chico de ojos cielo, mientras Kise le hace un puchero infantil.

\- Siempre tan malo Kurokocchi… -se queja como niño pequeño haciendo un puchero.

Antes de que fueran a tener "DE NUEVO" otra discusión, una voz masculina fue quien los hizo mirar desde la puerta del restaurante.

\- Con permiso ¿Tiene espacio para dos? –la voz de Takao resuena por todo el lugar, a su lado ingresa Midorima.

Los miembros de Seirin se asombran por completo, Kuroko y Kise abren los ojos algo sorprendidos de justamente encontrárselos a ellos en el mismo sitio vaya la casualidad.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Midorimacchi. –señala de forma acusadora al chico de cabello verde.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices? Nanodayo. Eso debería preguntarlo yo. –ajusta sus anteojos y encuentra a la hermosa pelirroja sentada frente a Kuroko y Kise, la hermosa chica parece haber despertado por completo y le mira.

\- Nos separamos, ya que Shin-chan se puso a llorar bajo la lluvia y decidimos trasladarnos en Bicicleta en lugar de ir en el bus. –explica Takao sin que nadie le pidiera una explicación.

\- Midorima, que bueno es verte de nuevo. Hola Takao. –la pelirroja saluda batiendo la mano con una bella sonrisa plasmada en su preciosa cara, saludando ahora al chico ojos de Halcón.

El chico de ojos esmeralda se da la vuelta saliendo sin decir palabra alguna, seguido por Takao.

\- ¡Oye no seas tan Tsundere y despídete al menos de ella! –le reclama cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, el viento fuerte y la lluvia que cae con más fuerza les hace ingresar empapados dentro del local de comida.

Es cuando Takao toma a su amigo y lo sienta justo en el asiento vacío a lado de la hermosa tigresa, ante la mirada asesina de parte de Kuroko y kise.

\- Mejor hagamos el pedido, ya tengo hambre. -el peli-celeste trata de no pensar demasiado.

\- Sí, Kurokocchi tiene razón. -intenta suavizar el tono de su voz mientras toma el meno en sus manos.

\- ... -Midorima no dice nada, trata de buscar una de su toalla pero entonces siente el aroma dulce, algo suave sobre su cabello y mejillas. Al girarse un poco, es Kagami que con una toalla suya trata de secar lo empapado que se encuentra el As de Shutoku.

\- Te mojaste por segunda vez, podrías pescar un resfriado Midorima. -sin pedir permiso ella pasa la toalla sobre la cabeza del más alto, frotando con una suavidad increíble para secarle el cabello despacio. -Deberías secar tus espejuelos de los lentes, debes ver todo empañado. -la gringa saca un paquetito de pañuelos de papel para prestarle un par para que seque sus anteojos.

Midorima siente que un fuerte rubor cubre sus mejillas, su primera reacción es torpe ya que aparta los pañuelos de papel que le ofrece la pelirroja y trata de ponerse de pie, pero las fuertes manos sobre sus hombros le hacen sentarse de nuevo.

\- Eso sí que no Shin-chan, no pienso mojarme por tu culpa, además tengo mucha hambre y debes dejar de ser un tsundere horrible que hiciste daño a Tai-chan. -es regañado por su amigo, que tiene el ceño fruncido.

\- Midorimacchi eres una persona horrible, Kagamicchi solo deseaba ayudarte a secar un poco. -le reclama de inmediato el Modelo mientras le asesina con la mirada.

\- Midorima-kun no está comportándote como un caballero frente a una dama como lo es Kagami-chan. -Kuroko está con un aura oscura al igual que Kise, ambos lucen enojados con el otro.

\- Está bien, fue mi culpa chicos no necesitan regañarle. -la hermosa pelirroja queda algo sorprendida, pero no se preocupa demasiado en ello porque tiene un apetito voraz.

El latido de su corazón desbocado, está casi seguro que Kuroko y Kise lo pueden escuchar sin duda alguna. Toma el menú entre sus manos cubriendo su cara y deja salir un susurro bajito para la Tigresa.

\- Lo siento... -los ojos esmeraldas se fijan en los rubí de la hermosa chica que le da una dulce sonrisa.

\- No hay problema. -contesta meditando que es lo que podría pedir del menú en sus manos. -Por favor quiero bolas de arroz, bolas de calamar, bolas de pulpo, bolas de puerco y Kimichi. -dice al Señor de la tienda haciendo su pedido.

\- ¿No estás haciendo un pedido para todos? -pregunta Midorima sin poder ocultar lo sorprendido que se ve al escuchar todo ese pedido al dueño del restaurante.

\- Eso es lo adorable de Kagamicchi, tiene un buen apetito y mantiene una figura espectacular. -Kise mira con ojos enamorados a la bella carmín, un aura rosa, flores y corazoncitos lo rodean.

\- Kagami-chan se lo comerá todo, así que no te fijes en eso Midorima-kun. -con toda calma el chico de cabello cian se fija en el de anteojos, pone mala cara y tuerce su gesto a uno menos amistoso.

Luego de hacer sus pedidos, se los traen a la mesa, Kise mira embelesado a la pelirroja devorar todo como dijeron ambos. Midorima no cabe en sus sorpresa, no es que sea algo desagradable de ver sin embargo le sorprende que una chica coma toda esa cantidad de alimentos y mantenga esa perfecta figura.

Algunas migas alrededor de los rosados labios, las mejillas de Shintaro se tiñen de rojo y tose un poco mientras espera a que su Okono Miyaki este bien cocido.

\- No entiendo porque puedes estar tan tranquilo luego de que también fuiste derrotado por Kuroko y Kagami. –finalmente logra decir mientras se inclina para que su cabello cubra el rubor que se mantiene en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¿Eh? Midorimacchi se dice que los enemigos de ayer pierden ser los amigos de hoy. -dice con total alegría.- " **Aunque con Kagamicchi quiero ser más que amigos.** " -piensa embelesado por la bella pelirroja.

\- Tal vez maduraste un poco. -le dice Midorima mientras con sus palillos corta elegantemente un pedazo de okono miyaki.

\- Gracias, además tengo mi revancha a tomar en la Inter Hight ¿Cierto? Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi. -pregunta muy seguro mientras se inclina con ojos brillantes hacía la pelirroja que sonríe dulcemente.

\- Creo que hable demás, sigues siendo el mismo tonto de hace 3 años atrás. -Midorima agradece internamente las tonterías del modelo, porque lo distrae al menos un poco de la presencia a su lado.

\- Que malo eres, Midoromacchi primero me halagas y luego me llamas tonto tsu. -se queja el rubio con ojitos llorosos.

\- No hemos cambiado demasiado, el baloncesto sigue siendo divertido y se debe disfrutar. -asegura Kuroko mirando al chico de anteojos que se los ajusta sobre su nariz.

\- Me alegra escucharte decir eso, Kise no la tendrás nada fácil en la revancha. -con toda certeza la hermosa pelirroja lleva un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

\- Que apasionada Kagamicchi, gracias a ti y Kurokocchi estoy empezando a disfrutar los entrenamientos junto a los demás miembros de Kaijou. -una gran sonrisa se forma en la cara del modelo que ve a la hermosa chica que quiere y a su amigo al lado.

\- Yo no juego baloncesto para divertirme nanodayo. -responde con tono exasperado frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos se fijan en sus dos compañeros porque no quiere ver a la hermosa carmín a su lado porque sus mejillas se sienten calientes.

\- No necesitas pensarlo demasiado Midorima. -le dice ella mientras toma una servilleta para limpiar elegantemente alrededor de sus rosados labios con cuidado. -Por supuesto que se juega baloncesto porque es divertido. -con toda convicción la hermosa gringa sonríe segura al Tirador de Shutoku que inmediatamente desvía la mirada a otro lado porque apenas vio esa sonrisa, los labios rosa que le hicieron regresar el cosquilleo cerca de la comisura de sus labios por causa de ese beso.

Kuroko y Kise se miraron entre sí, al ver la expresión del As de Shutoku.

\- " **NO, NO, NO... No puede ser, Midorimacchi él... Por Kagamicchi...** " -se queda un tanto estupefacto ante la línea de pensamientos que le invaden dejándole con la boca bien abierta.

\- " **¿Es posible que Midorima-kun también…?** " –la mente de Kuroko se pone en blanco, la sola idea de que no solo Kise-kun esté tras su Kagami-chan, sino ahora el Tsundere amante de Oga-asa también era demasiado.

\- Lo que dices no es correcto el deporte se juega para... -toma control de esos nervios, de esas emociones totalmente nuevas y se gira a la hermosa rojita que continua comiendo sin mirarlo, lo cual agradece internamente pero…

Le pega en la cabeza un okono miyaki que Takao segundos atrás competía junto a Koganei-san el ver quién lograba arrogarlo más alto.

\- Lo siento Shin-chan en serio fue un pequeño accidente. -se defiende

El peli verde le da igual se pone de pie listo para tomar al otro del cuello para estrangularlo pero no dentro sino que tenía planeado sacarlo fuera para torturarlo por ponerle en ridículo frente a la hermosa tigresa.

\- Nada de violencia, Midorima fue un accidente. -lo detiene la gringa, que deja salir un suspiro y sin más toma el okono miyaki de la cabeza del tirador para ponérsela de sombrero al chico ojos de Halcón que al principio la veía como su Heroína pero ahora hace un puchero lastimero. -Lo siento Takao, pero ojo por ojo diente por diente. Al menos te ahorramos un golpe. -le da un guiño con una dulce sonrisa al pelinegro.

\- Eres muy lista Tai-chan gracias. -le devuelve el guiño y mira a su amigo que le ve con enojo. -Vamos Shin-chan es lo justo. -se encoge de hombros divertido.

\- Eso no era necesario. -su voz suena un poco disgustada por la interrupción por parte de la chica de ojos rubí que se sienta de nuevo a su lado, trata de no mirarle a los ojos mientras usa su propia toalla para quitar restos de la comida. -Déjame decirte algo Kagami. -se pone de pie mientras ordena su bolso metiendo la toalla dentro. -Hay dos jugadores a parte que seguro conocerás en el Campeonato. El más próximo se llama Aomine Daiki él y tú tienen un juego muy parecido a pesar de que eres una chica. -deja el dinero sobre la mesa dispuesto a irse ya, pues no se siente de humor.

\- Por favor, disculpe las molestias y nos lo envuelve para llevar. -pide Takao al encargado que toma el pedido de ambos y los empaqueta bien para cada uno entregándoselo.

\- Nos vemos, Kagami-chan avancen hasta la Inter Hight y más vale nos den la revancha. -le dice Takao con una confiada sonrisa.

\- Ustedes también, nos veremos seguro de nuevo. -dijo la hermosa carmín con una preciosa sonrisa enseñando sus dientes blancos.

\- Juguemos de nuevo Midorima-kun. -Es la voz de Kuroko que retiene al tirador que se apresura a la puerta del local.

\- Claro que sí, y la próxima vez ganaré sin duda alguna. -con orgullo no se toma la molestia de despedirse de nadie más, sin embargo es la pelirroja que se interpone en su camino.

\- Te tomaré la palabra Midorima, nos vemos en la Inter hight. -le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda que hace que el más alto se estremezca de pies a cabeza.

No dice nada y sale, Takao ríe bajito saliendo tras su compañero.

Una vez fuera del local Takao se da prisa sentándose en la silla de la bicicleta, Midorima suspira y se sienta tomando su pesado artículo de la suerte.

\- La próxima vez no perderé y voy a conseguir objetos de la suerte de gran tamaño. -no puede evitar mirar atrás en el restaurante, la hermosa chica que junto a su ex compañero de Teiko le venció y a su vez fue como si lanzará una especie de hechizo y maldición sobre su persona.- " **Me pregunto si Leo es compatible con Cáncer... Nanodayo... ¡Espera! No, no que tonterías estoy pensando... Esa chica es un peligro...** " -cubre su rostro entre sus manos y trata de ver el cielo, las nubes se han ido dejando ver un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Al parecer su corazón dictaba a su mente esos pensamientos extraños, aquello no era propio de él. Era una rival; sus dos ex compañeros de equipo estaban muy al pendiente de Kagami Taiga aquella chica de cabello borgoña que de alguna manera empezaba a afectarle pero no podía ser posible.

\- " **No está bien, no significa nada solo… Solo que…** " –busca una manera de sacarse de la cabeza ese momento bajo la lluvia, la hermosa gringa abrazándolo, confortándole con dulces palabras y ese beso.

\- ¡PFFF! Shin-chan para ya, con esas caras o no podré conducir… -ya no puede contenerse de risa y estalla cayendo al piso mientras se retuerce.

\- ¡TAKAO! –grita indignado el peliverde al darse cuenta que habían avanzado algunas calles, y que ese idiota "amigo" suyo había estado mirándole todo ese tiempo que ni el mismo se dio cuenta del instante en que se detuvo de pedalear.

El libro que estaban leyendo fue a dar a la cabeza del chico ojos de Halcón, para acallar su ruidosa risa.

RESTAURANTE DE OKONOMI YAKI

Finalmente saliendo, del restaurante todos. Se fijan en el cielo estrellado era como si no hubiera caída lluvia alguna pero la humedad de las calles y el roció sobre las casas, árboles y sus alrededores.

\- Kagamicchi voy a acompañarte a casa... -aprovecha al no ver a Kuroko cerca, la pelirroja iba a hablar pero una voz masculina muy familiar le interrumpe.

\- No, ninguna le acompañas Kohai horrible. -De la nada apareció Kasamatsu y Moriyama ambos con un aspecto de pocos amigos. -Irte de las graderías sin decir una palabra. Te llame muchas veces y deje varios mensajes de voz en tu celular. -Lo pone su celular en la cara del modelo.

\- Es verdad, Kise debiste pedirnos acompañarlos a comer. Pero ya es algo tarde así que lo mejor es llevarte a casa. Tu agente nos llamó quejándose porque no contestabas tu celular y dijo que mañana a primera hora tienes mucho trabajo. Así que te vas despidiendo de Kagami-chan que no le podrás acompañar a ninguna parte. -Sentencia señalando con su dedo de forma acusadora y molesta.

Kise se puso azul del susto, al sacar su celular se encuentra en silencio su Agente 150 llamadas perdidas, Kasamatsu-sempai 50 llamadas perdidas y Moriyama-sempai 35 llamadas perdidas.

\- Lo siento... En verdad yo no... -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- No es su culpa, Kise tuvo que llevarme en brazos porque no podía moverme. -dice Taiga parándose delante del modelo que al verla el aspecto de su cara cambia, sus ojitos brillan con florecitas y corazones mientras su alrededor se torna rosa brillante.

\- Kagami-san, lo siento. Pero no será nada sencillo para nosotros explicarle a su Agente todo esto. -Kasamatsu se pone rígido como piedra cuando la hermosa carmín se aproxima a su lado casi a centímetros de su cara para mirarlo fijamente y él retrocede de inmediato.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que no pasa nada cuando le demos esa explicación. -las manos de Moriyama sujetan al Capitán para que no escape de la hermosa primogénita Kagami. -Seguro que se le perdonara y no pasa nada, pero por el momento es hora de despedirnos. Buen partido, bien jugado seguro que nos veremos las caras de nuevo Seirin. -felicita con tranquilidad pero sus ojos lucen afilados al ver a los otros Alumnos de Tercero de Seirin.

\- No lo duden, nos veremos de nuevo. -asegura Hyuuga con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza en alto.

\- Y-Yo lo siento Kagamicchi deseaba tanto poder acompañarte a casa que... -un dedo se posa sobre los labios del rubio modelo que se ruboriza por completo.

\- No te disculpes, yo me disculpo por causarte molestias Kise. Kasamatsu y Moriyama nos vemos en la Inter Higth. -les da una bella sonrisa y se pone de puntillas besando la mejilla del As de Kaijou que estaba a punto de desmayarse y es llevado por sus dos Sempai casi a arrastras.

\- Bueno, nosotros también debemos irnos y... -Riko se calla, entonces todos se fijan a su alrededor porque en serio todo aquello fue tan extraño ya que comúnmente Kuroko detenía a Kise de sus avances y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.

\- ¿Otra vez se perdió? -Hyuuga pone mala cara llevando una mano a su frente.

\- Si ocurre algo así de nuevo está le voy a... -la primogénita Aida estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo pero entonces de repente apareció con una caja y un hermoso cachorro dentro de ella.

\- Encontré un cachorro abandonado. -dice la sombra mirando a la Entrenadora cuyo aura peligrosa se disipa hasta cubrirse flores rosadas y un aura brillante tomando al cachorro entre sus manos y haciéndole girar.

\- ¡KYAAA! ¡Es tan lindo! -grita como una niña pequeña y se detiene un momento para ver mejor el aspecto del cachorro. -Eres tan lindo ¿De dónde saliste precioso? -le dice a pesar del pedido de Hyuuga de que se calme. -¿No se parece a alguien? -pregunta de repente la castaña, todo Seirin se fija en el cachorro y esos enormes ojos celestes, luego se fijan en Kuroko y pasan de mirarlo a uno y a otro hasta que todos.

\- ¡Los ojos! ¡Si, los ojos son iguales! -gritan todos en general.

\- No, no pueden encariñarse. -les regaña Hyuuga.

\- ¡Bien tu nombre será Tetsuya 2! -le señala Koganei emocionado.

\- ¡No le pongas nombre, será más difícil dejarlo donde lo encontró Kuroko! -sigue renegando el Capitán de Seirin siendo ignorado por todos.

Reunidos alrededor de la caja donde estaba metido el cachorro, Izuki acariciándolo al igual que todos esperando su turno para también hacer lo mismo.

\- No puedo creer que la gente siga abandonando a sus mascotas de este modo y con esté clima. -Izuki se siente indignado.

\- ¿Dónde está Kagami-chan? -Riko se fija que su amiga no está con ellos, todos la buscan con la mirada y la carmín se encuentra escondida tras el enorme letrero del restaurante.

\- Lo siento... Y-yo le temo a los perros... -gime ella temblando de pies a cabeza, con la hermosa cara sonrojada de la vergüenza y los ojos rubí llorosos mirando a todos.

\- Kagami-chan pero es solo un cachorrito, no tienes que temerle... -Riko se aproxima a su amiga que ella como una niña pequeña se fija en la cara de su amiga y entrenadora.

\- Es que cuando tenía 12 años, Alex y yo fuimos a correr pero fuimos perseguidas por perros... Casi nos muerden y de no ser por mi hermano creí que hubiera muerto ese día... -se abraza a su maletín escondiendo la cara llorosa mientras la mano en su espalda la reconforta.

\- Kagami-chan no te preocupes Niguo no va hacerte daño. -dice su confiable sombra, Taiga desea creerle pero no puede dejar de temblar es cuando el pequeño canino parece darse cuenta de que hablan de él y se aproxima tan silenciosamente como su dueño, se recuesta sobre el regazo de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Woof! -presiona su peludita cara mientras da suaves ladridos y le mira como ojitos brillantes.

-... -Kagami al ver aquello, al sentirlo en su falda se pone totalmente pálida y acaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Kagami-chan! -gritan todos pero es Kuroko el primero en detener su caída, se siente mal porque al parecer Nigou se enamoró también de la pelirroja.

\- Es una pena Nigou, pero creo que por ahora sufrirás de un pequeño desamor. -acaricia las orejitas a su ahora mascota.

El cachorro baja las orejitas como si hubiera entendido las palabras de su dueño, quejándose un poco.

\- Bueno, creo que por hoy nosotros llevaremos a Kagami-chan a su casa, Kuroko y Tetsuya 2 vayan a casa. -le ordena Riko mientras con ayuda de Hyuuga carga a la pelirroja.

\- Nos vemos mañana, más vale que lleguen a tomar un buen baño y luego a dormir. -ese tono de amenaza hace que todos asientan y se despidan.

La noche era preciosa, Hyuuga y Riko van juntos con su Kohai llevándola hasta su departamento que conocen no sin antes quedar muy impresionados de que la hermosa pelirroja viva en un sitio como ese tan costoso.

CASA DE LA FAMILIA KUROKO

Los padres de Kuroko aceptaron la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, luego de tomar un baño juntos ambos suben a la habitación del chico ojos cielo y el pequeño entra corriendo por toda la habitación antes de quedarse cerca la cama mirando a su dueño.

\- Lo siento, Nigou pero no te preocupes.-le toma en brazos para subir juntos a la cama. -Yo sé que con el tiempo Kagami-chan va a aceptarte y te querrá mucho. -asegura acariciando la cabecita del canino que ladra como respuesta, Kuroko dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

\- "Si, me esforzaré también" -el pequeño responde con simples ladridos pero su actual dueño siente que escucha sus palabras.

-Ambos debemos esforzarnos, no será nada sencillo... Buenas noches Nigou duerme bien. -sin más sus ojos se van cerrando del cansancio y el pequeño cachorro también se acomoda para dormir.

CASA DE LA FAMILIA MIDORIMA

Luego de haber estado discutiendo todo el camino a su casa con Takao, finalmente se pudo dar una ducha y quitar el olor del Okonomi yaki del cabello.

Se mete a su cama, cansado como nunca antes lo estuvo luego de partidos... Aunque que Teiko si hubo esté tipo de partidos. Rodo en su cama como media hora y se pone de pie para ir por un vaso de leche pero entonces encuentra la luz de la sala de estudios encendida se asoma pensando que podría tratarse de su padre pero es su hermana pequeña.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces a estas horas? Nanodayo. -la vez con un semblante serio sin embargo sus ojos son cálidos y fraternales.

\- Shintarou-nii-chan... -dice la pequeña tragando saliva al verse sorprendida. -Y-yo solo... Me estaba despidiendo de mis amigas y... -la pequeña se para frente a la pantalla haciendo el intento de cubrirla con su delgado y pequeño cuerpo.

\- Si te vas de inmediato no le diré a nuestros padres. -antes de que la menor diga que hagan una promesa del pulgar, él mismo le extiende el meñique de su mano derecha.

\- Gra-gracias Onii-san, buenas noches. Y por favor no te fijes demasiado en esto... Solo deseaba saber si mi signo es compatible con el de la persona que me gusta... -suspira la pequeña algo derrotada. -Pero creo que no lo somos... -la niña de cabellos verdes pareciera querer llorar, Shintarou se aproxima a su lado acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza.

\- No importa, seguro encuentras a la persona compatible pero ahora eres muy joven para este tipo de cosas. Buenas noches. -se despide de la menor que hace un dulce puchero.

\- El que no quieras tener novia a tu edad no se aplica a mí. -la niña le saca la lengua y se va corriendo a su habitación.

Midorima se aproxima a la pantalla, donde Oga-asa vea las personas perfectas para el Amor que son compatibles

-" **Absurdo, esto no debe funcionar bien.** " -apaga la pantalla, pero antes de hacerlo se va a la cocina por el vaso de leche, luego de darle vueltas al asunto no puede evitar sentarse frente al ordenador.

Signos compatibles coloque el suyo y el de su persona amada... "Esto no es correcto..." -sus labios se presionan un momento antes de inmediatamente escribir Cáncer y leo.

CASA DE LA FAMILIA KISE

Luego de esperar el interrogatorio de su mamá y hermanas, finalmente disfruto de una larga ducha.

\- Oyasumi Kagamicchi... -se fija en la foto que le tomo a la hermosa pelirroja mientras dormía, todos los colores se le subieron al rostro en verdad era preciosa.

\- " **Debo sabe que es lo que planea Seirin... Ya sé, las fans de esa Escuela me dieron sus números.** " -de inmediato empieza a teclear para enviar un mensaje a ambas chicas que emocionadas le contestaron y mientras fingía prestarle atención pregunto con educación si sabían a qué hora sería la práctica de Seirin pero ellas mencionaron que iba a estar en la piscina.

\- ¡KAGAMICCHI EN BIKINI O MAYA! ¡TENGO QUE TENER UNA FOTOGRAFÍA DE ELLA! ¡Se lo pediré al entrenador que me de él día libre! -de inmediato toma su celular y manda mensaje: "Mañana Seirin va a practicar en una piscina iré a fijarme qué tipo de ejercicio hacen espero no le moleste mi ausencia. Le prometo que triplicare mi trabajo, que tenga buenas noches." -sin más se despide, pero entonces mira bien el número al que lo envió.-¡¿EH?! ¡No puede ser me equivoque de número! TSU. -grita aterrorizado al darse cuenta a quién se lo envió.

\- ¡Ryota cállate y déjame dormir! -le pega patadas a la puerta su hermana mayor.

\- Lo siento Onee-san... -se disculpa mientras reenvía el mensaje y de inmediato su celular suena haciéndole sobresaltar en su cama mullida mientras presiona contestar. -Moshi, moshi...

\- ¡Eres un pervertido Kise! ¡Espera nada más a que le envíe ese mensaje a Kuroko! -amenaza Midorima quién no se podía creer que el rubio busca excusas tan absurdas y menos que su entrenador le dé permiso de ausentarse de una práctica.

\- ¡Midorimacchi no por favor! -súplica llorando de forma escandalosa.

\- ¡RYOTA SILENCIO! -ahora gritan sus otras hermanas pateando su puerta.

\- ¡Midorimacchi te comprare tu próximo lucky item pero no le digas a Kurokocchi de mis planes tsu! -medidas desesperadas era lo que debe de tomar pues si Kuroko se enteraba tal vez iba a hacer que la hermosa gringa vistiera normal en lugar de un traje de baño.

Midorima se queda en silencio unos segundos, el próximo lucky item era costoso y si podía ahorrarse ese dinero.

\- Lo pensaré, más vale que compres mi Lucky Item de tamaño grande o no hay ningún trato Kise. –no puede ocultar su ceño fruncido, le disgusta la actitud del modelo pero no puede desaprovechar una oportunidad de ahorrar algunos miles de yens.

\- ¿Qué? –gime el rubio ante la idea de lo costó que será el silencio del Tirador.

\- Si no te gusta la idea, entonces no hay trato…

\- ¡No! Espera, está bien Midorimacchi tu ganas… -lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, comprar el silencio de alguien siempre es muy costoso.

\- Trato hecho, Kise. –Sonríe como ganador. –No le diré nada a Kuroko, buenas noches. –se despide colgando su celular.

Kise mira la pantalla, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Entonces la puerta se abre y sus dos hermanas saltan sobre él.

\- ¡KYAAA! –el grito de Kise Ryota que rompe la silenciosa noche, por el vecindario.

DE REGRESO A CASA DE LA FAMILIA MIDORIMA

Midorima estaba en su cama, justo conciliando el sueño antes de leer ese mensaje absurdo de parte de Kise, chasquea la lengua su dedo se mueve a eliminar mensaje pero luego de debatir consigo mismo unos largos minutos se rinde y lo mantiene como prueba.

\- " **Solo por si Kise no cumple su palabra.** " –se convence así mismo, deja su celular cargando mientras se acomoda en su cama, sus parpados se cierran y se va relajando.

" _\- ¡Midorima! –esa dulce voz esa la que esa noche le conforto, la hermosa pelirroja con el cabello suelto con el cuerpo saliendo de la piscina; un cuerpo espectacular que lo deja sin aliento mientras ella corre a abrazarlo y darle un beso en…_ "

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? –gime rodando por su cama y acabando en el piso de su habitación, con la cara roja, la nariz sangrante y el corazón a todo galope contra su pecho que siente que le va a dar un infarto en cualquier instante. –Fue solo un sueño… Solo un sueño extraño… -quiere tranquilizarse, pero solo logra sentirse más inquieto, la idea de que Kise vaya a ver a la pelirroja en bikini… Sacude la cabeza, se pone de pie para entrar al baño lavarse la cara mientras hace el intento de calmarse.

\- " **No, no puedo dejarlo así… Voy a tener que…** " –luego de casi ahogarse en agua, se seca la cara con la toalla, mira su celular sobre la mesita de noche y entonces lo toma para escribir en él.

Luego de equivocarse varias veces, lee y re lee el mensaje para dubitativo contemplarlo por unos minutos antes de decidir en enviarlo. Para su sorpresa el Entrenador Nakatani contesta y sin más se fija.

 _ **Para: Midorima Shintaro.**_

 _ **De: Nakatani Masaaki.**_

 _ **Solo por mañana, puedes descansar de las prácticas pero debes ser acompañado entonces Takao estará contigo. Buenas noches, duerme mañana tal vez no tengas prácticas con el equipo pero si tienes clases. Atte: Nakatani.**_

Midorima pone cara de horror, no esperaba que le impusieran ir con Takao, ni que necesitara niñera que es lo primero que le viene a la cabeza y molestó regresa a su cama. Sin embargo al poco tiempo no puede ocultar una tonta sonrisa e su cara para después de segundos acabar dormido profundamente en un ensueño con la piscina, Seirin y en especial aquella pelirroja Kagami Taiga.

Continuara

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Se que se estaran preguntando porque la demora, no ten escusas yo trabajo en las tardes porque tengo clases en la universidad, pero tuve tiempo de hacer los siguientes capítulos mi compañera y yo.

No les puedo decir cuando subire el siguiente ya que es largo.

Una cosa mas, estuve trabajando en un nuevo fic pero sera de un personaje OC, me inspire un fic de una autora llamada Kurama09, me encanta mucho y quiero intentarla hacer, pero sera un fic conjunto.

Yo acabe subiendo un anuncio que se llama "Nuevo projecto", léanlo si están interesados se tratara de KHR


End file.
